Otis Driftwood
by WhatAmI88
Summary: Some one shots of Otis and a nameless OC, a new member of the firefly family and Otis's lover. I don't own Any of these characters, just having some fun! T for language
1. Chapter 1

Otis heard the door crashing into the home. Rolling his eyes, he looked up to see who had caused the ruckus. There she stood in the doorway, curves accentuated by her skin-tight tank top and painted on leather pants. His face softened almost immediately.

"Jesus christ, Woman. Why don't you just tear the damn house down?"

She smirked in response. "Why don't I just take your ego down another notch, eh?" flopping on the couch next to him, kicking her legs over his to sprawl across him.

Grunting, he allowed a smile. "Always so damn fiesty. I can't even get ahead of you."

"Isn't that why you keep me around?"

"Mm. Yeh, guess so."

"Hold me."

"What? No, no right now, woman. Damn."

She pulled a gun, cornering him on the sofa. "I said. Hold me."

"Alright, Alright. Jesus christ. Come here." Otis pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her to settle. "Happy now?"

"Yes."

They paused for a moment, the still of the house beginning to lull them to sleep. Otis leaned down so that their faces touched, planting a firm kiss on her cheek. "So ah...wha'd you do today, mm?"

"Ah, y'know. Same old same old."

He chuckled "Nothin's ever the same with you, Mama." Another pause. "Save anyone today?" He rested his cheek on hers.

"Yeah. Couple people. Not for you to just kill em though."

"Ah, come on, mama." He chuckled lightly. She loved these moments. The moments when he dropped the facade for her and became normal for once. She knew who he really was. The parts of him he didn't let anyone else see.

She turned, now lying beside him, and raised her hand to cup his cheek, draping her arm across his chest. He stayed still, watching her movements peripherally. "Did you eat today?"

"Mm."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Don't remember."

"Well, come on then. Let's get something." She started to move, but his grip around her waist tightened suddenly.

"No, come on now..."He sighed and rolled his eyes, lying his head back against the arm rest of the couch. "This feels good..." She nuzzled into his chest, settling after a while. He grunted in protest. "Damn, mama you're boney."

"Ah, shut up, albino."

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Lying there for a while, she began to hear his soft snore, his chest rising evenly up and down. So peaceful, he looked younger, so much more innocent than the man she knew him to be. It was a stark, unsettling contrast, but she loved this side of him. She always said she had wanted a man who was hard and crass, maybe even cruel, and she wanted to be the one to soften him. Well, she certainly got him.

The door slammed again, and Otis startled awake, almost throwing her off of him. Rufus stalked in the house, completely ignoring their presence before walking out the other door.

"You okay, Otie?"

"Mm...Don't call me that."

She smirked. "Aww, why?" she pulled on one long side burn. "Why, Otie? Don't you like that?"

"I fuckin said, stop that." He pulled her back up into his lap before flipping her on her back, pinning her down and kissing her roughly.

"Ow, Otis...I told you you have to be more gentle." Ignoring her, he pushed his lips roughly against hers again, ignoring her attempts to escape. "Otis, stop. Stop it!" Shifting her weight, she toppled him to the couch, pinning his hands above his head. His muscles tensed in rebuke, but she was stronger than him, holding him in the position she desired. His pupils dilated, and she could hear his heart pounding. Out of everything, this brought back memories for him. Terrible ones from long ago that everyone knew about, but no one dare brought up, let alone tried to stimulate like she did.

She slowly moved her knee against his groin, pushing hard, but not providing a forceful blow. He fidgeted and grunted, unable to move. Defeat and humiliation crossed his face. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She leaned down and kissed his neck, biting the pale flesh there. "Calm down, Otie. It's just me."

"Fuck you." It wasn't as aggressive as usual. He was distracted. She knew he loved it when she kissed his neck. Otis would never admit it, but he was ticklish.

She pushed harder into his groin. Otis jerked, still unable to get out of her grasp. "Maybe you should learn to treat women better." She pulled away from him to look at his face. She expected anger, but instead it was a mix of embarrassment and the look he gave her when he was trying to be sweet.

"Yeah? You're doin' a good job of teachin' me, darlin."

"What is with you?"

"Fuck you. What do you mean?"

"You're not...This isn't very you, to act...sweet like this. Kind."

"Hey now. I can be kind if I want to."

"Yeah, sometimes. It's just out of character. So what's going on with you?"

He shrugged. "Days are long without you sometimes, is all."

She cocked her head. "Mm?"

He chuckled, kissing her long and deeply. "You make me feel some kind of way, mama."

"Baby, you're bein' odd."

Otis shook his head. "Nah. Just...Thought a lot today bout...some fucker like me gets a hold of you, does what I do..." He sighed, shrugging. "Ah, well...I could lose you. And I don't like the thought of that. And I don't like that I don't like the thought of that. But that's the truth." He shrugged again, as if to put emphasis on the fact that he was done with the subject. A smirk came across his features once more. "So why don't you show me how you wanna be treated, eh?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Alright then." She adjusted letting him sit up. Then, she straddled his waist and sat in his lap.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right here? I'm not complainin'-"

"No, numb nuts. Shut up and pay attention." She kissed him deeply, sweetly. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer to him. She felt him press his tongue against her lips, and clenched her teeth down on it.

"AH! What the fuck?!"

"You listen to ME, mother fucker. None of that, yeah? Next time I'll bite it the fuck off!"

"Alright alright, christ..." She was on him again, quickly, hungrily. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but it made her crazy. It wasn't lust. Otis was handsome in his own very unique way, but it wasn't that. She loved him. She wasn't sure how or why, but she did.

She felt one hand rest in the small of her back, the other coming up to her shoulder blades, firmly holding her to him. He broke away from her lips to kiss her jawline down to her neck, then back up to her lips. She cupped his cheek again, resting the tips of her long, slender fingers on the back of his neck while her thumb rested on his cheek bone.

When she broke away, they were both gasping for air. "Damn, Mama."

She simply smiled at him and turned, sitting in his lap in a more innocent manner. He grunted at the shift in weight, but immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, Otie?"

He grumbled, tightening his grip on her and leaning forward to bite her ear. "I said stop FUCKING calling me that!"

She reached one hand behind her to touch him, indiscriminately. She ended up resting her hand on the back of his neck again. "Why don't you like that? Bring back memories?"

He snorted. "No. Parents didn't name me, 'member?"

"So why the hell 'Otis'?"

He shrugged. "Blame Cutter for that."

She knew all about what Otis's parents had done to him. The years of torture he endured. For not going to a traditional school and having to teach himself everything he knew, he was very intelligent. She wished that the pain he had been through hadn't manifested in the way it had, him seeking revenge on just about anyone who walked through the doors of the Firefly household, but it had, and there was no way she could change that.

"What was the worst?"

"Huh?"

"The worst they did to you?"

"Ah, shit, why d'you have to bring this shit up. We been over it a hundred times."

"I'm trying to help you get over it."

"Some things you don't get over, Darlin'. Sometimes your demons stay no matter how you exorcise them."

She knew through the hard exterior, he was just a child. As scared as he was years ago, clothing the pain and fear in the crimes he committed. She knew he didn't like who he was, but it was who he had become. And that was that, as far as he was concerned. "Alright, fair enough."

"You're a doctor, Mama, but these wounds are ones you can't heal...Been festering for too long."

"I can still try, though, can't I?"

"Mm...Yeah, guess you can."


	2. Car Accident

She had had off that day, but Otis had woken up before her and had gone out somewhere with Rufus. Now, waiting their return, she sat and thumbed through a book. Well worn, it's pages crackled with every movement. She loved to hear that sound.

She heard a calamity outside. Nothing new for this household, she reasoned. Probably somebody dealing with a victim.

That was when Rufus kicked in the door. Her head jerked up and she saw something she had never in a million years anticipated.

Rufus was carrying Otis, a strange enough phenomenon in and of itself. Otis was entirely lifeless, blood dripping from his face as his head rolled backwards, falling from the crook of Rufus's arm.

"Jesus! What happened?!"

"Car accident...Guy in a big truck came out of nowhere and t-boned us. Hit right on Otis's side."

"Where is the other driver?! Am I going to get called into the trauma center in the middle of taking care of him?"

The silence was enough to answer her question. The other driver had died. Not from the crash, though.

"Take him upstairs."

"What? You're gonna fuck him while he's like this?"

"No! RJ are you crazy?"

"Well, why not take him-"

"I'm not taking him to that crazy bastard. He'll butcher him and you know it!"

Wordlessly, Rufus carried Otis up to the room she and Otis shared, and lay him down on the bed. "Well...at least we have supplies here..."

"Yeah...Go get me some, alright? Get me some pain medication, lots of gauze and lots of bandages."

Rufus nodded and left, thundering down the stairs.

"Otis. Otis can you hear me?" No response. "Otis." She lightly shook him. "Otis!" She shook his shoulder aggressively. He cried out in pain, growling profanities at her. "Otis, Otis it's me." She sighed in relief that he was at least responsive. "Where are you in pain?"

"Every...every where..."

"Okay, okay. Where does it hurt the most?"

He started to come to more, to register his surroundings. "My chest...my leg...my shoulder..." He sighed shakily, trying to gain his bearings. "Mm...I'm okay, Mama..."

"Jesus christ, Otis no you're not." She sighed, frustrated. They couldn't take him to a hospital. There would be too many questions that wouldn't have an answer that wouldn't lead to him being under arrest. She couldn't risk that. Judging from the contorted position that his leg was in, it was broken. His shoulder was likely out of place. She'd be willing to bet that numerous ribs were broken, as well. His nose was bleeding, as well as a cut on his eyebrow. She had no idea if he was bleeding internally or not. She couldn't tell without technology unavailable to her. It would be a painful, terrible waiting game.

"Otis...I'm going to give you something for the pain, okay?" She stroked his hair, kissing his forehead. She knew he wouldn't put up with it in other situations, but he had no choice but to now. He simply nodded, trying to turn his head away from her. "You'll be alright. We're going to fix you up, okay?"

Rufus thundered back up the stairs, supplies pouring out of his arms. "Talked to the doc. Said this is the stuff you would need."

"Thank you, Rufus." He left the room, leaving her to work. "Did you hit your head?"

"I don't know...Don't remember."

"Looks like you hit your face off the steering wheel."

"That's just my face." He snorted, blood pouring more aggressively out of his nose.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Alright. Needle, heads up." Otis didn't really react as the needle plunged into his vein. "Gonna let that take effect, okay? Meantime, let's get you cleaned up a little bit." She opened a pack of gauze, soaked it in the bucket of cool water Rufus had fetched her, and squeezed the water out. She felt his arm moving on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. Other than the rest of this." He finally achieved his goal, grasping her hand tightly. Otis wasn't one to seek comforts such as this. It was really her ideal. But she knew he was in pain, and probably scared.

She began to wipe the blood away from his face to find where the lacerations actually were. They weren't severe, but they were bleeding. "You're gonna need stitches..."

"Mm..." His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand. "You can do that, mama..."

"Sure can, baby. Sure can..." She sighed. "You're gonna be laid up for a while. You gotta listen to me, though, okay? Else you're gonna end up so much worse."

"Yeah..." His grip suddenly tightened on her hand. "Shit...Shit shit shit..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"mm...I don't like this...I...Don't like this." She knew Otis didn't like to lose control of his body. He was somewhat of a control freak; something she knew stemmed from the lack of control he had in his childhood. That, or he was afraid of what someone could do to him if he lost control. She had had a feeling that the effects of the medication could alarm him, but she had forgotten about it in her haste to take care of him. "Make it stop...Make it stop..."

"Hey, just relax...Relax." He liked to drink, did it often enough to the point where he couldn't walk in a straight line. But this was entirely different.

"Make it stop...make...whoo..."

"I've got you. You've got nothin' to worry about." She continued to work on him, ignoring his mutters for the most part. She took the opportunity to mother him like she always wanted to. She adored him, through his hard exterior and gruffness. She wanted to show him love. Love she knew he deserved and could have saved him from becoming himself. She still held out hope that maybe she could change him. "I'm right here baby." She stroked his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"You're...you're always...right here, Mama. Always there...for me."

"Shh, you silly man."

"Don't...shhh...me." He squeezed her hand.

Once she had stopped the bleeding on his face, she figured he had settled enough to work on his larger injuries.

She had to have Rufus come back up and hold him down for her to set his shoulder and leg. No amount of pain medicine that she could rightfully give him would have numbed him enough for that. She made a crude cast for his leg and a sling for his arm. She hated seeing him like this. So helpless and broken. She knew once the pain medicine wore off he'd be a royal bear. But now, she somewhat relished in his innocuous state.

"But I just wanted 'em to love me...S'all I wanted..."

"Mm?"

"Just hit me instead...read the books they hit me with..."

"Otis..."

"Didn't want me...Knew they didn't...fuckin...hittin' me...throwin' me...fuckin'...hittin' me..."

She sighed. It was extremely rare for Otis to willingly talk about his childhood or what had happened to him. She and Cutter were really the only ones to know the full story. Otis's trust was a bitch to earn, but a gem to keep. "I know baby..." She wondered how many times he had had broken ribs. A broken nose. How many bruises it had taken for him to snap. "Just go to sleep."

"No...They come back then..." Her eyes widened. In all their conversations, Otis had never admitted that he had nightmares about his parents. She knew he was a light sleeper and didn't sleep much, but he was just a jumpy person.

"Just dream about me, then."

"huh?"

"Dream about your baby girl."

A wide grin crossed his features. "Ah, yeah. My baby girl." He laughed, wincing as he jarred his ribs. "She's real good to me...real good...treats me real nice..."

"Yeah..." Chattering on and off, he lulled himself into sleep, and she leaned over the bed and dozed off, too. Knowing for sure that if he needed her, he would wake her.

When she woke up the next day, Otis was resting his hand on her head, fingers entwined in her hair. His fingers twitched, and she knew he was awake. She slowly sat up, smiling at him. "Goodmorning."

He turned to face her, entirely unamused. A large bruise crossed over the bridge of his nose, becoming darker as it rose to his eyes. One eye was swollen, almost entirely obscuring his vision. She couldn't help but laugh at his miserable appearance. "Glad you think it's so fuckin' funny."

"No, it's not. You scared the shit out of me. But if I don't laugh I'll cry." she settled herself, trying to force her smile away. She couldn't help but laugh at how pitiful he looked. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"Hell no. Shit made me fuckin...no." He winced. "Fuckin' head hurts..."

"Yeah, I guess that's what beating it against a steering wheel will do to you." She stroked his hair out of his face again, kissing his forehead, then lightly kissing the bruises on his face.

"Mm...Get out of here." He tried to pull away, but she turned his head back once again.

"What're you gonna do about it?" She giggled, continuing to pepper him with kisses.

One red eye glared back at her. "I'm not some fluffy lover, mama. Get."

"I fuckin' saved your ass. I can do what I want."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Bullshit, you fuck nut. If you're not that bad, get your ass up and walk outta here right now."

"Mm...That's okay."

"You were certainly 'Fluffy' when you got those pain drugs." He simply glared in response. "Told me some things you didn't want me to know, I think."

"Like _what?"_ He spat.

"Like how you have nightmares about your parents. How you used to read the books they beat you with."

Silence. He looked away from her, up at the ceiling. "...That was a lie."

"Sure it was. You can lie all you want, but your face is telling a different story." She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. "Ohhh, don't be like that, Otis." She rose, peppering his face in kisses again. Again, he pulled his face away, and again she pulled him back to her. "Otis, I understand if you don't want to talk about that stuff. But I need you to now that it won't change my feelings for you."

"And what're those?" He looked away form her, not wanting to betray the anticipation that he felt.

"You goof ass, I love you. You think I would put up with your bullshit if I didn't?"

"Mm..."

"And I know you love me, too." She kissed him firmly. "I wanna check your chest to see how bad your bruises are." Thankfully, he had a button-down shirt on, but a wife-beater underneath it. "Mm? Who were you dressing up for today?" She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, careful not to jar him.

"Know you like 'em..."

"Awh, Oti that's so nice." She couldn't help but laugh again at the deadpan look he gave her. Drawing her knife, she slit the tank top up the middle. "Ooh, baby..." purple and blue splattered his alabaster chest, more red toward his side. His chest was her favorite part of his physical appearance. He was fit, although very thin, and his muscle tone was well-defined. She kissed his chest lightly, trailing down to his ribcage.

"A...ah...Mama, don't do that...I hurt too bad for that..."

She chuckled resting her head just below his collar bone. She loved listening to his heart beat. Strong, vibrant. "Baby, I gotta go to work. I'm gonna have someone sit up here with you, though. Keep an eye on you."

"Ah. I ain't goin' no where, Mama."

"I know. But in case you need anything." She kissed him. "I'll be back, baby. I love you, Otie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Love you too, Mama."


	3. Backstory

Otis could still remember when he first came into the Firefly household.

It wasn't all that long ago, but it seemed like much longer. He had been wandering for some time. He had ran into Cutter somewhere along the way. Been brought back to the family. He hadn't been too keen on affection at first. It alarmed him. All he could think of when Mama lovingly brushed his back on her way past him was the times a hand hadn't been so kind. All he could think of when she kissed his forehead goodnight on the occasions she had was when his father had had different ideas of physical affection.

Being fed real meals for the first time in his life wreaked havoc on his body. Mother firefly could only profusely apologize. Cutter could only laugh. He had forgotten to tell Eve that the boy hadn't really ever been fed his whole life. So, Mother firefly eased him in to the meals they ate. That first month, all she made him was homemade soup. She constantly prodded him about how weak he must be and asked him how he survived. Truthfully, it had been on what little he could find in dumpsters, steal from people or kill people for without having too much attention brought to him. Eve cared so much, though, she cried when he told her. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone being treated like that, she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and forced his head to her lips. He remembered how much he had balked at that. Still, though he was in his mid 20's, actions like that brought up a skew of horrible memories. Mother Firefly insisted it was just because he was shy; she didn't want to admit the other possibilities.

He preferred to stay in the room they had given him those first few months. The other family members did make an effort to know him, though. They often ventured up with food to talk to him. The times when Mother Firefly had woken him up, he had damn near lost his mind. Whenever he heard the door crack open, his body betrayed him and he flinched, expecting to turn and see a tall, stark shadow in the doorway. Every time he flinched in front of Mother Firefly, she cried. He hated to see her cry, so he eventually stopped flinching.

He had hated Baby in the beginning. She was too nosy. Wanted to know why his eyes were red, why his hair was so white and his skin was so pale. Wanted to know why he was so skinny, didn't he know what a fucking ice cream cone was? Wanted to know what all those scars were from. They had had sex a few times, but the last time was when Baby had tried to take control. Otis almost killed her that time. He figured, then, because he had just had a knife to her face he should explain all of her questions to her. It wasn't that Baby was repulsed by him after that, she had just gotten bored of him always being the one in control.

Which was why, when Baby brought home this sopping, sobbing mess of a girl covered in blood, that Otis felt a pang in his heart and sympathy for her. The Firefly's home was becoming a tad too small, and she needed a place to stay.

"She can stay with me She don't wanna sleep in my bed, I'll set somethin' up."

"Oh, that's so nice of you, Otis." Mother Firefly cooed.

The girl was scared, Otis knew. Just as he had been. "Come on. Shower's upstairs. I'll get you somethin' dry to put on."

She only nodded and followed him upstairs, quivering, she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hey, now, little rabbit, why're you so scared?"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Nah." He looked her up and down. "From the looks of it, you're more likely to hurt me, aren' cha?"

"Fuckin' right I am. Killed those bastards back there."

He nodded. "Alright. You just relax and take a nice warm shower. I'll get ya what you need."

She nodded and he closed the door. He gathered her one of his shirts and a pair of Mama Firefly's pants, and some of her newer underwear and laid it outside the bathroom door. "Clothes're out here."

He went ahead and made himself a bed in the far back corner of his room, so she could see him if she woke up, but he was far enough away to not be a threat.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she wandered over to the man lying on the floor. He was asleep, moonlight drenching his features. She was curious about him. Who were these people? What did they want? Why did he take a special liking to her? Why did the other family members seem shocked when he had?

Why was he so still in his sleep?

She started to turn away, but something stopped her. It was chilly in the room, but he had given her too many blankets and had taken too few for himself. She wandered over to the bed, picked a blanket and spread it over his thin frame. His eyes flew open as soon as the blanket touched his skin. "What...?"

"You'll catch a cold, numb nuts."

"Why don't you crawl under here and keep me warm?"

"You flirtin' with me?"

He snorted. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Not tonight, lover boy. Maybe some other time."

The next night, she was flirting back with him. He glared down at her, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What're you gonna do, Mama? You'd better think quick when you've got a tiger by the tail."

"Then think fast, mother fucker." In one swift motion, she had jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, crashing their lips together. He stumbled a bit, but gained his bearings and pinned her to against the wall. Adrenaline taking over, she pushed him off of her and threw him against the bed.

"Jesus christ..."

"What was that about having a tiger by the tail, whitey?" She was on him again, pinning him down with her weight, kissing his neck. He stiffened, then relaxed.

"Ah...damn..."

"Mmm. You like that, huh?" She nipped at the white flesh.

"Jesus..."

Mama Firefly was gracious enough not to mention the purple and red marks that littered Otis's neck from his ear down to his chest. But she was glad he and the new member of the family were getting along.


	4. Sunburn

The Texas sun was a hostile environment for anyone who was as fair-toned as Otis.

He had never tanned in his entire life, only burned. He wasn't sure how he had ended up albino- his mother and father were both of 'normal' Caucasian skin tone. They had both had brown hair. As always, he reasoned, it was something wrong with him, not everyone else.

He had spent all day helping Rufus with some car work he was doing for someone in town, all day roasting in that sun. In retrospect, he should have refused. He wasn't sure why he hadn't.

When she had come home, she had just gasped. The heat radiating off of him from his sunburn was unbelievable. She had never seen someone sunburnt like this. Apparently, he hadn't realized yet, because he just looked at her, perplexed.

He stood to greet her. "Hey, mama. What's goin' on?" He leaned in to kiss her, but drew back sharply. "What the fuck...?"

"Otis! Haven't you looked in a mirror?!"

"No..." He looked down at his arms. Even in the dim light of the house, he could see that he was practically glowing red.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was helping Rufus on some cars! Stop fuckin' yellin' at me!"

She sighed. "Go get a shower. I'll help you take care of it."

Waiting on his bed, playing with the bottle of aloe she had found after a quick trip to the store, she heard him yelp as the water hit his burn. She could only cringe. "Don't...dry off with a towel...just let the water evaporate."

"I'VE BEEN SUNBURNT BEFORE, GODDAMMIT."

"I'm trying to help you, asshole!"

Unintelligible grumbling from the bathroom. When he came out, she had to stop herself from giggling at him. There was a stark contrast where the line of his jeans would have been, the only fabric that was apparently thick enough to have protected him. Where the holes were worn in around his knees was red, as well as the entirety of his torso and face. "I'm glad you always find my agony so fuckin' hilarious." He sat down on his bed.

"Mmm..." She kissed one red shoulder, ignoring the hiss of pain that crossed his lips. "Not that. Just...it's odd to me, doing normal things with you."

He grunted in response. "Even our 'normal' isn't normal, mama."

"Yeah, but we have fun, anyway." She sighed. "Did you not even have a shirt on?"

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"Well, your intelligence isn't exactly well displayed right now, Babe."

"Shut the fuck up." He glared. She abruptly grabbed his face and pulled him to her, kissing him roughly. She knew it hurt. She could envision the pain blossoming across his face herself. But she didn't care.

Even though it hurt, god did it hurt, he kissed her back. He couldn't resist her and they both knew it. It had always been like that for them. Always would be.

When she pulled away from him, her eyes glimmered with lust, as did his. She knew that there was no way that it would happen right now, though. There would be no way he could stand someone touching him that long, let alone how they were.

"Turn around. I'll start with your back."

"Aw, come on, Mama. You're ruinin' the moment."

She pressed another kiss to his lips. "Well, if you're good and listen to me, you might end up being surprised."

A mischievous smirk crossed his face. "You're always surprisin' me, mama."

She only sighed and shook her head, the caretaker in her taking over. "Bet your whole scalp is burnt, too..." She liberally applied the gel to his back, ignoring his grunt.

"...Nothin you can do bout that..."

"No, I suppose not." She smirked. "Your whole body matches your eyes, now." She could almost hear the eye roll she got in response. "You know I love you." she chuckled.

She couldn't quite hear him, but she thought he muttered some sort of affection. That or profanity, she was never sure with him.


	5. Lemon

If there were two things Otis was good at, it was being sexy and the action of sex itself.

From the actions leading up to foreplay to the cuddling afterward, he was an expert, as far as she was concerned.

She was listening to records on the record player he had gotten for her for her birthday. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he had come across the item, but she accepted it. It was a hard rock record with a catchy intro.

Otis wandered stood int he doorway, smirking. There was no question if he was in the mood, he always was. Her eyes glinted with desire.

 _She had a corpse under her bed_ , _she had her fun but now he's dead_...

He took her hand and spun her like a ballerina pulling her hard against him after she had completed her turn. She craned her neck to kiss him, but he pulled away, teasing her. His hips swayed to the rhythm of the song, his lips mouthed the words.

She swung her hips with him, happy that he could let loose a little and relax with her. The way his muscles moved under his shirt, how she could see his thigh muscles tensed through the holes in his jeans, was enough to take her over the edge.

 _This is the house, come on in..._

He gestured to her to come to him, still dancing and mouthing the words. She had to admit, he was a little corny sometimes, but she loved it.

She pushed him to the bed, the impact forcing the air out of his lungs. She crawled on top of him, straddling him, and unbuttoned his shirt. He worked on unbuckling his belt, fumbling around her weight.

"I'm gonna take that belt out and beat you with it if you don't quit yer fidgeting."

He chuckled, morphing it into a low groan as she kissed his neck, biting his ear lobe and working down his collar bone. "Mmm, mama..."

"What's that, Baby? You like that?" She nipped his neck. Only a low growl in response. She kissed down his chest, down his abdomen. She felt his fingers entwine in her hair, trying to push her lower. She grabbed his hand, reaching for his other, and pinned them at his sides.

She heard the record change songs.

 _Crawl on me, sink in to me, die for me, living dead girl_

She sunk her teeth into the soft flesh at the nape of his neck. He cried out, jerking against her.

"You wanna play, Mama?" He flipped her over, pinning her down roughly. He mimicked her actions, kissing down her neck to her hips, then back up. He hasn't shaved the areas of his face he usually kept clean-shaven, and goosebumps easily rose on her flesh in response to the stubble.

She moaned, entangling her fingers in his hair. She loved it when he hadn't shaven, and wished that instead of his sideburns, he would grow out somewhat conventional facial hair. But that was her Otis.

"Louder, Mama." His voice was deeper, husky. He bit her earlobe, holding his body against her as she shuddered. She lost herself, unaware of her surroundings as long as he was on her. "Say it."

"what...Say what..."

"Call me your devil monster. Fuckin' say it."

She pulled his head back, kissing him. "Oh, you're my devil monster, alright. Come on, Devil monster. Show me what you've got."

No one had ever gotten her to scream like he did. She was always exhausted after a round with him, breathless and slick with sweat.

But, that was another thing about Otis. He was always ready for another round. As far as he was concerned, he didn't ever have to stop. Some other genetic anomaly about him.

He kissed her hip bone, and in one swift motion, swung her around so she was on top of him again. She collapsed onto his chest, panting. He kissed her head.

"God, Otis give me a minute..."

"Come on, Mama. I'm ready for another round."

"I said, give me a fuckin' minute."

"You're gonna fall the fuck asleep, bitch."

"Well, you fuck dead bodies you can fuck me while I'm asleep."

"Aw, come on, Mama. Ain't none of that like you."

"I don't care, Otis. I'm fuckin' tired."

He rolled her off of him and pulled his pants back on. "Fine, I'm going to the fuckin' barn."

"Might wanna hide that sword from Mama Firefly, fuck head."


	6. Triggers

She knew Otis had had a terrible upbringing. It took a lot to really shake him. Certain things she did elicited some kind of reaction, usually just a flicker of something across his face or a slight change in his body language for a moment.

But, she learned very quickly into their relationship what his two biggest triggers were.

The first one was probably the worst, because in her mind, it was probably because of the worst thing that had happened to him.

They had just had a round with each other. He stood up and pulled his jeans on, his back to her. She stood up and sauntered over to him.

She shoved him roughly against the wall, holding him to it. She grabbed his ass roughly, pushing his hips into the wall.

"Who said you were fuckin' leaving?"

She hadn't noticed the change in his breathing, or how he stiffened until she didn't get an answer from him. No witty response that would make her want to laugh and stab him at the same time. She knew he didn't have a problem with being slammed into things. That wasn't a trigger for him at all. "Baby?"

"Getthefuckoffme." It was panicked, too quick for her to understand.

"What?"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME." His voice was shrill with panic.

She backed away from him slowly. "Baby?"

Otis turned to face her, head hung and face red. He sighed deeply..."Goin' out."

"Otis, come back!" She grabbed his arm. He turned, furious.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME."

"What did I do? What made it bad?"

"Don't...you can't...you can't...You can't PIN me like that! A...and..."

She cocked her head. "When I grabbed your ass?"

"Shut the fuck up..." He hissed dangerously, anger hiding the pain in his eyes.

She mirrored the pain in his eyes, hoping that her assumptions weren't correct. "Otis...Otis, were you-?" His glare intensified, answering her question. She knew that he was beaten, but never what else he had been put through. Now she knew for sure.

He stormed out. She knew that he needed to be alone when he was like this.

The second time was completely different.

They had been laughing and having a good time. He turned to work on his artwork, leaving her on the bed. "You're a fuckin' freak." She muttered, a smirk on her face.

He froze, body stiffening. If he could have frozen mid-air, he would have. "...What?"

"I said you're a fuckin' freak. What? Scare ya?"

Otis visibly shuddered.

"Baby? Oh, no, baby." She approached him cautiously, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Thought you liked me cuz I was differ'nt..."

"Otis no, no no, that's not what I meant-"

"What're you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"To change me. What're you gonna do to make me normal..." He sounded numb, robotic.

"No, Baby. No. I'm not going to change you." She spun him around so he was facing her. Cupping his face in her hands, she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I would never change you."

"...Mom used'ta...used'ta tie me down..." He gulped. "Cut my hair...till I had none...so I just looked sick, not...not like I am." He sighed. "Screamin' at me all the time I was a freak. That's all she called me. Freak."

"Otis, relax. Relax. You're not a freak. You're not a freak." She rested her hand on his chest. "Come on, relax. Where're you goin'?"

"Don't know. Tiny may want somethin'."

"Alright. Hurry back, handsome. I'll be waiting."


	7. Touches

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Otis loved this stupid girl.

He loved being with her. She made him feel human again. She filled a hole in him that he hadn't known needed filled, but now it was cemented over. He felt full.

He loved every little thing about her. Her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. God, no one's eyes had ever lit up like that for him. Never for him. But her's did. Those pale blue eyes became glittering waves whenever he walked in the room.

It scared him to feel this way. Everything had always been taken so swiftly from him. He had taught himself to be so hard-hearted and cruel. She confused him to no end.

But, almost ashamedly, one of his favorite things was her touches.

Touch had been a hard thing for him to accept. Being thrown around for so long had ingrained a sense of danger when hands were laid on him. When he first came into the Firefly family, he was alarmed at someone raising their hand while they were telling a story, let alone to actually touch him. He had eventually squelched his fear enough, but the residual was always there, converted into aggression.

But her touches. God, her touches were like the sweetest sin. The way she caressed him before she left in the morning. How gently she kissed him, as if he were a fragile porcelain figure. How she loved to touch his body, every inch, memorizing his muscles and how they felt. Resting her hand on his chest, feeling the warm palm against his skin, simply because that was her favorite part of him, and he knew it. Doing the same on his abdomen, absentmindedly, just to touch him. He knew she adored him. It showed in every one of her actions just how much she did.

And he hated himself for it. He hated feeling weak in the way that she made him feel. He had a vulnerable spot now, and that was dangerous.

But god, when her little arms snaked their way around his waist he couldn't stop himself from smiling anymore. And heaven forbid the way when she snuggled into the crook of his neck, she fit perfectly. And how the curvature of their bodies fit together perfectly when they wrapped themselves in each other.

He didn't even really mind when she insisted on playing with his hair while he was sketching or painting, so long as it was on his right side, so his left could be used for whatever he was doing. It usually made him so sleepy he couldn't concentrate, anyway. That was one of her traps, too. It got him to cuddle with her faster. She usually got what she wanted from him, anyway.

He secretly relished in it every time she held his face in her hands. She mostly did it when she felt he wasn't paying enough attention to whatever she was saying. For as large, aggressive and psychotic as Otis had become, he was still skittish about people touching his face. Years of abuse and violence can rot your sense of affection in the most warped ways. But he had never flinched when she had done it. The first the she had, he had hardly registered it before she physically turned his head. She was so gentle with him. Sure, they were just as crazy as the other, threatening each other and screaming at each other. But when it came down to it, she was always gentle and patient with him. She knew what he had been through. He had told her everything. Every detail he could remember. And she had accepted it.

The girl was getting to him. He just hoped it wouldn't be dangerous for either one of them.


	8. Birthday

The holidays were extremely stressful for Otis.

It wasn't the gift giving that was stressful for him. He was fairly adept at all that. He hated the attention brought to him while he was opening something someone else got him. Since he had never gotten anything for Christmas in his childhood, never even experienced Christmas, he had never expected anything from the Firefly family. The first Christmas with them was anxiety-inducing. Let alone when they found out his birthday was two days before. Mama Firefly insisted on making a show of it, like she did for all of her children. She insisted on making his favorite meal and baking him a birthday cake. She didn't, however, insist on singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. She knew that would send him over some sort of edge.

He had avoided the subject of birthdays for as long as he could, but she eventually found out.

"Otis. Otis~!" He heard her cooing at him early that morning. He opened one eye, putting across the point that he didn't want to be woken up just yet. She was crouched down in front of his bed, smiling childishly at him. "Happy Birthday, baby." She kissed him, nuzzling his nose when she broke away.

"Mm...come back to bed..." He pulled her closer. "Or do you have to go to work...?" He sounded drowsy.

"No. I took off work today to spend it with you."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "When are you going to get it into that thick fucking skull of yours that I love you, you silly man?" She kissed him once more, tipping his head up gently.

"What time is it...?"

"3:30 A.M..."

"You're crazier than I am. Get back in bed." He pulled her into the bed with him, slumbering lazily until the sun rose.

"Baaaaby~" She smiled, knowing he was awake and just ignoring her.

He groaned. "What...?"

"You know your whole family is gonna be up your ass. What do you wanna do today?"

Otis's eyes flew open and he sat up. "Oh, fuck..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ah...Let's just go for a ride, see where that takes us, yeah?"

"Okay, Baby. Whatever you wanna do. It's your birthday."

He grumbled. "Just another day. Don't you start that, too."

"Why? This day is good for me, too! It was the day you were born, handsome. It was the best day of my life."

He chuckled. "You weren't even born yet." He wandered into the shower, cleaning up a bit before they went out.

As soon as he came back out, she stood and kissed him again, lip immediately jutting out when she pulled away. "You shaved..."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Told you, you're not winning that battle, sweetheart." He mocked.

She huffed, grabbing either side of his face, pulling on his long sideburns. "Yeah. wish I could win this battle."

He kissed her, pulling her to him abruptly and pinning her, one arm around her waist. He knew kissing her like that made her dizzy, and would distract her from how she wanted him to tweak his appearance. "Come on, let's get out of here before the rest of 'em wake up." He planted his cowboy hat on his head. She grimaced back at him. "What?"

"I hate that hat."

"You hate all of my hats."

"Don't wear one."

"That's...not how going out in the sun works for me."

"Just wear a cap, then."

"Jesus Christ, by the time you let me go-" She pinned him to the wall, kissing him hard and letting her hand roam up his shirt. She kissed down his throat, then across his collar bone and settled in the crook of his neck, nipping at him softly. She heard the sharp intake of breath she wanted, the one that meant he had forgotten his train of thought and was now living in ecstasy. She heard the low groan and felt his arm around her waist, begging her to keep going.

She broke away, smirking. "Thought you wanted to get out of here."

He growled. "You're the devil, you know that?" They snuck out of the house together before the rest of the family was awake, knowing as soon as they slammed Otis's car doors and took off, everyone would be up.

She sighed dreamily. "I do NOT miss winter in the north."

"Mm?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"All the snow around. You can't get around anywhere. It's gorgeous out here, still. Warm and sunny..."

Otis smirked. "Ain't nothin' as pretty as you, Mama." He reached over to her and rested his hand on her knee.

"Aww, Otis." She entwined her hand with his. "You're so sweet when you wanna be."

"Yeah. You say that a lot."

He drove, relishing the way that the winter sun warmed his skin rather than burning it, and the way his hand felt in hers. When he reached his desired destination, she raised an eyebrow.

"The lake? We goin' fishin'?"

"No. Just enjoyin' it."

"Otis, it's YOUR birthday, I want you to do what YOU want to."

"I know. We are. I never get time away with you. Always workin'."

Her heart sank slightly. She knew he didn't have any maliciousness behind his words, but she also knew how he felt about her job. He always feared that her being a doctor would make her think she was better than he was. She also knew that he knew better, but he was allowed to deal with his own demons.

They walked along the river bank for a time, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her thumb in the belt loop of his pants. A few people passed by, gawking at them as they walked. She felt a pang in her heart. Otis hated it when people stared at him. He knew full well he looked strange. He didn't need reminded. "Otis...I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"They keep starin'...I know you hate that."

"Naw. They ain't starin' at me. They're staring at you. Wonderin' how someone like me got someone as beautiful as you." He kissed her head.

She swatted the bill of his cap, bringing it down over his eyes. "You goof."

They sat down on the bank, her in his lap, their legs sprawled out in front of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, watching the water.

"Wow...Its gorgeous out here..." She marveled.

"Mm-hmm."

"I can see why you come out here all the time just to think...It's so peaceful."

"Mm-hmm." She felt his nose buried in her hair, a kiss planted on her scalp. It amazed her, the dichotomy between the Otis that the rest of his family members knew, and the Otis that she knew. It wasn't really that it was two separate people, it was just that he was so much deeper than anyone else imagined or dared to think about. He didn't let many, if anyone else in to see. It had taken her a long time to break down his hard exterior and get to who he really was through all the pain he masked with. But god, it was so worth it.

"I love you."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

She sputtered. He usually responded with some form of reciprocation. "Because I do, Otis. You're my Otis."

"Oh. Okay." It wasn't disappointment. It was genuine acceptance of her answer. He knew what she really meant. She loved him for who he was. Who he really was. Not the serial killer part, per se, but the human that he was, and just how human he was.

"Oh! We have to take a picture! Otis, can we?" She dug through her bag for her polaroid she carried around with her. She loved to capture little moments like this.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, sure"

"Take your cap off for a second." She felt him move, lying his baseball cap beside him. She snapped the picture, giddy that he had agreed to it. She shook it, eagerly willing it to develop faster. Once it did, she swatted him. "You didn't even smile! We're taking another one."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

"If you had smiled, it would have been perfect. Look at us." She showed him the photograph.

"Yeah. That's us, alright."

"You're an ass. Smile this time." She snapped another, and when it developed, she smiled gratefully back at him. "Awww, Otis..." He looked so genuinely happy. It warmed her heart to see him smile like that.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we're cute."

She rolled her eyes and settled back into his chest. "Oh! Otis look! Look at the fish!" Their scales glistened in the water as they darted about.

"Mm? Those're just minnows, Mama. They're bait. Nothin' to be excited about."

"But they're so pretty. They're exciting to me."

They sat for hours, watching the fish darting about, wrapped in each other, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

Her stomach growled and he laughed. "You're gonna scare the fish away." He stood, helping her up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"You gotta get somethin' too. You didn't eat this morning." She always had problems getting him to eat.

"You know Mama's cookin' dinner tonight."

"Normal people eat more than one meal, Otis. You will, too. Come on."

They drove back into the dusty little old town, stopping at a diner for something to eat. She could see the stress etched across his face. "Hey...It's okay. Relax. We're the only ones here." She stroked his arm, resting on the table.

"Mm...m'fine."

"Okay. Okay." She continued to stroke his arm. She knew how anxious he was in public places stemmed from his childhood. Not that being as unique looking as he was helped anything. People often stared, children pointed. Eating only added to the stress. Cutter said that he was anorexic when they met, and she didn't doubt it the least. Another aspect of his early childhood abuse that haunted him. He had recovered, but eating was still an ordeal for him. "Babe. What're you gonna order?"

"Huh? Nothin'. I'm fine."

"Otis, goddamn you." She saw his eyes, silently pleading with her to not push him. She sighed. "Okay. Okay."

Otis rose and retreated to the restroom before the waitress came to the table to take their order. She ordered her own food, then another item she knew Otis would like. He was stubborn, but she was more so.

When he returned, he grasped her hand on the table.

"So, what do you think Mama Firefly is making tonight?"

He shrugged. "Always makes whoever's birthday it is's favorite meal."

"And what's that?"

He paused. "Uh...Well...I never really mentioned it. Probably something she knows I'll eat." He bit his lip.

"Isn't a big trout you caught down at the lake fried up with some stewed tomatoes and mac n' cheese your favorite?"

He shrugged. "Ah...yeah. I guess so."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, that's what she's making, so it'd better be."

"How did you know that?"

"She knew she wouldn't get an answer out of you, so she asked me, asshole."

He chuckled. "You really are somethin' else, aren't you."

The day wound down. They wandered back to the farm after a while and participated in the family's events. Otis actually ate, much to her surprise, although he did shy away at family members shoving gifts into his hands.

They ventured back to the lake after everyone had settled for the night, to watch the stars together. She insisted on bringing a few blankets, to his many protests.

Curled up around him, head on his chest and gazing at the beautiful starlit night, she couldn't have been more content.

"You know, I still haven't given you your gift yet."

"Mama, I-"

"Otis. Stop it. You deserve things. You deserve people that love you and care about you and that do things for you. Stop telling yourself you don't." She adjusted herself, sitting on his abdomen and kissing him.

"Ooh...don't do that. I'm gonna throw up." She laughed and lay back down beside him. He sighed, and she knew by the sound of it, he was about to go very deep. "How can I ask for anything more? You're the second best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Second?!"

He held one finger up bidding her patience. "I never would have met you, nor would I have survived long enough to have met you if I hadn't found the Firefly family. They saved my sorry ass." He stroked her back. "But you...have done so much for me, I can't even describe..."

She smiled sweetly at him, kissing his cheek. "Gruff ol' Otis has a big soft spot for me."

"Don't mention it. And don't expect it all the time."

"I wouldn't think to, baby. You just like surprisin' me sometimes." She kissed him.


	9. That Nutsack

Charlie had come over to the Firefly household to have a visit. Otis had hedged on the idea, but Cutter had insisted that they let his brother come. Otis knew he would come either way, a girl on either arm and guns in hand. Otis didn't trust him any farther than he could see him.

Turns out Charlie brought the whole fuckin' freak parade. Bringing his less than genius assistant and 2 girls. Mama Firefly set up a cook out, food pouring from the makeshift grill he and Rufus had been commissioned to fashion.

As he stood, talking to Clevon about this that or the other thing, he felt eyes on him. Turning, he saw her. She had insisted on dressing up for the occasion, and looked absolutely stunning in the simple blue dress she had selected. She was gorgeous.

He winked at her, grinning stupidly. That was his girl. Helping his mother cook and re-arrange the table.

"Who'sat, Otis?"

"Huh?" He took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. "That's my girl. Baby and her been friends since grade school. Baby was out late one night 'bout a year ago, heard her screamin'. See, she's a doctor and was workin' late at a hospital. Killed two assholes tryin' to fuck her in the parking lot. Baby brought her in...and ah..."

"Ahh. The rest is history, eh?"

He took another swig, chuckling into the bottle. "Yeah. Guess you could say that." He was watching her, she could see. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You talkin' bout me, baby?" She yelled across the yard.

"Course I'm talkin' bout you, Mama. Best damn thing this side of the milky way."

"Well, you ain't gettin' no alien pussy, so I guess your stuck with that." She giggled.

Baby skipped over to Otis and Clevon, joining the conversation. About his second beer in, Otis noticed slender arms slipping around his waist. Her head poked under his arm, and he laughed. "There's my babygirl." He kissed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You look beautiful..."

"I know. Wish you had cleaned up better, Otie."

"Aah. Just these old bastards. Ain't no one to impress, darlin'."

They straightened, untangling themselves from each other. Baby fetched another beer for the two of them, and they talked, laughing and enjoying the day. Otis rested one hand in the small of her back, fingers scratching lightly every so often.

Looking up at Otis after a while, she saw his face sour. At this point, he had had about four beers and nothing to eat. He wasn't drunk, but he was certainly getting there.

Charlie approached the group, shit grin on his face. "Well, well. Who's this fine little girl I see over here?"

She swore she heard Otis growl. She smiled, amiable. "I'm Otis's girlfriend." Her name rolled off of her tongue smoothly, but Otis had to blink a few times before it registered with him.

"Well, nice to meet you, sweet young thing." He reached out to hug her, but froze when Otis glared at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Charlie."

"How're you, happy boy? Still a fucker?"

"Mm." He shifted his weight to his other foot, possessively wrapping his arm around her shoulders rather than just resting in the small of her back. "Glad to see you're still on this side of six feet under."

"Comin' from you, Whitey, I'll take that as a compliment."

Otis's grip tightened at the alias. She knew he hated that. "Otis...why don't you eat something? You're gonna be drunker than a skunk and you won't even feel it. I'll go get you a plate..." She skittered away, going to talk to Mama Firefly and inform her of the situation.

"You just keep an eye on your little white rattlesnake. You're doin' a good job, but he's a sneaky little fucker. When he gets drunk, it can get real bad when Charlie's here. You're off work today. Don't want you to have to fix someone up because they busted each other up."

"I know. That's why I'm gettin' him somethin' to eat before it gets that way."

"Good idea, sweetheart. You might wanna slow him down on the booze, too."

"That oughta be good..." She approached Otis slowly, knowing when he got drunk he got slower to react, but had more fire behind him. She kissed him, pushing the plate of food into his stomach. "Here, baby." She took his chin between her thumb and forefingers. "Hey, slow down on the alcohol? For me? Please? Please, baby?" She planted another kiss on his lips.

"Hn? Yeah, yeah. Alright." He ate slowly, talking intermittently. He finished his beer, but didn't go get one right away. She was extremely thankful, he was allowing himself to sober up a little.

As the day turned to night, Otis helped Tiny make a campfire. Her eyes lit up, the flames dancing in the blue pools. She sat next to Otis on a log, cuddling up to him. He wrapped his arm around her. "You gettin' cold, Mama?" He kissed her temple.

"A little..." She nuzzled into his neck, letting his hair fall on her face. "You're gonna smell like a campfire tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "So're you...?"

"I love that smell..." She sighed dreamily. "Otis? Will you roast me a marshmallow and make me a s'more?"

He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go in and get your jacket, Mama. I'll be here."

Instead of her jacket, she pulled on one of his flannel shirts that she thought matched her dress and wandered back outside. When she found him, he was standing with Baby, Charlie, Clevon, and Cutter, beer in one hand and her s'more in the other.

"Aww, thank you, Baby! It's perfect!" She happily munched on her treat.

Charlie smirked. "Bet Otis likes it when you have a different sticky white stuff on those lips of yours."

If looks could kill, Charlie would have been dead. She rested a hand on Otis's chest. "Baby, he didn't mean anything. Come on. Calm down. Don't do this."

"I know good and fuckin' well what he meant."

Cutter sighed and swatted Charlie. "Man, shut the fuck up. You got hold and cold pussy on tap, you really need to piss him off?"

Charlie just laughed. The conversation continued for a while, Charlie making the occasional crude comment at her.

Otis lost track of Charlie when he walked away, but after a few minutes, felt her jump against him. Charlie swaggered by, laughing. "Ain't you ever had your ass smacked before, little mama?"

Irritation turned to rage as Otis started to charge at Charlie. She grabbed him and held him back. "Otis, don't!"

Charlie laughed. "Damn, kid. She's stronger'n you! You really are a pussy mother fucker, ain't you?"

She may have been stronger, but Otis was quicker. He wrenched out of her grasp and had tackled Charlie before she had realized it.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER, OR I'LL END YOUR FUCKING LIFE."

The two men struggled with each other, neither one really landing a solid hit.

All she could really do was watch. She could take Otis on, but there was no way she was getting in the middle of that.

Finally, Otis flipped Charlie, pulling the older man over his back and slamming him into the ground. She heard the whoosh of air exit his lungs.

"You done now, Baby?"

Otis panted. "Yeah. Don't fuckin' touch my girl."

He knew there was a reason he didn't like that nutsack.


	10. Nightmares

She had never experienced one of Otis's nightmares in full force. She had only ever felt him get out of bed in the middle of the night and pace and pace and pace the hallway.

They had been together just over a year. The security of having her lying next o him had worn off. As long as she was next to him, in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't with his parents. True he still had nightmares sometimes, but they were never as bad as they had been in the past.

Otis was sound asleep next to her. She was propped up, reading a book. He had been talking, and mid-sentence had fallen asleep.

"Baby..." She chuckled and kissed his forehead. She continued to read, hearing the soft snores she was so used to by now.

After a while, she heard him whimper next to her. She turned, watching him suspiciously. "Babe?"

"No...Don't...please..." He moaned. "Don't..."

"Otis..." She stroked his face. She knew waking him in the middle of it would be detrimental. She had worked with patients with PTSD before. She knew how to handle this kind of emotional pain.

"No...don't...don't burn me...I'll be good..." She knew Otis's father had smoked cigarettes, often putting them out on his son's skin. "No...NO!" He flailed, trying to fight off invisible foes. She grabbed his arms, trying to save herself from his blows. "NO! PLEASE! STOP!" He tried to wrench from her grip. "PLEASE...PLEASE STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He sounded so desperate, so fearful. Tears rose to her eyes, imagining what hell he went through.

"Baby...Baby please wake up..."

"NO! STOP! s...Stop..." His eyes opened, coming back to reality.

"You're okay. I'm right here...I'm right here..." She stroked his face, releasing his arms. "It's okay, Otis..." He just stared back at her, emotionless. Usually, she could tell by his eyes what he was feeling, but he wasn't showing her anything. "I'll be right back...Your mama told me what helps you...I'll make you that tea." She stood to leave, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. He pulled her into his lap and held her close. He kissed her head, burying his face in her hair. "...I love you." One large hand pushed the side of her head even closer to him. "...You okay?" She felt him nod. "I love you."

"I heard you the first time."

"Just makin' sure you know."

"...Love you too, Mama."


	11. Kitten

Otis was out for the day with Tiny, taking him fishing down at the lake. She was home, peacefully thumbing through a book.

She heard a loud meowing outside. Cats usually didn't wander near the Firefly home because of the 2 dogs they kept on the property. She loved animals, but she didn't trust those dogs. They were vicious.

She hurried outside, hoping the dogs wouldn't get to the cat. When she saw it, she couldn't help the high pitched squeal that came out of her.

The snow-white kitten mewled at her, trotting over. When it got closer, she saw that it had blood-red eyes. The kitten was albino, just like her Otis. She picked it up, feeling how thin the poor little thing was. Also just like her Otis, when he had first come to the Firefly family.

She rushed into the home, opening a small can of chicken and getting a bowl of water from the sink. The kitten ate greedily, finally curling up in her lap, purring.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she heard Otis come home. "Good job, Tiny! You got a lot today!" She knew Otis loved Tiny, and had a soft spot for his 'younger brother' because of the accident. "Where're you, Mama?"

"Out here, baby!" She felt the kitten stir.

She heard the thump thump of Otis's boots on the porch and tilted her head back to receive the kiss he would give her, like always. Once he had, she whipped around and stood, holding the kitten up to him. "Look what came up to me!" The kitten mewled at him.

Behind the shock of white fluff, she could see him raise an eyebrow. "A cat?"

"Look at it's eyes!"

She saw Otis lean closer to look at the cat. He sighed and drew back, crossing his arms. "Yeah. I see. It's albino. Very cute."

"Just like you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just like me. What do you suggest we do with it?"

"Keep him!"

"Oh my god. Mama..." The kitten hissed and swatted at him.

"He's feisty like you are, too!"

"Mama, one of them little white mice runs around here and you find it with red eyes you gonna keep it, too?"

"No!" She shoved him. "Look how cute he is."

He sighed. "Lemme see 'im." She handed the kitten to Otis, who took him surprisingly gently. The kitten looked up at him and mewled. "What, you surprised to see the same face lookin' back at ya?" He chuckled. Her jaw hit her feet. She thought Otis would be sadistic as he usually was, making quips about shooting the kitten or feeding it to the dogs. "What." He glared at her.

"Nothin'. Nothin'..."

"I like animals better'n people most of the time." He scratched the kitten's head. "Animals don't hurt ya just to hurt ya. Only do it out of fear or hunger..."

She smiled softly, cupping his cheek. "But babe. You hurt people just to hurt people."

He shrugged. "Didn't say I liked myself, did I?"

Her smile faded. Otis was extremely critical of himself, if she wouldn't go so far as to say he hated himself.

The kitten lunged, sinking its claws into Otis's cowboy hat and pulling it off of his head. They both erupted in laughter, Otis scrambling to catch the kitten.

"You know...ah...when I was a kid, there was a cat that wandered my street..."

Her ears perked. He NEVER talked about his childhood willingly. "Yeah...?"

"Yeah..Hey, gimme that." He stole his hat back from the kitten. "Ah...it...looked like this one, too...And ah..." He stroked the kitten, biting his lip. "One time or another I was out in the yard, and it came up to me. I was a kid, y'know and I ah...played with it for a while and...I noticed it came around the same time of day."

"Yeah...?" She smiled, but she knew the story had to have a terrible twist. Otis didn't have any pleasant memories of his childhood.

"So I tried to get out every day at that time...Stupid cat was...one of the only things I had to make me happy back then..."

"...What happened to it?" She hedged on the question.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Dad saw me with it. Took it inside. I was all excited, thought we were gonna keep it..."

"Otis, stop...I...I know how this story ends."

"Made me watch..." The kitten lunged, playing with Otis's hair, then became more preoccupied with his sideburns, pulling on his face. "Ow, that hurts you little shit!" He held the kitten at arms length, glaring. "We can't keep you." The kitten mewed back at him. "Quit tuggin' on my girl's heart strings."

"What do you mean, we can't? Please, Otis?"

"You really think Mama Firefly is gonna let this thing in the house?" He brought the kitten back to his chest, letting it play with his hair, but jerking away when it began to move to his sideburns.

"I let a lot of things into the house. Depends what it is." Mama Firefly leaned on the doorframe.

Otis unceremoniously held the kitten out. "She wants this cat. Tell her no."

"Oh, Otis! It's just like you! You can't let it out here to starve!"

"What?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"I didn't let you out to starve, did I? Ohh, this poor sweet little thing." Mama Firefly took the kitten into her arms, cooing and kissing it, bringing it into the Firefly home.

"I don't fuckin' believe it." He turned back to face her.

"Better pick your jaw up off the floor, Otis. Because your Mama just did the exact opposite of what you thought she was gonna do."


	12. Numbers

"Otis, how many partners have you had?"

"Huh?"

"How many people have you had sex with?"

They were lying in bed, her head on his chest, her hand resting absentmindedly on his stomach.

"Ahh...I don't know if you really want to know."

"Yes...I do. That's kind of important, medically."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay...uhm..."

"Otis!"

"Fuckin...give me a minute."

"Not including your parents."

"Just my dad." He corrected. "And the neighbors...and his friends."

"Jesus christ...No, none of those."

"Dead or alive?"

"OTIS!"

"Jesus, okay..." He pondered for a moment. "It's...less than 100?..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No...?"

She sighed, internally continuing to scream at him. "Okay. In the past year?"

"Uhhh...10. Around 10."

"Okay. Okay. I can deal with that." She leaned back against him and kissed him. "How many people in this house have you had sex with?"

"Three."

She sat up again. "Three? Me, Baby...who else?"

"How did you know about Baby?"

"Seriously, Otis? If you didn't you'd be fucking stupid. Who else?" She grimaced. "Mama Firefly?"

"No."

"Rufus?"

"No."

"Otis, you don't like men, though..."

"I am well aware of that."

"Who, then? Definitely not Tiny..."

"No."

"Cutter?" She looked at him, bewildered. He fell silent. "What?! You and Cutter?!"

"Shh, shh. Shut up!" He hissed.

"Was that...a mutual thing, or..."

"No."

"Otis..."

He sighed, slightly unwilling to tell the story. "Listen. I kept trying to get control of the family, to be him instead of him havin' the power, okay? He got pissed off at me, threatened me, all this. I backed off for a while and tried it again. That time, we sat down and talked about it. He and I were drinking. Well...turns out I was the only one drinking after a while. I was a lot drunker than he was."

"Oh, god, Otis...Do you remember it? Or were you too drunk?"

"Oh, I remember it. Some parts are a little fuzzy, but it's there."

"But Cutter doesn't like men, either."

Otis shook his head. "It was a power thing. He knew what happened to me as a kid. He knew how to get me to shut up. It worked..."

"How many times?"

"What do you mean how many times? Just the one!"

"Not 'just' the one, Otis...don't diminished what happened to you like that." She paused. "How many times with Baby?"

He smirked. "That's just eatin' at you, ain't it?"

She blushed.

"More times than I can count, if I'm bein' honest. But listen, Mama. That ain't gonna happen long as you're here, yeah?" He kissed her neck. "'sides, you're better'n' her, anyway."

She giggled, his scruff tickling her. She kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"What're your numbers, eh?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"4. I have had sex with 4 people, Otis."

"...Oh, fuck."


	13. Little Gifts

She knew random gifts made Otis uncomfortable. She knew he tried not to pay attention to the monetary gap between them. She was a doctor. He was unemployed, by most standards, though Cutter paid him for his statues to be displayed in his shop and when he helped Rufus with a motor, he got a cut of the pay from that, as well. He earned money other ways, too, that she didn't want to think about.

She knew he didn't have a problem with it. He just had a problem with trust. He was stuck in a cycle of always expecting someone to backhand him with something rather than just doing something nice for him. It bothered the hell out of Mama Firefly, but she understood. He had been burned quite a few times and was tired of being hurt.

On his birthday, when she had given him his gift, he damn near exploded. Not that he had been angry, he just wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. He had desperately needed new boots, so she had gotten him new ones. That would have been enough to set him off, let alone the rifle and knife she had got him, as well. It had just about made him sick.

But dammit, she wanted to do nice things for him because he deserved it and she loved him.

Sitting with him the night before, she had noticed he wasn't sketching like he usually was in the evening. It helped him relax and was an excuse for her to watch him work. She loved watching him. His work was beautiful and masterful, though she had to look past what he actually used for the work...

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Hn? Nothin'...why?"

"You're not working on anything?"

"Ahhh...no...I ran out of pages, is all."

"Why didn't you say something?"

He shook his head. "I'll grab one some time."

"I would have gotten one while I was out."

"I mean 'grab one' as in steal one, Mama. Don't pretend like you don't know that."

She sighed. "I know..."

Standing in the store, she sighed and shook her head, thinking of him. He wouldn't ever ask her for anything. He was strange about certain things. Something else she could blame on his parents.

When she came home, he met her at the door, giving her a kiss. "Where ya been, Mama?"

"Just stopped at the store to pick up a few things."

"You know, Otis is a real bitch when you're not here." Baby chimed in.

"Fuck off."

"Fuck off." She mimicked, walking upstairs.

"Be nice to your sister...fuck buddy...i don't know."

He laughed. "That's been eating at you ever since I told you."

She grumbled. "Here. Got you somethin'."

"What's the occasion?"

"You're my boyfriend. That's the occasion."

He sighed. "Mama-"

"Shut the fuck up and take it."

Reluctantly, he opened the bag. "I told you I would get one-"

"Otis. You don't have to steal your way through life anymore. Just ask me."

She knew that had struck a nerve. He hated relying on people. Hated it more than anything, let alone relying financially on his woman. She saw his expression change dangerously.

"Ah...That's not what I meant. I meant...if you need something, just tell me. And I'll tell you when I need stuff. That way, if we're out and either of us thinks of it, one of us can get it."

"You need to stop buying me things."

"It's a fucking sketchbook, Otis. Relax." She smirked. "There's pencils in there, too."

"Goddammit, Mama!"


	14. Turntables

Otis came into the house, wiping the grease on his hands on a white rag. She bit her lip hungrily. He looked so damn good.

He had been working on a motor with R.J. all day. He had one of those god forsaken white tank tops of his on, but it clung to his chest with sweat. He was wearing a newer pair of jeans, which hung perfectly on his hips and strained against his muscles in his thighs. Instead of having his jeans tucked into his boots, he let them over, a look she much preferred.

He swaggered over to stand in front of her. She stood, smoothly placing her hand in the back pocket of his jeans and pressing herself against him. "Where're you goin' lookin' like that, handsome?"

"Back out to the garage. Guy's here for his car."

"Let Rufus junior take care of that, yeah?" She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He hadn't shaved that morning, to her delight.

"Mm...What ah...What've you got in mind, Mama?" He took her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"I think you damn well know what I have in mind, sexy." She kissed him again.

He smirked. "Yeah. But I like to hear you say it."

She fisted his shirt and pulled him down to her level, whispering in his ear. "I want to fuck your brains out, Otis." She nibbled on his ear.

"Otis! You wanna come get your cut?" Rufus bellowed from the front.

"I'll get it later, R.J."

"Ah, Jesus Christ. You're lucky Mama's not here..." Rufus knew full well why Otis wasn't coming out. The only thing capable of deterring Otis from money was sex.

She raced up the stairs, pulling him behind her as he stumbled over himself. "I'm comin', I'm comin', don't you worry." Once they reached his room, she was pulling his clothes off roughly, impatiently. She couldn't wait for him to have them off. She was gaining control, something that never happened with him. She kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip. She was hungry.

He kept trying to gain control back, to get the upper hand somehow before it spun too far away from him. She broke away from him, panting. She cupped his face in her hands. "Baby...Do you trust me?"

He hesitated. "Y...yeah...?"

"Then relax. Show me you trust me. Let's try something different." She pushed him onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Once they were both undressed, she smirked down at him. He looked nervous, but intrigued. "Don't worry. Nothin' too different. Just want control this time. You gotta trust me."

She was on top for once. Something she had never done with him before. She loved watching him, hair splayed behind him, conscious thought lost to ecstasy.

"F...fuck, Mama..." He moaned. She slowed down her rhythm, teasing him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair. "Nn!...Come on..."

"What, Baby? What do you want me to do?" She licked his chest.

"F...fuck...a...ah...faster..."

"What?"

"Hnn...harder..."

She slowed even more. "What?"

"A...ah...god...dammit..." He raked his nails into her back.

"Say it...Tell me to fuck you harder." He did, murmuring the words. She sped up slightly. "Louder."

"Fuck me harder! God, Mama, fuck me harder!" He moaned as she increased her speed once more.

God, she loved to see him lose it. His eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out, arching his back. She collapsed on top of his chest, out of breath, smiling. She began to lazily kiss his neck.

"Fuck yes..." He groaned.

"See, wasn't bad, was it?"

"God, no. Not bad isn't the words..."

She smirked. "Maybe next time I can tie you up and we'll see."

"Aaahhh...no. That's a bad idea." He absentmindedly stroked his fingertips up and down her back. She shuddered.

"Awwww come on. Why?"

"Just...trust me. It's a really, really bad idea. Something like grabbing me from behind is." He looked down at her pointedly.

"O...oh. I gotcha. Sorry, baby."

"Nothin' to be sorry about." He twirled her hair around his finger.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I never want to remind you of that...Ever..."

"I know, Mama." He kissed her sweetly, resting his hand on the back of her neck. "You do a good job of lovin' me. I know it's not easy sometimes."

That broke her heart. Otis was difficult, but never difficult to love. Just difficult to deal with sometimes. "No, baby...You're never hard to love...You're just difficult sometimes."

He snorted. "Don't get all sentimental. I was jokin'."

She rolled back on top of him and kissed him, letting her hands wander.

"Hmm? You're usually not so ready for another round."

"Yeah, well, you looked so extra fuckin' fine today. You complainin'?"

He laughed. "Hell, no!"


	15. Visit

She loved waking up beside him. It was one of her favorite things in the world.

This morning was rare, as he was still asleep when she woke up. He was usually awake long before she was, holding her until she came to. He had his arm over her, and was nestled into her neck. She considered herself extremely lucky to have gained his trust so fully.

She knew if she moved, she would wake him. So she stayed as still as possible, taking in the moment.

Eventually he stirred, stretching and nuzzling into her neck further. "Mmm...hey, mama."

"Morning, Baby." She smiled. "Hey, I'm goin' to see an old friend of mine today. She said she wants to meet you. Will you come? Please?"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll come along."

"Really?" She beamed.

"Mm-hm." He rolled out of bed.

"You can shower first. That way you're out of my way."

"You just want me to warm the water up, bitch." He smirked over his shoulder.

"You're not wrong." She waited until she thought he had had enough alone time, and then wandered into the bathroom, yanking the shower curtain back. She had to stifle a giggle at the yelp he let out when she surprised him.

"Hmm. This is new." He said, kissing her and pinning her to the wall.

She moaned as his hands wandered. She reached behind her and turned the water hotter, like she liked it. She laughed outright when he yelped again.

"Nope. Nope. I'm out."

"Awww, come on, baby." She cooed as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Fuck that. You'll melt my fuckin' skin off."

"Boo, party pooper." She showered as quickly as she could, hoping she could stop him in time from putting on his too worn-in jeans and some ungodly shirt.

When she saw him, she had to do a double-take. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans that only had a single hole in the knee. They flared slightly at the bottom, and his boots were under the jeans. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Holy fuck, Baby." She stalked over to him, placing her hands on his chest and allowing them to roam his torso. "How did I get so lucky to get a man this sexy?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're nuts."

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear black. Ever."

"Because white isn't such a contrast. Takes people longer to figure out I'm albino." He sighed, smirking. "But, since she's your friend. I'm assuming she already knows more about me than I'd care for her to. And since you think I'm so unique, I KNOW she already knows I'm albino."

"That...would be a fair assumption."

"Mm. Thought so."

"You gonna wear a flannel over that?" She bit her lip.

"I was. Why?"

"Because I've never seen you wear a t-shirt ever, either. Makes your arms look nice."

He sighed, pulling her favorite of his flannels off of a hanger and pulling it on. The sea blue one with red plaid. "Happy? Is this a compromise?"

"Yeah. That's fair."

"Quit gawkin' at me and go get ready. I'm not your fuckin' barbie doll for you to dress up. " He smacked her ass, pulling her towel away.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and her cowboy boots, then stood in front of her closet door, tapping her foot.

"Jesus christ. Are you fuckin' me?" He yanked a blouse off of a hanger and threw it at her. "Let's go before it gets so hot out."

Driving to the next town over wasn't an extremely long drive, about a half an hour, but it didn't matter. She loved driving with him. He always had the windows all the way down, one hand on her knee and the other on the steering wheel.

Otis was a bit shy meeting new people. She knew it was because he looked different and hated people judging him for his appearance. Her friend was gracious though, welcoming them into the house and giving her a big hug.

"And who's this?" she said, smiling at Otis, who was a few steps behind her.

"This is my baby, Otis." She beamed up at him.

"Ah, Hi, how are you?" He extended a hand to shake hers.

"Oh, don't give me none of that, come here!" She pulled him in for a hug.

He was awkward at first, remaining silent unless he was spoken to. He gradually joined the conversation, though, laughing along with them. He seemed to relax and become comfortable.

"Hey, Otis are you a picky eater? Thinkin' about makin' some dinner. "

Otis hesitated. "Uhm...no...Not really."

"Hey," She rose, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Let's go get a beer out of the fridge. Otis, you want one?"

"Huh? yeah, sure."

She hustled her friend into the kitchen, whispering so that Otis couldn't hear her. "Listen...Ah...Otis was abused when he was a kid..."

"O...okay?"

"He might...not eat. Not in front of you, anyway..." She sighed. "He...he uh...battled with anorexia for a little while, and uh...He's just funny about eating, is all."

"Okay. That's no big deal. I just won't call attention to it." She hugged her. "I'm so sorry he went through all that though. That's horrible...He seems like he really loves you a lot, though."

She smiled softly. "He's my baby..."

Her friend smirked coyly. "How's the sex? Is he big?"

She giggled. "Yes. and AMAZING." They laughed together.

She heard boots clicking behind her. "What're you laughin' so hard about, baby?" He grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her head.

She turned in his arms, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him. "Nothin', handsome."

"What kind of beer you like, Otis?" Her friend smiled, ecstatic that her friend was so happy with someone.

"Any kind of beer." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer.

Her friend did a double take. "Whoa...Y...your eyes...I'm sorry. I just..."

"No, you're fine. Uh...Yeah, they're red. I...uh.."

"Yeah. You're albino. She told me. I'm sorry, I just...Honestly, I think it's pretty neat. She never would settle for someone conventional. You're unique. Just like she is. You're special. Just like she is." She smiled sweetly, returning to the task of cooking dinner.

"Baby..." she whispered, kissing his jaw. "You're not the monster you think you are..."

He smirked, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Mama, I kill people for fun. I think you're wrong. I may not be a monster to you, but I definitely am one. You just turn me into the angel the devil's been fightin' all along."

She stood on her tiptoes to nuzzle into his neck, not caring if her friend saw them. "I love you." She breathed into his neck.

He tipped her chin back to kiss him, slowly and sweetly. She had seen a huge change in Otis since they had been together. He had calmed down so much, and he was so loving with her. He was becoming more human, more 'normal'. He was still crazy, and he was still a murderer, but she was his rock, and he at least knew he had someone that loved him more than herself. It was a huge stabilizing factor in his life that he had never had.

When they broke, she opened her eyes immediately, catching her friend smirking over her shoulder at them. Otis kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead against hers. He was relaxed, completely relaxed. Something that usually only happened when it was just the two of them somewhere. But, she supposed, he reasoned that if she trusted this girl enough to be friends as long as they were, he should trust her, too.

"Ah, shit." Her friend uttered. She felt Otis's body tense. Okay, maybe not entirely relaxed. "I forgot sugar. Otis, will you be a sweetheart and go get it for me? The store's right down the road and make a right."

"Ah...yeah, sure." He dug for his keys for a moment, gave his girl a kiss and left. As soon as she heard the door click, her friend was swatting her.

"HE'S A FUCKING MURDERER?!"

"Ahh...you heard that?"

"YES! JESUS CHRIST WHAT."

"Ah, to be fair, I killed people too."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay...okay...Just, be safe, please."

"I will. I'm stronger than he is. I can pin him down if I have to."

She winked at her. "So he's dangerous AND sexy?"

"Oh my god, isn't he?"

Her friend nodded. "He's got a damn nice body. His ah...facial hair of choice is a bit odd, and he needs a haircut, but."

"Nooo." she whined. "I love his hair. But I can go along with you on his sideburns. I've tried to convince him to shave them for a few months now. I doubt I'll ever win."

Her friend snorted. "You're probably just as stubborn as he is." She sighed, shaking her head. "God, you should see his face when you're kissing."

"Huh?"

"His eyelids like...flutter shut and he just looks so at peace...Like he finally found somewhere he belongs."

"Aww...Really?"

She laughed. "Yes. Do I blow smoke up your ass?"

"No, you don't."

"I think he needs you so, so much more than he'll ever admit to you."

"Oh, I know. I level out his crazy."

"girl, I hope to god you do."


	16. Massage

Otis winced as he sat up from his sketch. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye, and stood, stroking his back.

"Mm...I'm fine. Just musta' strained somethin'."

"I saw you try and pick up that motor yesterday. You're strong, but R.J. couldn't even lift that by himself, baby."

He just grunted and leaned back in his chair. He was irritable today, she knew. Probably because he was sore from working on the motor and from trying to wrangle whatever victim they had had the night before.

She kissed him, distracting him. "Hey, lie down over here. Take your shirt off."

He smirked wryly. "What're you thinkin', huh?" He pulled his shirt over his head.

She smiled. "Lie down on your stomach."

He did, looking at her suspiciously. She left the room for a moment, letting him settle while she washed her hands, trying to make them as warm as she could. He didn't hear her come back, and when she straddled his legs, trapping him, he clawed at his thigh for his knife, struggling to get her off of him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Baby. It's me. It's just me." She began kneading the muscles in his back, feeling the knots move under her hands.

"Ahh, fuck, Mama..." He cringed.

"I know. I know it hurts for a second. Just till I get the knots worked out. You'll feel better, I promise." He was so tense, it hurt her hands to work on him. "Relax, baby. Relax. I could break my hand on your back right now, it's so hard."

"It fucking. hurts."

"I know. Just trust me, okay? I wouldn't ever hurt you unless it was going to make you feel better in the end. You know that." She dug her thumbs into the small of his back, making a long sweep to his shoulders. He buried his face in his pillow and cursed at her. "There. Got that big knot worked out." She continued to work on him, feeling him relax under her touch, finally. She leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

"You know I hate people laying on me when I'm on my stomach..." He muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Reminds you of being raped."

He flinched. He never said that word out loud. It was like he couldn't admit it to himself.

"But it's just me. I'd never do anything like that to you." She massaged his back, feeling the tension in his body release. She heard a low groan and giggled. "Feel good, Otis?"

"Mm-hmm..." He looked at her over his shoulder.

She kissed down his spine, feeling him shudder against her. "Was that in pleasure, or...?"

"Yeah...Nn...You can keep doin' that, Mama."

She smiled. "You have the cutest back dimples, Otis..."

"Oh, for christsakes..."

She fingered a long pink scar, running along his hip where the waistband of his pants usually rested. "What's this, Baby?"

"Uhhh..." he thought for a moment. "Fire poker burn."

She kissed the scar. "I love you...Your back feel better, Baby?"

"...I don't know if I can get up..."


	17. The Monster

Sometimes, she forgot just how dangerous he was. He could be so sweet and loving with her, in his own way.

But there were some times when he scared the shit out of her.

He had taken another victim and brought them up to their room. She walked in on his work.

He was carving the skin of the girl's arm off. She was entirely lucid and awake. He just ignored her screams. "Shut the fuck up. Shut your fuckin' mouth!" He back handed her across the face, stunning her long enough to shut her up.

She could only cringe in the doorway, covering her mouth. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"You scared yet, bitch? Think you wandered onto the wrong side of the road?" He spun her around in his chair, watching her make circles. He chuckled maniacally. "Say, lil' mama. What do you say we play a little game, huh?" He smirked. "You tell me something you think about me, like who you think I am. what you think I do, all that. If you get it right, I won't hurt you. Get it wrong." He smirked, flipping out her gag with a flick of his finger.

"W...what?...Mister...please...why are you doing this?"

He laughed. "What am I doin', huh? Interrupt your plans for your little shit-heel friends to go some some amusement park? Well, welcome to my amusement park, bitch." He sat down in a chair in front of the victim, his back still to his girl. She stood, frozen, watching him. "Go ahead. Tell me about me."

The girl gulped, shaking. "Y...you're a murderer."

Otis rolled his eyes. "No shit, fuckhead. Delve a little deeper."

Her eyes flickered around the room, trying to gather clues about him. "Y...you...uh...You have someone you love very much..."

"Mm-hmm. Go on." He toyed with his knife.

"She's the first person you've ever really loved."

"Mm-hmm."

"And it scares you."

"Mm-hmm. Change the subject. You're making it easier."

"I...I don't know...I don't know you..."

"That's what makes it fun. Come on, lil' mama. I ain't got all day."

"Uh...y...you have a sweet tooth..."

Otis stood, looking down at his knife. The girl screamed.

"...I didn't even do anything, yet." He smirked, waving his knife dismissively. "Go ahead."

"Y...You...uh...You had a terrible childhood...

Otis glared at her. She flinched, praying she hadn't pissed him off.

"You...work at a grocery store in town."

Otis leaned in close to her, brandishing his knife. "Wrong." He began to carve more of her skin off, listening to the shrieks of pain she emitted.

His girl stood there, watching him. She couldn't believe that the same person in front of her was the one who held her so close on cooler nights, when the wind blew through the Firefly house. Who stroked her hair behind her ear lovingly, listening to her talk about her day. The dichotomy was too shocking for her. She didn't know what to do, so she started crying.

Otis heard her and turned, swaggering over to her. "Hey, Mama." He kissed her, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "Mm? What's wrong?"

"I...I can't watch you do this..."

"Alright. How long you been here?"

"A while..."

"Sorry, mama. I was uh...preoccupied." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I see that..."

"I'll take care of it. don't worry."

"Mmhm..." She cringed, knowing what he meant.

He seemed worried all of a sudden. He swallowed heavily. "Hey, ah...I'll make it up to you, yeah?" He tilted her chin up, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. She rusty iron smell of blood reached her nostrils.

"Hnn?" She started trembling. It was easy for her to forget how dangerous he was, but when it was right in front of her, it terrified her.

"Shh shhh shh...You know I'd never hurt you, babygirl." He kissed her.

"Otis just...Do whatever you were...I can't stop you..."

"Hey, now, wait a minute. Are you mad at me?" Something flickered across his eyes for a second. Pain. Fear.

"No...I just...hate this side of you..."

"I...I'll make it up to you, mama I swear..."

"Otis, stop. You can't make it up to me. I'm not angry...I just...god, I wish you wouldn't do this..." Tears spilled from her eyes again. "This isn't you. This isn't who you really are...You do this because you're in so much pain from your past and you're trying to seek vengeance that you'll never get." She shook her head, sighing. "You were just a kid, Otis. You couldn't do anything...It happened. You can't run from it and you can't kill enough people to hide your pain or to numb your pain with theirs."

He just bit his lip, staring at her. He knew she was right. He couldn't decide whether he was angry, hurt, or if the thought the whole situation was funny.

"I love you so much. But I can't love this part of you..." Tearing up once more, she turned. "I gotta got to work." As she was leaving, he heard him scream in anger, and his victim scream in terror. She knew she had sealed the girl's fate. Well...She was going to die, anyway, now Otis was just pissed and hurt and didn't know what to do about it.

She would never leave him. She couldn't now, she knew he'd have to kill her. He couldn't risk her leaving. She never would, anyway. She loved him too much to ever leave. She just couldn't face the monster he could be.


	18. Making Up

Chapter 2, continuation of The Monster.

When she arrived at work, she was still shaken. She went about her duties at the hospital, rehearsing the conversation they would have to have in her head over and over, trying to think of different angles in case his mood changed.

She had been checking on a patient, and was walking out of their room when a nurse stopped her.

"Excuse me, Doctor...There's a man at the desk that asked for you...?"

"Hmm? Who is he?"

"I don't know...He...he's...a little...strange...looking?"

"How so? Is he sick? Hurt?"

"No, no..." The nurse seemed uncomfortable. "He...he's got long white hair and...these...these red eyes...I've never seen anyone with eyes like him before. It kind of creeped me out..."

Her eyes widened. It was extremely unlike Otis to come to her workplace. He didn't like to go out very often, unless he had to. He drew too much attention to himself. But here? Where all of her colleagues were? Where they would interrogate him the first chance they got because he knew her, and he didn't look...well, he didn't look normal.

"Where is he?"

"Do you know him?"

She sighed. "That's my boyfriend."

He nurse did a double take. "What?"

"You heard me. There's a reason you never saw him. He looks different. He knows that. Your reaction is exactly why." She sighed, shaking her head. Now wasn't the time to become defensive over him. "Where is he?"

"He's at the desk."

She rounded the corner, seeing Otis sitting in one of the chairs by the desk. He looked so out of place, staring at the ceiling, wringing his ball cap in his hands. He looked so worried. There was a bouquet of flowers beside him. She wondered if they were his.

"Otis, what are you doing here?"

He jumped, standing up. "Hey, mama...I...ah..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. She hoped everyone saw it. She felt his hand in the small of her back, and his lips pressing a kiss to her head.

She pulled away to look at his face. "You look like you saw a ghost, baby."

He glanced over her shoulder. She knew people were staring. "Ah...well..."

She placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his focus back to her.

"Babe. Let's go back to my office, okay? We can talk there."

"Yeah." He turned abruptly and grabbed the flowers. "Uhm..."

She smiled softly, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, baby. That was sweet." She took his hand and led him down the hallway. He seemed enthralled, eyes darting everywhere. "...Haven't you ever been in a hospital?"

"Ahh...a long, long time ago."

She led him into her office and shut the door behind her. "Baby...What's wrong?" She took his face in her hands. "Talk to me."

He pulled away from her and shoved his hands into his pockets. His head was down; he wouldn't meet her eyes."You scared me..."

"Hmm?"

"...Thought...I thought you were leavin'..." He looked up at her, red eyes hesitant.

"Baby...I would never leave you. I've told you that a hundred times."

"Yeah, but what if you do, anyway? What if you hate that side of me so much that you can't even look at who I am with you the same way, and you give up?"

"Otis. Listen to me-"

"I'm listenin'."

She sighed. "I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I am going to stay with you until the day I die. Don't you think I would have left the second I found out you kill people if I intended to leave?"

He stayed silent, biting his lip like he always did when he was thinking.

"Besides, I know damn well that I can't leave you or your family. You would have to kill me."

"That's not true. You've killed people too. Your secret is safe with us like ours is with you. And if you ever told anyone, we would just go against you, too."

"You wouldn't risk that."

"Mama Firefly would never let any of us hurt you. Even if you did leave." He sighed. "There so now you know that. What's holding you?"

"I love you, you stupid fucker. I love you more than anything. I will stay with you no matter what. I am in this, Otis. I am in this totally. I don't want anyone else but you." She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "I am not. Leaving you. I am not. Leaving."

He raised his head, sighing. "Okay, Okay. I heard you."

"Stop worrying."

"...Are you mad at me?"

"No, Otis. I told you, I hate that part of you. But that's not you to me. This is you."

He nodded. "Okay..."

"I'm going on break soon. Why don't you stick around?"

"...What'll I do till then?"

"Stay in here. Read something. I don't care. Just not the patient charts." She pulled him close to her, squeezing him. "I'm so glad you came in to see me!"

He chuckled. She felt the tension leave his body. "Yeah?"

"Yes! I'm so excited I get to see you during my shift!" She kissed his jawline. "I get to see my handsome man I love so much."

"Love you too, mama."


	19. Safe Word

She should have known to stop when he just froze under her. She should have known to stop when he started struggling for real instead of just playing along with her. She shouldn't have even brought it up in the first place.

He had gone along with it, after some convincing, on her part. She just wanted to try something different. He had conceded. He trusted her.

She had used handcuffs for his hands, shackling him to the headboard. She had simply tied his legs at the angles at either bedpost. He had been fine until she put the gag in. That was when fear first flashed across his eyes. She had reassured him, kissing down his neck and letting her hands roam. She took his moans as permission to go ahead. She straddled him, pinning him even more than he already was.

"Do you trust me?" She cooed. He nodded, grumbling something behind the gag. She reached to their bedside table, grabbing the riding crop she had placed there and his knife. He raised an eyebrow. She brought the riding crop down on his chest. His eye twitched in pain. "Don't raise your fuckin' eyebrow at me." His expression turned dark, lustful. He struggled against the handcuffs, itching to touch her. "Ah ah ah~" She cracked the riding crop against his skin once again. He growled behind the gag. She licked her lips. His eyes were violet in the sun filtering in the room. His hair splayed behind him, the white a stark contrast to the black sheets. "You look like an angel..." She smiled. "But Lucifer was an angel." She noticed something flash across his face. She ignored it as she brought the riding crop down again.

She felt him struggle. Looking at his face, he seemed unsure. She kissed down his chest, focusing on the spots where welts were rising. It seemed to make him relax again.

She brandished his knife, making it glisten in the sun. She fisted his hair and jerked his head to the side. She drug the side of the blade across his skin, licking her lips once more. He tried to kick, but his feet were too tightly bound. He mumbled against the gag. "Shhhhh..." She drug the blade along his cheekbone, letting it rest against his temple. His eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing rapid. She assumed he was just playing along.

She placed one hand on either side of his ribcage and pressed him against the mattress. "How many times have your ribs been broken huh?" He struggled against her, shaking the bed. It crossed her mind that she should stop, that his flailing was becoming a bit too aggressive to be playing, but she ignored it.

She let her hands wander to his hips, pressing on his hip bone. "Mm...Your pelvis has been broken, too. Never healed right." She pressed a little harder, eliciting another round of struggling. "That from your daddy fuckin' you?" She whispered in his ear. He struggled again, murmuring something behind the gag. She pressed his knife to his throat, making him immediately freeze. "Good boy."

She kept it up for at least an hour, teasing him and then bringing him back into submission.

She shouldn't have brought the riding crop back into things. Once she had actually started, she knew she couldn't hold herself back with him very well. Pleasure took over her too quickly and had too much of a hold on her.

She whipped him with the riding crop repeatedly, the other hand twisted in his hair, yanking and pulling as he struggled, growling in pain with every hit. She wasn't sure at what point he froze, she just noticed that he had.

She finished, and he remained unmoving. She noticed that she had hit him a little too aggressively with the crop, and that he was bleeding from paper-cut like lacerations on his skin. She untangled her hands from his hair and got off of him. "Ooh, baby I'm sorry." His eyes seemed a thousand miles away. She only now noticed the trail of tears down his cheeks. "B...baby?" Genuine concern laced her voice. "Otis?" She lightly fingered one of the cuts.

He struggled fiercely, shaking the entire bed. His eyes held true fear, something she had never seen in his eyes before. He trembled, staring at her helplessly.

"Shhh, Baby it's me. It's just me. Relax..." She stood to unshackle him and he flinched, turning his head away. His breathing was rapid and she swore she could hear his heartbeat. Once he was unrestrained, he curled into a ball, turning away from her, still trembling. "Shit...Shit shit shit...Otis...Otis it's just me..." She drew a blanket over his quaking form. The gag was still in his mouth. She reached to undo it, but he flinched too violently. "Okay, Okay. Take your gag out, sweetheart..." She waited until he had, and then laid on the bed beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"H..hng!" He flinched, curling tighter into himself.

"Shhh...It's me...It's just me..." She felt horrible. She had pushed him way too far. Way, way too far. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...I'll never ever ask to do that again. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to scare you like that." He didn't respond, only trembled against her. "Relax...It's just me...It's just me..." She stroked his arm, praying she could get through to him. He flinched again. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I never meant...I ...I'm so sorry..." She kissed his head. "Do you want me to leave you alone...?" She felt him shake his head. It gave her some relief that he at least wanted her there. "Relax, Otis...Relax..."

"I b...begged...b...begged you t...to stop..."He was shaking so hard he almost couldn't speak. "I b...begged you..."

The thought crossed her mind that his victims begged him to stop, too..."I'm sorry. I thought you were just going along with it. I'm sorry..."

"N...never...a...again...Ever..."

"No. I'll never ask to do that again. I can't push you like that. I know..." She sighed. "Do you still trust me?"

"...y...yeah..." Well, at least she had that.

Eventually, he stopped shaking, and tried to pretend like nothing happened.

He didn't talk much for a few days, even to her. He didn't eat much at all, even less than he normally did. He didn't sleep. She confided in Baby, knowing that she had known him longer and may have had to deal with him when he was like this.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it. He gets like this sometimes. Usually after a bad dream or somethin'."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know. I did it to him once, too." Baby grimaced. "Sorry..."

"No, I know you two fucked. Not really a big deal."

"He's not my type. I just have an itch sometimes that he used to be able to scratch. Anyway, he agrees to do shit he's not really comfortable with because he thinks he can handle it. He always realizes his demons are a lot closer to the surface than he thinks they are."

She nodded. "How long did it take him to come around?"

Baby shrugged. "Mm. 'Bout a week. He wasn't in love with me, though. He's crazy about you." She started to walk away. "...You should probably have a safe word, though."


	20. Surgery

Otis wasn't feeling well, and she knew it. She knew better than to prod him about it, though. He would only get pissed off and hide it more from her.

It started when he wouldn't eat that night at dinner. It wasn't extremely rare for him to do so, but it was enough to get her attention. He just waved her off, saying he was just sick in his stomach. Also, not an uncommon occurrence.

The next night, he turned down sex. That was extremely alarming to her. He never turned down sex unless he was too drunk to even get it up. She again, didn't prod him about it. He would tell her in his own time. Or she would figure it out when he was damn near dying. She knew him, though. Dealing with him when he wasn't feeling well was like trying to handle a rattlesnake with your bare hands.

He tossed and turned all night, unable to settle. He sweat buckets, soaking the sheets and her.

Finally, when she came home from work, she knew something was really wrong. He was sitting on the couch, head tilted back. He was even paler than usual, with a green cast to his face. He was drenched in sweat, and he looked awful.

"Baby?"

"Hey, Mama."

"Are you okay?...You...don't look so good."

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Bull fuckin' shit." Rufus thundered into the room. "He passed out on me today. We were out workin' on a car and he dropped like a fuckin' fly."

"I did not."

"You fuckin' did. He's been throwin' up all day, too."

"Otis..." She put her palm to his forehead, sighing. "God, you're burnin' up..."

"Yeah...wait, I mean...what?"

"Aw, fuck he's gonna pass out again." Rufus sighed. "This is how he was the last time."

"We gotta get him to the hospital..."

"Can't you take care of him? You did before..."

"Yeah, but you guys killed someone and I didn't want questioned. It was too much of a liability for you. He's sick. He might need surgery. We need to get him to the hospital."

Otis was out cold again. Rufus picked him up and loaded him into the car's back seat. He drove, and she sat in the front beside him, leaving Otis sprawled in the back.

"...Where we goin'...?" Otis raised his head.

"We're going to the hospital."

"Why...? You just got off work..."

"Because you need checked out."

"No-" Otis screamed in pain, clutching his right side.

"Fuck, his appendix just burst!" She pounded on R.J.'s shoulder. "Drive faster!"

"How do you know that?!"

"I'M A FUCKING DOCTOR." She reached back to stroke Otis's arm. "Baby, relax, just relax. We're gonna get you taken care of."

"SOMEONE FUCKING SHOT ME."

She sighed. "No...but that's kind of what it feels like."

Rufus pulled up to the front of the hospital, and she jumped out, running into the emergency room and grabbing a wheelchair.

Everything happened so fast. She was used to being on the other side of the situation. Before she could turn around twice, they had Otis in a bed in the ER, another doctor examining him while a nurse tried to put an I.V. in.

"Fancy seeing you here." The other doctor smirked at her. "This your brother?"

"No. My boyfriend. Nice try."

"Mm...Worth a shot. We're gonna get him a CAT scan and x-ray, but I'm decently sure it's his appendix."

"No shit."

"Hey, we have to play the game. You know that."

Otis grunted as the nurse finally got the I.V. in his arm. "What're we doin'...?"

She sighed. "He's a little out of it. You'll probably have to sedate him. He's...a little wirey."

"Okay. We'll get those started then."

"Rufus. You wanna go home and get your mama and tell her what's goin' on?"

"...I don't wanna leave you alone..."

She smiled. "I'll be okay, Rufus. Go. She'll be worried."

"Alright...I'll be back, okay?"

The sedative started to work on Otis. He looked so helpless in the hospital bed. She hated seeing it. Someone who was so strong and bold...

"It's alright, Mama. I'll be alright."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers and placing it against her face. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you, aren't I?"

He snorted. "Nah, you're all worried over nothin'."

She kissed his palm. "I love you, Otis..."

"Yeah...I know."

Once the CAT scan and x-rays were done, the doctor popped them up into the reader so she could see, as well."

"Yeah...It's his appendix. Jesus christ, look at his ribs, though...What the fuck?"

She sighed. "They were broken a couple times as a kid...They never healed right, so...that's...what they look like now."

"Good god...Alright. Let's get him into surgery."

She just had time to tell him she loved him before they took him away from her. Mama Firefly came back with Rufus. She was bawling and shaking, not fully understanding everything that was going on. She and Mama Firefly curled up in Rufus's arms. The surgery wouldn't take long, but she was petrified. He had never been under full anesthesia before. What if he was allergic to it? What if he had a reaction to some medication while he was under?

It seemed like hours before the doctor came back out into the waiting room. "He's fine. He did really well, but God was he a mess. We got it all out, though. You know the drill, yeah? He'll be in here over night or so and he won't be able to do any heavy lifting or anything like that for 6 to 8 weeks."

She snorted. "Yee haw. He'll be fun to live with."

"M...My baby boy's okay?" Mama Firefly uttered.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's fine. Doing really well. He's back in recovery right now. You'll be able to see him soon."

Mama Firefly patted her leg, getting her attention. "You can go back and see him first. He'll want you."

She followed the doctor back the hall, and when she saw Otis, her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't even a horribly serious surgery, but seeing him like that just killed her. She stroked his face, and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, baby. How're you feelin'?"

"What're they gonna do to me...?" He couldn't focus on her, and his eyes flitted back and forth.

She could only giggle. "No, baby, your surgery is already over. You're done."

"Oh..."

She leaned over the bed, peppering his face with kisses. "I love you so much. Don't you ever scare me like that again." She pressed a kiss to his lips, holding his face in her hands. "I love you."

"Nn...You're makin' me dizzy..."

"Sorry, baby. I just...I love you so fuckin' much."

"I love you too..." He tried to look at her again, unsuccessfully. "...Sorry I scared you..."

"Ohh, baby. I'm just glad you're okay." She stroked his face. "Your Mother's here."

Fear crossed his face. "What?"

"No, no, no. Mother Firefly."

He groaned. "Oh, god...You're bad enough..."

"Hey, at least you have people that love you."

"Yeah...Baby's not here, is she?"

"Not yet. I'm sure she will be."

"Oh, fuck me..."


	21. Kitten, continued

Keeping the kitten wasn't the worst idea, but in retrospect, perhaps it wasn't the best.

She always loved it, though, when she came home from work to find Otis sprawled on his bed, thumbing through some book or just relaxing, listening to a record, and the kitten was curled up on his chest, asleep.

Sometimes, when he was painting, it would jump up on his knee and watch his brush strokes. The first time the kitten did it, she thought Otis would piss himself laughing.

He became slightly problematic after a while, though.

Otis often kept candles lit in their room, especially at night. The kitten apparently liked to play with the flame, or rather anything that moved. They had been awoken with its pained howling quite a few times.

Otis had left his paints out once, just to leave the room for a moment. When he came back, the white kitten had paint halfway up its legs and had walked all over the room, leaving colored paw prints everywhere. He could only put his hands over his face and sigh. When she came home that night, he had scratches all over his arms. He had tried to give the kitten a bath after the incident. It hadn't worked in his favor.

Her favorite moments were when they were just lying together, snuggled up together, him holding her in his arms, and the kitten would come and lie on his chest. Otis grunted in discomfort. The kitten was overly useful of its claws, and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey, kid." Otis peered down at the animal. It reached up and pawed at his face. "Aagh, stop."

"Awww. You're his favorite."

"Mm. He got his claw stuck in my bottom lip doing that this morning."

"Aww, lemme kiss it and make it better." She craned her neck to give him a kiss, then settled back into the crook of his neck.

"Tiny loves this little guy." Otis murmured, stroking the kitten's back.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He came up this morning after I got up. Sat and held him for hours. Shoulda seen him. He was so happy. He was real gentle, too."

"Awww...That's so sweet." The kitten seemed to lose interest in them and wandered off, playing with something under the bed.

"Not as sweet as you taste, Mama." He rolled over so that he was on top of her, and kissed her passionately.

In the midst of their passion, she felt Otis jerk upward away from her. "What the fuck? Don't you dare stop." She opened her eyes to see the white kitten on his back, peering over his shoulder.

"Uhhhh..."

She burst into laughter, as did he. However, he didn't find it quite as funny as she did. That was the last straw for him, and she somewhat agreed.

Tiny ended up taking care of the kitten.


	22. Eyesight

Albinism came with a host of health problems, most of which had to do with eyesight. Sure, there was the fact that Otis couldn't spend a whole lot of time in the sun without being burned, but he took pretty good care of himself in that regard, usually. Sometimes he didn't think about it and lived to regret it. But most of the time, he was fine.

It took her a while to notice the deficit in his eyesight. She didn't know much about albinism, all she really knew was what most people knew- that he was fuckin' pale, his hair was white and his eyes were red. And, of course, that red was an absolutely dashing color on him.

She had become suspicious when she saw him squinting at the road when they were driving to the store one evening. It was a rare overcast day, and they took advantage of it, for his sake.

"What are you doin', Baby?"

"What? I'm fuckin' drivin'. What does it look like I'm doin'?"

"You havin' trouble seein'?"

"No." He glanced at her.

She dropped it for that day.

The second time she suspected he couldn't see very well was when they had been at a friend of her's house, and he tossed her the keys to his car. "You drive, mama."

"...What?" Otis rarely, if ever let her drive. It was usually so he could sleep on the way to wherever they were going, or because he had a headache, which he frequently suffered from. "Do you have a migraine, baby?"

"No, I'm fine. Just, you drive."

"...Okay..." She assumed he had a headache and wasn't telling her so she wouldn't feel bad about staying late at her friend's house.

They were relatively silent in the car, aside from the radio playing. Otis seemed into whatever song was playing at the moment. He was in a good mood, so he couldn't have a headache. He was always a bear with a sore ass when he did. Which, she understood. If she got throbbing migraines like he did, she would be irritable too. He usually got them when he hadn't eaten in a few days, or if he was in the sun too long with R.J.

She started looking out for signs that his eyesight wasn't the best. He held books closer to his face than most to read them, and before she had assumed it was because it was more comfortable for him.

She did more research into albinism before she confronted him about it. Not a whole lot of information was available, but she read that it was common for albinos to have a deficit in eyesight, and were often totally blind.

When she went home that night, she waited until she was curled up in his arms to mention it.

"Otis, have you ever had your eyesight checked?"

He sighed. "No, why?"

"You're albino."

"No shit."

"No, I mean...It's common for people with albinism to have bad eyesight."

"Why do you think I let you drive the other night? I can't see well enough to drive at night."

"Oh..."

"And bright light really hurts my eyes sometimes. S'why I get migraines sometimes from workin' outside."

"How bad is your eyesight?"

"Uhh...Like you're not blurry right now, but if you stood in the doorway you would be. I'm not fuckin' blind, Mama."

"I know that, asshole."

He leaned in to kiss her and missed, smirking as he pulled away. "Oops, sorry, I couldn't see to find your lips." He laughed as she swatted his chest.

"Fuck you."

"You wanna?" He smirked.

"I don't know, can you see to find me?"

"Oooh. Ouch."


	23. Music

They had been together for two years. She couldn't believe that she had only known this man for two years, and she was so deeply in love with him. It seemed so quick to her. She had never loved anyone that wasn't her family so wholly and holistically. Being by his side felt right. It felt good. She knew she would never leave him; she would never want to leave him. He was too exciting and felt too much like home at one time.

He woke her up early that morning to watch the sunrise with him. He held her close to him, watching the colors paint their way across the sky. She kept glancing at him, watching his eyes. The colors from the sky looked magnificent against his skin, and his eyes glittered maroon and crimson and violet in the early morning's light. She stroked his face, getting his attention. When he looked at her, she kissed him deeply and lovingly. She felt him pull her even closer, his hands resting in the small of her back. "God, I love you, Baby..." She pressed her forehead to his.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Mama...I hope you always know that."

She curled into his arms, resting her head against his chest and fell asleep once more.

She worked until the evening, which was better for him in the end, because R.J. had needed help on a few engines.

When she walked in the door, she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Happy 2 years, baby!"

He chuckled. "Happy 2 years, Mama."

"Oooh~ Two years, huh? You two got somethin' planned?"

"No, nothing special, really-" She started.

"Now, now. I do."

"What?" She was completely taken aback. He wasn't really the romantic type, so for him to have actually planned something for them was huge for her.

"Go up and get something comfortable on. Hurry up."

She hurriedly put a simple dress on. She knew a night this special with him would definitely involve sex, and she wanted to give him easy access. She put sneakers on- something he always told her he thought was so cute- that she could wear a dress and sneakers.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go." He had a picnic basket in his arms. "We're takin' the newer car. We fixed it up today. Gotta take it for a test drive."

By 'newer car' he meant the beautiful Pontiac convertible they had stolen somewhere along the line.

She excitedly jumped into the car as he took the driver's seat. "Where're we goin', baby?"

"You'll see." Something grabbed his attention. "Ah, fuck yeah. This is my favorite song." He turned up the radio, and a huge smile spread on her face.

 _Old black water, keep on rollin', Mississippi moon won't you keep on shinin' on me_

Otis was actually singing along, a big smirk plastered across his face. She loved to see him like this, so totally relaxed with her enough to goof around and have fun. He wasn't a spectacular singer, she noted, but he wasn't terrible. She loved this song, too, with a laid back country beat, it had a melancholy feel to it. It felt like home and sweet tea on the back porch somewhere. It was perfect for Otis.

 _I'd like to hear some funky dixieland, pretty mama come and take me by the hand, by hand hand take me by the hand pretty mama, dance with your daddy all night long._

He took her hand and kissed it, still singing the words. She giggled and stroked his face.

They drove for a while until they reached a long dirt road with a large cliff off to one side. He parked the car along the cliff. "Alright. We're here."

It crossed her mind that they were in the middle of nowhere and he was blind as a fucking bat driving at night, and she had no idea where they were. But in that moment, it didn't really matter.

He got the basket out of the car and spread a large blanket on the ground in the grass. "Come on. Siddown." He produced a bottle of Jack Daniels and her preferred brand of vodka, some cheap bottom shelf shit that she loved. Mama Firefly had apparently been pestering enough to let her help him, because there was a delicious picnic dinner in the basket.

"Wow, baby...This is nice."

He shrugged. "Figured since we watched the sunrise together we could watch the sunset."

"How did you find this place?"

"Mmm...I used to come up here all the time to clear my head when I first came home, y'know? I...was still fightin' with myself a lot. I used to go out and just drive for hours, just..." He shook his head and trailed off. "I just ended up here one night...and I watched the sunset by myself. It felt so good that night. First time my head was really clear, I think..."

"It's beautiful..." It warmed her heart that he had brought her to a place that was his own to share with her.

"Head's always clear now. You make it clear." He muttered, fiddling with the food.

She leaned in and kissed him, grabbing his chin and pulling him to her.

They ate, watching the colors paint the scenery, turning the green trees surreal oranges and reds. She didn't drink as much as he did, she didn't want to get drunk, but he could hold his alcohol better than she could. He was six foot tall, after all, and could drink more than she could quite easily.

They ended up back in the car after the sun went down. The front seat was a bench seat, and she could crawl close to him and rest her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, as they listened to the radio.

"Mama, I need to tell you somethin'. And I don't want you takin' this and runnin' with it like I know you will, but I wanna tell you, because I know it'll make you happy." When Otis drank, he was much looser with his words.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I love you so much...I...For the first time in my life, I feel okay. All that shit...all that pain and anger and hate...it all just falls away with you...You completely changed my life...I...I don't feel so small with you...So I don't have to fight to make myself feel big and mighty. You make me want to live again, and make me want to wake up every morning. I know I'm crazy and a bastard and all that, but...you make me feel human again. Bein' with you is the first time I've ever been happy in my life...Truly happy."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Otis..."

"Now, don't get all weepy, yeah? Just tellin' you what I'm thinkin'. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She laughed. "Thought I was the second on account of Mama Firefly rescuin' you and all that."

He shook his head. "Nah. I didn't want to be saved back then. I wanted to die. I had nothing to live for, but I fought anyway. You're the reason I fought all that time. Somewhere in my soul I knew I was fighting for something. It was you."

"Baby..."She sat up and kissed him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. She loved him so much it physically hurt her sometimes. As her heart throbbed, she noted this as one of them. She kissed his forehead and peppered his face with kisses.

His favorite song played again and he smiled and chuckled. "There it is again."

"Come on, let's have some fun!" She jumped out of the car, running around to his side and jerking the door open. "Dance with me!"

He outright laughed. She expected him to yell some obscenity and decline, but he stood and took her hand, twirling her and swinging to the beat with her. She loved the sound of his boots against the gravel they were parked on as they danced. He was laughing and singing along with the song again, genuinely happy.

They danced for a long time to every song that came on the radio. Neither one of them could tell how long, and it didn't matter. She knew during some songs, she was no more than teasing Otis as she swayed her hips.

Suddenly, a slower song came on the radio. She instantly recognized it. She adored the Beatles.

He caught her off guard when he pulled her abruptly to him, placing her hands in the small of his back, pulling her closely against him. He began swaying with her, pressing his forehead to hers. She could only look up at him in awe.

 _There are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed._

He whispered the words, half wanting to sing them to her to try and convey how much he loved her, half wanting to just enjoy the song.

 _But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares to you. And these memories lose their feeling when I think of you._

He kissed her forehead. He was constantly surprising her with how sweet he could be, but this was a whole new level.

 _Though I know I'll never ever lose affection, for the people and things that went before, I know I'll often think about them._

"In my life. I love you more." He murmured. Tears streamed down her face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, passionately. They continued to sway together until the song ended.

"Why're you cryin', Mama?"

"I just...Love you so much. I...I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me one thing." She noticed they were still swaying, though there was no music playing.

"What's that, Baby?"

"Stay with me forever."

"How could I ever leave? You're perfect." She kissed him again, fisting his shirt, making him lean against the side of the car. She released the fabric to go under it, feeling his muscles, stopping at his chest.

He pushed her against the blanket once more, kissing her. She pulled at his shirt.

"Give me a minute..." He grumbled, kissing her.

"No. Off. Now. Shirt off."

"Okay, okay. God." He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into the car.

"I love your chest. God, it's so fucking sexy."

"You're so fucking sexy." He kissed her.

They made love under the dancing stars, relishing in the moment together.

They drank more and made love more until they were both too exhausted and drunk to drive. They slept on the blanket, entwined in one another.

In the morning, they awoke with the sunrise and drove back home.

To her it was the perfect celebration of their relationship together, and she couldn't have been happier.


	24. First Kiss

She could still remember their first kiss.

The first time they had had sex, they didn't really kiss, just fucked.

But the first time they kissed was incredible.

She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, waiting for him to come into his room. He had been out working with R.J., and she was awaiting his return. She had been in the house about a week now, and loved pestering him.

He finally walked in the door, peeling his shirt off before he realized she was there.

"Ooh. I get a show already?" She whistled, standing to meet him.

"Fuck you." He looked her up and down as she approached him. "What d'you want?"

She smirked. "What d'you think?"

He grabbed her by the arms roughly, pushing her toward the bed. "I think you don't know what the fuck you want." He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against him roughly. She fought against him, pulling her face away. "Aww, come on. Give me some sugar."

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "You ain't gettin' no sugar with that kind of vinegar, boy. Damn near knocked my teeth out." She took his chin lightly in her hands, her forefinger on one side and her thumb on the other, letting his scruff prickle against her hand. His eyes darted around her face, awaiting her next move.

She leaned in slow enough to see him close his eyes the instant before their lips met. She felt his hands wander to the small of her back, stopping to grab her ass cheek. Their lips moved together, working in sync. She heard a low, deep grown, feeling the vibration in her mouth. She sucked on his bottom lip, pulling the flesh between her teeth before she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there until he pushed her against the bed. She broke from him, chuckling as he tried to engage her once more.

"I don't have time for fuckin' right now, sweetheart. I appreciate the enthusiasm, though." He still didn't get off of her.

Soon he found himself on the floor of his own bedroom, wondering how the hell he had gotten there.

She laughed at his expression, utterly confused. "You don't often kiss the girls you fuck, do you?"

He glared up at her under long white locks. "No."

Before he realized that she had moved, she had pushed the hair back out of his face, fisting it behind his head and kissed him once more. She used her other hand to stroke him through his jeans.

"F...Fuck..." This girl had him. He knew it already.

"I can tell. You're not very comfortable with it. You're comfortable with sex but not with kissing. We'll work on that." She stood and winked at him as she walked away.

He threw a pillow at her, missing in his daze of arousal. "Fucking...Cock tease!"


	25. Truth Or Dare

She, Otis and Baby were the only ones home. The rest of the family had gone into town for some reason, and they had stayed behind. They sat around, joking and drinking until Baby had announced that they were playing a game of Truth or Dare.

She was relatively sober in comparison to Baby and Otis, who were stumbling over each other.

They had a target on one wall and had to stand behind a line in the floor. If they hit the target, they didn't have to do either truth or dare. If they missed, they had to answer a question or complete a task.

It was her turn, and she missed the target. Of course she had. She was horrible at throwing knives. "Truth." Otis hadn't answered a question yet, and baby had answered very few.

Otis took a swig of his whiskey and spoke, "What was your first time like?"

"First time what?"

Otis rolled his eyes. "First time fucking, Mama."

She sighed. "It was...horrible. It was messy and clumsy and awkward. Isn't everyone's?"

Otis and Baby looked at each other, a horrified expression on their faces. "No." They both guffawed in unison.

Sometimes Otis and Baby's relationship bothered her. They were pretty damn close for the way he insisted that they would never 'be anything'. But she understood. They got along really well as family members, but a relationship between the two would be disastrous.

Still, she was a gorgeous woman whom Otis had had sex with. Call her crazy if it bothered her sometimes.

It was Otis's turn. By some stroke of luck, he just missed the target.

"Awww, fuck." He groaned. "Alright. Truth."

She kissed him deeply, pushing her tongue passed his teeth.

Baby whistled. "Damn, you two are hotter than two rats fuckin' in a wool sock in the summer time. I'd love to see you two in action."

She turned and glanced at Baby, slightly horrified. He chuckled. "Oh, she's serious."

"Alright, sexy. What's the craziest thing you've done, sexually?"

Otis and Baby glanced at each other, and Otis burst into laughter.

Baby looked confused for an instant, and then followed suit, giggling uncontrollably. "You fucking DOG! I know exactly what you're going to say!"

He laughed, leaning heavily on her to stand upright. "Aaaahhh...That was a good time..." He cleared his throat. "So uh...when we went out into the big wide world, Baby and I, we were stopped gettin' gas somewhere, okay?" He laughed. "And these two hot broads come up to me and I'm flirtin' with 'em, y'know. And so we convinced 'e to come with us for somethin', I don't remember. But..." He laughed again, and Baby swatted him on the back of the head. "Ow, bitch."

"Tell the fuckin' story! Show off!"

"So we're drivin' down the road in a convertible with the top down, and the one is givin' me a blow job while the other one is kissin' me, while Baby is watching me in the rear view mirror."

"Oh my GOD!" She drew back, trying hard to stop a smile from spreading across her face. "Now THAT, baby, is an accomplishment."

"I know. One of the greatest accomplishment of my life." He laughed.

"Even I was jealous." Baby quipped, giggling. "Those girls were hot."

"What ever happened to them?"

"Aahhh. I think Rufus eventually got'em." Otis shrugged. "But ohh, man was that fun."

She climbed into Otis's lap, kissing him. She didn't remember when he had sat down. She was starting to get more of a buzz as the drank her 8th beer. "Wanna re-create it, Baby?"

"Hoooly shit."


	26. Thunderstorms

She hated thunderstorms. They scared the ever loving shit out of her.

In Texas, the thunderstorms were horrendous and deafening. Especially on the Firefly farm. Out in the middle of nowhere, when that thunder cracked it echoed for what seemed like minutes.

She had gotten up to go to the bathroom, having to wake Otis up to get him the hell off of her so she could get up. They were always entangled in one another, especially during sleep. He was deathly still, and she loved to cuddle with him, no matter what, so it was a perfect set up.

That was when she heard the first crack of thunder as lightning lit up their bedroom. She screamed, clasping her hands over her mouth almost immediately.

"...I'm not killing another spider at 4 in the morning. Grab a shoe. Smash it. Problem solved." He grumbled.

"Fuck you, dickhead. Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what? The thunder?"

"Yeah..."

"You scared of storms?" He sat up on his elbow, blinking in an attempt to focus on her. Thunder rumbled, crashing down once more and making her jump once again. He sighed. "Come here..."

"I can't..."

"What?"

She whimpered. She was trembling, unable to move she was so paralyzed in fear.

Rolling his eyes, he rolled out of the bed and approached her. "You're really that scared?"

"I'm about as scared as you would be right now if someone had a dick up your ass and you pinned face down on the bed."

His eye twitched. She knew she hit a nerve, but she was terrified and didn't care. "Come on." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, lying down beside her. He usually preferred the inside of the bed, wedged against the wall. She had a habit of shoving him out of bed in the middle of the night, and he was tired of being woken up with a knee in his gut. But, he lay on the outside, pulling her against his body and jerking the blanket up over them. "Jesus, Mama you're shakin'." He wrapped his arms around her middle, nuzzling into her hair. "You're alright...Ain't nothin' gonna getcha when I'm here."

She turned so that her head was buried into his chest. He stroked her back gently, back and forth, back and forth. She sighed contentedly.

"There ya go...You're alright." He went to entwine their legs and cringed. "Jeeezus Mama. You're a little prickly, there."

"I shave when you stop shaving." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "Guess you're gonna be my little grizzly bear, then." He kissed her head. Thunder clapped again and she jerked against him, trying to pull him closer, digging her nails into his back. "Shh, shh shh. Just a little thunder. Ain't gonna hurt ya."

"It's scary..." She said, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Not as scary as them hairy legs a' yers." He laughed as she swatted his chest. "I told you, ain't nothin' gonna get you as long as I'm here." He yawned. "Nothin' gonna get my babygirl..."

"If you can stay awake long enough and see 'em in the dark, albino bat." She smirked.

"Very cute. 'Gotta give you points for originality on that one."

"I love you, albino bat."

"Who said that? I'm gonna have to use echo-location to find you."

She burst into peals of laughter, forgetting for a moment about the storm.


	27. Hair

She had had a horrible day at work. Almost all of her patients were terrible human beings, cursing at her and questioning her abilities as a physician simply because she was a female. It wasn't like she had never heard it before, it was just a tired old trick she was sick of. So, at the end of the day, she couldn't wait to see that spindly albino she loved so much.

When she walked in the door of the household, it was relatively silent. Mama and Baby were out in town, Tiny was downstairs playing with the kitten, Grampa was asleep and Rufus was out in the garage.

So, where was her Otis?

"Otis? Otis!" She yelled. No response. She wandered upstairs to their room, slowly opening the door in case he was painting and in his own little world. She didn't want to startle him with a paint brush or pen in his hand and make him ruin a piece he was working on.

Nope. Definitely not painting. He was sprawled on his stomach on their bed, completely dead to the world. His feet dangled off the end of the bed; he even still had his boots on. Well, at least she might be able to get him to do something with her later. Otis was usually good about doing whatever she wanted, but when his boots came off at the end of the day, he was done.

He looked like he had walked through the door and collapsed, lying comatose in whatever position he ended up in.

She remembered he and R.J. had a few motors to work on that day, and Otis had gotten up when she left, so he was probably exhausted and had come up to just relax for a moment and passed out.

"Oti~s." She whispered. No response. She stroked his back absentmindedly. Usually, as soon as she touched him, he would wake up. Instead, he snored on.

"Nnn...stop..." He moaned. Fuck, he was in another nightmare..."That tickles..." She had to stiffle a giggle. Well, at least it was a 'nightmare' about her. She sat and stroked his hair while he slept, twirling the fine strands between her fingers at the ends. He needed to trim it. The ends were becoming split and easily tangled. She wondered if she could convince him to let her do it.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She heard his breathing hitch mid-snore as his eyes flew open.

"Mmm...Hey, Mama. When'd you get home?" He stretched, popping several joints.

"Not too long ago." She smiled. He turned his head and lay on his arm, facing her. "You look like you came in and died."

"Mm-hm..." He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. "Hey, uh...how tired're you?"

"Probably not as tired as you are, sleeping beauty." She smirked.

"Funny. I was plannin' on takin' you out tonight. Got some money from those motors n' I figured I could..." He shrugged. "Take you out to eat, I guess."

Her smile widened. He was getting better about going out places with her. The staring didn't seem to bother him as much as long as she was with him. It pleased her that he was trying to do more for her, too. "Alright. You sure, baby?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Change clothes...you're all sweaty." She grimaced. "Ugh. I'm gonna have to change the sheets, too, you asshole!"

"Ohh, come on."

They both changed and got in the car, driving into the dusty old town to the nicest restaurant they knew of. They got a table immediately, not many people in Ruggsville ate out often.

"What made you think of this, babe?" She placed her hand on his that was resting on the table.

He shrugged. "Thought it might make you happy."

"Aww, baby. That's sweet of you. You're gettin' better about being in public a lot."

"Mm. People tend not to notice me when they see you." He winked at her, and she couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks.

"God, I wish you would let other people see this side of you..."

"If I did, then it wouldn't be just for you, would it?"

She sighed. He had her there. He was the same old Otis everyone expected to everyone but her. With her...He was sweet and loving and caring. All his life he just wanted someone to love him. What he didn't know was how much he wanted to love someone else, too. So when she didn't leave him and he knew that he could trust her, he knew he finally had what he wanted. He just wanted to give someone everything he had wanted as a child.

He still had his moments, though. He was still Otis, after all.

"Why don't you get a beer, baby?" She smiled.

"Mm? There's beer at home. Don't have cola at home."

"What? You like that shit?"

"I like just about anything sweet, darlin'. S'why I like you." Damn, he was turning up the charm tonight.

They ordered their food and ate, her generating conversation to try and provide a distraction for him, and so she wouldn't end up pestering him about how slow he was eating or how little he was eating.

"Oh...babe, will you let me trim the dead ends off of your hair?"

"Huh? Guess it's about time, yeah? I'll do it."

"Noooo." She wined. You always take so much off."

He raised an eyebrow.

"The last time you did it you damn near had it even with your side burns. That's like...three inches, babe."

He just chuckled and shook his head.

"...Plus you leave it all around the bathroom when you do it. It drives me crazy."

He chuckled. "Just remind me when we get home, yeah? I'll do it."

"Let me. Please?"

"Mm... No. That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"I don't think that would end well for me."

She was confused. He wasn't too fussy about his appearance, but he was a stubborn mule. Then, it dawned on her It would probably remind him of his childhood, being trapped on a stool while his mother hacked at his hair and then shaved it.

"Oooh...Okay, Okay...Fine."

He laughed again. "You're somethin' else, yankee girl."

"You make me smile..." She looked down, blushing. She was't sure where that had come from.

"Glad I do. Cuz that smile changed my whole world."


	28. Guy-Talk

"You two are really awesome together."

Otis jumped a little. He and Rufus often had very deep conversations, but it usually didn't happen this early in a car ride. Otis was riding with him on a beer run into town in one of the old cars they had stolen. Otis just looked at him.

"I...I'm really gad to see you so happy. She's good for you, man."

"Mm...Stresses me the hell out sometimes..."

"Huh?"

"She..." He sighed. "She's a doctor. She could run the gamut of anyone she wanted. So why me? I mean...God, she's fucking hotter'n hell, too."

Rufus snorted. "Fuck yeah, she is..."

"Watch it."

"Mm. You know her better'n I do. But you really think she would be happy with anyone else?"

"What do you mean?" Otis ventured a glance at R.J.

"She's really special. You know that as well as I do. She's a one in a million. You really think she'd settle for some old Joe Shmoe? She needs someone different and exciting and exotic, but that's...I dunno, domestic? at the same time. She likes that about you. And she also likes that you feel like home to her."

"Did she tell you that?"

"...Yeah."

Otis smiled. "Sounds like somethin' she'd say."

"She's so good for you, Otis."

"The fuck do you even mean by that?"

Rufus sighed. "When I first met you you were...You were so fuckin' mad at the world for the way it chewed you up and spit you out. You were so, so fuckin' angry. But she really mellowed you out, man. We're all seein' more of you. Not just the pissed off albino. Otis. And I like him a lot better. He's not as much of an asshole."

Otis snorted.

"When're you gonna get married?"

"Whoa, what?"

"Come on. You're never gonna leave her. Why not?"

"Aaahhh..."

"Come on, Otis. You've been together two years."

"Yeah. So? That shit's just a piece of paper. Doesn't say nothin'. Besides, I don't even have a legal name."

"Mm...Yeah, that's right."

"...Besides, I love her so much more than that, anyway."

"Ugh. Don't go sappy."

"Nah. Just statin' a fact."

She had to choke back tears, lying in the backseat of the car. She had planned on surprising them when they started up the car, but she had decided to wait until they got to where they were going. She was extremely thankful she had. She knew Otis and R.J. were really close, and often talked about things he wouldn't normally. But this was gold to her.

The boys continued their conversation, some of it making her roll her eyes so hard she thought she saw a fifth dimension.

They pulled into the parking lot of Red Hot Pussy Liquor, and she sat up in the back seat. "Hey, guys!"

She had never seen such horror on either of their faces, or heard two grown men scream so loud in her entire life.


	29. The Black Cat

At dinner that evening, she noticed Tiny pawing at Otis, trying to get his attention. Tiny knew better than to touch Otis when he was eating, or to really distract him from eating at all. They all had a hard enough time getting him to eat. Otis finally caught on and turned to him.

"What's wrong, Tiny?" He waited patiently for an answer.

"There's….another cat…outside…." He murmured.

"Yeah?" He glanced at his girlfriend, knowing she would beg him to rescue it from the dogs. "What do you want to do?"

"Will…you catch it?"

Otis sighed. "Yeah, I'll catch it. After dinner, okay? What's it look like?"

Tiny had to stop a smile. "It's all black…the opposite of Angel."

"Who?'

"Babe, that's what he named the kitten. Tell him why, Tiny. Or do you want me to tell him?" Tiny nodded. "He said albinos make him think of angels. Because they're all white."

Otis chuckled. "You're just trying to butter me up so I'll go get that cat."

After dinner, she, Tiny and Otis wandered out to the back where Tiny said he had seen the cat.

"Oh! Otis, there it is!" She whimpered. "Aww….It's bleeding."

"How can you tell, that fucker's as black as night." He reached under the pallet where it was. He heard a growl and withdrew his hand. "No fuckin' way am I bleeding over this cat. Give me some gloves."

"I….think I saw this cat….before." Tiny uttered. "It's….the Maybel's….They…beat it…It's…real skittish."

She handed Otis gloves and he reached under once again. The cat growled and hissed, but didn't lash out at him once he had it. Instead, the animal trembled, fearful of his touch.

Otis sighed. "I think you're right, Tiny…" He looked down at the helpless animal. She knew he had a soft spot for animals, especially cats, considering he had always wanted one as a child. He lightly stroked the onyx fur. "Shhh….Ain't gonna hurt you." The cat withdrew, sinking into his chest. "You don't wanna be touched? I know how that is…Someone hurt you, huh?"

She and Tiny looked at each other. She was used to this side of Otis, but Tiny wasn't at all, and he was confused.

"I know….I know what it's like…Come on. We'll take care of you." He stood, glancing at them. "What? The fuck're you lookin' at?"

"You're relating to that cat because you were abused, just like it was. It's cute." She smirked as she walked past him, swatting his ass on her way through.

They spent the next few days nursing the cat back to health. It was still skittish, and Otis was really the only one who could handle it fully without getting hissed at.

"What're you gonna name it?" She smirked.

"Huh? I dunno. Didn't think about it." He stroked the cat as it curled against his chest. "Maybe…..Pluto?"

"What?"

"It's the name of the cat in The Black Cat by Edgar Allan Poe." He shrugged.

"Oh, that's right." She thought for a moment. "Didn't Pluto have a white ring around his neck?"

"After the narrator hung him, and he came back from the dead, he did. It was symbolic of his crimes." Otis spoke absentmindedly, playing with the cat, who was laying on his back, attacking Otis's hand. She knew he had probably read The Black Cat so many times he had it memorized.

"So, are we going to keep Pluto? Or will he end up with Tiny, too?"

"Mmm….I don't know. Probably end up with Tiny, but we'll keep him up here for a while. Till he learns no one's gonna hurt him."

She stroked Pluto's head, listening to him purr. "He's got scars on his head, baby…."

"…Just like me…."

"No, I mean literally."

"Yeah, I do too." He took her hand and placed it on the crown of his head. "Right there." He traced her finger along the scar, holding her hand. "Right here." He stroked her finger along the base of his skull. "And right here." He took her finger along the left side of his head. "Those are the ones I can still feel, anyway. They're from a straight razor."

"I….I…Otis…"

He shrugged. "Nothin' but nothin'. Healed, now. Been healed a long time."

She reached to touch him, finding the scars on his head easily. She stroked along the raised skin with her thumb. "Sometimes I forget…You have so few physical indicators..."

"Yeah. Don't like just anyone t'know." He pulled away from her hand. "Stop."

She fisted his hair and kissed him. "Don't tell me to stop. I'll do what I want."

"Mm-hm."

"You're pissin' me off, Otis."

"Mm-hm." He tried to hide a smirk unsuccessfully.

"God you're infuriating sometimes." She kissed him deeply, crawling into his lap.

"Mm-hmm."


	30. Ice Cream

She had had the day off, and had spent most of the day with Baby. Otis was outside working, and she and Baby did enjoy each other's company, so it had worked out well.

Finally, Otis came in, drenched in sweat, a big grease stain on his jeans. His hair was awry and he looked tired. "Hey, mama. You wanna come along for a test drive? Gotta make sure we actually fixed it this time."

"Okay, babe."

"Oh! I wanna come too!" Baby chirped. "Let's go for ice cream!"

"What? Fuck you. I just wanna drive up into the hills and back."

"Actually, Otis...I could go for some ice cream. Come on, it'll be fine." She kissed him, placing a hand lightly on his chest.

"Mm...Alright." He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands in the small of her back. "Missed you today, mama."

Baby giggled. "God, I love you two! You're so cute! Come on, let's go!" She skipped out to the car.

They followed suit, his arm around her shoulders and her thumb in his belt loop.

Otis climbed into the driver's seat and she climbed in the back. Baby had already claimed shot gun.

"Come on. Get outta here so she can come up." He tried to shove Baby out the door.

"No! I wanna sit shotgun!"

"It's fine, Otis. Just drive." She started massaging his shoulders from the back seat. She heard him groan.

"Yeah, mama...God, you're good to me." He leaned back in the seat and drove, the music blasting in the car and Baby singing along. Eventually, she stopped rubbing his shoulders and just rested her hands on his shoulders. She felt him take her hand and kiss it, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You're so cute together!" Baby squealed.

When they reached the ice cream parlor, the girls jumped out of the car, but Otis stayed. It was a roadside stand, with no dining area, but Baby loved it.

"Do you want anything, Babe?"

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, come on, Otis! You like ice cream!"

"Yeah. Just not in the mood."

"Come on, babe. Don't you want anything?"

"Nah." The two girls went to the counter and ordered their ice cream, and Otis lay his head against the seat.

"Why's he so fuckin' grumpy?"

"Huh? He's not grumpy. You know how he gets about eating, Baby."

"Yeah, I know. Just wish he would loosen up a little." They got their ice cream and went back to the car. They ate in silence for a moment, listening to the radio.

"Want some, Otis?" She offered her cone.

"No."

"Come on, Otis! Don't be so grouchy. It's really good! Have some!"

"Baby, get out of my face!" He tried to shove her away, but the ice cream made contact with his face before he could prevent it.

She laughed, a mischievous grin on her face. She crashed her ice cream against her boyfriend's face, too, pulling the treat away with a smug grin.

"Ugh! You bitches!" He jumped out of the car and went to the stand to grab napkins, while they both cackled.

When he got back to the car, he took Baby's hand and smashed her ice cream in her face, and did the same to his girlfriend. Then, he crawled into the back seat with her.

"Babe! No, no more!" She squealed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Come here, Mama." He pulled her against him, kissing her deeply and licking the ice cream off of her lips.

"Holy shit!" Baby turned around, grinning. "Let's see some action!"

He pushed her against the seat, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

"My ice cream is gonna melt, you nerd!"

"Well, finish it quick, Mama!"

Baby giggled at the whole situation. If it was any of her brothers she thought deserved to be happy, finally, finally happy, it was Otis. After all he had been through, he deserved this.

"Not here, Otis. Later."

He kissed her cheek. "Alright, mama." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head as she settled into his arms.

Baby whimpered. "Oohhh...I want something like that..."

"You will, Vera. You'll find someone that loves you like he loves me, not just because you're smoking hot."

The girls got back out of the car to throw their trash away.

"God, I can't believe how he is with you. You told him no, not right now and he just settled and said okay. He's...He's so in love with you, I think he's finally starting to love himself. It's just...crazy. He's so, so sweet with you...It's like looking at a completely different person."

"I know...I...God, I love him so much."

They went back to the car, starting to drive back to the farm. She started to rub his shoulders again.

"Jesus, Otis, is that all she needs to do to to get you up?" Baby cooed.

"Fuck you." He tried to adjust himself.

"Relax, Otis. Everyone in this car has seen your penis."

She sighed. It wasn't untrue.

"Can I watch you when you get it on?" Baby smirked.

"The fuck?! No!"


	31. Sunset

Her friend fromt he next town had driven in to see her that day, rather than them driving to her home. Otis had worked with R.J. all day, and then accompanied them for dinner. She didn't dare bring her friend back to the Firefly farm.

They ended up on Otis's outlook, watching the sunset. She thought it was extremely gracious of him to let them drive up there, considering it was his spot.

Otis had driven seperately, leading them to the area. They had stopped for ice cream along the way and were meeting him. She was ecstatic to see him, she hadn't all day.

"Jesus, you see him all day every day, and you're still this excited after two years?"

"I told you, he's my baby. I love him so much..."

"I'm so happy for you...I want something like that. I want someone to serenade me to the Beatles." She was referencing their two year anniversary outing.

"God, I know...that was amazing."

"I think it's hilarious how he's a fucking serial killer and you call him your baby."

"He's...He's so different with me...I know you see it too, don't tell me I'm crazy."

"No, I do. I do."

They pulled up to the outlook, and her heart pounded. Otis was leaning against his car, looking out into the woods below them. He had an actual button-up shirt on, though it was still very Otis, it wasn't one of the flannels he usually wore. His jeans had minimal tears in them, and he was wearing the boots she had gotten him for his birthday.

"God damn, you lucky bitch." Her friend muttered.

"God I know." Otis swaggered over to them and opened her car door for her.

"Hey, m-" She lunged into his arms and kissed him before he could finish.

When she broke away, she buried her nose in his neck, nuzzling him. "Hey, baby." She murmured. She felt him kiss her head.

"Miss me today?" She felt him kiss her head again.

"Yes..."

He laughed. She loved feeling that vibration in his chest.

"Girl, if you don't move, I'll hug him over you." Her friend smirked.

She moved aside, astonished that Otis willingly, although awkwardly, gave her friend a hug. "How're you doin', Otis?"

"Good. Didja take good care of her today?" She felt his hand in the small of her back.

"I did. She insisted on getting you ice cream, though. Sorry."

"Mama-"

"Oh, shut up. I got you a coffee, too. That balances it out, right?"

"...How?"

"It made sense coming up here. Shut up." She kissed him.

"Better eat your ice cream, mama. It's gonna melt."

She climbed up on the hood of his car and sat down, pulling their ice cream tubs out of the bag. Otis climbed up beside her, and her friend climbed up on her car.

"They had death by chocolate or some shit with a ton of chocolate, so I got you that." She said, shoving the tub in his hands before he could protest.

"Perfect."

"And that's all you'll eat for a few days."

"Hey, I'm getting better."

"You are." She conceded. "I don't know how this mother fucker does it. I'd kill someone."

"You have threatened to kill me. Remember when we were in highschool together and you missed lunch that time?"

"Oh god. That was horrible." She hesitated, glancing at Otis.

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry."

He cocked his head, taking a bite of his ice cream. "Why?"

"I'm talking about how horrible missing a meal is...and you've probably gone days without eating, not even by your choice."

"Oh. I didn't even think about it, honestly." He shrugged. "I mean, yeah, but that's...you didn't piss me off."

"Good." she dipped her finger in her dessert and smeared it on his nose.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why? Every time. Why?"

"She does it to me, too. Don't worry, Otis."

"At least you don't have whipped cream this time." He glared.

"What? I have to hear this story." Her friend laughed.

"You didn't tell her this? I'm surprised." He smirked. "Okay, so we were making something, I don't even remember what-"

"Mama Firefly had made some kinda cake and wanted whipped cream on it."

"Yeah. That's right. So, we had a can of whipped cream. And I say put some in my mouth, just fuckin' around, y'know? So she does. Only she empties the whole fuckin' can on my face."

She was laughing too hard to contribute to the story.

"Bitch left two eye holes and that was it. So I take a handful of it and shove it in her face and then it was all over."

"I wish I had a picture of your face!" She howled.

"You're lucky you're cute." He growled.

"Eat your ice cream." She moved to shove it in his face, but he withdrew.

"Don't you fuckin' dare."

The girls chatted for a while, and when she had noticed he had finished his ice cream, she absentmindedly reached up and touched his face. She turned abruptly, mildly startled. "Did you shave last night?"

"No?"

"...Did you just trim today?"

He nodded, and her face lit up.

"What? Why?"

"Because you hate it when I shave." He deadpanned.

"You don't have a trimmer, though?"

"I stole R.J.'s."

"Awww, baby." She craned her neck and kissed him.

"Why don't you grow out a beard, Otis?" Her friend asked.

"No. She's been trying that for two years."

"Whyyyy?" she whined.

"Because I said so."

"No, seriously, why, Otis? Don't you think you look right, or..?" Her friend was trying to generate conversation with him.

He sighed. "No...I've tried that before, and it grows in so much darker around my mouth it just looks...odd."

"And these don't?" She tugged on one of his side burns. She saw a flash of anxiety, but then saw him extinguish it.

"Listen, I'll grow a beard when you take out that goddamn bull ring of yours."

"What, this?" She flipped down her septum piercing that she usually kept up, because Otis hated it.

"Yeah, that." He flicked it.

"What, don't you like body modifications, Otis?"

"Mm? No, I don't mind them. I have a tattoo. I just don't like that. Got such a pretty face, don't need anythin' on it."

"What's your tattoo?" Her friend asked.

"Ah...a skull with bat wings. On my chest. She hates it."

"Why?"

"Because it takes away from his chest. I love his chest." She looked up at him lovingly. "It's my favorite."

He couldn't help the smile that graced his features. There were no words for how good it felt to finally be loved so much after what he had been through.

She leaned up and kissed him, looking bewildered as he pulled away. "What?"

"Agh! You've never kissed me with that down before! God that feels weird!"

They all broke into peals of laughter. She flipped the piercing back up into her nose and kissed him again.

They lay on the cars, watching the sunset and then the stars, Otis pointing out constellations.

"How do you know all these, baby? I didn't know you were into that." She asked, cuddling into his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm really not, but when I was a kid I used to read about it and look at the pictures. Where my bedroom was I could look out and see some of 'em."

"Where did you grow up, Otis?" Her friend turned to look at her, asking if it was a safe question.

"Alabama. Little town somewhere."

"...Is she asleep already?"

He sighed. "Yeah. She's out. Don't know how we're gettin' back, but."

"Can't you drive?"

"Can't see in the dark well enough to drive."

"Ohh...is that because...uh..."

"Because I'm albino? Yeah."

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "I don't mind questions as long s you're not bein' an ass about it. She asks me shit all the time."

"Y'know, Otis...She told me a little about what happened to you as a kid. Not a lot, just that you were abused. She knew you wouldn't want me to know every detail, but she wanted me to be aware of like...how to be around you..." She waited for a response from him. He only grunted in acknowledgement. "I...I'm real sorry all that happened to you."

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that. I'm so, so sorry you went through whatever you did."

"Mm. Don't really think about it that much anymore. She helps me forget."

"I'm glad she's so happy with you. She deserves to be treated like a queen, and you seem to treat her alright. She's so in love with you, and I know her well enough to know she don't put up with no shit, so. I'm happy for you two."

"Well...If I had to go through all I did to get her, I'd say I made out pretty well."


	32. Almost Dead

They had gone to see another one of her friends who lived about 6 hours away. She knew Otis was exhausted from driving and from the weekend itself. He seemed anxious all weekend, and wasn't able to get comfortable with this friend like he was with her other, closer friend. He was restless in his sleep, and she knew he didn't actually sleep much. It hadn't helped that he had gotten sunburnt, either. Her friend had a pool, and even though Otis couldn't swim that well, he floated on a raft for most of an afternoon, beer in hand. When they came in that day, Otis was glowing red, even though he had liberally applied sunscreen.

She knew his back hurt and he probably had a headache at this point from driving in the sun, but he didn't complain.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Mm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look tired."

"No, I'm g-" She saw the 18 wheeler swerve in front of them, and saw a flash of white as Otis's arm flew across her chest to prevent her from flying forward as he slammed on the breaks.

She screamed, jerking against the seatbelt and crashing into his hand.

"...You alright, mama?"

"Y...yeah..." She realized that they could have just died, and started sobbing. She slammed back into her seat as Otis tore down the road, following the truck.

"Otis, don't! Don't! Please don't!" She pleaded, pulling on his arm.

He ignored her, pulling beside the truck as he and the driver screamed back and forth at each other. Finally, the truck driver pulled over to the side of the road. Otis pulled behind him, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"OTIS, DON'T!" She screamed. Otis jerked open the door of the truck driver's cab.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND MY GIRL BACK THERE, YOU STUPID PIG FUCKER SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed.

"Aw, fuck you, you side show attraction mother fucker! I don't give a shit!" He fisted Otis's shirt and threw him into the gravel.

"Oh, god..." She buried her head in her hands. She knew Otis was a lit fuse now. He drew his knife and jerked open the cab door again. She heard the driver's screams as he died. She saw him drag the body out of the truck and into the surrounding brush. It was a while before he came back to the car, covered in blood. He popped the trunk and pulled out his bag, changing his shirt before he got back in the car.

She could only stare at him. She was terrified of him when he was like this. She knew how dangerous he could be. She had just seen it. She knew he would never hurt her, but when he flew into a rage like that, he could be a loose cannon.

He didn't drive off right away. "You okay?" He asked.

She only nodded, tears rolling down her face and shaking.

"No you're not. Come here." He drew her into his arms, holding her trembling form. "You're okay, mama." He kissed her head.

"You killed him..."

"He almost killed us. I could have lost you."

"Otis..." She sighed. She knew she would never be able to change that part of him. "O...okay. I'm okay."

"Come on. Let's get home. We're both tired and you're scared."

"Do you want me to drive a little?"

"Ahh, not now that you're so shaken up, no."

When they finally reached home, she noticed Otis had a slight limp. She didn't think much of it until the next morning, when she felt him get out of bed and immediately heard the thump of him hitting the floor.

"Baby?" He sat up on her elbow.

"Sweet Jesus..." He muttered. "That fuckin' hurts..." He picked himself up off of the floor.

"Jesus, Otis! Look at your leg!" She gasped. On the calf of his right leg, he was almost entirely black and blue. Two purple and red streaks ran up the front of his shin.

"Must be from breaking that hard yesterday..."

"I mean...You stood up in the car, babe... That makes sense. Plus with the sunburn it probably didn't help."

"God damn..."

"Try and stay still for today? And keep your leg elevated, please."

"I sat in a car all day yesterday, and you want me to stay still today, too?"

"Quit 'cher bitchin'." She smirked, pushing him down on the bed. "I'll go get you an ice pack."

He snorted. "Good luck finding one of those in this house."


	33. 3 Little Words

It was extremely hard for Otis to come to terms with the fact that he loved her.

They were a few months into their relationship, and he had to admit that he felt different around her. She calmed him down somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he just...felt okay. Like he wasn't drowning anymore.

He could get lost in her so easily. She scrambled his head with a look and left him reeling for the first time in his life. When she touched him, goosebumps rose on his skin at the contact. When she kissed him so sweetly and deeply and lovingly, his mind short circuited. When she kissed him hungrily and greedily, he couldn't stop his body from reacting. He had built such a wall, a steel fortress with armed guards for that matter, that when the first brick fell it scared the hell out of him.

She already had told him she loved him. She said it all the time now. When she was leaving for work, after they had made love, in the middle of making love, when he was holding her. He hadn't been able to respond. The first time she said it, he had almost gotten angry. It wasn't a phrase he took lightly. He hadn't heard it very much in his life, and the people he did hear it from had become his family. He thought she was moving too quickly, and that she didn't really know if she loved him or not. But, the more she said it and the way she said it, he realized she did mean it, and she did know that she loved him.

She had become his escape. She vanquished the demons in his head and chipped at the ice around his heart. That little girl with the crooked smile and sweet laugh had done something to him.

He felt her swatting at him that morning as sunlight illuminated their entangled bodies. "Otis, let me up." She tried to shove him off. "Otis, move. I have to pee."

He grumbled and untangled himself from her, letting her go. He shivered at the sudden lack of warmth and drew his blanket closer to him.

When she came back, he had the blanket up around his face so that only the top of his head was showing. She had to stop and giggle at the sight. She sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. Two red eyes squinted at her over the top of the orange tattered blanket.

"You gonna let me back in?"

"'Wasn't plannin' on it." His voice was husky with the heaviness of sleep.

"Ohhh, come on baby." She pleaded, tracing his form under the cover. "You're so cuddly when you're sleepy like this..."

He grumbled and flipped the blanket back so that she could get under it and curl up to him. She gladly took the invitation, nuzzling into his chest as he draped his arm over her. She heard him gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"Your feet are _freezing._ "

She giggled as they fell back asleep once more.

She felt someone pull back the covers abruptly, and heard Otis groan in protest.

"Wake up, you two love birds!" Baby declared.

"Fuck off and die." Otis growled. "Give me back that blanket."

"Give me back my blankie." Baby mocked.

She sat up and sighed. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"You and me were supposed to go shoppin' remember?"

"Ohh, right right right. Lemme get up and get dressed."

"Okay! Then the grumpy baby can go back to sleep." She draped the cover back over the two of them, and met face to face with Otis's middle finger as he pulled the covers around him. Baby slammed the door to their room behind her, one final protest against Otis.

She stroked his face lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I just wanna lay and snuggle with you more..." She kissed him in that special way, so loving and tender. "I love you." She got up and began to get ready. He got up, despite his body screaming at him to go back to sleep, and threw some clothes on.

He watched her, flitting around the room, putting on underwear, then pants, then a shirt. She finally approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling. "I'll see you later, handsome." She kissed him, standing on her tip-toes to do so. "I love you." She turned and walked away, expecting not to hear a response.

"Hey, mama?" He murmured. She spun on her heels, awaiting his question. He looked nervous, weight on one hip and toying with something in his hands. He looked at her apprehensively. "I...I love you, too."

She ran back to him, lunging at him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him slowly, pulling his bottom lip between her lip and poking her tongue through his teeth. When they broke, she smiled at him, breathless.

"You said 'I love you'."

He nodded.

"That's so huge for you..."

He nodded again.

"Baby...That means so much to me...I love you so much, sweetie..." She took his face in he hands and kissed him again and again. "I love you so much. I'm so happy that you love me too..."

Baby appeared in the doorway, tapping her feet.

"Alright. I gotta go babe. See you later, sexy."

He chuckled. "Bye, mama."


	34. Drunk

She always thought Otis was funny. He was really witty and always had a comeback that left her in stitches. But she thought he was hilarious when he was drunk.

She, he and Baby were sitting around in the back yard, drinking and talking. Otis had worked his way through a 6 pack and was about a quarter of a way into a handle of Jack. She was only working on her third beer. Baby had downed a six pack herself, and was working on jello shots she had made earlier.

"Here, honey, try this." She passed him her beer.

"No, I'm good." He waved his hand dismissively, almost knocking it out of her hand. "Oooooh shit. Sorry! Sorry, sorry!"

She took his hand, laughing. "It's okay. You're good. Try it."

"Nnnno." He shook his head, turning back to her to smirk at her.

She laughed. "Come on, try it. I think you'll like it. It's sweet."

"I don't like just _anything_ sweet. I don't like uh...uh..." He stammered, losing his train of thought. "The fuck're you laughin' at?"

"You, baby. You're bein' silly."

Baby tried to stand up and ended up flat on her face. Otis cracked up, leaning back in his chair so far that it tipped over. She thought she would piss herself laughing.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yep." He took another swig of Jack.

"Do you want help back up?"

"Nope. Just gonna stay down here." Another swig of Jack.

"Ugh. I don't know how you drink that shit."

"The drunker you get, the better it tastes." He informed.

"I bet it tastes real good right now, huh babe?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm totally fine!"

"Stand up."

"Nnnnnope."

"Okay."

Eventually, she saw him struggling to get out of the chair so he could sit up. "Fuck this mother fucking...fucking...FUCK!" He was like a turtle on its back. She stood and helped him set the chair upright, simply tipping it forward with him in it.

"There."

"Thaaank you."

"How did I get on the ground?!" Baby started laughing, struggling to stand up.

"Whoa, shit! How did you get down there?!" Otis laughed.

"Baby, you're so drunk...why don't you give me the bottle of Jack?"

"You want some?"

"No, I hate that shit." She reached for it, but he pulled away.

"Now that's just mean." He was silent for a moment while she stroked his face. "...What were we talkin' about?"

"Nothin', babe."

"You always make me lose focus when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Stroke my face like that...I like it cuz I like you touchin' me, but I can't concentrate when you do that. Makes my head spin around."

She giggled. "You just like me touchin' you?"

"Yeah. I hate it when you touch my ass, though. I don't like my ass touched."

"Why, sweetheart?"

"Brings back too many memories." He gestured with the bottle. "Oh! I betcha I know why you like it when I don't shave!" He pointed at her, enthusiastic in his discovery.

She humored him, trying to reach for the bottle to take it away before she wore its contents. "Why's that, baby?"

"Because you like it when I do that thing with your cl-" She clasped a hand over his mouth before he could continue. Baby giggled maniacally. Dammit, she had heard, and she could surely put the pieces together.

"Yes, baby. You're right." She sighed. His face changed from enthusiastic to unbearable puppy dog eyes.

"Why'd you shut me up?"

"Because that's not really something you should say in front of anyone. That's just for us, okay?"

"Ah, it's just Baby."

"Yes, but let's not, okay?" She took his hand.

"Okay. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Otis."

"Oh, shit. You hate me. You fuckin' hate me...dammit, I fucked up."

"No, baby, no you didn't. You're fine. You're okay. You didn't do anything."

"Okay...You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." He was hilarious, but he could very easily go down a hate-spiral.

"Okay...Because I love you." He laid his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head, pulling his hair away from his face.

"I love you too, Otis."

"I love you a lot..."

"I know, baby. I love you a lot, too."

"Okay, good. Cuz I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be fine, I'm sure."

"Nooooo. Not anymore." Another swig of Jack. If she could just get that damn bottle from him..."I couldn't live without you anymore. You're too good to me."

"Aww, baby. That's nice of you to say."

"You are!" Another swig.

"You're very good to me, too." She wrapped an arm around him, stroking his other shoulder.

"Mm...That feels nice..."

"So you just like me touchin' you, huh?" She took the opportunity to get information out of him when he was drunk.

"Yeah! Touch meant bad things for so long...But it feels so good when you touch me. Cuz I know you're never gonna hurt me. And you love me. Your touches are like...laced with...rainbows, er somethin'."

She had to stiffle a giggle as he took another swig. "Hey, maybe lay off on the Jack, yeah?"

"Noo. I'm good! I'm _golden."_ He smirked. Baby burst into laughter and he shushed her. "No...Don't let on I'm drunk."

"Hey, Otis?"

"Yyyyyeah?"

"Can you go get me a coke or somethin' out of your fridge?"

He sat up. "Sure can!" He stood up and immediately crumpled into the grass. "...You go get it."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay. Maybe I'm a liiiiiittle drunk."

"Yeah. Just a little."

"Yeah."


	35. Bunnies

She and Otis had been relaxing together for most of the day. He wasn't used to sitting still for very long, so he was beginning to get restless, and had gone out on a hike with Rufus.

She had dozed off somewhere along the line, and was awoken by his voice.

"Hey, baby...wake up...I got somethin' I wanna show you."

"Otis, if your dick is in my face I'm going to cut it off."

She heard Rufus burst into laughter as she cracked open one eye.

Otis's face was slightly red. "No...Just...come on. Wake up. I think you'll love it."

She stood, lacing up her shoes and stretching. "Where we goin'?"

He kissed her. "Mm...God you're gorgeous..."

She smiled. "Come on, baby. Let's go."

They hiked back up the trail, and she tried to keep up with them. Otis struggled to keep up with R.J., but he was quick. She wasn't even as tall as Otis, let alone Rufus, so they had to slow down for her to be able to survive the hike.

They came to a grassy clearing, and Otis began to search.

"They were around here, right R.J.?"

"Yeah. Somewhere in this area."

"Oh! Got 'em!" He crouched down, pushing grass away. "Come here, mama."

She knelt beside him and squealed. They were crouched in front of a Rabbit's nest, and five baby bunnies were nestled together.

"Oh my god! They're precious!"

"Go ahead and touch 'em. They'll stay." He reassured her. She reached in apprehensively, stroking their velvety ears.

"Aww...They're so soft..."

"Here, lemme see if..." He slowly reached in the hole and grabbed one of the babies. It screamed, panicking in his arms. "Hey, hey. Calm down. Calm down." He whispered. Once the baby had stilled, he gingerly passed it to her. "Here..."

"Ohhhh...Goodness..." She cooed, stroking the rabbit's fur and snuggling it against her chest.

Otis watched her, taking in every detail he could of the moment. It was so simple and pure, and she looked like a goddess in the sun, looking sweetly down on the rabbit.

"God, I'm lucky..." He murmured.

"Hmm?" She looked away from the bunny and up at him.

"I'm so lucky...I have you...You...are...the most incredible woman."

"Baby...That's so sweet of you."

"I mean it. I'm so lucky."

"I'm lucky to have you, too, Otis." She grabbed his face and kissed him, still clutching the baby rabbit.

"I love you." He looked into her eyes as he said it, making sure she knew he meant it and wasn't just saying it in passing.

"I love you too, Sweetie."

They played with the rabbits for a while, and then started on their way back to the house.

"That was so sweet of you to show me those, Otis. That was really great."

He shrugged. "Figured you'd like it."

"You're so sweet. You think of the little things and that means a lot..."

"I just took you to see some baby rabbits..."

"I know...But you thought of me." She kissed him, almost making R.J. run into them as they stopped. "You're so good to me..."

"I try, mama. I love you."


	36. Halloween

Halloween was her favorite holiday. Definitely not for the same reasons the Firefly family loved it so much, but it was still her favorite. She adored the horror movies that were constantly on T.V. The cheesy Halloween specials and Alfred Hitchcock movies. She lived for the month of October. The weather was perfect, not too warm, not too cool, and the sun didn't beat down so harshly.

She loved the childlike joy of the costumes and candy. She loved the joy of it all, really.

Otis didn't really enjoy the holiday as much as the other family members, but any excuse for him to be more violent was acceptable.

She knew he would partake in the family festivities like he always did. So they would have to do what she wanted for the rest of the month.

"Otis! Can we go to the haunted house tonight?"

He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, reading a magazine.

"What? Why? Just go down to Cutter's."

"I've seen that a hundred times! Come on!"

He sighed. "Alright, Alright. You're gonna have to drive."

"I know! I'm so excited!"

He simply sighed and shook his head. "You are really a strange bird, mama."

"But I'm your strange bird, baby!" She kissed him, tipping his chin up to meet hers. "I love you."

"Mm-hm. Because you got what you wanted."

"No!" She shoved his shoulder as he laughed. "You wanna go grab somethin' to eat?"

"I'm good. But if you want somethin' to eat, I'll go."

"You haven't eaten today, I bet."

"I did."

"Mm...Okay. Come on. We'll stop at a fast food place."

"Sure." They drove into town, stopping at one of the chain restaurants. She all but forced a cheeseburger down his throat, and they went off to the next town, where the Haunted House was. "Alright. Let's go."

"I...I'm kinda scared."

"Isn't that the point? You love scary shit."

"I know...You'll be with me, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay." She got out of the car, taking his hand and dragging him along. "Have you ever been to one of these before?"

"Not that wasn't Cutter's."

"That seems like something your family would like to do, though."

"Mm...Yeah. But we do the real thing." He smirked, raising his eyebrows. She cringed.

"Do you think you're gonna be scared?"

"Ahhh...Probably not. I don't like stuff jumpin' out at me, but we'll see." When they crossed the threshold of the house, his head spun, looking at the different props and statues.

She giggled. "Lookin' at the artwork, baby?"

"Yeah...Wow, this is hand painted."

"I mean...It's a small town, they probably can't afford store bought props, babe."

He grunted in acknowledgement of her statement, still examining the artwork on one of the ghouls.

She paid their admittance and walked inside, already clinging to his arm. He chuckled.

"You're gonna let a little creepy music-" An actor in a mask jumped out at them and they both screamed. She burst into laughter, and Otis seemed embarrassed after they had calmed down.

Throughout the house, he examined the artwork and the props, marveling over their detail and craftsmanship. She continued to be scared by the actors and props, giddily laughing after each scream.

When they exited the house, she jumped into his arms, giggling. "That was so fun!"

"I'll give you that. Yeah, it was fun." They started back to their car, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her thumb in his belt loop.

"You glowed under that black light."

He sighed. "Yes. Yes, I know."

"You know what I'm hungry for?"

"Please don't say ice cream..."

"You!" She spun into his chest and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She broke away from him, giggling again.

His face was somber, though. Pensive. She cocked her head. "You okay, baby?" She stroked his face.

"Yeah..." He kissed her lightly, pulling away once more to look at her face. "I just...I don't believe in a higher power and all that, whatever. But sometimes...Sometimes I wonder if you weren't made just for me...Like...like all this time...I...I don't know..."

"Baby..."

"Come on. Let's get home. You know I'm always hungry." He winked at her.


	37. Chapter 37

She wished that she could deny with a straight face that her boyfriend wasn't as much of a redneck as he was.

But right now, she really, really couldn't.

Tiny had come in, looking anxious and fearful. She and Otis were sitting on the couch, snuggled up to one another, watching T.V.

"What's wrong, Tiny?" Otis asked.

"Let the door open...cows are out..." He muttered.

"Aw, fuck." He let his head fall back against the couch in exasperation.

"Sorry...Sorry, Otis...Sorry."

"Nah, no big deal, buddy. C'mon. Let's get 'em wrangled."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna go get 'em."

"How?"

He seemed puzzled that she didn't understand what he was going to do. "I'm...I'm gonna get on the horse and go herd 'em."

"You know how to horseback ride?"

"...Yes?"

"How did I not know this?"

"You never asked." He stood, pulling his boots on and grabbing that god forsaken cowboy hat.

She knew the Firefly family kept a few horses for pleasure purposes. Baby mainly fooled around with them, Otis sometimes. Otis did have a soft spot for animals, but the cows were mainly R.J. and Tiny's ordeal.

"Baby! I'm gonna take Pepper and wrangle the cows! You won't have to walk her!"

"Alright." She hollered back down stairs.

"I...I need to see this." She hurried after him. He brought Pepper out of the stall and took a running start, hopping onto her back. "What? No saddle?"

"Nah. Just bareback. You ever ride?"

"Not...really."

"I'll teach you later. YA!" He and Pepper took off, thundering out of the barn and into the field, circling the small herd of Firefly cattle. One hand planting his hat on his head, and one hand holding the reigns, he looked like a real cowboy. His flannel shirt blew back in the wind with his hair, whipping as he turned on the animal. "Mama! When they're all in there I need you to close that gate!"

"I got it!" She slammed the gate as he thundered by on the horse.

He slowed Pepper to a walk and dismounted, stumbling on his landing.

"That was...not something I ever expected to see."

He shrugged. "I'm a southern boy. Of course I know how to ride a horse."

"Bareback?"

"Easier than foolin' with the tack."

R.J. finally returned, hurrying out to the yard. "You got everything?"

"Yeah, we got 'em."

"Thanks. None of 'em hurt?"

"No. Tiny just left the gate open."

R.J. broke eye contact with Otis. "Uhhh...you might wanna get Pepper.

The horse was trotting away from them. Otis had inadvertently left go of the reins.

"Shit fuck shit fuck!" He tore after the animal, diving on the rope just before it got away from him. Agitated, the animal took off at full gallop, dragging Otis with it. He screamed in alarm as he struggled to gain control.

She could only stand in amazement at what she had just witnessed. Rufus just laughed at her.

"Bet you didn't wake up today expectin' to see that."

"No...no, I did not...That actually just happened, right?"

"Yes, it did."

"Is he alright?"

Rufus shrugged. "He'll be fine. At least he has a hold of her."

About a half an hour later, Otis returned on the back of a very exhausted, sweaty horse. He was covered in dirt and dust, and he was extremely out of breath. When he got close enough to them, he dismounted and handed the reigns to R.J.

"Here. You take this crazy bitch inside." He collapsed on the ground, still panting. Rufus laughed before taking the reigns and leading her in.

"You okay, Baby?"

"I'll be fine...Just...need a minute."

"Okay. Guess you're not teachin' me how to ride today, huh?"

"Hell no."


	38. Pet Sitting

They had been asked to dog-sit for her friend in the next town as she went on vacation. Well, that was a lie. She had been asked, but her friend knew she would drag Otis along.

"When did she get a dog? I know she had a cat..." Otis questioned.

"She had a dog before. He was just with her boyfriend that night."

He grunted in response as they drove along. When they finally got to her house, she helped him unload the car of their things needed to stay for the week and carry it inside.

The dog came bounding from the kitchen, swirling around them and barking incessantly. It was an adorable fluffy dog, an American Eskimo, if she remembered correctly. It looked like a fluffy little white cloud as it circled them, only coming half way up Otis's leg.

"Oh my god." Otis reached down and picked the dog up, cuddling it to his chest immediately. It wriggled in his arms, trying to lick his face. "Hi, buddy..."

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. It always amazed her at the soft spot Otis had for animals. He usually only showed it to this extent when she was around, but she had to chuckle sometimes. It was such a dichotomy. Maybe it was a part of him that was still stuck as a child when he had wanted a pet so badly.

"What?" She wished she had her camera with her. Both the dog and Otis looked at her, the dog cocking its head.

"You're precious." She kissed him and went into the living room, finding the cat and settling in a recliner. The car was a gorgeous gray and black tiger striped cat that happily settled on her lap, purring.

Otis followed her in, sitting on the couch with the dog. He kicked his boots off and threw his legs up, lying down. The dog settled on his chest as Otis stroked it absentmindedly, watching whatever program she had settled with on TV.

When she looked over at him after a while, he was sound asleep. The dog- Max- was still curled up on his chest, and the cat had escaped her lap and was now curled up between his legs.

"Traitors." She giggled.

She had been very excited for this week, truthfully. It was her first chance to spend an entire week with Otis uninterrupted. It was also the first- and probably only- chance she would ever get to see what living alone with him was like. She knew he would never leave the Firefly family. They had all done too much for him, and they all loved him very deeply. She honestly couldn't blame them. She didn't know if she would ever leave, either, honestly.

"I love you so much sweetie..." She stroked his hair, pulling his hat off of his head and placing it on the back of the couch. He groaned in protest, turning his head away. Max crawled up closer to him and licked his face incessantly.

"Agh!" He flailed, trying to shove the dog off of him. She could only laugh, picking up the wriggling dog and placing him on the floor. Otis wiped his face on his sleeve, sputtering. She sat on the floor in front of him, snuggling up with the dog. She felt his hand in her hair, twirling her strands around his fingers. They sat like that for a while, watching The Munsters. "Oh, for chrissakes." He grumbled.

When she turned to look at him, the cat was sitting on the arm of the couch behind his head, grooming his sideburns. She burst into peals of laughter. These animals would have a pick at him all week. She was in for a treat.

"This...this is the end of my masculinity. Right here." He tried to pull away, but the cat grabbed the facial hair and pulled, bringing his face back. "Ow, you little fucker!" Finally, the cat settled for kneading Otis's shoulder, eventually curling up and falling asleep. "Yeah, you laugh."

"Oh, stop it. It's cute. And your masculinity is fine. I assure you." She crawled up on the couch with him, straddling him.

"Mama, if I move too much I'm going to get my face scratched the fuck off."

"Nah, Tina won't scratch you." She stated, undoing his belt.

"Tina?"

"The cat."

"Oh. But of course."

"You gonna let me on top?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Stroking him through his jeans, she kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him squirm under her, groaning into her mouth. He fisted her hair, his other arm trapped under him. She moved down to his neck, her other hand supporting her weight.

"J...Jesus...christ..." He moaned. He couldn't think straight anymore. God, she knew how to get him going quickly. "S...stop teasi-" He was cut off by a moan that slipped through his lips.

To her surprise, neither animal bothered them while they were making love. They were probably used to it, she reasoned. Her friend and her boyfriend weren't exactly saints in their own right.

When they curled up together to go to sleep, both animals were on them, though, cuddling up beside them. She loved it; she saw her future with this man unfold right in front of her, and she was elated by it. Laying her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on his bare chest and being curled up to his warmth, feeling the cat and dog nuzzle up to them, she couldn't help but smile.

The next morning, when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pillow over Otis's face.

"Babe? Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Why-"

"This fucking cat." He grumbled. When she raised her head, she saw Tina perched on Otis's chest, pawing at the pillow. "She won't stop licking my face."

"Is she grooming you?"

"Yes! Like she did last night! She woke me up doing it like 6 times in the middle of the night."

She couldn't help but laugh. She saw his eyes under the pillow, glaring. He pulled the pillow away and picked up the cat, holding it at arm's length.

"Stop. Fucking. Stop it." He put her down on the floor and turned back to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her, then kissing her head.

"Aww. Hi, Handsome." She kiss his jawline. She saw Tin jump back up on the bed, and immediately start licking Otis's face.

"No, Goddammit!" He covered his face with his elbow.

"Just let her do it and get it over with."

"Yeah, I tried that. She did it for a half an hour and still didn't leave. I wouldn't care, except she gets those hairs on her tongue stuck and keeps jerking and it hurts."

"About like the first day after you shave?"

"Oh, come on. You want me to shave every day? That's what it sounds like you're asking to me."

"Just stop shaving."

"No. Stop bugging me about it."

She grabbed his chin, pulling his head toward her. "I will bug you about it all I want." she kissed him fiercely, then broke away. "Because you're my handsome boyfriend and I love you." She kissed him again. She felt his hands snake down to her bottom, grabbing her. She climbed on top of him, taking his face in both of her hands, not breaking from the kiss as she moved.

After their morning round, they went to the pet store in town to get more supplies- the animals were dangerously low on food.

"Look, baby! An albino frog!"

"Oh, for god's sake." People in the pet store were already staring at him. Her announcement was more to make them understand and move on, making the connection in their heads and move on. He crouched down to look in the tank, head inches from hers. "That's not an albino."

"Huh? Yes it is, it says on the tag."

"No, it's not. It's eyes aren't red. It's just leucistic."

"What?"

"True albino animals have red eyes and are white. We lack pigment, which is why our eyes are red, because you just see the blood vessels. We have no melanin at all. But leucistic animals do have some melanin and other pigments, so they don't have red eyes. Case and point, that frog is not albino."

She had straightened during his explanation, and started stroking his hair. "How do you know all that?"

He shrugged. "I read a lot when I was alone. Anything I could get my hands on. Medical textbooks were easy to steal and then sell back for a lot of money."

"So YOU'RE the reason textbook prices are high!"

He laughed. "No, that's all the company." He stood. "That frog is pretty neat, though."

She stood on her tiptoes, pulling on his shirt to bring him down more to her level. "I only like albinos." She kissed him, smirking.


	39. Secrets

When her friend had gotten back from vacation, she and Otis were entangled in each other on her bed, sound asleep. They had gone hiking together all day, and the Texas heat had exhausted them.

Her friend had to marvel at them. She knew the trouble the young doctor had with men. They were all-mostly- the same to her. Fucking pigs and assholes. But she had fallen for this asshole. She took in the scars on Otis's back as he laid there, shirtless. He had to have been through hell. Hell that she didn't know about. But as she started to consider Otis a friend more and more, she wanted to know.

She touched her friend's shoulder, shaking her awake lightly. "Hey, sunshine. I'm home. I see both of my animals are alive and happy."

"Mm?" She stretched, turning to look at her. Otis whimpered at the movement, still asleep. "Ooh, baby..." She kissed his head, grimacing. "Ugh. You're still hot and sweaty."

"And you're in my bed? Thanks."

"Just change the sheets. You have to, anyway." She smirked.

"Was it good? The sex, I mean."

"Oh, god yes."

"Then it's worth it. Wake up your man, tell him I'm home."

"Otis..." She stroked his face lovingly. "Otis...Mia's home. Wake up, baby."

"Mmm...Hey...How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you guys so much for staying here."

"No problem..." He stretched.

"Baby, why don't you go get a shower first? Then I'll get one and we can sit and talk."

"Uhm..."

"What?" She looked under the covers. He only had boxers on. She laughed hysterically and lead her friend out of the room.

"Was he naked?"

"No. But damn close."

Mia hesitated, unsure if she was pressing boundaries. "He...he has a lot of scars on his back."

She sighed. "Yeah..."

"W...will you tell me what happened to him? Why is he so skittish sometimes?"

"I...okay. I mean...since I'm never going to leave him, you might as well know..." She hesitated, hoping Otis was out of earshot. "His parents abused him as a kit. Not like...hitting him when they were drunk or something. Like...beating the shit out of him every night until he couldn't move. They never fed him, and they always told him he was fat and ugly and stupid..."

"O...Oh my god..."

"When he was...6, I think he said. His dad started raping him." She saw Mia flinch. She hated that word, as a social worker. She had a huge, bleeding heart, especially for victims of sexual violence. "He always says he would take the beatings several times over if it meant he wouldn't have gone through that."

"I can't even imagine...at 6 years old? Oh my god...He...he must have been so scared..."

"I'm sure he was...When he got older, they just chained him down to his bed if they weren't beating him or raping him. He said it took him a really long time to be able to sleep in a bed again."

"H...how...how does he deal with it?"

"Admittedly, he doesn't. It's something we've been working on...He...He's so embarrassed by it. It's not that it's even pain so much, it's that he's just so embarrassed and so ashamed. He's so...So embarrassed."

"But...It's not his fault..."

"I keep trying to tell him that...He's...he's still battling with those demons, though. He's anorexic...and...Sometimes he just doesn't eat for days. It's not anywhere near as bad as it used to be, I guess, but it still scares me..."

"Oh, god...I'm so sorry...I...I don't know what to say..."

"I never do, either...I just love him through it and hope it's enough." She heard the door click open and saw Otis step out, hair still dripping wet.

She hoped her friend wouldn't let on how much she was shaken by what had happened to him.


	40. Relapse

Otis had been eating fairly regularly lately, and she was suspicious. She hoped she was over reacting and he was just eating fairly normally for once. But if she knew her Otis, she knew better.

It wasn't that he ate large volumes of food. He ate what he normally would, it was just actually 3 meals a day for recent history.

She probably wouldn't have been so worried had the nightmares not been particularly bad lately. It seemed that every other night or so he was screaming in his sleep, waking the whole house up for a moment before they all- except for her- rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Baby...You're doing really well lately..." She stroked his back as he worked.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"I'm proud of you. You're doing so well..."

He was relatively good at hiding what he was thinking, but something flashed across his eyes that she caught. She thought it best to leave it alone for now.

It continued for a few weeks. It really started to worry her, however, when he actually started to lose weight.

That was when she caught him.

She wandered into their room after dinner, and heard him retching. She threw open the bathroom door, finding him on his knees in front of the toilet.

"Otis..." She leaned down and caressed his back. "What are you doing to yourself..."

He hesitated for a moment, finally sighing. "I...I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about..."

"I..."

"I know what you're going to say. You didn't let me down and I'm not mad at you...I just want you to get better, okay?"

He remained silent, contemplating.

"I know it's hard...I know you've fought this for a long time...It's okay. I'm right here..." She stroked his back, waiting for him to respond. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

She noticed how tense he was. "I'm making you really nervous, aren't I?"

He nodded again. She left, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed. She heard the water running for a while, and knew he was cleaning himself up. He finally stepped out and stood in front of her, anxious.

She rose and stood in front of him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "What, babe?" He shook his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes, and kissed his cheek, then nuzzling his face. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until she finally pulled away from him, resting her hands on his sides. "You okay?" He nodded. "...Did you brush your teeth after you threw up?"

He snorted. "Yes."

She kissed him, taking his face in her hands and pulling her to him. "You'll be okay, baby...I'll help you through it."

"I'm fine."

"Otis...stop. I know you're not. Two years is long enough for me to know you by now. It's okay for you to not be okay." She rested her head on his chest. "I love you so much..."

"Still?"

"Don't even joke about that. Of course I do. I love you more than you can even fathom."

"Mm. I don't know about that." He kissed her head. "I love you a lot too, you know."

She smiled up at him, big blue eyes beaming. "Yeah, I know." Her smile faded slowly. "Otis...what can I do for you to help you?"

"Hm?"

"What's...what's making you do this to yourself...?"

He pulled away, suddenly closed off to her.

"Don't do this...Come on...You need to communicate with me."

"I...I don't do this. I don't talk about this. That's not how it works."

"Maybe that's why you're still grappling with it."

God, he hated it when she was right. He shifted, uneasy.

"Okay. I'll give you a little bit. When you're ready, we'll talk about it."

He went back and worked on a project behind the curtain in their room for a bit, silent. After about an hour, he came back and sat next to her on the bed, not looking at her.

"...It's just...what she indoctrinated in me, that...you can't love me if I'm not skin and bones...and I just..." He rubbed his face. "I'm fine for a while, and then I hear it in the back of my mind all over again..." He sighed. "I...and I get really anxious and it's like...she's right here again and...I..." He paused for a moment, hiding his face in his hands. "Can we not do this anymore?"

"Otis..."

"No, I'm so fucking tired of being the fucking victim. I should be the one protecting you. Looking out for you. Being the man. Instead here I fucking am all the fucking time. I'm done doing this. I'm done."

"Otis, listen to me. You do all of that. I've told you a hundred times you're not weak. You really think you don't protect me and look out for me? Of course you do...And you're the man of the relationship, don't you worry. You take care of me-"

"Yeah, but I'm fucking not. Don't you get that? You pay for most of what we do, because financially I can't. You take care of us. And-"

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Is that what has you upset?"

He just looked at her, swallowing heavily.

"You feel inadequate because I'm the bread winner? You think you don't do enough?"

Again, he was silent.

"Goddamn, baby I can read you like a book. Otis, who works his ass off every day with R.J. so we can have some extra money? Who works his ass off every day on your artwork for Spaulding's so that he'll pay you? It's not me. Yeah, I make more, but I don't...I don't discount you for that. You work so fucking hard. Stop beating yourself up."

"...I'm just really fucking tired of being the broken one."

"Otis. I told you you're not weak. Do you know that you're one of the strongest people I know? I have no idea how you got through what you did and how you can still smile. You...you made it through absolute hell. I don't know how you did it. I don't think I could have. And here you are. You just still struggle with the trauma. That's all. You're not broken. God, baby...You're so strong and so...I don't even know..." She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer to her. "So, please...please don't worry about any of that anymore, okay?" She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And I think the world of you, so stop thinking that you're this piece of shit. Because you're not. I see so much of you that you can't because you choose to see the worst in yourself." She took his hand in hers, calloused from work, his long fingers wrapped around hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He didn't vocalize it much, but he did when it really mattered. She knew that he would still struggle with the nightmares, but maybe she had taken a little bit off of his shoulders. Maybe, enough that he would stop starving himself. Maybe, he would feel like he had enough control over that part of his life now that he would stop trying to assert control on his weight so heavily.


	41. Beards and Sideburns

They had just had a round, and were lying together, entangled, just laughing and joking. She grabbed his sideburns on either side of his face and jerked his head around,

"Hey! Those aren't handles!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm, yeah, I'm pretty damn sure!"

"Damn."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"I don't know...I'm just not used to them."

"It's been two years."

"I know. Sorry."

They both got up and got ready for the day. She thought he was taking a bit too long, so she peaked into the bathroom. He had his face lathered and was carefully shaving around his sideburns with a straight razor.

"Noooooo." She whined, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Stop it. You're going to make me cut myself."

"You could just not do it."

"Oh for chrissakes, mama. Will you stop fussing about it?"

"No. Not until I win."

"Okay. Fine." He extended the lather to his jawline, up to the bottom of his earlobe on both sides

"W...what're you doing?"

"I'm letting you win for once." She wasn't sure if he did it out of irritation or affection, but she watched him shave both of his sideburns off, wiping his face on a towel and turning around to face her. "You gonna pick that up?"

"What?"

"Your jaw. It's on the floor."

"I...never thought you would do that."

"I didn't either."

She reached out and cupped his face with both hands. "Wow...I..."

He kissed her. "You're gonna be late for work."

"I love you."

"Mm-hm. I love you too." He kissed her once more and shooed her out of their room.

When she came home, she beelined up to their room, excited to see him after the long day.

"Hey, Baby!" She grabbed him and hugged him.

"Hey, mama." He picked her up and kissed her.

She stroked his face again. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Yeah. I was sick of you bitchin' about it."

"I'm...I'm sorry." She knew that with her, if he seemed angry it was usually masking something much deeper. She knew that with his appearance, it was the inadequacy that he felt frequently.

"Hey, you said you'd quit pesterin' me if you won. I'm wavin' the white flag."

"Babe...I didn't mean..."

"Stop. I'm not upset." He shrugged. "Besides. You change your hair every now and again. Maybe I should try your suggestion."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he dipped her back. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She had to leave for a conference for two weeks, not something she was explicitly looking forward to. If she could have taken him, maybe. But not going alone.

"I'm really going to miss you, Otis."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mama." he kissed her. "But it's only two weeks. It'll go by faster than you think."

"No...Not without you." She fisted his shirt and brought him closer to her.

He couldn't help but smile. She was adorable, and he loved her more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Sure, she got on his nerves sometimes. That's what had prompted him to forego his sideburns, but God did he love her. "It'll be okay, beautiful. I'll miss you just as much, I'm sure."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Yes, bunny butt." He nuzzled her nose with his, chuckling as she wrinkled her nose in response. "You'd better get going. You're going to miss your bus."

"Don't forget to pick me up at the airport."

"How could I forget? I'll be counting down the minutes." He kissed her one last time before she boarded the bus.

The two weeks went by at an absolutely glacial pace. Finally, it was the correct hour for him to pick her up at the airport.

When she finally made it to the lobby where he promised he would be, she paused for a moment, exhausted.

If she hadn't seen the white hair, she probably wouldn't have recognized him.

"Otis!" She cried out as he all but tackled her, scooping her up into his arms and swinging her around.

"Hey, baby!" He smiled hugely.

She drew back, slightly alarmed. His hair was short, only to about his shoulders, and much shaggier than she remembered. He had a full beard now, not very long, but it was definitely there. He had been right before- it did grow in much darker around his mouth. Instead of white, it was a much yellower blonde. "U...uhhh..."

"What?"

"Y...you...Uh..." She fingered the ends of his hair, her heart sinking. She loved his long hair. Absolutely. LOVED it. But it was gone.

"Yeah. I figured I changed part of my face, might as well go all in." He smirked. "Pull on it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Pull on my hair."

She did, and shrieked when she pulled it away from his head, but she couldn't stop herself.

The whole wig fell off then, and his real hair cascaded out from underneath.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, swatting his chest.

"Gotcha!" He smiled, kissing her.

"That's not funny! You know I love your long hair!"

"Yeah, I know. But you're wrong. That was hilarious."

She smiled, despite her heart pounding. "I like the beard."

"Yeah? Figured you would." He kissed her. "I missed you so much..." He squeezed her to his chest. "Don't ever leave again."

She giggled. "I'll never leave you. But I can't promise I'll never go on a trip again, baby."

A few months passed, and his beard became full and fluffy. She saw what he meant, though. It always looked dirty around his mouth because of the way the hair grew in darker.

She lay beside him, absentmindedly stroking his face.

"What's on your mind, baby?" He asked, kissing her head.

"Uhm...Don't get mad..."

"What."

"Uhm...your beard always looks dirty around your mouth..."

"I told you."

"...I think you should go back to your sideburns."

"...You're fuckin' jokin', right?"

"...no."

He rubbed his face, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad over something so stupid."

"Then what's wrong?"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND, WOMAN!"

The next morning,s he heard Rufus's electric trimmer int he bathroom. Otis had trimmed his face very close everywhere but where his sideburns would be- or would have been.

"Sorry..." She smiled sheepishly. "But you look like my Otis again." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He grunted.

"You're lucky I love you so much."


	42. Missing You

He hated it when she was gone.

She had had to go to a conference for two weeks. She had tried to convince anyone who would listen to let her take him. Not that he had actually wanted to go, she just desperately wanted him with her. She wasn't too keen on being in new places, he knew, and having him there would help her adjust. But he wasn't able to go.

His heart ached when he had to drop her off at the bus to go to the airport. He knew he would miss her. God, he would miss her. She had wriggled her way into his heart and was such a huge part of his life now. He honestly didn't know, couldn't remember, and didn't want to remember what he did without her.

He desperately wished that Mother Firefly hadn't gotten rid of their phone. He could at least have some contact with her that way. But he couldn't communicate with her at all. True, he had been away for a month at one point with Cutter, but they had both been busy. She had taken extra shifts at work to fill the time, and he was off doing god knows what. They had missed each other desperately then, too, but at least they were both busy.

He somewhat resented himself for how attached he had gotten to her. How much he truly loved her. But, he and Baby had has several conversations about it, and he had come to terms with it. He deserved to be happy. He deserved to love someone and be loved like she loved him.

He drove back home alone. He silenced the radio. Every song reminded him of her. Fuck, he was acting like she was dead. She was just away for two weeks. That was it. He could survive. He'd lived for a long time without her. He could do it.

He tried not to be irritable with the rest of his family, knowing they would just tease him about missing her. He really despised that- the teasing sometimes. It reminded him of when he was a child.

He decided to work on whatever sculpture he decided needed some more detailing. He hadn't noticed the envelope on his workstation before she left. That was her handwriting though, scrawling his name on the back of the envelope.

She truly was a doctor. Her handwriting was so messy in some places he had a hard time reading it.

 _Otis,_

 _Hopefully you find this after I leave and I don't end up being teased about it. You're a bastard when I try to do something nice for you sometimes. When will you learn you deserve the kind things people do for you?_

 _I already can't wait to be back in your arms. They're my favorite place to be. Right next to you, curled up in your messy ass bed with that fucking orange blanket around us, my head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. Looking up and seeing that wry smile. My favorite smile in the whole world. My favorite voice in the world. I wish I could hear it when I was away. Too bad neither of us will have a phone. Maybe not, that would make me miss you more. God, I love you so much baby. I love you more than anything. More than you can ever fathom. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Sometimes when I look at you my heart just pounds and it hurts, because here is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Your arms are home, baby. And I can't wait to be back in them._

 _I love you, Otis._

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his features. She was so thoughtful, and always had something kind to say or do for him. He hoped she felt the same about him.

He counted down the days, then the hours, then the minutes until he could see her again. He had missed her even more than he thought he would. Being alone at night was the worst for him. He was so used to her little body curled up to his. He missed the warmth. Hell, he even missed the knees to the gun and elbows to the ribs he got sometimes if she was restless.

He wasn't sure how many times that week he read that letter, just something to remind him that the last two years hadn't all been a dream to him. He noticed she had taken their...her. scrapbook of all the pictures they had together. Not that he would have bothered with it... He wondered if she flipped through it as much as he read the letter.

He tried to stay as busy as he could. Working with Rufus until the sun and heat made him sick, then trying to force ideas into his sketchbook. Reading books he had already read a hundred times. Being at Baby's every whim of whatever she wanted to do when she was bored. He felt like something was missing from him. He felt incomplete. He hadn't noticed before that she had completed him so thoroughly and perfectly, but God, she did.

Finally, he was waiting for her at the airport. She had left him another note dictating where to pick her up and when. He thought the prank he was about to play might be a tad bit mean, but hey. They had fun.

When he saw her, he almost resisted the urge to run to her. His body jerked, and he refrained, but then he gave up and sprinted to her.

Yeah, she was pissed about the prank. But he didn't care. She was back in his arms again. His baby was back.

He peppered her face with kisses, taking her face in his hands like she always did to him. She stopped him, though, fisting the hair at the base of his skull and holding him to her, kissing him so lovingly and sweetly. His hands fell from her face and wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't get her close enough.

She broke from the kiss first, resting her head on his chest and sighing contentedly. She was home.

God, he was a lucky man.


	43. Sick

He felt her trembling against him in the middle of the night. He raised himself on his elbow and looked at her. Her eyes weren't open. She wasn't awake.

He shook her lightly. "Hey, mama? What's wrong?"

She groaned. "I hurt..."

"What?"

"I hurt everywhere..."

He placed hand against her forehead. "Aw, babe, you're burnin' up."

She sniffled, burying her face in the covers. He kissed her head, rising out of the bed. "No...Don't leave."

"I'll be right back, okay? Don't you worry." He hurriedly got some blankets for her, tucking them gingerly around her and then settling beside her, pulling her against him again. "I told you I'd be back, baby."

"Yeah..." She snuggled up to him.

She slept through the rest of the night, and when she woke up in the morning, he was missing.

"Otiiiiisss..." She groaned. All she wanted was to be held by him. She coughed a few times, sniffling again.

"Otis! We got a project. Are you busy?" She heard Rufus ask.

"Yeah, sorry. My babygirl is sick."

She smiled to herself. She heard him come back up the stairs.

"Hey, mama. You're awake." His hands were full, overflowing with things she couldn't quite focus on.

"Mm-hm..."

He sat down the items and kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek with his hand. He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Noooo" She whined. "Hold me..."

He chuckled, but obeyed her in her weakened state. He climbed into bed with her, pulling her against him and allowing her to get comfortable. She curled up against him, her head on his collarbone. He wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her side. She felt something cold on her forehead. He had a washcloth and was gently stroking her face and collarbone with it. He finally placed it on her forehead. "I love you..." He whispered to her.

"I love you too..." She nuzzled into his neck. "You're gonna stay with me?"

"Hm? Yeah. You always stay with me and take care of me." He kissed her head.

"You can be so sweet when you wanna be..."

"Only for you, mama. Only for you."

"I love you..."

He chucked. "I love you too. You already said that."

"I'll never stop saying it."

He kissed her head again. "You're so cute." He reached behind him, taking a mug in his hands. "Here, drink some of this."

"Mm...what is it?"

"It's Mother Firefly's tea she always made me drink when I was sick."

"Does it taste good?" She asked, taking a sip. She grimaced.

"No. It doesn't."

"Ugh...God that's awful...it needs sugar."

He squeezed her lightly, pressing kisses to her head. "I've got your sugar right here, mama."

She couldn't help but smile up at him. She loved this man so much. She lightly pressed a kiss to his neck; not sexual, just enough to let him know she loved him.

"Come on. Drink it. Then I'll get you some that tastes good."

"Your tea that you hoard away from everyone?" She smiled. Anyone who looked at him wouldn't think that he drank hot tea with the frequency he did, but he loved it. He had his special tea, though. It was both of their favorites, and he always hid it. It tasted like cake, and it was utterly. amazing. But they got it at a store they didn't really frequent, so he hid it from everyone. Including her.

He sighed. "Yeah, okay." He stroked her hand. "Come on. Bottom's up."

She begrudgingly drank the swill, choking.

"I know. I know. It tastes like cough syrup."

"Oh...God, how did you drink that?"

"That's all I drank for about a month when I first got here. I don't know why that's all they'd give me."

"That'll kill anything."

"That's the point." He reached behind him again, producing a bowl of soup. "Here, sweetheart. You need to eat somethin' too."

"Where are you getting this? Are you Mary Poppins?"

He laughed. "The table behind me. I can reach it. You can't. Come on. Quit fussin' and eat."

She finished the bowl of soup and settled back against his chest again, sighing contentedly. "Are you for dessert?" She smirked.

"Ah, no. Unfortunately. I would rather not have the plague."

"Mm...damn." She nuzzled his chest. "...You're doin' a real good job takin' care of me, Otis..."

"You always do a real good job of takin' care of me, mama."

"Would you do this for anyone else?"

"Absolutely not." He nuzzled her. "You're my special babygirl."

"Don't you think I'm gonna forget about that tea, Otis."

"I know. Go back to sleep a little while. I have to go downstairs and make it. You want me to leave right now?"

"No. I want you to cuddle me."

"That's what I thought."

"Your cuddles always make me feel better."

"Your love has healed more wounds than you can imagine, mama."


	44. Losing You

She really didn't want to go into that hospital room. She didn't want to see her Otis lying there like that. But he was her Otis...She had to be there for him.

He and Rufus had gotten into a horrible motor cycle accident. They had both been critically injured, but Rufus was more stable. Otis had taken most of the impact.

She approached the bed, horrified. He looked so helpless and weak...She never saw him like that. It wasn't her Otis. That wasn't him. He was so strong and virile.

Part of his head was shaved, something he would be pissed about when he woke up. If he woke up...He was on a ventilator, the machine breathing for him. She watched his chest rise and fall. That wasn't the way he breathed. It wasn't that robotic. That wasn't her Otis lying there. It couldn't be him. She needed it to not be him.

There was no limit to his injuries. He had a broken jaw, broken collarbone, broken left arm, broken right leg, his hip had been broken again. She wasn't sure what injury he had sustained to his head for them to have had to shave what they did. She had blacked out when the doctor- a long time colleague of hers- had started to explain what happened.

Hands shaking, she stroked his face. "Baby...it's me...It's your babygirl. I'm here, Otis. I'm not leaving." She took his hand in hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb. She rested her other hand on his cheek. She wanted him to open his eyes so badly. She wanted to know that he would be okay. She needed him. She didn't want to live her life without him. "Please, baby...Please wake up..."

She would do anything to see that goofy smile. Or to see the way his eyes looked in the sun, or his hair looked in the moonlight. She would do anything for him to hold her in his arms. She prayed she would get to do all of it again.

"I love you, Otis...I love you more than anything...Please be okay..." Tears rolled down her face. She hung her head, squeezing his hand. "Please just be okay..." She kissed his cheek, then sat back down. "Hey...remember that time we went riding on the four wheeler back that path? It was so muddy, you and I were both covered. But it led to this beautiful stream we just sat at for hours...Those baby ducks were learning how to get around in moving water, and you saw them first and made sure I saw them, because you knew I would love them...And remember that time you and R.J. went on that hike and found those baby bunnies, and you came back to the house to get me and show me? And then we held them together. And...and remember...remember..." She broke into sobs, unable to finish. She hoped she would have more precious memories like that with him...But she was unsure right now. She had no idea whether he would be okay or not, and in what mental state he would be in.

Days passed and no sign of life from Otis other than the sickeningly mechanical sound of the ventilator. Day and night she begged him to wake up. She never left his side, always praying for that one stroke of luck that he would become lucid.

"Baby...remember...remember your birthday? The first birthday we were together...We went out to the lake and sat and it was a beautiful day. It was so nice. And we just walked along the shore...a...and then that night, we...we sat out under the stars and looked up at them. It was so nice...a...and Mother Firefly made you that chocolate cake...Baby...baby please wake up..."

She didn't leave his bed side. Ever. She relied on Baby and Mother Firefly to bring her food, and if she had to go to the bathroom, she made one of them stay at his side, in case he woke up.

Baby sat with her most afternoons while her mother was with R.J., who was awake and recovering. It drove her to the brink of insanity. Why couldn't Otis just wake up? Why couldn't he be okay, like Rufus?

"R...remember our two year anniversary, sweetie? You were so sweet...We woke up early and watched the sunrise together...a...and...and I went to work and you and Mother Firefly cooked that picnic for us...and we went out to your lookout spot to watch the sunset...and then...and then...and then we danced to the car radio and you sang to me so sweet..." She broke into sobs. That was her favorite memory of them. They were so free and careless that night. It was so pure and childlike. "Please...I want to make more of those memories with you...please wake up, Otis...Please..."

"Sweetie...the...the doctor had some bad news..."

Ignoring Baby, she stroked his hair. "Look...th...they...they shaved part of his head here...He's gonna be so mad..."

"Honey, listen to me. Otis isn't gonna wake up."

Her face went white. "W...what?"

"The doctor said he's been brain dead for a few days...He wanted me to tell you. He couldn't look you in the eyes and do it."

"W...But...but..."

"He...He wouldn't want to go on like this. you know that. He wouldn't want to lie there like this..." Tears rolled down Baby's face. "You have to let him go..."

"No...No...N...Not my Otis..."

"He'll always be your Otis, sweetie...But he wouldn't want this. You know that."

She retched as they pulled the plug on him. Minutes later, she heard that sickening flatline. He was gone. Her Otis was gone. Two years, almost three years of memories gone. Gone in minutes.

She jolted upright in bed, head whipping around. She was drenched in sweat.

But thank God, he was lying next to her. He had come to bed hours before she had. He was exhausted and couldn't keep his eyes open on the couch, so he had come up before her. He still had that god forsaken ragged white tank top on "Burn This Flag." She hated it. She also hated it when he fell asleep with his jeans on, which he had. But he was there. He was alive. He wasn't injured. He was right there.

She had to resist the urge to shake the hell out of him to make sure he was alive. He was sleeping so peacefully, on his back, one hand on his chest, the other behind his head. Like he had just collapsed there. He probably had, in reality.

"Baby..."

Fuck it, she thought. He woke her up all the time screaming and struggling. He wouldn't mind. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and she shook him, hard enough to shake the entire bed.

His eyes flew open and he sat up. "What?! What!?" Taking one look at her face, he knew something was wrong. "What is it, mama? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Y...you awake?"

"Now I sure as hell am. Where's the fire?"

She sobbed. "I just needed to hear your voice."

His face softened, and he stroked her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong, babygirl?"

"You...you died..."

"What?" He sat up. "No I didn't. I'm right here."

"No..." She sobbed, curling up to his chest. "I hate this shirt. Take it off. I want to be right up against you."

"Okay, Okay." He pulled the shirt over his head, discarding it in the corner. "You want me to take off my pants, too? I know you hate it when I have them on in bed."

"Yeah..." She whimpered. He wriggled out of them, trying to keep a hold of her. She curled up to him, still sobbing.

"Hey, shhhh...It's okay." He stroked her back, squeezing her closely to him. "It's okay, baby. I'm right here."

"You died...You and R.J. got into a motorcycle crash and you died!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his sides and trying to get as close as she possibly could.

"Shhh, shh shh...It's okay. I'm fine...I'm okay. I'm right here. We're all fine, babygirl."

She just sobbed into him as he held her, stroking her hair and trying to soothe her. "We haven't had enough time together..."

"Baby, I could never have enough time with you, even if we both lived a thousand years, it still wouldn't be enough." He kissed her head. "I love you, honey..."

She sniffed. "You never call me that."

"I know. I called you babygirl and baby like 6 times in a row, though. I figured I would try something else."

"No...just what you always call me..." She clung to him, her hand reaching up to rest where his neck met his shoulder, puling him closer. She dug her nails into his skin. She had to be close to him.

"Okay. Okay. Just relax. I'm right here. It's okay, mama." He held her close, whispering to her until she settled, removing the claws from his neck and loosening her grip on him. "It's okay. Shhh..." He kissed her, and she rested her hand on his cheek as she always did. They didn't break for a while, but they weren't hungry for each other. She needed the comfort of knowing he was there. He was being sweet, kissing her with affection he didn't know he had in him. But god, he loved her so fucking much.

"Please don't ride the motorcycle for a while..."

"Okay. We don't have one, so that's no problem."

"Okay...A patient came in today...a...and he looked like you in the face..but he had brown hair and it was short...but his face looked just like yours...his eyes were so blue...he...he's in a coma right now...I...it just..."

"Shhh...Don't think about it." He stroked her face. "You're not at work right now. You're with me. You're with your...your..."

"My Otis."

He smiled softly. "You're with your Otis. I'm right here, mama. Okay?"

He continued to soothe her until she snuggled up to him and fell asleep again. He held her close all that night. Though he hated to see her so distressed, it was nice to know someone really loved him that much.


	45. First Christmas

Otis hated Christmas.

It was two days after his birthday. That wasn't nearly enough time for him to recover from so much attention being on him at one time. It was too much all at once.

His first Christmas with the Firefly family had been extremely stressful for him. He hadn't expected to get anything. Why should he? He had never gotten anything in his life. They hadn't figured out when his birthday was yet, so at least there was that positive. But he handcrafted a gift for each of them. Considering all they had done for him, it was the least he could do. He was shocked when they had all pitched in and bought him art supplies. He had nearly imploded. In his mind, surely after that they would seriously hurt him somehow. That was how it worked, wasn't it? In order for him to get anything, he had to be abused?

His first Christmas with them wasn't too long after he had come to the household, so he was still sickly and entirely too thin. The food had made him sick, it was so rich; but God was it good going down. His body still just wasn't used to eating like that.

The next year, they had figured out when his birthday was. He thought, perhaps because it was so close to a holiday, they would tone down the festivities in comparison to the other family members, especially since he was technically adopted. No such luck.

It wasn't that he didn't like the attention and affection. Just, so much at one time made him nervous. In his life, positives were usually cancelled out with negatives. If he ate, he usually got beaten more severely. That's what he was used to. It took him a very long time to learn otherwise.

But here he was, standing next to his girlfriend for family photos for their first Christmas together.

She looked absolutely ravishing. She had on a slinky red dress that clung to her curves perfectly. She had done her hair in ringlet curls and was wearing black high heels. She still wasn't as tall as he was, and had to look up to him to kiss him. She was gorgeous.

It was Firefly tradition to dress up on Christmas Eve for the pictures they took, and just because Otis was adopted into the family didn't excuse him from that. He wore a red button down shirt with a grey vest over it, and the only pair of jeans he owned without holes.

"Goddamn, baby...You look good in red..." She kissed him, resting her hand on his side.

"You look..." He was at a loss for words. A rare occasion for him. "Wow..."

She smiled. "We match, too."

"You literally bought this shirt for me. You did it intentionally."

"Yeah. You're right." she smirked.

They stood for the pictures, obediently for Mother Firefly. Once they were done, Otis thought he could escape.

"Baby, come here." She grabbed his hand.

"What?"

She shoved something into his hands.

"Oh, hell no."

"Pleaaaase?"

"You're joking."

"No. If you ever want laid again you'll do it."

He sighed, pulling the red velvet hat onto his head and begrudgingly smiling for a picture. Mother Firefly caught the moment, and ended up getting a picture of the exact moment Otis realized she had seen. His face was absolutely priceless on the developed polaroid.

Eve and Baby cackled. "He looks so pissed!"

His girlfriend giggled, pulling the hat off of his head for him. "I'm done torturing you, sweetie. Thank you for humoring me."

"With a threat like that, it's hard not to."

"One more picture, Otis?"

"Mama-"

"Please...? Nothing like that, this time." She drug him over to the mistletoe hanging in the archway from the kitchen into the dining room. Mother Firefly followed.

"What're you up to?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he instinctively rested his hands on her hips. She leaned up and kissed him, slowly, sweetly, sensually. His head spun. He wondered if she would always do that to him, or if he would get used to the way his mind short circuited when she kissed him , or even sometimes when she touched him.

He saw the flash of the camera bulbs, but he didn't care. _Let them_ , he thought. _I can finally be happy...I can finally have someone._

Baby whistled, egging them both on. "Come on! Take some clothes off!"

"Now, Baby don't ruin their moment." Eve scolded, taking another picture. The photos that were developing were adorable. Absolutely adorable. She was extremely thankful to have multiple.

When they finally broke, Otis smiled at her. "You're somethin' else."

"I know. Isn't that why you love me?" She smiled back at him.


	46. First Date

She and Otis had only been officially 'dating' for about a month, and they were finally going on their first official date.

She knew he hated that term, 'dating'. They were together and that was that, to him.

She had been so busy at work, she hadn't been able to see him much, and if she was home, he was usually asleep.

Finally, she had a day off to spend with him.

It wasn't anything extremely fancy. They were just going out to eat together, alone for once, and then seeing where the night led them.

He drove with his hand on her knee, and she couldn't help but blush at the contact. He really liked her. He really, really enjoyed spending time with her, and she really enjoyed spending time with him as well.

"Babe, where're we goin'?"

"Huh? Ah...Little Diner in town here. You always talk about how you like home made stuff, figured you'd enjoy it."

"Aw. That's so thoughtful!"

He smiled at her, squeezing her knee to let her know he had heard her.

When they got to the Diner, she threw herself in a booth and smiled at him angelically. She had worn a cloth dress, dark blue with white polka dots and her sneakers.

He chuckled at her. "You're adorable."

"Hm?"

"Converse and a dress."

"Shut up..." She blushed.

"I lie it. I think it's cute and unique. "

She smiled, blushing more. "Well, I think you're handsome and unique."

He snorted. "You can't take a compliment, either, can you?"

"No.."

He hesitated. "You look beautiful..."

"Otis, stop it..."

"Stop what?" He smirked. They ordered their food, and she awaited anxiously.

"I'm starving..."

"When did you eat last?"

"Eleven this morning...I had lunch early"

"It's seven at night. No wonder."

"Oh, okay. When was the last time you ate."

"Y...yester...day..."

"Exactly."

"I'm used to that, though. You're not."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be used to that."

"I'm getting better at it."

"Yeah, you are." She smiled. "This is nice, being all alone for once."

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Being alone isn't all it's cracked up to be..."

"Well, no. Not entirely alone. But with you, it's great."

He offered a small smile.

"How long were you alone?"

He shrugged. "Ahhh..." He thought a minute, squinting. "Probably 10 years? I think...Because I was 13 when I left, and almost 23 when I came to Texas..."

"You were 13 when you left?"

"Yeah...I lived off of dumpster food until I could find a job."

"Mm. Delicious."

"The fine dining of Alabama dumpsters."

"Alabama?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's where I was born."

"That's a long way from Texas."

"10 years is a long time to wander."

"Yeah...You're right." She paused. "Did you always have long hair?"

He shook his head, looking at her cautiously. "Mom kept my head shaved."

"Yeah, I know that. But like...when you were on your own."

"No. Not always." He cleared his throat. "I kept it short for a long time, but," He shrugged.

She cringed. "How short?"

"Like...buzzed."

"Why would you do that?"

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry. I just really like your long hair."

He snorted. "Glad you do, too. Because I'm keeping it that way."

"Good." She smiled. "God, you're handsome..."

"You're nuts."

"No, I'm not. You are. Don't you know that?"

He shrugged. "I don't...I..."

"Ohhh, yes you do think of it. I know why you wear those tight shirts."

He raised an eyebrow. "Because it's what I have?"

"What?"

"I had those when I first came here. They're just what I have."

"Oh...Would you be mad if I got you new clothes?"

"Not mad, no."

"But..."

"That's...nn...That would make me really nervous."

"Why?"

"Buying me things makes me really nervous."

Their food came and they ate, chattering with each other. Once they had finished, he started on a back road. They passed a small roadside ice cream shop, and she smacked his arm. "Go back! I want ice cream!"

He sighed. "Aright. Alright." He turned around and went to the shop, buying her her ice cream and bringing it back to her. They sat on the hood of his car.

"None for you?" He shook his head. "Why, babe?"

"Just didn't want any."

"Why?"

He sighed again. "The first year I was with the Firefly family, my sister-"

"Baby?"

"Yeah, sorry. Baby wanted ice cream all the time. And she found out I had never had it. So we went like...every day. And I got really sick of it."

"You'd never had ice cream before?!"

"Think about who you just asked."

"Oh...sorry..."

He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her head. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Don't have to be sorry, mama."

"Mm..." She licked her cone. "You ever been on a date before?"

"Nope"

"Awww! I was your first date?!"

He chuckled. "Yeah. You are."

"Awww. Baby!" She kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"Mm...Your lips are cold."

"Oh, yeah?" she pushed him against the hood, kissing him passionately. "Thanks for warming them up."

He smiled underneath her. Genuinely smiled.


	47. Minor Injury

"Hey, mama? You busy?"

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Nothin'."

She didn't think anything of it until she heard Rufus.

"What the fuck!? You're gonna do that yourself?!"

"How many times you think I've done this myself?"

"Your hands are really shaking, Otis. I don't think you should-"

She heard Otis grunt in pain. "Fuck...Needle's dull..."

Needle? She hurried out to the kitchen. "What's happening out here?"

"Nothin'. You said you were busy. I got it." She saw his face contort with effort. "Fuck!"

"Otis, christ, stop!"

"Fuck...that fucking hurts..."

"What are you doing?" She approached him once he had stopped trying to do whatever it was he had been doing. "Holy shit, Otis!" He had a cut on his finger that was oozing blood, and he had been trying to stitch it himself. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You said you were busy!"

"Not too busy for this! Christ!" She took the towel that he was working over from him and grabbed his hand. "You have to stop the bleeding first..." She sighed. "God, Otis, I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"I've done this myself so many times. I don't know why all the sudden it fuckin' hurt so much."

"What did you stitch up before?"

"Ahhh...The bridge of my nose...under my chin...My top lip right under my nose..."

"Yeah, those cuts probably weren't as deep as this one. That's your bone right there." She heard a loud thump and turned around. Rufus had passed out.

"Did...did that just happen?"

"Great. Now I have two patients."

"Hey, I'm not your patient. I told you, I can do this myself."

"Not with this needle you can't. God, where the hell did you get this?"

"I stole it from a hospital a couple years ago."

"What?! How many times have you used it."

His face went blank. "Why? Is that bad? I sterilized it..."

"Otis, it's _dull."_

 _"_ Yeah?"

"That's not gonna go through your skin. Especially your hands, with how tough and calloused they are."

"You never seem to complain when these hands are all over your body." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Believe me, I'm not complaining. And I never will. I'm just saying that this is why it hurts so bad."

"Oh, just do it."

She sighed. "Alright. Alright. It should only need about two stitches, anyway. But damn, it's deep." She sat in his lap, preparing the sutures.

"Whoa, hey...Uh..."

"Shut up. I need this angle on your hand...mm...wait a minute." She sat beside him, manipulating his hand in a way that was more comfortable for her. "Ready?"

"Yep."

He was definitely not ready.

"MOTHER _FUCKER"_ He clenched his other fist, trying desperately not to move the one she was working on.

"You okay?" She looked up at him for an answer. He has his fist clenched and was holding it against his forehead, cringing.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

"That was just the first side of the cut..."

"I know."

"If you would just let me get another suturing kit, it would be easier."

"Just do it with this. It's already in there, and you're not pokin' another hole with a different one. Just get it over with."

"Okay." She continued through his profanity and screeching. She knew it wasn't pleasant, and was made even less so by how thick the skin on his hands was from working with them constantly.

She gingerly wrapped his finger, thankfully, his middle finger on his right hand, placing a gentle kiss over the bandages.

"There. You're done."

"Do all your patients get that kiss at the end?"

"No, just you. You're my favorite patient." She sat in his lap, kissing him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What were you working on, anyway?"

"Cutting a notch in a piece of wood R.J.'s gonna use for somethin' so he knew where to cut it. I had a little carpenter knife and my hand slipped."

"That's a bad one, baby..."

"Yeah, I know. Coulda been worse. I've had worse." His eyes wandered to the massive man collapsed on the floor. "What're you gonna do about R.J.?"

"I don't know. There's no way we can pick him up..."

"Ahhh. No."

"I can't believe he passed out."

"Oh, I can. He's not...someone who's good about blood while it's flowing, but doesn't mind blood stains."

She scoffed. "It's a wonder he's survived here."

"Mm..." Otis kicked R.J.'s massive form. "Hey! Rufus!" No reply. "Damn..."

"I thought you were gonna pass out from holding your breath for a minute."

"Mm...I thought I was, too. That's why I breathed." He kissed her, smirking. "But you always take my breath away, anyway."


	48. Sounds

Sex was a common topic of discussion for she, Baby and Otis. She found it healthy to be able to talk about their intimate lives so plainly, considering Otis had had history with Baby.

She and Baby were sitting on the back porch, drinking lemonade and watching the breeze rattle the various junk items hanging in the Firefly yard. Otis had gone into town with Rufus to tow a car back to the garage.

"Was Otis ever vocal with you?" She asked, stirring her drink absentmindedly.

"Oh, god no. He was almost silent. I mean, yeah, he'd moan a little but never a lot." Baby sighed. "I think that still comes from what happened to him. Y'know...having to stay silent or risk punishment."

"Yeah..." Her mind wandered. Otis wasn't silent with her, by any means. He wasn't extremely vocal, but those sounds. God, the sounds he made. Just thinking about them drove her crazy.

It was mainly when she was on top that she heard them. When he was on top, she couldn't ever think straight enough to hear them.

It started with his moans as she was kissing his neck. He loved that, and she always, always did it for him. She tried not to leave hickeys on his alabaster skin, but sometimes she got a little excited by his moans.

It would then usually evolve into pleasured little whimpers. Those really drove her crazy. The fact that she could make him make those sounds, that sounded like he was so far in ecstasy he couldn't stop himself. He would sometimes groan or say her name, but not every time. The moans and whimpers were virtually a guarantee, unless she was kissing him. Then, it was low groans in the back of his throat.

As they got closer to climax, he would increase in volume, usually panting and muttering her name or some utterance of pleasure.

"Why? Is he vocal with you?" Baby asked.

She just smirked.

"Nevermind. I know he is. I hear you guys sometimes."

"Sorry..."

"No, no. I want to watch."

"What?!"

She shrugged. "Best porn is live porn. You're hot, he's hot." She shrugged again. "Has he gotten kinkier with you? He would never let me."

"No. Tried it once, remember? It was a disaster."

"Oh, yeah. He was real quiet for a while. Wouldn't even bicker with me."

"Does he let you on top?"

"Yeah...I think that's slowly becoming his favorite, because he likes how affectionate I am with him. He fuckin' loves that. The affection..."

"What?! He NEVER let me on top!"

She shrugged. "I asked him if he trusted me one time. We tried it and we loved it."

"He must really, really trust you."

She nodded. "He loves the affection...That's all he wanted for so long. He can't get enough of it, now." She smiled softly.

"I'm so happy for you guys...You're so good for him."

She smiled. "Thank you, Baby."

"Honeyyyyyy I'm Ho~ome!" Otis mocked, stepping out onto the porch with them, leaning over the back of her chair to kiss her cheek.

She abruptly jumped up and threw herself into his arms. It had been two years, and she was still so excited to see him whenever he walked through that door. Her eyes always lit up when she saw him. It would always be that way for them.


	49. Haircut

He never minded picking her up and dropping her off at her hair appointments.

She always liked to change her hair; mainly the color or placement of color. He didn't give a shit as long as she didn't cut it- something about her having shorter hair than him somewhat weirded him out. Luckily, she hated short hair and promised she would never do it.

He always liked to see how happy it made her, how she pranced around for a bit, obviously feeling good about herself. He loved to see her smile, it didn't matter why.

He had dropped her off and had wandered around town for a while. It was around noon, and he knew she would be getting hungry, so he stopped at a fast food restaurant and got her some food, bringing it back to the salon.

He walked in, and immediately felt like he was misplaced. The sweet floral smell of shampoo hit him in the face; it wasn't unpleasant, it was just strong. The pink walls were bright and cheerful, as were the bright blue chairs in the waiting area. He was a direct dichotomy- white tank top and red and blue flannel, torn jeans and worn in boots, and a baseball cap with a confederate flag on it shoved onto his head to top it all off.

He saw her, hair dripping wet and anxiously waiting for the stylist to come back.

"Hey, mama.

"Baby!" She puckered her lips, begging him for a kiss. He chuckled and obliged.

"You're so cute."

"I'm almost done." He placed the bag of food in her lap. "You are literally the best person ever. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "And you're welcome. I'm gonna wait out here, okay?"

"Okay, baby"

He sat in the waiting area, thumbing absentmindedly through the magazines sitting on the table beside him. He remembered when he was a child and his parents would leave the magazines and newspapers they had been hitting him with lying around. He would read them and cut out little pictures and put them in his notebook.

"Sir?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?" He looked up, slightly alarmed.

"Are you waiting for a haircut?"

"Er...no, I'm just...waiting on someone..."

"Are you sure?" She looked him up and down. "You've got some dead ends, there we could trim those up for you. A shave while you wait?"

"Ah, no. Like I said, I'm just waiting on someone."

"Okay. If you need anything just let us know."

His heart pounded in his chest. God, he hated that he still reacted this way after so many years. But damn, she had startled him, and she was pushy.

Finally, she was done. She hurried out to him, blushing like a schoolgirl. "D...Do you like it?"

"What? Course I do." He pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Oh! Is this your boyfriend?" The stylist asked.

"Yes!" She proclaimed proudly, resting a hand on his chest as she beamed. "This is my Otis that I talk so much about."

"She's crazy about you." The stylist giggled.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty crazy 'bout her, too." He smiled down at her. She paid and they left, hand in hand.

"Baby...I heard that other woman trying to get you in her chair."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Why don't you let someone professional trim your hair? Or give you a shave? Treat yourself to something like that..."

"Because none of that sounds remotely pleasant to me at all."

"Why?"

"That's...almost all of the things that make me uncomfortable. Having me pinned down in a chair with the cape around my throat I'm sure would be the first thing. I hate being choked or having things anywhere near my throat that aren't your lips. Second, you know how I am about that whole...thing. I won't even let you cut my hair, remember? And have I ever let you shave my face? No. Sharp things near my face that I am not in control of? Absolutely not. Third, someone I don't know touching my head and face excessively. Hell no. Nope."

"But it's so niiiiice." She whined.

"For you, maybe. Your mother didn't pin you to a stool in the bathroom and dry-shave your head with a straight razor."

"No...You're right..." She sighed. "I just...I have this. I want you to have something that you treat yourself to every once in a while."

"I have plenty."

"Like what?"

"I have you." He glanced at her as he drove.

"Baby..."

He smiled softly. "...'Like your hair curly like that...S'cute." He felt his face redden.

"You're so sweet, Otis..."

"Only to you, mama."

She took his hand, pressing it to her face. His other hand gripped the steering wheel. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"You wanna go home or you wanna go someplace else?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't much matter to me." He abruptly whipped his head to her. "DON'T SAY-"

"Let's go for ice cream!"

He groaned. Anything to make her happy.


	50. Concert

She was beyond tickled. She fidgeted in the car seat, unable to contain herself. She couldn't believe he had agreed to take her. He wasn't really good with large crowds of people, but he loved the band the Eagles too. She just couldn't believe he was willing to drive 6 hours to take her.

"Read me the directions, babe. What am I doin'?"

"Where do you wanna go first? The hotel or the venue?"

"Depends when we get there, doesn't it?"

"I mean...my friend gave me the tickets, so we don't have to get there super early."

"I know. Okay. The hotel, then." He tried to adjust his seat, only making the stabbing in his back worse. They had been driving for 5 hours, stopping intermittently, but he needed to move.

"Are you okay, baby?" She stroked his arm. He usually rested one hand on her knee when driving, but both hands had been gripping the wheel the whole time.

"Yeah. Just need to get out and wall around soon."

"We're almost there."

He nodded. When they finally arrived at the hotel, they checked in, lugging their bags to their room. He immediately flopped on the bed. "What time does it start?"

"Seven."

"How far away are we?"

"About 5 miles."

"Let me just stretch out for a while, okay?"

Smiling, she crawled into the bed next to him. "Okay, sweetheart...Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Taking me..."

"Oh, mama." He rested a hand on her back, stroking lightly with his thumb. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy."

"Well, you've already got me, so I guess whatever else is a bonus, huh?"

She smiled, burrowing her head into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She let him rest, watching the clock anxiously. She heard him snoring softly and smiled. God, she loved this man.

When about an hour had passed, she gently shook him awake. "Otis...come on, it's time to go."

He stirred, stretching as he rose. "Okay. Let's get goin'."

She kissed him, cupping his jaw. "You're so handsome when you're sleeping."

"Mmm...You say that about everything I do..."

"Well, that's because you're handsome."

"Nah. You're nuts."

She swatted his chest. "You stop that."

He smirked, shaking his head. "Hey, are you okay to drive back here afterward? I can try, but..."

She nodded. "I can drive, Otis. I might need you to read the map, though."

"I can do that. I just can't see well enough to drive."

"You've never been to a concert, have you?"

"Nope."

"You gonna be okay with all the people...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'll be fine." She knew he didn't like large crowds of people, and was even less fond of people that he didn't know touching him. Both of which would definitely happen that night.

"I'm just worried about you, is all...You don't like this sort of thing."

He shrugged. "Good to get out of my comfort zone, right? Long as you're there I'll be fine."

"Ok, baby..."

He seemed to have a fantastic time at the concert itself, singing along to the songs and even dancing with her at some points. His hand never left her side, though. He needed that crutch as the people squeezed in on him and pushed him closer to the stage.

Coming out of the concert, however, he seemed suddenly sapped of energy. She had guessed the adrenaline rush had worn off.

"You ok?" She asked, stroking his back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just exhausted..." That was fair. She had gotten him up at 6:30 that morning after keeping him up until 2 in the morning. He didn't really have any room to complain, however, considering the reason he was awake was because she was pleasuring him.

"Did you have fun?" She asked eyes twinkling with anticipation.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. That was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

She squealed with joy. "It was! Oh my god!"

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "You're so precious..."

"Was it worth driving six hours?"

"For that reaction from you? Yeah, mama. It was."

"But...But you liked it too, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, babe. I loved it. I told you, I thought it was awesome."

She drove back to the hotel, relying on him to read the directions. Once they made it back, he kicked his boots off and collapsed onto the bed, pulling his pants and shirt off before he crawled under the covers.

"Baby? Is...is there anything I can do...I...I mean...because you drove me and all?"

He looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Will you stop? It's not a big deal."

"I...I know, I just..."

"If you're really that worried, can you work on my back a little...?"

Her face lit up. "You like it when I do that?"

"Yeah..." He rolled onto his stomach and she began to knead his muscles.

She chattered excitedly about the concert, asking if he had seen this or that or what he thought of the way they performed certain songs. Eventually, he had nodded off, not responding to her questions. She lovingly kissed his shoulder and laid beside him, watching his face as he slept.


	51. House

"I don't understand why you're making me do this." He glared at her from the passenger side of the car.

"Otis..."

"Let me rephrase that: I hate that you're making me do this."

She had tricked him. She had taken off a week, and begged him to go on a road trip. No real destination, just traveling with him. She hadn't needed to beg much; He was always more than ready for a road trip. He loved traveling, especially with her. She had driven, saying that because it was her idea, she didn't mind. He didn't really care.

"I still don't know how you found all this information."

"I have access to a lot of things, Otis. A lot of hospital records and birth certificates."

He hadn't really said anything until they crossed the border into Alabama. When the road started to look to familiar to him, he began to get nervous, asking where they were going over and over until she had relented.

They passed a sign: "Welcome to Nearhoof Alabama!" The sign was dilapidated and falling down, almost overgrown with weeds. Otis clenched the door handle, knuckles turning white.

She navigated the streets, marveling at the level of poverty in the area. All of the homes were falling in on themselves. Abandoned buildings were everywhere. Children played in the streets that looked like the clothes they had on were going to fall off of them.

"Oh, god..." Otis groaned as they pulled onto a street that was way, way too familiar to him. She noticed him begin to shake, looking down and avoiding looking out the window.

She pulled up to the house. It was abandoned, too. But she had a feeling it wasn't far off from the way he remembered.

He ventured a glance out the window, immediately recoiling. "Jesus Christ..."

"Otis...It's okay. I'm right here." She rested a hand on his knee. "You're going to be okay." She took the keys out of the ignition and hid them from him in her purse. She knew if given the chance, he would bolt. "You can do this. Come on."

"G...give me a minute."

"Okay..." She stroked his back, waiting for his breathing to slow a bit. She knew this wouldn't be easy for him, but she had read that making a victim understand they had power over a situation that they didn't previously could help in recovery from the event. Making him understand he wasn't a prisoner of this house could free him from some of the burden, she reasoned. And the only way to do that, in her mind, was to take him there. "Okay. You ready?"

"No..."

"Come on. You'll always say you aren't ready for this." She got out of the car and opened his door for him, all but dragging him out. She held his hand tightly, stroking his face with the other. "Come on. I'm right here. It's just a house..."

Otis nodded, following her to the porch. She kicked the door in and drug him inside. She heard him gasp behind her and felt him start to back away. She turned and rested her hand on his back. "Come on..."

"No. Don't make me go in there."

"Otis...Come on. It's just. A house." She pulled on his hand, urging him inside.

"It's just a house...It's just a house..." He muttered as she pulled him in.

"I'm right here. They can't hurt you anymore..." She kissed his jaw; she felt his hand in the small of her back, fisting the fabric of her shirt. "Come on. Let's walk around."

"O...okay..." He clung to her for dear life as they explored the downstairs. He seemed to calm slightly.

"You okay, babe?"

"Y...yeah...I don't remember the downstairs as much...I wasn't...really allowed down here."

"Oh..."

"I mainly snuck down for food and ran back upstairs."

"You ready to go upstairs?"

"No. Don't fuckin' make me go up there."

"Come on. It's just. A house. They're not here anymore. It's just. A house." She pulled him up the stairs, her arm wrapped around his waist as he started shaking. "Baby...Calm down..." She kissed his cheek, cupping his face on the other side with her hand. "You're with me now...You'll never be with them again."

"Don't make me do this..." He moaned.

"You're here. You might as well...Come on. It's just. A house."

They cleared the top of the stairs. "D...don't make me go in my room first...L...Let me look in theirs."

"Okay, baby. If that's what you need." She held his hand as he wandered in. She screamed in terror, drawing back.

Two skeletons lay in the bed side by side. One male. One female.

The room was relatively large, as was the house in general for the area it was in. The room had one king sized bed, a closet, a large dresser and a two smaller bedside tables.

"N...No one ever found them?" Otis whispered. "N...no one...no one ever cared enough to...to check on them?"

"I guess not, Otis..." She stood in front of him, commanding his attention, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But look where you are. You have so many people that love and care about you. And here they rotted. No one cared about them. No one even cared enough to see if they were gone. But you, the person they tortured so much, has people that love him." She kissed him. "Look where you've come from...Look how far you've come..." She kissed him again.

"They're gone...They're really, really gone..." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. She could practically feel the relief washing over him. She understood, too. He may have slit their throats, but in the back of his mind, they still could have survived. Now he had solid proof that he had ended his suffering on his own terms. She let him hold her for a moment, nuzzling into his chest.

"You...Are you ready to go into your room, babe?"

"If I do, can we _please_ leave?"

"Yes. Then we can leave."

He swallowed heavily. "Alright..." He wandered across the hallway, stopping halfway to the door.

"It's okay..." She stroked his back. He was shaking again.

"I can't do this...I can't go in there."

"Yes you can. I'm going in with you. I can do anything with you, so you can do anything with me, right?" She took his hand in hers. "Right, baby?"

He gulped and started toward the door again. Walking in the room, they stopped in the middle. He squeezed her hand until she thought he would break it.

"You're okay. You're okay." Looking around, she wanted to break down and cry. His bed was still there, chains attached to the headboard. Everything was bloodstained, especially the mattress and headboard. There was blood on the cold hardwood floors and streaks of it on the wall. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and started sobbing.

"H...huh?" He pulled her against his chest, stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

"That you had to go through this! That...That this happened to you! I...I don't want this to have happened to you! It's horrible!" She sobbed. "Not to my Otis! Not to my baby!" She tried to force herself to calm down. This was about his recovery, not her acceptance. Looking up at him, she noticed a small smile start across his face. "Otis?"

"I...I'm free. I broke free. I killed them. They're gone..." He sighed. "I...I know it's been so long, but...I...I never had control here. A...And now, I do. I'm standing over where they used to beat the hell out of me and I'm the one who has control now...I...I made it. I have you. I have the Fireflies...I made it."

Sniffling, she stared up at him. "Y...you did."

"This place...This place doesn't have control over me...I'll never be chained down to that bed again."

"No, baby. Never again." She rested a hand on his chest.

"I...I'm not theirs anymore...I'm yours."

"No, Otis. You're yours. You don't belong to anyone. I love you. You're my boyfriend. But you're not my property."

"...Thank you." He scooped her up and kissed her, and she could feel tears running down his face.

Before they left, he had to show a little aggression to the two skeletons in the other room. She left; She didn't want to see what he did.

As he left, he tossed a lit match onto the building. He wouldn't be haunted by that fucking house anymore.


	52. Fantasies

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He honestly could _not_ fucking believe it. But he would do anything for her.

They had been talking after making love one night or another. She was absentmindedly tracing circles on his chest, and she sighed. He knew she was about to say something she was going to have trouble getting out. "Otis...? Can I tell you something and not have you judge me?"

He snorted. "Of all the shit I've told you and you don't judge me. Go ahead, mama." He stroked her arm.

"I...I have this fantasy..."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"I ah...I want you to dress up in a tuxedo or a suit and take me out somewhere. Like...a nice restaurant or something. And then I want to drive to your lookout and wait until it's dark, and I want to turn the headlights on you and watch you take it off. Slowly. A strip tease."

"A tux?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"I want to watch you and Baby make out. Full tongue, like you do with me. Then you and I fuck until I can't see straight anymore."

She grimaced. "Baby? and me?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll make you a deal." She swung herself on top of him, sitting on his lap. He grunted and fidgeted, trying to protect himself. "I'll do yours if you do mine."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Where am I gonna get a tux?"

"You're gonna need one if we're gonna get married, baby."

"Mm...Alright. I'll even let you pick it out. Deal?"

"Deal."

After work, she went into town and picked out the suit she thought he would look best in and told him where to pick it up, leaving it under his name.

She giddily waited for him to come down the stairs as she sat on the couch. She was dressed in a dark blue evening gown with sequins galore. She felt beautiful, and she knew she looked it. She heard the stairs creek and tried to keep from looking right away. She wanted him to come stand in front of her like he always did.

She saw his shiny black dress shoes under her nose and looked up. "Holy shit..."

He stood in front of her, buttoning the end of his sleeves. The suit was perfectly tailored for his body shape; it cut in at his waist, showing off how well-toned he was. The vest hugged his torso perfectly. The maroon shirt she had picked out sat beneath a coal black tie, matching the black of the rest of the suit. The contrast of his white hair against the maroon and black was absolutely stunning to her. Not to mention she loved him in red, first of all.

He smirked. "Holy shit is usually what I say, darlin'." God, that southern drawl killed her.

She whistled. "Yeah. But god _damn_ Otis."

"Stop. It's still me."

She stood, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah, but you're sex on legs, baby." She kissed him. "You didn't shave."

"No. Figured you'd want it that way."

She smiled, kissing him again. "You're so good to me, babe."

"Where do you keep getting all these dresses? They're not in our closet."

"No. I keep this one at Mia's. It's my old prom dress!"

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I like this one."

He took her way out of town to a five-star restaurant. They talked and ate, and she knew he wasn't exactly thrilled about wearing the suit. She knew they were constricting and hot, especially in the Texas heat.

When they were done, he sped to his lookout. He had taken the beautiful red convertible that they had, a special treat for her. She bounced giddily in the seat.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea how miserably bad I'm going to be at this?"

"You're not bad at anything involving sex, Otis."

He grumbled, getting out of the car. After three years, he still didn't understand the concept of a compliment from her. He could never believe any good thing about himself, especially about his appearance. But, she figured if she said it enough, he would learn.

He left the headlights on and stood in front of them, pulling off his jacket and tossing it into the car with her. She got out and sat on the hood. He pulled his tie off, tossing it to her as well.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're sexy?"

He just smirked and shook his head. Admittedly, he was having fun with this. She always teased him until he thought he would combust. It was his turn.

He slowly unbuttoned his vest, sticking his fingers through each of the holes. She licked her lips. He let the vest fall from his shoulders.

"God, Baby..." The shirt hugged him perfectly, accenting his chest and shoulders. He slowly pulled his belt out from his pants. She reached out to touch him, and he swatter her lightly with the leather.

"Ah ah ahh~." He smirked, starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. He heard her groan lightly. "What're you thinkin' about, mama?" He had his shirt unbuttoned about half way.

"You fucking me. On this hood. Right now."

"Now, why would I do that?" He continued to unbutton his shirt. He undid the button on his pants and unzipped them.

"Oh, god, Otis..."

"Hmm?" He untucked his shirt and his pants fell. "Oops." He stepped out of them, coming closer to her. She shuddered. He undid the final buttons on his shirt and shrugged out of it. He only had his boxers on. "What're you gonna do, mama?"

She grabbed him, pulling him against her roughly enough to make him stumble, landing on her less than gracefully as she kissed him. She dug her fingers into his scalp, fisting his hair.

"Ow, ow ow...A little less of that, yeah?"

She loosened her grip, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

They made love on the roof of the car until her shoulders hurt from sliding against the metal.

When she told Baby about Otis's side of the deal, she was more than willing to help. That night, they sat in just their bras and underwear, waiting for Otis to come in from working with R.J.

"Hey, mama-whoa..."

"Why don't you come in and get comfortable, Otie?" She smiled coyly, swinging her hips as she walked over to him and kissed him, pulling off his flannel and depositing it on the floor. She fumbled with his belt, finally undoing it and letting his pants drop to the floor.

"What're-"

"I want easy access to you, Otis." She nipped at his neck and returned to the bed. He sat down on the wooden chair he usually worked in.

Hesitantly, she looked at Baby, who just dove full in, grabbing her by the hair and kissing her. She had to admit, it wasn't the worst thing she had ever experienced. Baby was quite a good kisser, and very gentle with her. She heard Baby moan, and reciprocated. It wasn't that she was that into it, but she knew Otis would be.

She felt Baby's hands snake up her sides and unclasp her bra. She heard Otis's breath hitch, even from where he was sitting. Baby slipped her bra off and tossed it aside with her own.

"J...Jesus..." He stammered. He was so hard he was actually physically uncomfortable. He couldn't take his eyes off of them.

Finally, Baby broke the kiss. "Ohh, I think your Otis is feeling a little left out. I think it's his turn." She giggled and left the room, swinging her bra over her shoulder.

"What do you say, baby?" She straddled him in the chair, grinding her hips against his. He groaned, fidgeting. "Come on, handsome. Let's rock and roll." She all but picked him up and threw him on the bed, jerking his boxers down and tearing his shirt off over his head. She kissed him, gently and sweetly as she rubbed her hands up and down his abdomen.

She knew how much he loved how affectionate she was when they made love. He loved when she kissed up and down his body, leaving a trail of her kisses all over him. He loved when she nibbled on his flesh, loved it when she kissed his neck and licked his chest.

The love marks she left on his alabaster skin were so numerous and so dark she wondered if they would show through a white shirt.

They were both exhausted after the fourth round. She lazily kissed his neck and he moaned, tilting his head to the side to give her better access. She kissed his jaw, nibbling on his ear lobe.

She rolled off of him and snuggled up beside him, resting a hand on his chest. She had to giggle. "You look like a cheetah."

"Worth it."


	53. Second Date

It had been a while since their first official date, and Otis felt like doing something for his girl. So, he picked her up and work and drove into the city with her.

"You ever been this way, mama?"

"No...I don't really adventure this far on my own." His hand was resting on her knee as he drove, and she rested hers on top of his. "I haven't lived here that long, either."

"Mmm. My yankee girl." He smirked.

Even the 'City' closest to Ruggsville wasn't exactly a booming metropolis. But, there were a few restaurants and shopping.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. I know you're not, but I am."

He shrugged. "I could eat." She had to admit, he was getting better about his eating habits. She picked out a small diner and they ate together, chattering about her day.

Somewhat begrudgingly, he drove her to the stores she pointed to along the road, mainly following her like a lost puppy while she perused.

People were staring at him, she knew. That was probably why he stuck close to her, she reasoned. He was extremely patient with her, sighing in relief when she said she was tired and wanted to go home and cuddle.

"Otis?"

"Hm?"

"Can we stop for ice-" She burst into laughter at the deadpan look he gave her.

"Yes. We can stop." He pulled up to the stand she had seen and got out.

"You're actually getting some?!"

"Yeah, yeah." He ordered their desserts for them and carried them back to her. She had found a small patch of grass next to a field of daisies. _God, she's adorable._ He thought. "Here." He handed her her cone and sat down beside her.

"You know...I know you act all tough and gruff, but you really are a sweet heart..."

He shook his head. "That's just with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're...a bit of an exception."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well...I figure if we're gonna do this, then we might as well do it right, yeah? I don't...I don't open up to people. I've always gotten burned when I have. And if I'm gonna do this the right way, I'm gonna treat you right, because that decreases my chances of getting burned. That and I figure you deserve to be treated right, y'know? I mean, hell...You've gotta give to receive, right? I've never done anything like this. So, this is all new territory to me. But, I figure about how...I dunno, how I would want to be treated in this situation, and I try and do that for you. So maybe I'll be treated that way. And you have. You've...treated me so much better, actually."

"Otis...That's so sweet..."

He shrugged. "All I wanted for so long was affection. I just wanted someone to touch me and not hurt me. Now, I'm not real cuddly _because_ I've never had that." He turned to her smirking. "But you certainly are."

She wedged herself under his arm and he chuckled, encircling her waist. She snuggled into his chest.

"Y'know, for the life of me I can't figure out why you like me so much."

"Well, for starters, you're not too hard on the eyes, Otis. In case you haven't looked in a mirror, lately."

"Oh, geez, mama. Not this again-"

"How can I drill into that thick skull of yours your handsome? Anyway, you're sweet and kind, no matter how hard you try and act like you're not. You're very affectionate and you try your hardest to make me happy. You're so intelligent, and you're a wonderful artist. You're hilarious. How could I not like you? Speakin' of which, what're you workin' on now?"

"Ah...Well, I've been workin' on some stuff for Spaulding. I'll show you when we get back, okay?"

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. Finishing her cone, she stood and picked some daisies, settling next to him again.

"What're you doin'?" He wrapped his arm around her again.

"Nothin'." She made herself a flower crown and fitted it to her head.

"Hey, princess. How about some sugar? Make it sweet." He leaned in to her face, kissing her on the cheek lightly a few times before she turned and met his lips.

She fashioned another, turning and looking at him for a moment.

"What?"

Smiling giddily, she placed the crown on his head. He chuckled, sighing. "Okay. Satisfied?"

"Extremely so." She dug through her purse and pulled out her polaroid, snapping a picture of them together.

Otis had never felt this happy in his entire life. Even though he was stuck with a flower crown on his head, he loved that goofy little doctor.


	54. Dominate

Sex could be a very scary thing for Otis.

Considering his past, if one thing went wrong, it would be disastrous. Both she and Baby had seen it end that way.

But she was the only one who was ever allowed to dominate him.

She was the only one to ever be on top with Otis. He was the only one he ever allowed to. No one else was allowed to touch him that way. She knew just how to touch him to make him submit to her. She knew how to get what she wanted out of him.

She rested her hand on his side, fingers curled around to his back and her thumb resting on his stomach, stroking the flesh lightly. The other hand fisting his hair, tilting his head to the side as she kissed his neck for better access.

She loved to hear him moan and whimper in pleasure beneath her.

What was even better is that she was the only one who ever got to experience this.

She was the only, the _only_ one Otis had ever let have complete control over his body. The _only_ one he had ever given any kind of control to, and he had given her all of it. It had taken a while, but they eventually got there. Now, he completely trusted her, giving her the reign entirely. She was the only one _allowed_ to have any kind of dominance over him. He had fought so hard for so long to totally reclaim his body as his own after it had been taken away from him at such a young age, that he asserted his dominance sexually whenever he had the chance, but not with her. He didn't feel the need to dominate her. He didn't feel like she was trying to take something from him. She only wanted to give to him. Even when she dominated him, he didn't feel emasculated.

She ground her hips against his as his jeans became entirely too tight. She began to kiss down his chest to his abdomen. He began to pant, moaning in between breaths.

"Come on, baby, relax for me. You're a little tense."

His eyes ventured open. "D...don't stop."

She giggled and continued her work, letting her hands roam on his torso.

Otis had never been able to fully, entirely relax during sex. He enjoyed it, yes; of course he enjoyed it. He was a borderline sex addict, but there was always some tension in his body. He had to be ready to flee or fight if the need arose. Especially the first time she had been on top. He had been so tense then, but as he grew to trust her more and more, he began to relax. The best sex he had ever had in his life was the first time he had been able to fully relax with her on top of him, kissing every inch of him and caressing him so gently like she did. He didn't need to be ready to fend her off. He knew she would stop if he needed her to. She was the first person to ever make his body go entirely limp-well...not entirely, of course. She was the only one to ever get him to completely lose himself to the sensations and lose himself in ecstasy. She was the only one he had ever willingly let dominate him.

She knew how to make him putty in her hands, but he just wasn't relenting this time. There was still tension in his body, something was alarming him enough to keep him from melting in her arms like he did. She freed him from his jeans, tossing her clothing aside. Kissing him slowly and sweetly, she used one hand to push his hair out of his face, entwining her fingers in the locks at the crown of his head and pushing back, and the other hand resting on his chest.

She heard him moan against her lips, snaking his hands around her waist and letting them roam her torso. She began to kiss his neck again, and there it was; he sighed in pleasure, letting a low groan accompany it, and there went the last bit of tension from his body.

She drew back to look at his face, and he smiled up at her. He always seemed so dazed when she did this to him. Like he could fall asleep at any minute. She was the only one who had ever seen him that way, and she had to admit; she was proud of herself. He was putty in her hands, and she knew it. She knew how much he trusted her for him to be so vulnerable like that in front of her.

She began, relishing in the long, low growl in the back of his throat. She loved making him make those noises.

She fucked him long and hard until he screamed, and then just kept going.

When she was exhausted, she collapsed on top of him, lazily kissing his jawline.

He grunted, adjusting himself so that her weight wasn't entirely on him. He usually wasn't one to fall asleep after sex, but he felt himself slipping away.


	55. First Romantic Kiss

They had only been officially 'dating' about a week. He had picked her up from work and they had driven around, doing errands or this or that for the family. They sat in the parking lot of a large chain super market in town, talking. She loved making him laugh- she loved how it sounded, and just how contagious it was to her. She loved being one of the only people that could make him laugh and smile. She loved to just touch him, too. Just to brush her fingers lightly over his skin to let him know she was there. She knew for a large portion of his life, touch had only been negative. She was trying to reinforce that it was positive, and would only ever be positive with her. So, when she got the chance, she was always touching him.

One of her hands was entangled in his, the other stroking his arm.

"Otis?"

"Hm?" He rested his head on the seat of his car, red eyes peering back at her.

Her face reddened slightly. "Is...is it true that you don't usually kiss the women you fuck?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Who told you that?"

"Baby. I know you and her had sex, but she said you never really kissed her."

He shook his head, turning away. "Nah, not really."

"Why?" She ventured.

He looked away from her and into the night, sighing. "Well...Y'know...You can have sex with someone you don't love. Sex can be meaningless, and a lot of times is. Most of the sex I've had is-was strictly for pleasure. Not out of some...I don't know...desire or lust, just fucking, y'know?" He licked his lips, considering what he was about to say. "I..." He sighed, unsure of how she would take what he was about to say. "To me, in a way, kissing is more...intimate? I don't know how...really to explain this...uhm...So, when I was growing up, I didn't ever feel a whole lot of love, as you can imagine. No one ever told me they loved me; they told me the opposite. So, the first time I ever really felt love was with the Firefly family. Now, that was the first time I had ever been shown affection, too. Mother Firefly is a very, very affectionate woman and always was with me, even before she knew who the hell I was. I can remember lying there fucking dying in that bed and she was holding me and kissing my face and stroking my hair. She didn't know who I was. All she knew was that I was a sick scrawny kid who was probably going to die there." He noticed the look of concern on her face. "That's a story for another time. So, to me, kissing is something that's...really reserved for people you really care about. Definitely not most of the women I have had sex with. I don't know...it just...because I never experienced it before I had a deeper level of connection with someone, I guess in my mind it became much more intimate than it is for most people. I guess that's kind of backwards, but." He shrugged. He rested his head on the seat again, waiting for her reply.

"So...You care about me, then?"

"Hm? Yeah."

She rested her head on his shoulder, lightly kissing his jaw.

"Will you tell me about when you first came to the Firefly family?"

"Er...Some other time, mama. I will, though. I promise."

"You were really sick? They thought you were gonna die?"

"Mm-hm."

"I really wonder all you went through, Otis...I wish you would tell me."

"You'll find out, I'm sure. When the time comes." He trailed off into a yawn.

"You sleepy, baby?"

"Mm...I guess. Didn't hit me till now..."

"So...You never had some hot teenage romance? Having sex in the back of your car and steaming up the windows?"

He snorted. "No. I was too busy trying to survive. Had plenty of sex in the back of plenty of cars. But no making out or anything like that."

She reached up to his face and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, sliding his baseball cap off of his head. His eyes trailed her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She rested a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. He flinched a bit; he was still getting used to her touching his face.

"Otis...come here." She leaned in and kissed him in the sweetest, most sensual way she possibly could. To her surprise, he let her take the lead; she figured he probably wasn't entirely sure what to do, and didn't want to ruin the moment.

There was no heat behind her kiss, just affection. She trailed her hand down his arm, taking his hand and putting it on her waist. He pulled her closer, stroking her back with his thumb.

God, this felt so good to him. It was like the strongest pain reliever in the world, but for his aching heart and mind. This wasn't horny fuck me kissing. It was hold me and serenade me and tell me how much you love me kissing. It was entirely new to him, but she was showing him all kinds of new things.

When she broke away, he didn't open his eyes right away. Her hand was on the back of his neck, rubbing small circles into the flesh. He smiled softly to himself. Someday, he would have to thank Baby for bringing this girl into his life.

She tipped his chin up and his eyes opened. "Did you like that, Otis...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," He murmured, leaning in closer to her again. "I did."

He claimed her lips this time, trying to mimic what she had done.

God, this girl had changed his life already.


	56. Regret

It wasn't often Otis remembered tidbits of his past that he had forgotten. But when it did happen, it could get very bad very quickly.

He wasn't sure what had brought the thought on, but it jolted him when it did.

 _See? You like it you little fucker. You're nothin' but a dirty whore. You scream and cry and struggle but you fuckin' like it!_

 _Otis didn't understand-white fluid had come out of where he peed. He didn't understand why that had meant he had enjoyed his father brutalizing him. He had hated it. Every second of it._

Otis fisted his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck...Fuck fuck FUCK!"

 _He found himself on Cutter's floor that morning. As he tried to pick himself up, he flinched at the familiar pain. He felt the stickiness in his jeans. He grimaced. He hadn't been aroused...Why had he...? It hit him in a wave. What Cutter had done. They had both been dunk. Cutter had pretended Otis was some fuckin' woman; tied him up, brutalized him. Otis had struggled and screamed. He hadn't wanted it. Not at all...So why the evidence of his arousal?_

Otis clenched his fists, growling to himself. "NO, Godammit, NO!"

 _He and Cutter had been on a road trip together. Why he had trusted the older man again he wasn't sure. Otis had brought up taking control of the family in Cutter's absence, since he and Eve weren't together anymore. What had started as a relatively calm adult conversation had ended up in a screaming match. When they got back to the hotel, Cutter slammed Otis against the wall, beating the shit out of him until Otis blacked out. When he had woken up, he was hog tied on the bed again, just like he had been before. And Cutter did the same damn thing._

 _"Still think you're gonna control my family, whitey?" He laughed evilly after he was done brutalizing the younger man. The evidence was there that time, too._

"GODDAMMIT!" He threw whatever was in front of him. If he hadn't wanted it, why did he cum every time? Every single time he could remember came flooding back to him, and the evidence was there every time. He had fucking wanted it. He had enjoyed it. He had to have, to have done that. He was disgusted with himself. He had wanted all the 'trauma' and 'abuse' he had suffered. It was his fault. All of it was his fault. He hadn't been raped. He had just been fucked. Just because he was a scared little bitch didn't make it rape. He had enjoyed it. God, he fucking hated himself.

He made himself sick, retching in the toilet.

 _You fucking disgusting mongrel. You're nothing but a piece of shit. Nothing good will ever happen to you. you don't fuckin' deserve it. You're a piece of shit. You're fucking disgusting._

He paced back and forth, back and forth in his room until he heard her come through the door of the house. He wasn't really ready to talk about it out loud yet. He tried to stifle his emotions for the moment.

One thing he was decently proud of himself for- that he probably shouldn't take pride in- was how effectively he could hide his eating disorder from her when it flared up. All he had to do was eat in front of her for her sake and vomit it back up on his own time. He didn't sleep well at night. What he had discovered about his past didn't sit well with him, so he just laid and held her until the sun rose.

He had been thinking about it too much that afternoon, and the thought alone was enough to make him sick. He stuck his fingers down the back of his throat, gagging. No, that wasn't enough-

"OTIS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She grabbed his shoulder and jerked him away from the toilet, dumping him on the floor. "Otis!? What the fuck?!"

He cowered away from her, looking up fearfully.

"Baby...No, no...Don't get all scared...Just...what're you doin', baby?" She sighed. "I know what you were doin'. Just...Why?"

He just hung his head, fisting his hair, trying to hide his face. He was grappling so much with his own emotions, he couldn't take having her angry at him, on top of it all.

"Otis, Goddammit talk to me. Don't fuckin' do this."

He flinched and curled in on himself more. To him, she sounded fed up with him, exhausted. Tired of dealing with the same old bullshit of him being a fuckin' victim, of him being so broken.

He began to sob, his shoulders shaking. She drew back. He was really crying? "Baby...Come on, talk to me. Tell me what's goin' on. I'm not gonna leave you alone until you do."

He clamored for her, fisting her scrubs and bringing her close to him. She stumbled, wrapping her arms around him. She was somewhat horrified. She had never seen this side of him. Ever. She had seen him panicked from something she had done, but never upset like this. Not except that time she had taken sex way, way too far.

"Baby. Come on. Talk to me. Talk to me."

He sobbed. "I...I...It...it wasn't rape..a...all that time...I fuckin' wanted it...I had to have...I..." He sobbed, pulling her closer. She had seen the results of fear overpowering him, but this was pure shame.

"What?"

A sob wracked his body. She wished she could see his face, but she knew he wouldn't want her to- and it was currently buried in her shirt, anyway.

"Baby...What do you mean...?"

"I...I...I c...came...every time...Every single time...I...I just thought about it the other day...I...I must have wanted it...I...M...My body wouldn't have reacted that way if I didn't. I...I had to have wanted it...A...and th...that means...It...wasn't rape..I fuckin' wanted it..." He sobbed. "I had to have...It's my fault. It's my fuckin' fault. All...all that pain...suffering I...It wasn't real...It was a fuckin' lie...I...I...I wanted my f...father t...to do those things...a...and Cutter...I...I had to have...Why!? Why would I fuckin' want that?! It hurts! Th...They were just trying to humiliate me! Why would I want that!?" He sobbed openly into her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life.

Tears rolled down her face. It hurt her so much to hear that he had come to that conclusion. That he could so easily discount all that pain simply because his body reacted in a biologically sound way. She rocked him back and forth as he sobbed into her, tears falling from her cheeks onto him. "Baby...That's...that's not..." She knew he wasn't listening. She waited until he was done, his sobs being reduced to hiccups. "Otis. Listen to me." She tried to draw away from him, but he tightened his grip on her.

"Please, please don't leave me...I...I know I'm a disgusting mess of a human being but please don't leave me."

She stroked his hair, kissing his head. "No, you silly man. I'm never going to leave you. But I want you to listen to me." She felt him nod against her. "Okay. What you think is you wanting something does not mean that at all."

"But-"

"No, no. You listen to me." She stroked his hair. "Because of the way male anatomy is set up, whether or not you want it, if you are assaulted or it is consensual anal sex, you will do that. It's just the way anatomy is set up. That does not, and will never mean that you enjoyed what happened to you. It doesn't make your suffering a lie. It doesn't make it any less terrible. I need you to understand that. Nothing will make that less terrible. Why didn't you come talk to me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I was so embarrassed...I...I thought for sure you would leave me..."

"I will never leave you, you silly man. I love you so much...I love you to pieces...You are not a mess, you are not disgusting. I just really need you to understand that just because that happens doesn't mean you enjoyed it. Doesn't mean you wanted it. That's just what your body does. Okay?"

He nodded against her again. "Thank you..." He sniffed.

"Let me see your handsome face..." She drew away from him, cupping his face in both hands. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and his face was slick with tears. "Ohh, sweetie." She kissed him, smirking against his lips. "When I make you do it, though, I know you want it."

He snorted, despite himself. "Hell, yeah I do."


	57. Revenge

Otis heard the door slam and heard her pounding up the stairs, flying into their room. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and blood covered her.

"Whoa, whoa! What's goin' on?!"

She sobbed. "I...I...it happened t...to me..."

"What, mama. What happened? Hey..." He led her over to their bed and sat her down, kneeling in front of her. "What happened?"

"I...I...I..." She sobbed, reaching for him again, he stroked her face, trying to keep her at arms length so he could inspect her for injuries. "W...what your daddy did to you...I...I know why you can't say that word now..." She sobbed. "Just fucking hold me, Otis! Please!"

His face when sheet white. "W...what?"

She sobbed, looking up at him, even though he was kneeling in front of her and she was sitting. Her eyes were pained, willing him to understand. He understood, he just didn't want it to have happened to her. Not something like that. Not to his babygirl. He pushed his emotions to the side for the moment. He could deal with that later. Right now, she needed him.

"Okay. Okay...Come here." He scooped her up into his arms and held her close, letting her sob into his neck. "Shhhhh...It's over...It's over..."

"It hurts..." She sobbed.

"I know, baby...I know..." He kissed her head. God, he hurt for her. He wanted to burst into tears and rip a hole into whoever did this to her. His heart ached. He wouldn't wish this on anyone. Well...maybe not anyone, but especially not her. "Who's blood is that, mama?"

"H...his...I got a stab in...but he got away..."

"Okay. None of it is yours though, right?"

"No..."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No...I know what they'd do and I don't want to press charges..."

"Why?"

"What'll that do? Just humiliate me more and make people take me less seriously as a doctor!" She sobbed again.

"Baby...Shhhh...I'm right here. It's okay now. It's okay." He stroked her hair and she flinched, looking up at him with those big blue pools full of tears. "It's okay. It's just me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"No, no...Don't say you're sorry...If there's anyone who understands it's me. You know that. I've got you, mama."

"H..Hnn..." Her sobs dissolved into hiccups, tears still streaming down her face.

"Come on, babygirl." He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

She nodded, sniffling and shaking still. He started to help her undress, but she grappled against him, kicking him in the chest.

"Oof...Okay, okay. Point taken."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Otis! Oh god!" She brought on a new round of sobs.

"Stop saying your sorry." He stroked her shoulder and kissed her head. "I told you...I understand. You know I do." He turned away from her, undressing himself and putting his swimming trunks on to avoid alarming her more than she already was. He cringed and rubbed at his chest. Damn, that would hurt tomorrow.

"Y...You don't h...have to put those on, Otis...I...I...I know y...you won't..."

"No, it's okay. Come on." He turned the shower water on and made sure it was nice and warm before helping her in. He wrapped his arms around her and puller her against his chest, stroking her hair back into the spray. "Just relax, baby. It's just me." He felt her plant a kiss on his chest, shuddering against him. "Just your Otis..."

She laid her head against his chest, relaxing slightly.

"There you go...Shhhh." He nuzzled her. He squirted a handful of her shampoo onto his hand and began to work it into her scalp, protecting her eyes with his other hand. Still crying, she looked up at him questioningly. "Just relax, I've got you." When he was satisfied with the lather, he stepped closer to the spray, letting it rinse out the soap. He knew she put something else in her hair, but wasn't sure what it was, so he just moved on to washing her body.

He felt her snake her arms around his torso, digging into his back muscles, trying to be as close to him as possible.

"You're aright. You're alright." He soothed. Operating on the theory that his smell would bring her comfort, he squirted some of his shower gel that she preferred onto a washcloth and started gently rubbing circles onto her back and down her arms, across her collarbones. He noticed purple bruises starting to arise on her skin, and fury built in his gut. Not his babygirl. No. He noticed she had stopped crying, however, and was letting him touch her wherever he wanted. He tilted her face back and gently ran the cloth over her, kissing her lightly once he had finished. "Here, mama." He said, handing her the washcloth. "You can finish where I'm sure you don't really want touched right now, okay? I'll be right back."

"D...don't leave."

"No, I'm just getting you clothes." He skidded across the tile floor of the bathroom and collected her pajamas for her, along with a throw blanket. He helped her out of the shower, drying her off and helping her get dressed, then threw the blanket around her and scooped her up into his arms, peppering her face with kisses and tucking her into their bed.

"H...hold me."

"Alright. Come here, you little burrito." He pulled her into his arms and let her get comfortable. He noticed her pressing kisses against his neck. "M...Mama...What're you doin'?" Things could get problematic soon...

"Just let me do this...please..."

"Nn..." He tried to stay as still as possible while she kissed his neck. The one thing that could always make him squirm. Eventually, she settled in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him. He turned his head so his cheek made contact with her nose. He knew she would enjoy the sensation of his bristly cheek.

"Mm...My Otis."

"Yeah, babygirl."

The next day, he made her take off work, and they just went out into town together. She was sore, but he knew that she would want to take her mind off of what happened and enjoy time with him. He took her to her favorite diner and bought her lunch. He tried to coax her into the clothing stores, but she was suddenly bashful, hanging on his arm and trying to hide behind him.

"Come on, sweetheart. You always love shopping..."

"N...No...I...I just...want you to hold me...I just want to feel beautiful again."

His heart shattered. "Sweetheart. You are beautiful..."

"N...No...You holding me and loving me makes me feel beautiful...Please, I just..."

"Okay, baby. Okay."

They started back to his car when suddenly she froze, shaking against him and pulling him the other way.

"Whoa, whoa...What's wrong?"

"That's him...That's him...Please don't make me go that way."

"Shhh...What's goin-" Realization washed over him. His expression soured and he took a mental note of exactly what the man looked like. He deposited her in the car, and went after him.

He shoved the man into an alley way and his vision went red. He heard him screaming at him to stop, begging him. He brutalized him in the most horrible ways he could think of, gouging his eyes out and ripping his teeth out of his skull, cutting off the parts he had used to abuse his girl and shoving them into his mouth, suffocating him with his own blood. Otis sliced his neck so far he tore his head off, dumping the body in the dumpster and running back to the car.

Fucker would never hurt his girl again.


	58. Rufus

Mia and her boyfriend had broken up, and she had come running to her and Otis, knocking on the door of the Firefly household that night in tears.

Of course they let her in; she had gone running to Mia when she and Otis had a tiff, and she and Mia were best friends. That was what they had always done.

Baby and Mother Firefly were all over Mia as soon as she came in, too. Offering her tea and cocoa, trying to soothe her.

"Mia...You deserve better. You know that. He shouldn't treat you like that..." She murmured.

"I know...I know...I hate him for it, it just hurts..." Mia whimpered.

"Huh? How did he treat you? What's goin' on?" Otis had just come in from working with RJ.

"Mia and Blake broke up, babe."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No, he's a bastard! You know what he told me? He told me I should lose weight so my face wouldn't be as round, then my hairstyle would look better. I would be prettier..."

She and Otis exchanged glances. Those words struck a nerve for him; his parents had done something similar. Otis sighed and kneeled in front of her,

"Hey. I hope you know that's not true."

Both she and Mia were taken aback. Otis was kind to Mia, but he was usually only like this with his girl.

"I've been down that road. Don't start...Once you do, it only gets worse and you're never satisfied and those voices in your head never stop. You mean the world to her, so therefore you mean a lot to me, too. Don't go down that road. Please...Don't listen to that. Because it's not true." He stood and continued into the kitchen. "We're here if you need anything." He yelled over his shoulder.

Rufus stalked in the door, stopping dead when he saw Mia.

"Hey...what's goin' on?"

"Rufus, this is my friend, Mia. She's having a rough time...She and her boyfriend just broke up..."

"Oh...Well...I'm sorry to hear that."

Mia looked up at him in awe. "S...suddenly I'm not so sorry."

Rufus smirked and followed Otis.

Mia stayed the night that night, sleeping on the couch of the Firefly house.

When she woke up that morning next to Otis, she climbed over him and went to check on her. She almost collided with an almost naked Mia streaking out of Rufus's room.

"What the?!" Her jaw dropped. "Nuh-uh." She said, starting to laugh.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Mia swatted her. She had a very long flannel on, and she knew it was one of Rufus's.

"Was it fun?" She smirked.

"Oh my god." She giggled. "Made me forget all about Blake's sorry ass."

At breakfast that morning, they all stood around in the kitchen, chatting about this or that. Otis had his mug of coffee in his left hand, his right around her waist. Mia smiled at them.

"See, that's what I want. Simple stuff. You're just hanging out. Enjoying each other. I don't need big charades of undying love. I just want real love...not like Blake gave me."

"You deserve it. I've seen you go through enough douchebags that you deserve a nice man."

"Thanks..."

"I second that." Otis chimed in, taking a sip of his coffee.

Rufus stalked into the kitchen, smiling softly at Mia. She tried desperately to ignore him, not wanting to give last night away to Otis.

Rufus waked right up to her and tipped up her chin with his forefinger. "Goodmorning, beautiful." He kissed her.

Otis almost dropped his mug, his jaw dropping at the scene.

She reached up and clicked his mouth closed. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head as she stood next to him.

"What. the fuck." He turned to Mia, whose face was bright red.

"Uhm...we...just...er..."

"She and Rufus had sex last night. She thought it was just a fling, but apparently Rufus has other plans."

Otis had to leave the room, coming back immediately. "I'm not mad, I just...I'm happy for you, I...I..." He shook his head, bewildered and had to leave again. Both of the girls broke into peals of laughter.


	59. Freakshow

She and Otis were at the carnival that rolled into Ruggsville every once in a while. It wasn't really his deal, but she had begged and begged him to go, so he had relented and taken her.

He had to admit, he was having fun with her. She was wide-eyed and childlike in the blinking lights of the carnival, and she had eaten her way through most of the food stands by now. He wondered how she wasn't getting sick.

"Chocolate covered jalapeno peppers! Otis!"

"Oh my god no. Mama, don't. You're going to puke all over my car on the way back."

"Have you ever been to this before, Otis?"

"Hm? Yeah. Way back when I first came here. Baby begged and begged and begged just like you did. She drug me on the Ferris wheel and I thought I would die."

She giggled. "What? On the Ferris Wheel?"

"Heights. I don't do heights. Especially when it stopped at the top. I thought I was going to be sick."

"I wonder why you're so afraid of heights, babe? That's not something that ever happened to you, is it?"

"No. I just don't like the idea of falling. Control, remember?"

"Mm. That makes sense."

They passed by a tent that she had only seen in movies. "Carnival Side Show: Freak Attraction."

Otis flinched at the word 'freak'.

"Let's go see!" She smiled.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no."

He rarely denied her anything, so she thought he was kidding, or only needed prodded. "Come on! It's just harmless fun!"

"No, it's not."

"What're you-" She saw what he was balking about. A big red sign read: See the Albino Boy in person! Red eyes! White skin! She smiled, trying to joke. "Look, it's you!"

"That's...really not funny."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure it's just some kid with white paint on him and red contacts in! You're the real deal! Come on albino boy. Show 'm what an albino really looks like." She giggled again.

"Do you see me fucking laughing?"

"Come on! Show them what a real albino looks like!" She giggled.

"It's not. fucking. Funny. I'm not. Fucking. Laughing." He jerked his arm away from her to emphasize his point.

"Relax, Otis. It's just a joke. Freakshows are all just lights and makeup. I'm just joking with you, albino boy."

"Yeah, well there was a time in my life where that wasn't a joke, mama. Fucking stop."

"Otis...?"

"I fucking told you. That's not a joke to me. That has never been. Freak is not a joke. What if it's not some kid in there with body paint and contacts? What if that kid in there is like me, and he's hearing the same things I did as a child. Are you really gonna pay money and support that? Are you gonna support what happened to me?"

"Otis, none of that stuff is real. They just dress people up. You know that. You make the statues for Spaulding's."

"But what if that one time it's not. This kind of stuff is only funny to people who haven't been called freak their whole life and haven't felt the sting of those words. Who haven't felt the sting of a normal person's hand as they say those words. It's not fuckin funny, mama. Would it be funny to you if someone started saying look at this doctor! She's a woman! Wow! Come see the real live female doctor! No. You'd be pissed. So shut the fuck up."

She reeled back at his words. He really was pissed. She didn't think she had actually ever seen him mad at her.

"Otis...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I know. But you did. I'm not fucking going in there. But you make that choice for yourself."

"No...no I'm not...I...You're right. I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Okay. Come on."

She hoped she hadn't ruined the night for them, but the tension between them dissolved quickly. He knew she had just pushed it too far, and so did she. She had just touched on the wrong subject.


	60. Amusement Park

She woke up screaming in the middle of the night, jumping on Otis's bed and narrowly avoiding stepping on his manhood.

"What the fuck?!" Otis defended himself, looking up at her. She only had her underwear on and one of his flannel shirts, the sleeves handing over her hands, which were drawn to her mouth. God, she was cute. Even if she had almost just neutered him.

"There's a spider."

"What?"

"A spider!"

"...Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No! It's this big!" She held up her fingers about four inches apart.

"Where?" He squinted at her.

"On the toilet seat."

He rolled back over in bed. "Brush it in the toilet then flush it. Problem solved."

She shoved him out of bed. "Go kill it!"

"What'd it do to you?"

"It scared me! Isn't that enough? I've seen you kill people over less!"

He sighed, getting up from the floor. She wasn't wrong. He wandered to the bathroom and inspected the toilet seat. Sure enough, she wasn't exaggerating. The spider was huge- they all were in Texas.

"Alright, mama. Come here." He drug her to the bathroom. She screamed.

"OTIS! YOU DIDN'T KILL IT!"

He raised his eyebrow, staring at her. "It's. A spider. It's not even venomous."

She screamed again. "OTIS IT'S MOVING! IT'S MOVING!"

He took her hand in his and grabbed the toilet brush and swiped the spider in the bowl, flushing it.

"See? You're fine. Does you good to face your fears." He kissed her nose. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Oh, she would get him for that.

She had drug Otis to the amusement park about 2 hours away with she, Mia and Rufus. Rufus and Mia sat in the back of Otis's car, curled up around each other. Rufus was whispering to her, nuzzling her forehead with his nose.

"Rufus, goddammit I can't see out the window."

Mia threw a water bottle at Otis, curling into Rufus's chest more.

"You gonna ride roller coasters with me, Babe?" She asked, smirking at Otis.

"Ah, no. I'm the official purse holder and shade finder today."

"Noooooo come on."

"Mama, no."

Yeah, that wouldn't last long.

She and Otis trailed behind Rufus and Mia. They were head over heels for each other, and she was happy for her friend. She knew Rufus was a good man. Mia giggled and swung on Rufus's arm.

"Come on, little monkey! Don't you want to ride something other than me?" He smirked, kissing her.

"Mm...But you're my favorite amusement ride." She kissed his nose.

"Otis. You're going on a ride with me."

"Like hell I am."

"You're going on a ride with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Otis."

"No. I'm terrified of heights. You know that."

"I really want to go on this ride, Otis...Please... Don't make me go alone."

Sorry, mama. Ain't no way."

"Otis B. Driftwood. You will get your ass on this ride, or you will learn to enjoy whacking off for a while."

"Huh?"

"I will not have sex with you for a good long time unless you get on this ride with me."

"Bullshit."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take? Come on, Otis. It's only a couple seconds, a minute maybe. Qr will you go a month or more without fucking?"

Otis bit his lip. "Dammit." He shuffled toward the line.

They waited in line and waited and waited. Finally, they got on the ride. Rufus and Mia were behind them on the roller coaster.

When the bar clicked down over Otis's chest, a look of fear crossed his face.

"Babe...It's okay." She couldn't help the smirk going across her face. The roller coaster took off. Reaching the top of the hill, Otis was breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fuck." They were about 400 feet in the air, and Otis was absolutely petrified. He hated heights. He hated being high up. He hated every second of this.

She just giggled maniacally. She loved this shit. Lived for the adrenaline rush. "Get ready baby!"

They plummeted down the hill, hearing Otis's screams as they rode.

Getting off, Otis swayed and had to lean on the wall of the ride getting off.

"Lookin' a little green in the gills there, buddy." Rufus laughed.

Otis quickly found a trashcan and retched violently, groaning. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"I fucking hate you..."

"No you don't. "

He groaned, leaning on the trashcan.

"Does you good to face your fears, baby."

He turned and glared at her again. He hated it when she used his words against him.


	61. Riding Lessons

"Otis. When are you gonna teach me to ride a horse?" She sat in front of him on the bed, naked except for one of his flannels draped over her. He appreciated the sight.

"When do you want to?"

"I'm off today. Can we do it today?"

"It's not a one and done thing, but yeah. We can start today." They got dressed and he went to the barn to tend to them while she ate breakfast. She snuck over to watch him. She loved to see him interact with animals. It showed her a little bit more of what he was actually like- what he could have been like entirely, if so much hadn't been taken from him.

"Hey, Doe. How're you, baby?" He scratched the under the horse's chin. It balked its head at Otis. "Shhh...I know what you want. Here." He produced an apple and held it for her, letting her chomp on it. "Hey, my babygirl is gonna learn to ride today. And she's gonna ride you. You be nice to her, you hear me?" He rested his head on her nose. "Yeah, you're a good girl, aren't cha?" Otis leaned back against the stall door as he fussed with part of the tack. The horse hung its head over the stall door and pushed Otis's face with her nose. "Shhh." He turned his head to kiss her snout. "You're just a sweetie, aren't you? Yes." He wrapped his hand around her face, stroking the bridge of her nose.

He gave her a final kiss and wandered over to the other stall. "Pepper! Wakey wakey!" This horse snorted at him and danced anxiously in the stall. "Yeah, you crazy bitch. I'm gonna run your fuckin' legs off today."

Uhhh. She hoped he didn't mean with her on another horse trying to keep pace with him.

"Come here, sweetie. I got a treat for you too." He kissed at her to get her to come to the front of the stall and held out his hand. The two peppermints were gone immediately. He chuckled. "That's what I thought. Sweeten you up a little before I get on you, huh?" He grabbed her face and kissed her, too. She whinnied at him. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I ain't scared of you." He took his cowboy hat off and fanned the flies away from her face. "Baby needs to clean you up, sweetie. You need a bath. Mm...Maybe we'll do it today when we bring you in."

She watched him clean their hooves out with a pick and then rope Pepper. She peaked her head around the corner.

"Which one am I riding...?"

"Definitely not this one." He had Pepper on the end of the rope, leading her to the fence. "Can you grab Doe out of the stall?"

"Who?"

"Doe. The other one. She's buckskin, so we call her Doe. Just grab her rope and open the stall door. She'll follow you."

"O...Okay." She nervously grabbed the rope and followed Otis, horse in tow.

"Don't be scared of them. They know. They'll just fuck with you." He saw Doe stomping her foot at his girl. "Like that. Hey! You quit that!" He pushed Doe's nose down and she snorted.

He taught her how to put the saddle on properly and how to get on, making sure she felt safe before he catapulted onto Pepper bareback.

He led her along a trail, instructing her as they went. After the first few minutes, she felt relaxed on the large animal as it moseyed along the grass.

"Wow...this is so relaxing..."

"Mm-hm."

She looked at him, not even really holding the reigns at this point, even to steer the horse, which is how he had told her to operate the vehicle with a mind of it's own.

"How...how are you directing her?"

"Mm? With my legs."

"Huh?"

"I push in with one leg or the other to tell her which direction."

"Oh..."

"It's easier for you right now to do it with the reigns. They pick up your body language better that way as a beginner. Right now you'd be so tense they would just be constantly turning."

"When did you learn to ride?"

He shrugged. "Worked on a ranch a little bit as a teenager. Learned to ride there just messin' with 'em. You had to to get anything to do anything. Ranglin' cows, ride a horse. Goin' somewhere, ride a horse. It was just easier that way."

"Weren't you ever afraid of them?"

He shook his head. "They can't hurt me like people have hurt me."

"Why did you stop working at the ranch?"

"It was just time to move on. That and I killed someone in that town that I probably shouldn't have, and almost got caught."

She sighed. "Well...at least you still get to work with them."

He snorted. "Didn't say I missed it. You get kicked enough times and run over enough times, you won't really miss it. It's fuckin' hard work."

She cringed. No, she guessed not. Getting kicked by a horse is not something she ever wanted to experience.

They finished the trail ride and he left her in the fenced in area until he ran the brains out of Pepper, disappearing into the woods. She got off the horse and spent time just snuggling her and loving on her, as Otis had. When he returned, he helped her clean off the tack and put it up. She felt accomplished, though her legs wanted to buckle. She felt like a real cowgirl.


	62. Chapter 62

She loved it when Otis sang to her.

It didn't happen very often. Usually when they were listening to a song on the radio he particularly liked, he would somewhat sing along, but not loud enough to really say so. Sometimes, if he was in a particularly good mood, he would get into it, but not usually.

It was always so spontaneous. She would usually be humming some song or another, and he would come be hind her and wrap his arms around her waist and start singing to her, swaying with his hands on her hips.

Lately, she had been obsessed with the song 'Wagon Wheel' by Old Crow Medicine Show. She had loved the song for as long as she could remember, but she was obsessed lately. It reminded her of her Otis...and she loved anything that reminded her of him.

He knew she loved that song. He heard it so often, and she always sang at the top of her lungs. He knew all the words. He had caught himself singing it in the shower and driving alone.

He knew she liked it when he sang to her, too. He wasn't sure why. He thought his voice was whiny and annoying, but she loved it.

They were having a big barbecue for her for her birthday. She had insisted they shouldn't, but Mother Firefly insisted they have one.

He, Baby and Rufus were sitting around the fire. Baby and Rufus were singing and strumming on a guitar and banjo.

He had planned it out with them. They started playing the song and her head head popped up from the fire.

She smiled widely when he started singing. She loved that song. Paired with his southern accent, it made her weak.

He made her stand and spun with her, dancing in that old-fashioned southern way she loved to see him dance.

"And I'm a-hopin' for Raleigh I can see my baby tonight."

She simply stared at him in awe, smiling dumbly up at him. He pulled her against his chest, still singing and swayed with her. She could feel the vibrations in his chest and closed her eyes. God, she couldn't believe him. He was the most amazing person, and she brought it out of him. She had made him realize he was human and that he could be human and laugh and smile like the rest of them.

"Rock me mama anyway you feel."

 _Mm. You are getting rocked tonight, Otis. Like the wind and the rain and like a south-bound train._

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands as he sang, still swaying with him. Tears started to roll down her face. Sometimes, a lot of times, when they were together, it was hard for her to remember there were other people in the room, or other people in the world, for that matter. She realized that he was doing this in front of everyone. Everyone that was invited to the barbecue for her. He was doing this for her. She wondered how nervous he had been. Had he practiced? She could imagine him singing in the shower, trying to make sure he didn't sound like a fucking idiot when he sang to her.

"I hear my baby callin' my name and I know that she's the only one."

She smiled up at him, giggling. God, she loved him.

As Baby and Rufus played the last few notes of the song, he tipped her back, kissing her. She heard people hoot and holler, whistling and cheering. There weren't a whole lot of people there, but it was enough to cause some noise.

"Happy Birthday, mama." He murmured, straightening up an bringing her with him.

"That was the best birthday present you could have given me, Otis..." She kissed him again.

"Oh, that wasn't your gift. I just know you love that damn song." He kissed her nose. "I just...thought I would do somethin' special for you..." He became suddenly bashful, shrugging his shoulders and face turning red.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. She felt his hands on her sides, and heard him moan in the back of his throat.

"Hey, be careful with that. There's a lot of people around. And you're pretty good at gettin' things goin'."

She smirked. "I'm gonna rock you like a wagon wheel tonight."

"Mama-"

"I'm going to fuck you and make you think you were on a south bound train in the wind and the rain."

"Mama, stop. Or you're going to have to explain the situation that is going to arise." He looked at her meaningfully as she laughed.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too, babe."


	63. Valentine's Day

Otis could deal with Christmas and New Years the way she wanted to celebrate it, but he hated Valentine's day.

It was their first together, and she seemed extraordinarily giddy about it. He was grouchy about it, as usual.

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" She pouted. They were eating their breakfast together for the first time in quite a while.

He snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and reaching around her for his coffee mug. "Because, mama. Call me crazy, but I try to remind you how much I love you every day, not just one fuckin' day a year. That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"Mm..." She pressed herself against him, kissing him lightly. "Yeah, but...it's just a special day, is all. Like birthdays..."

"That's not the same thing at all, and you know it."

"Babbbyyyyyy..." She whined.

"It's just an excuse for people to make money, mama." He wrapped his hand around her waist, taking another sip of his coffee. "You deserve to know how special you are every day. Don't you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"You do. Stop that. Don't be like me."

"Okay...Yeah, you're right...Just...I never had a nice Valentine's day...all my other boyfriends were jackasses..."

"And I'm not?"

"No...You're so different than all of them..." She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I've gotta go to work...I love you. I'll see you tonight." She kissed him. "Happy Valentine's day, Otis."

"Happy Valentine's day, mama. I love you."

He wasn't stupid. He knew better than not to do anything for Valentine's day. He wouldn't ever get laid again. But it was more than that. She deserved a special day. Every day.

When she came home, she seemed slightly gutted. She thought he would be just like her other boyfriends and not do anything for Valentine's day. She noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table- huge red lilies and lilacs, beautiful white roses and red carnations. A stuffed squirrel sat in front of it, holding a card in its cartoonish hands. She opened the card, a huge smile on her face.

 _Happy Valentine's day, mama._

 _You should know you mean the world and so much more to me. Not just today, but every day. You gave my life meaning again, and gave me a reason to smile. I can never thank you enough for that._

 _I love you, little squirrel. -Otis_

Squealing, she bound up the stairs. He was in the shower when she opened their bedroom door. She ripped open the door and pulled back the curtain, hearing a startled yelp from him. She turned off the water and grabbed him, squeezing him. "Thank you, baby!"

"Jesus _Christ_ you scared the shit out of me!" He wrapped his arms around her. "You're all wet now..."

"Doesn't matter, I'm home!" She kissed his jaw.

"I take it you found the flowers?" He smirked.

"And the squirrel! And the card!"

"If that's all it takes to make you that happy-" She cut him off, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"You make me happy, Otis. It's the effort and thought you put in. Those are my favorite flowers. I love squirrels. You thought about it. You didn't just wave it off."

"No, you're my babygirl. Of course I didn't." He kissed her head. "Now, can you let me finish showering?"

"Yeah! Sorry." She sheepishly left, changing into dry clothes. When he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, she was sprawled on their bed. She was wearing red lace lingerie that she had purchased for the occasion.

He was turned around, grabbing underwear out of a drawer and pulling them on. "So, you wanna go out or something? Isn't that what- whoa..." He had turned around to face her and stopped dead.

"Hmm? What were you saying?"

"...What was the question? I got distracted."

She approached him, resting her hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I bet you did." She kissed him, letting her other hand run along his side and to his back, resting in the curve of his spine. Goosebumps rose on his arms. God, he loved it when she touched him like that. It was so loving and kind. A complete reversal of what touch had meant to him for so long. "I love you." She breathed against his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed down her neck, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. She groaned, pushing herself against him. Wrapping one leg around him, she hopped up with the other, encircling herself around his waist. She felt him hard against her and ground her hips against him, eliciting a moan against her nape.

He fell to the bed with her, kissing her all over her body; down her chest, her stomach, her shoulders. She fisted his hair, enjoying the sensation of his scruff against her sensitive flesh.

He was so gentle with her. So caring and loving. She enjoyed it, but she knew he was trying to make things special; She didn't like it as much as when he lost control completely with her, but she appreciated his efforts.

He collapsed beside her, drawing her into his arms immediately. "I love you..."

She stroked his hair out of his face. "I love you too, Otis..." She kissed his jaw. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Making this special for me..."

"Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Well, you were so adamant."

"Yeah, but then you would have been expecting it. Surprises are better."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah...You're right."


	64. Tarzan

She knew Otis was good at working with his hands, but sometimes she really questioned his means of fixing things.

She didn't know what needed fixing in the barn, but he and Rufus were on it, which made her nervous.

"Otis, How are you going to get up there?"

"Climb that rope and jump." He said, starting to shimmy up the dangling rope that was about 3 feet away from the entrance he needed access to.

"W...why?"

"We don't have a ladder that'll fit and I can't get up there. I'm too heavy. I've fallen through those floorboards too many times."

"...Can't you figure out some other way?"

"Do you not understand how stubborn he is?" Rufus quirked an eyebrow and looked at her pointedly."

She sighed, rubbing her face. "Yeah, I know..." She was impressed with Otis's athleticism as he climbed the rope.

"Don't look so worried, mama. I've done this a hundred times."

"Yeah, and the hundred and first will be the time you break something."

"Wow. That hurts, how little faith you have in me." She saw him smirking form the top of the rope.

"I have faith in you. I just work in a trauma center. I've seen the results of stunts like these."

"It's not a stunt. I'm fixing something!" He began to shift his weight back and forth, starting to swing the rope to allow him to get closer to the bars hanging out from the entrance he intended on grabbing.

"How are you intending to get up into that hole?"

"Damn, that's the first time you've asked me that." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but smirk back at him. "Okay, smartass. Answer me."

"I'm gonna throw my legs up in and get in. Like I always do."

"This isn't the first time he's done this?" She asked Rufus.

"Nope. He mentioned that. That's why those door handles are there, so he can grab onto them."

"Mmm..."

He finally got the rope swinging hard enough to bring him closer.

"Alright, Tarzan. Make it over there. I don't want to stitch your ass up tonight."

He easily grabbed the first handle and swung himself over to grab the other.

She cringed as he did, praying he wouldn't miss.

He dangled there for a moment, and she took the opportunity to appreciate his shoulder muscles as they strained under his weight. She licked her lips.

"What, you wanna try and do some gymnastics shit with him up there?" Rufus smirked. Shit, she had been caught.

She swatted Rufus's chest, giggling.

Otis started swinging himself, trying to get the required energy to bring his legs up into the hole. It wasn't an easy feat: The hole was only three feet wide and three feet long.

He brought his legs up, scraping his boots on the roof of the barn. "Shit..." He muttered.

"Otis, be careful..." She cringed.

"I'm fine."

Yeah, famous last words.

He swung his legs up again, and the door handles wrenched themselves from the wood.

He let out a startled shriek as they cracked through, dropping him from the height.

She heard the air woosh out of his lungs as he hit the ground; he had landed on his back.

"Otis!" She rushed to his side.

"Don't...touch me."

"Okay. Okay."

"I'm fine. Just don't. touch me."

"Bet that's the first time you've ever heard that..." Rufus quipped.

Otis delicately sat up, shaking his head like he was trying to wake himself up.

"I'll be fine. It'll be fine. I've done this a hundred times." She mocked.

"You alright, man?" Rufus offered a hand to help Otis up.

He waved it off, slowly rising to his feet. "Yeah. I'm good. Just knocked the wind out of me is all."

"You're gonna hurt tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah...You're probably right." Otis tried to stretch his back, but just cringed. "Aa...aahhh...That was a mistake..."

She sighed, resting a hand between his shoulders and leading him back to the house. "Come on. Jane fix Tarzan. Tarzan did a dumb."


	65. Dreams

Otis sat in his chair, working on a project when she came home. He turned to greet her happily, but she smacked him across the face.

"You're a fuckin' worthless piece of shit." It was her face, but his mother's voice. "You ain't ever gonna be worth anythin'. You know that?"

"Mama, what're you-" She punched him square in the mouth, knocking him out of his chair.

"You're a fuckin' freak. Just a fuckin' albino freak. That's all you'll ever be. You don't fuckin' work. I slave all day at that stupid fuckin' hospital and what do you do? You sit here and work on your little arts and crafts." She took an arm and swept his work off of his desk.

He stared up at her, eyes wide, shaking.

"Look at you. Grown ass fuckin' man afraid of me. Hah! You're _nothing._ " She spat on him.

"Babe, what's wrong? I...I didn't-"

She kicked him in the gut, making him bend over and gag. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not your _babe._ I'm not your _mama._ You're my fuckin' bitch." She grabbed his face. "Do you fuckin' hear me, boy?" She punched him again.

Blows fell relentlessly on him. Again and again and again until blood poured from his face and his vision was obscured with it. His ribs hurt, his face hurt, his back hurt, his stomach hurt. She had kicked the ever-loving shit out of him. Just like his mother used to.

She laughed cruelly. "Is that just like mommy used to make?"

He looked up at her, dazed from the beating. His head spun. This wasn't her. This couldn't be her...She loved him. She treated him like a human being. She loved him more than anything, she had said. Had she been lying all this time, too? Had he been taken for a fool again? It had taken him so long to open up to her...He had truly loved her. More than anything. She had shown him what it felt like to really love someone. To be completely and madly in love every single day of your life. And now...Now she was doing this?

"Why would I date a fucking freak like you? You should be ashamed of yourself! You fluctuate in weight like I change panties you fuckin' idiot. And your stupid fuckin' blood red eyes. You look like a rat behind glass at a pet store. All wide-eyed and scared, waiting for a snake to come snatch you up. You're an ugly mother fucker, you know that? God you look like the shit I wipe off my shoe. You know the only reason I stayed this long? You've got a big dick. That's all. You're fucking stupid. You can't even follow half of the conversations we have, I bet. Especially not when we talk about my career. You don't fucking care about my career. You don't care about anything. You're selfish too. As long as you cum you don't care, you don't care about ever finishing me off. Can't even fuck me right anymore!" She kicked him in the groin, he groaned in pain. "You're the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen in my life. Can't even take me on a fuckin' vacation because your sorry ass can't go to the beach, you fucking mongrel!" She punched him.

He felt hot tears roll down his face. God, he had loved her. He had loved her so much...He had poured his heart out to her time and time again. She had loved him, too, he had thought.

"You're disgusting for letting your daddy fuck you, you know that? You're the most disgusting man I've ever seen in my life!" Another slap.

"Please...please stop...I...I love you."

"I love you." She mocked. "Maybe if you were normal I could love you."

The words went through him like a knife. They certainly weren't unfamiliar.

"You're a fucking useless animal. You grovel like a God damned school girl." She fisted his hair, lifting him off of his feet.

"Ow!"

She threw him down in a stool at the bathroom sink. He heard the clippers buzzing behind him and started to stand. She had tied him to the stool. When had she tied him?

"Stop, please don't...Please, please don't I thought you liked-"

She punched him in the face again. "I don't like anything about you. Shut up." She wrapped a cruel hand around his throat to hold him in place and he felt the cool metal of the clippers against his scalp. He started to struggle, but she tightened her grip, choking him.

He watched his hair fall to the floor, tears rolling down his face. She had turned into his mother. She was just like her.

"I...I thought you loved me..."

She snorted. "No one could love you."

He looked up at her, shame all over his face. He had been had. He had been fooled this whole time.

Suddenly, he was untied again. "Go to the bed."

"No."

"I said. Go to the bed."

"No."

She threw him against the wall and beat him about the face until he slunk to the floor. "I said the only thing good about you was your dick, now let me have a little fun!" She undid his belt and started to work on his pants. He struggled against her, trying to keep her off.

Otis jolted upright in bed with a startled cry. Sweat was pouring off of him and he was trembling. She sat beside him, concern etched on her face.

She reached out and stroked his cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his shoulder. "Sweetie...You...you were yelling for me to stop..."

He nodded. "Yeah..." He panted, trying to catch his breath.

She knew better than to ask about the subject matter of his dream. She knew it would tear her apart. "Are you okay?" She kissed him lightly, looking into his eyes, tears brimming hers.

He nodded again. "Yeah...I'm okay." He laid back down, sighing to himself.

She curled up to him again, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

He smiled softly as he heard her breathing change almost instantly. He kissed her head lightly. He knew this sweet angel snuggled up to him so tight would never hurt him. She didn't have it in her. He wrapped his arms around her, snaking one under her torso. She grumbled at the movement, and he chuckled as he buried his face in her hair.

This sweet girl couldn't hurt him. She loved him.


	66. Tickle

They lay together on a hot Texas afternoon, a fan aimed at their bed. he absentmindedly stroked her back, listening to the sound of her breathing. He kisses her head and she smiled up at him. That little bit of heaven.

She moved her arm, grazing his ribs. He jerked away from her, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh my God! You're ticklish!"

"Mama, no don't you-" She pinned him, tickling his ribs and bucking with him as he struggled, laughing. "Stop!"

She continues, giggling with him. He tried to push her off of him, to no avail. "Why, baby?"

"I...I...fucking...hate you!" He managed between laughs.

"No you don't." She stopped for a moment, letting him catch his breath.

"Stop."

She started again.

"I fucking said...stop!" He cackled, struggling against her.

"No!" She giggled, riding out his struggles.

"Stop it!" He demanded, the force behind his words taken by his laughter.

"No way!" She felt him kicking at her. "Otis, I swear to God if you kick me out of this bed the next blowjob will be your last."

He stopped kicking, still struggling to gey away from her.

"Stop! I mean it!"

"No!"

"Jesus Christ! I'm going to fucking kill you!" He could barely speak he was laughing so hard.

"You'll piss yourself before you do that!"

"I swear to God I'll end your life!"

"You love me too much!"

He finally grabbed her hands and forced her to stop, panting.

She giggled, struggling against him.

"I fucking hate that." He said, his expression darkening.

"B...baby?"

He flipped her onto her back. "I told you to stop."

She gulped.

"I hate. Being tickled." She was reassured by a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"What're you gonna do?" She quirked an eyebrow, licking her lips.

He stood, smirking. "Torture you."

"Huh?" Her heart pounded. Was she about to be one of his victims?

"Not gonna fuck you for a while. See how you like being tortured."

He slammed the door as he walked out.


	67. Snuggle

She and Otis sat on the couch in the living room, side by side, w."atching something or other with Hugo. She felt Otis slump against her; he had worked all day with Rufus and was exhausted. She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"Hrrn?" He sat upright again. She had to stiffle a giggle.

It wasn't long until she felt him leaning on her again. He was trying so desperately to stay awake. He hadn't seen her all day and just wanted to spend time with her.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked, smirking.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm good." He rubbed his face.

"You get that motor done today?"

"Yeah. Whole car's done. Gonna turn it around for profit...Rufus said he got an offer already from someone in town."

"That's good."

"Mm-hm."

"Did you do the interior?"

"Yeah."

"You want a beer, babe?"

He shook his head. She stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing herself one out of the fridge. When she returned, he had his head against the back of the couch, eyes closed. When she sat down next to him, he jerked upright.

"Sweetie, you're exhausted..."

"I'm good..."

"Okay, okay." She sipped on her beer, offering him a sip.

"That's that Pilsner shit you drink."

"At least I don't drink the shit you do."

"Hey, I get fucked up on a budget. Doesn't have to taste good."

She watched him fight sleep for about another half hour. She couldn't help but laugh a little. He was so exhausted. His head would droop and he'd snore for a moment and jerk awake again. That or he'd slump toward her and feel himself move and wake up.

Finally, he stood, stretching. "I'm goin' to bed..."

"I'm not right now."

"I know. But I've had enough." He leaned over the couch, one hand on either side of her face, and kissed her. "Goodnight mama, I love you."

Her heart melted. "Goodnight, handsome. I love you too. I'll be up later, okay?"

"Alright." He climbed the stairs.

Her head still swooned. She loved it when he kissed her goodnight. It was always so sweet and tender. He was only like that with her.

When she finished her beer, she retreated to their bedroom, as well.

She found him curled up in their bed, back toward her, spooning a pillow. He was sound asleep, snoring lightly.

Smiling softly, she stroked his hair out of his face, expecting him to wake. He didn't, just kept on sleeping.

She thought about how much had changed in almost three years. From not being able to fall asleep in the same room as her to not even waking up when she touched him.

He used to bolt awake as soon as he heard the door open. That had stopped around six months of them 'dating'. Then, he would still wake if he heard her footsteps. That ended about a year in. He would never have gone to bed without her before a few months ago. She wasn't entirely sure why that scared him; maybe because someone could come in and it wouldn't be her? She didn't know. But that had been a relatively recent development. Now, she could touch him in his sleep and it didn't alarm him. He trusted her. He really, truly trusted her.

She wondered if this was how he used to sleep before she came along. All curled around a pillow like that. Or, if that was instinct to him now, to snuggle up to something like that. He would never admit it, but with her, he was nothing but a teddy bear. He loved to hold her. He loved to love her. He had told her time and time again that all he wanted was for someone to just love him when he was a child, instead of hitting him or telling him how much they hated him. Because he felt he had to give to receive, he loved her so fully and selflessly. He was so loyal and loving to her, it was almost shocking, especially for the other family members to witness. He was full of affection- he was just waiting for the right person to give it to

She lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his back. God, she loved this man.

She heard him grumble a bit, and froze. Had she woken him up? He settled once more, and went back to sleep.

She almost started crying. He trusted her enough to not wake up when she snuggled up to him, even from behind. She felt so lucky for him to trust her like that. "I love you so much, baby." She kissed his shoulder and settled to sleep herself.


	68. Oops

Otis and Rufus were working on a car, and Otis was under the hood, reaching down into the motor. He had dropped a tool, and was trying to fetch it. When he felt the cool metal between his fingers, he moved to pull back, and found himself stuck.

Confused, he jerked harder and harder, feeling a pulling in his scalp.

"Rufus! I'm stuck!"

"What?"

"I'm stuck!"

"I'm coming." He heard the footfalls as R.J. approached him. "Oh, shit man...You're fucked."

"I know, I know! Help me!"

Rufus grabbed Otis's hair and tried to pull it out, to no avail.

"I'm going to have to cut you out."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, man."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"No..." Rufus knew why Otis was so fussy about the situation- his childhood hadn't been kind to his self-esteem, although Adi had. He knew Otis had wanted long hair as a child, and his mother had kept his head shaved. He knew the whole story. Otis often confided in him when he was halfway through a bottle of jack.

He stuck his knife as far into where Otis was stuck as possible and flicked his wrist. Otis all but fell on his ass, jerking his head away.

Rufus tried desperately not to laugh at him. "Go inside. I've got this. I think your pride is wounded enough for one day."

Yeah, wait till Adi came home.

When he heard her come in the door, he yelled for her to come up. "I need your help with something."

She climbed the stairs, expecting him to want her opinion of placement on an ornament on a sculpture. She gasped when she opened the door.

Half of Otis's hair only reached barely beyond his shoulder. The other half was the normal length- about six inches longer.

"Are you okay?"

"I got stuck in a car."

She burst into laughter, doubling over and howling. She looked up at him, and her laughter only redoubled at the deadpan expression on his face.

"Are you done now?" He asked.

She continued laughing, sitting on the floor and cackling.

"I'm really glad you think this is so funny, mama."

She gasped for air, howling more.

"Stop fucking laughing!"

She could only howl louder.

"Stop laughing at my expense!"

"I'm...I'm sorry, baby I just...Wish you could see your face right now!" She giggled.

"Yeah. Hilarious." He sighed. "Can you fix this or no?"

"Yeah, come on babe." She led him to the bathroom and sat him down in a chair, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. She felt him stiffen. "It's just me. It's not your mother. Seriously, though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rufus cut me out."

She ran a brush through his hair, contemplating how to preserve as much length as she could. Admittedly, she was saddened by the loss of his hair, too. She loved it long. "Well, at least your hair will be really healthy."

"Because I was so concerned." He glared at her reflection in the mirror.

She pushed his head down. "Look down for a second." It almost made her sick in her stomach to cut that much of his hair off, and she knew it did the same to him.

"Oh, god..." He sighed.

"Maybe, if you kept your hair pulled up while you're working like I told you to."

"Seriously? You're lecturing me?"

"Yes, I am. Because this hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

"Hrmph." He started to rise out of the chair, but she shoved him back in.

"I'm not done yet. Cool it." She tried to style it as best she could, trying desperately to keep as much length as possible. It ended up just passed his shoulders, long enough to still pull back into a ponytail-barely-which she highly advised he do when working on cars, from now on.

There was one thing- his sideburns were longer than his hair, now.

"Oh, hell no." She jerked on the facial hair.

"What?"

"This has got to go."

"I'm already mourning the loss of my hair. Don't make me mourn my sideburns, too."

"Otis, come on. It looks ridiculous, you can't even argue with me on that."

"No, I can't."

"Then fix them." She left the bathroom. She would sweep up his hair when he was done.

When he emerged, she smirked at him. "Imagine all the sideburns! Gone from your face! Yohooo~ooh."

"I hate you."

"Then why are you married to me?" She kissed him.

"You're cruel." He had trimmed the facial hair back so that it wasn't very long at all, only about a quarter of an inch long.

"I'm just glad it happened after our wedding."

"Why? You hate my sideburns, anyway."

"That I do, but I would have made you wear a wig." She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it way from his face and pouting at the short length. "I love your long hair."

He sighed. "It'll be back. I assure you."

"Yeah, but it takes so longggg."

"You're making me feel worse about it."

"Maybe if you listened to me."

"Adi, for Christ sakes-"

She kissed him, pulling him against her abruptly.

"That's okay. I still think you're handsome."

His family tried desperately not to say anything. But Baby tormented Otis relentlessly, anyway. Adi just sat and laughed.

When night fell and she began to get restlessly exhausted, she started to climb the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, albino John Lennon. You coming?"

He glared over his shoulder. "Fuck you, Yoko Ono."

"I mean, our song is a Beatles song, babe." She giggled. "Now you just look like one."

He sighed. "Peace and love, man, peace and love." He flipped her off as she climbed the stairs.


	69. Flight

Adi burst through the door and bound up the stairs, throwing their bedroom door open.

"OTIS! OTIS I WON!"

He spun around in his chair, looking slightly alarmed. "Huh?"

"I WON A TRIP!"

"Whoa!" He chuckled. "How'd you do that?"

"I won on the radio!"

He chuckled. "All that singing finally came in handy?"

She swatted his chest. "Shut up!"

"Where're you goin'?"

"We-" she smirked. "Are going to Italy!"

His smirk faded. "Ahh...You have to fly to get there."

"Yeah?"

"I...ah..."

"Oh, you're going."

"What?"

"I am not taking a trip to one of the most romantic places in the world and not having you by my side."

His expression softened and he pulled her close. "Ahh, mi amore." He kissed her.

"Since when do you know Italian?"

He shrugged. "I know a lot of things you don't know I know."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"I was very, very bored for about 10 years. I don't know much Italian or Spanish, but I know some."

"Wow...that's...incredibly sexy."

"Yeah?" He kissed her. "How sexy?"

She smirked. "It's not gonna be sexy at all if you don't agree to come with me."

"What?"

"I won't have sex with you for a month unless you go."

"That's fucking cruel."

She kissed him, stroking under his chin. "Face your fears, baby. It's good for you."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

"Using my own words against me." He shook his head. "You're mean."

"You were seriously not going to go with me?!"

"I'm petrified of flying!"

"It's safer than driving a car."

"Yeah, my ass."

"Mm, baby your ass is a fine ass." She straddled his chair, kissing him, then working down his jawline and to his neck.

"Mmm...The things I wouldn't do for you aren't worth doing..."

"Baby...That's so sweet."

"Not as sweet as your sugar, mama." He smiled at her. "Alright, alright. I'll go."

"You didn't really have a choice."

"I figured."

"I love you"

"Love you too, you stubborn little squirrel."

She was inconsolably excited the entire month before their trip. He was disgustingly nervous. He had never flown before. He didn't know what it would be like, would he be sick? Would it be like riding in the backseat of a car?

"Baby, you'll be fine." She knew he was worried about the flight.

"Yeah, you said that about the roller coaster, too."

She giggled.

And, what do you know, he was right.

"He sat down in the window seat, hoping it would ease his stomach as they took off.

Completely the opposite.

She gripped his hand as they took off. She was used to flying. It was old hat for her.

He automatically hated it.

As the plane took off, he looked out the window. He could feel his face turn whiter than it already was. Bile rose in in his throat. He tried to swallow, trying to keep his lunch down. He turned to look at her, and she knew he wasn't alright.

"Baby...You're okay." She soothed. He nodded back at her. "Close your eyes. It helps with the nausea."

He leaned his head back in the seat, closing his eyes.

As soon as he was allowed out of his seat, he ran to the bathroom on the back of the plane and vomited.

When he started back down the aisle, he made her switch seats with him.

"Are you okay?"

He turned and looked at her. No. He was not okay.

"You're okay now though, right?"

He nodded, leaning his head back in the seat again.

"Okay. Because we've got a 10-hour flight."

"I'm okay now. I'm good."

"I'm so proud of you! Even though we're thousands of feet up in the air?"

"Huh...?" His voice wobbled.

"Oh...did you not think of that?"

"No..." His eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

"Shhhh...Just relax. You're fine. You're fine."

He gripped her hand like it was a rope holding him from falling off a mountainside.

"Ohh! Look at those clouds!"

He ventured his eyes open again to look out the window. He let out a high-pitched whimper when he realized that he was high enough to be above the clouds. "Oh god..." He slumped in his seat, head between his knees. She stroked his back, listening to him groan.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

"I'm gonna die."

She giggled. "You are not gonna die."

"My heart is coming out of my chest."

"You're fine."

"I'm gonna throw up again." He lept out of his seat and raced to the bathroom again.

An older woman sat across the aisle from them, smiling sweetly at Adi. "He's never flown before, has he?"

She smiled back. "No, he hasn't. And he's afraid of heights."

"Oh, the poor dear."

Otis trudged back to their seats, sighing as he sat down, closing his eyes. "We're just...riding in a car. We're just...cruisin' along a highway."

"Okay, yeah. That's what we're doing. Yep. Just drivin' to Italy."

"Adi?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut up."


	70. Double Date

Rufus had pestered Otis relentlessly for he and Mia and Otis and Adoria to go on a double date. He finally relented, asking Adoria, who was overjoyed with the idea.

They had decided to go fishing at Rufus and Otis's favorite fishing hole. Otis drove, taking the Pontiac convertible with the top down. It was a beautiful, sunny day that wasn't ungodly warm. Adoria sat in the front seat beside him, his hand on her knee like always.

Rufus and Mia sat in the back curled around each other. Mia seemed flabbergasted at Rufus's displays of affection, even though they had been together a few months at this point.

"Please don't fuck in my back seat." Otis pleaded.

"Technically, it's not just your car." Rufus smirked.

"I'm the one who fixed the goddamn thing! And I drive it the most!"

"Yeah, but I painted it."

"Boys, play nice." Adoria smirked. "Sharing is caring."

Otis grumbled. Rufus laughed.

"Don't tease your brother, baby. He's technically the reason we're together."

"Huh?" Otis and Rufus both asked in unison.

"Well...You're his brother. If he hadn't introduced us, we might not be together..."

"Mm...That's true."

"Hah! My car."

Rufus swatted Otis on the back of the head, and Otis cackled.

Looking in his rear view mirror after a few miles, Otis grimaced. "Were we that gross when we started dating?"

"Fuck no! It took me long enough to get you to relax around me let alone being all snuggly with me. We're that bad now, though."

"Mm...I don't still think we're that bad."

Otis break-checked Rufus and Mia as they were about to kiss, and their heads crashed together. Otis got another swat with Rufus's bear-paw like hands.

"What?! There was a squirrel in the road!" Otis laughed.

"Yeah, right. Fuck you, man." Rufus growled.

They made it to the fishing hole, and unloaded their equipment.

"You wanna fish, mama, or you just wanna sit?" Otis asked Adoria.

"I'll fish."

"O...oh..." Mia seemed uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Rufus laid a hand in the small of her back lovingly.

"I've never fished before."

"Oh, pumpkin, I'll teach you. It's not hard."

"I'm gonna end up with a fishing hook in my ass..." Otis sighed.

Mia wasn't quite as much of an outdoor person as Adi was, and she struggled a bit with putting bait on the hook and tying the hook onto the line itself.

"Russie! I can't get it!" She sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm messing up and holding you guys up and you would have a better time without me."

"Stop." Otis growled. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, are you mad at me?"

"What? Hell no. Stop beating the shit out of yourself. It's a lot easier to live with yourself if you don't tell yourself you're a piece of shit all the time, Mia. Trust me on that. You're worth a lot more than you think you are."

It still shocked the hell out of Mia, Rufus and Adi when Otis was as forgiving as he was with Mia. He understood feeling that way, understood feeling inadequate. And dammit, if she meant as much to Adi as she did, he could do his part to help her through it.

Rufus took her tiny hands in his. She looked up at him. "Stop thinking everyone is mad at you for silly little things like that. We're all having a good time. It's a beautiful day and we're all together. So what, you've never fished before? It's not going to hurt any of us to teach you, okay? Just relax." He kissed her forehead, tipping her head up gently.

"It's like the opposite of us." Adi smiled at Otis.

"I wasn't that bad by the time you came along." He said, hooking a worm.

"Mm...With some things you were. That's how I knew you really liked me."

"Hm?" He looked up.

"The fact that you cared whether I enjoyed the sex or not. That's how I knew you really liked me."

Otis chuckled. "Very observant."

"You're a very sweet man, you know that?"

"When I want to be."

"Mm. Ain't that the truth." She kissed his cheek, walking behind him.

He leaned back. "Hey, wait a minute. I only got a taste of that sugar. Can I have some more?" She kissed him on the lips, smiling against him. "Thank you."

Rufus sat Mia in his lap on the bank, teaching her how to cast her line. She did it correctly the first time, and squealed in joy, immediately followed by another squeal as Rufus tickled her face with kisses.

Otis and Adi were snuggled up together on the bank, as well, sitting side by side.

"You know I love you so much it physically hurts me sometimes...?" Otis said, looking out at the water.

"Baby..." She stroked his back. "That's so sweet..."

"I do. Sometimes I just look at you or think about you and my chest just hurts because I love you so. Much."

"Can I tell you a secret?" She smiled.

"Hm? Yeah."

"I get the same way."

Otis smiled down at her. Sometimes, she wondered if he was still learning that she really, truly loved him as much as he loved her. Even though the rings on both of their fingers made it pretty evident.

"GUYS! I GOT ONE I GOT ONE I GOT ONE!" Mia screamed

"Okay, sweetums bring him in! There you go nice and easy. Nice and easy." Rufus helped her bring the catch it.

It was a nicely sized catfish, struggling at the end of her hook.

"Whoa! Nice job, Mia!" Otis called. "That'll be good for dinner tonight!"

"Really?!" Mia asked, proudly.

"Okay, now you've gotta get the hook out. Can you hold him, baby? I'll pull it out."

Mia tried to hold the fish as Rufus jerked the hook out of its lip, but it slipped out of her hands. It flopped back toward the water, making its way.

"No! Get it!" Otis cried, diving for the fish as it just entered the water, swimming quickly away. Otis clamored for it, splashing into the water on his stomach.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Mia almost started crying.

"No, no. It's okay, it's okay." Otis stood, his face covered in mud and the brim of his hat dripping water. His shirt was soaked, as was the flannel he had on over his tank top.

Adoria burst into laughter, helping him wipe the mud off of his face.

Just about then, the skies opened and it started to rain. Rufus and Otis bolted to the car to grab the umbrellas.

Rufus and Mia sat under one umbrella, snuggled up to one another, making out.

Otis and Adoria sat under the other. Otis shivered, grumbling to himself.

"Baby..." Adoria giggled, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek.

"Fuckin' car's gonna be soaked..."

"Well, so will we all." She shrugged.

"Guess we're gonna have to go down to the diner in town for dinner." He sighed.

"Yeah. But at least it makes for a good story."

Otis and Adi looked over at Rufus and Mia, curled up together, perfectly content.

"Looks like our happiness made someone else happy, baby." Adi looked up at Otis.

"Yeah...Guess so." He smiled down at her, claiming her lips. They let the umbrella fall away, letting the rain wash over them.


	71. Brother

When Adi had done some digging trying to find where Otis was born, she had found some other information.

She knew it would destroy him, and it wasn't affecting him at all. It wouldn't affect him, either. So she just didn't tell him. It wouldn't hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him like that by telling him.

She hadn't expected him to go rooting through her papers.

"Hey, mama? Who's Dane Allister?" He flipped through the files. Her face went sheet white, and she prayed he wouldn't dig further. "He was born in the same town I was..." Otis cocked his head. "His parents were-" Otis's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "H...his parents...His parents w...were...were T...Tim a...and Joan..." He slowly turned to look at her. "H...He..."

"Otis..." She started to slowly approach him. His hands began to shake as he held the papers. "Otis...It's okay, hey...Baby..."

"H...He...He...he was my brother..."

"Baby..." She looked down at his hands. He was holding a news paper article. His parents had attended an award ceremony for his brother. He had won something or other in school, and they were posing for the camera, all smiles. He was a gorgeous boy. Dark brown hair, tall and lanky. His face looked so much like Otis's.

He covered his mouth with his hand, beginning to shake. She couldn't tell if it was rage or sorrow.

"Baby...Come here..." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her torso.

"No...No, god no..."

"Baby, look at me..."

"No...Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" He swept his arm across her desk, taking everything to the floor. "NO. NO! MOTHER FUCKERS! MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"Otis...Otis, calm down..."

"WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY?! FUCKING WHY?! WHY ME?!"

"Baby..."

"WHY COULDN'T THEY LOVE ME?! WHY!? WHY?! COULDN'T THEY LOVE ME?! I JUST WANTED TO BE LOVED?! WHY?! I JUST WANTED AFFECTION! I JUST WANTED THEM TO LOVE ME!"

Tears rolled down her face. "Sweetheart...I'm so sorry..."

He collapsed to his knees, covering his face and starting to sob. "Nooooo..." He moaned.

"Baby..." She drew him into her arms, holding him as he sobbed.

"JUST FUCKING BECAUSE HE WASN'T ALBINO! I CAN'T HELP IT! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS!" He sobbed.

"Shhhhh...Baby..."

He continued to sob. "Th...th...they...they didn't even name me...th...they gave him a name...Dane...Dane! It's right there! They fucking named him! They didn't name me!" He sobbed. "They loved him...They fucking loved him...All I had ever wanted...He had...He had everything I wanted! They loved him! And they fucking _beat_ me! They _fucked_ me!" He sobbed. "Why?! Why did I have to be the freak?!"

"Baby, you're not a freak...They were sick...They were wrong. You didn't deserve that. I...I don't know why they loved him and not you...I...I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry, sweetie..."

"I do! Because he wasn't fucking albino! He wasn't _the devil's child!_ " He growled. "He wasn't a _fucking freak!_ HE didn't have white hair and red eyes and skin so pale!"

"Otis-"

"HE got to live the life I wanted to have! HE got the love I always wanted!HE wasn't a fucking freak!"

"Otis, look at me..." She held his face in her hands. She knew it was dangerous to man handle him when he was this emotional. His emotions could turn quickly, and he could fly off in a rage. "You didn't deserve any of that. You're not a freak. You are a wonderful man, sweetie. You are so sweet and so loving with me. You have a beautiful heart and you show me you love me so well. I love you for who you are. I love you. They were fucking monsters to treat you like that. They deserve to rot in hell. But baby...your love is so special because it took so much to get it. Because you don't give it out so freely. You are so much more special..."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but it's not fucking working."

"Baby..."

"How long did you know...?"

"Babe..."

"How long. Did. You. Know."

"A few months before I took you to your house...When I first found your house."

"...I don't know whether to be incredibly pissed off or not..."

"Baby...I didn't tell you because I knew how much it would hurt you...I...And I was right...Look how upset you are. It wasn't affecting you...It was always that way, you just didn't know. It was just going to be more pain for you...I didn't want that for you, baby..."

"I know...I know! AGH! God DAMMIT!" He fisted his hair. "WHY?! God DAMMIT Why couldn't they just love me?!"

Tears rolled down her face. She knew how much the news had to hurt. His parents had one child that wasn't albino, and had loved him like a normal son, and then there was poor Otis, who they had brutalized his whole life while he was under their care. Care was an extremely loose term. She felt awful for the way his heart was hurting. She had never wanted him to find out.

"Baby...I love you...I love you so much..." She pulled him close again and stroked his hair. "It's okay...I love you...I'm so, so sorry..."

Otis sobbed. "She was pregnant with me in that picture..."

Her face turned white again. "What?"

"I was born December 23rd...That picture was in September...She was pregnant...With me..."

"Oh...Oh god, baby..."

"She told me...she always told me she should have had an abortion...th...that I fucked up her life...Sh...she..." He sobbed. "Oh, god..."

"Shhh..." She pulled him close, stroking his hair. "I know...Baby...I love you more than anything...I'm so sorry..."

She didn't know what else to say. How could she possibly make him feel better? He would forever be the child that his mother had hated, the mistake child. It made it all the worse that there was another child they had loved.


	72. Chapter 72

Adi knew what Otis did with his victims.

She knew what he did. Just as long as she didn't have to see it waved around in her face, it was fine. She knew he was a serial killer. She knew how he dealt with his victims.

She had always loved horror movies. She always had loved the villains. Now, she was in love with one.

She knew he would never hurt her. Not in a million years. He had opened up to her so much and trusted her so much, he would never risk losing the best thing to ever happen to him.

She came home late from work, exhausted. Otis knew what week it was when she didn't want to have sex with him. He knew to stay out of her way as she left empty bags of chips and empty chocolate bar wrappers along their bedroom. He knew to humor her when she wanted to snuggle so close to him he couldn't breathe. It was the end of that week, and she was hungry for a different kind of snack.

"Otis?" She called into their empty room. "Baby?" He wasn't there. She explored the house, wandering about. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

She heard screaming coming from the barn, and knew immediately where he was.

She debated whether she should go get him or just wait for him to come in. She didn't want to see his victim's faces. She didn't want any part of that. As much as she loved him, she despised that part of him. She understood it, understood his motives, and knew what he did, but she never purposefully acknowledged it.

On the other hand...It had been a week and she wanted him badly. No one could love her like Otis did.

She wandered to the barn hesitantly. She hated to do this, but she needed him. Needed his rough, calloused hands on her body. Needed to quiver under his kisses. God, she hoped he hadn't shaved today...

She heard the girl begging him to stop. "Please! Please I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh?" Otis replied.

Adi leaned against the door, intrigued.

"Yes...Please...please..."

Adi heard the rip of fabric and the girl whimper.

"N...NN! OW!" She protested.

Adi heard Otis chuckle. "Oh, what, you Malibu middle class barbie piece of shit? Ain't never been fucked before?"

Adi's eyes narrowed. She was somewhat surprised at herself. She wasn't mad at Otis. She knew what she was signing up for when she started dating him. She knew he wasn't exactly monogamous in the traditional sense; she didn't really consider him fucking his victims cheating. But something primal awoke in her. Otis was her man. Her's, goddammit.

The silence, mixed with pained whimpers from the girl every now and again told her that Otis was currently having sex with another victim. He only moaned and purred like he did for her.

Furious, she threw open the barn door.

"Jesus christ! Fucking kno- ohhh shit." Otis froze as he was stuffing himself back into his jeans. "uhhh..."

"YOU shut the fuck up!" She pointed at Otis, approaching the girl. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Otis cautiously took a few steps back, examining the situation.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK HIM?! HUH?!"

"Please...please...I...I just want to leave...please let me go..." She pleaded.

Otis quirked an eyebrow. Adi was jealous of this poor girl he had just been brutalizing.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING WITH HIM AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

The girl nodded.

"HE'S FUCKING MINE. MINE! HE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Otis was uncomfortably hard. Watching her so wild always did it to him.

It scared the hell out of him, though, whens he drew his knife from his jeans.

"Whoa! What the fuck!?" He jumped back.

She stabbed the girl right through the heart, watching her bleed out.

"HE'S MINE." She growled.

Otis's jaw dropped.

"And _you."_ She turned to him. He held his hands in the air defensively. She approached him, and he took a step back. She backed him into a corner.

"Fuck...Fuck, mama I'm sorry...I...I..." He stammered. She grabbed him, fisting his hair roughly and kissed him passionately. She felt the tension leave his body. It crossed her mind that he had thought she would hit him; start abusing him like his parents did. It brought her remorse, but she pushed it away quickly.

She shoved him to the ground, hearing the air whoosh out of his lungs. In seconds, she was on top of him, tearing at his clothes.

"HEY!" He warned, grabbing her hands. "Whoa. Chill out. I want you to, but you have to remember who you're dealing with. You're starting to scare me." She knew what he meant. Being so rough with him probably wasn't a good idea if she was going to get what she wanted and didn't have to deal with a fearful Otis, shaking and cowering away from her because she had acted too much like his parents.

"Sorry, baby...Sorry..." She panted. "But hurry the fuck up."

He chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hay bales. She undid his belt and helped him slide his pants off.

She had never heard him moan so loud or call out her name so loudly. Usually, it was seductive whispers of her name as his hand ghosted along her back. This time, he was screaming her name, moaning against her loud enough to hurt her ears. Admittedly, she had never been that rough with him and she had never killed someone in front of him before. That was probably a part of it. When he came, she just kept on going, even through her own climax. She wasn't done.

"J...Jesus, Adi! ADI!" He arched his back, moaning. God, it was hot. She kissed and bit his neck until she tasted blood, then moving on to the other side. Once again, she was going to just keep going, until he shoved her off of him. "Jesus...I'm going to have a heart attack give me a minute..." He tried to roll away from her.

"That's not how heart attacked happen, Otis. I'm a doctor." She grabbed him and pulled him back, kissing him.

Maybe not, but he was sure his heart would come out of his chest.


	73. Marks

Otis rubbed his eyes, looking in the mirror. Cocking his head, he noticed the dark circular bruises on his chest.

He moved his long white hair over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. His neck was littered with the marks, blue and purple and red.

"Adi, goddamn you..." He muttered. He lightly brushed his fingers over them, flinching slightly. Damn, she was rough with him last night. Frankly, he was lucky she hadn't thrown his back out, the way she was throwing him around.

He noticed the marks trailing up the other side of his chest. Pulling the other half of his hair aside, he saw she had done the same thing to the other side of his neck, down his shoulder and across his collarbone.

Shuddering, he remembered how good the kisses had felt, though. God, she was good at loving him. Just the right way.

He gasped and jumped as her hand snaked around his waist, resting her head on his back. "Jesus christ, Adi. You know that scares the shit out of me..."

"Mmm...but you're just so fucking sexy..."

"Mm." He grunted. She looked over his shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror. He wasn't amused. At all. Usually, he reacted in a completely opposite way. Calling him sexy was almost a sure way to either get him to blush and be flustered, or to get him to give her a compliment.

Then she saw the marks on his skin.

"Ooohhh shit..." She shrunk back down behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, oh shit is right."

"I was marking you...You're mine." She kissed his shoulder.

"Mm...Fucking Rufus is going to have a field day."

"Just...make sure your hair covers it."

"Yeah, but you know I'm going to forget and move it and then he's going to have a ball."

She giggled. "Sorry, baby."

"Mm-hm. You sound real sorry."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did."

"Then quit bitching." She swayed away from him, back to their bedroom. God, watching her hips move like that was tempting.

She lay in bed a few more minutes, hearing Otis rummaging in the kitchen. She heard Rufus laughing loudly, then.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I GOT SOME LAST NIGHT!"

She howled with laughter.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TOO, MAMA. STOP IT."


	74. Joshie

Adi pressed and pressed Otis to drive up to Pennsylvania again to see her family once more. They were having a big barbecue and family picnic, and she desperately wanted to go. He relented, and drove her up.

She knew he was anxious around that many people at first, especially her family. He wanted them to like him desperately. But he knew he was an acquired taste for most people.

She introduced him to everyone, and they all greeted him and welcomed him into the family.

Adi took special attention to introducing him to her little cousins. She knew children could be cruel, especially since he looked different. The last thing she wanted was for him to get pissed off.

Her youngest cousin, Josh, took a special liking to Otis right away. Though he was shy, she knew he was interested. He followed Otis around, unbeknownst to her albino husband, for most of the evening.

Finally, he tugged on Otis's flannel shirt, getting his attention. Otis startled and crouched to talk to him. "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

"I...I think you look really cool...Can I talk to you...?"

"What? Sure, buddy..."

"Can you push me on the swing?"

"Yeah. Come on. Show me where it is, I don't know."

Adi followed, leaning against her back porch post and watching Otis push her cousin on the swing she had built with her grandfather. It was just a board tied with rope on either side to a tree branch, but it served its purpose.

"Higher! Higher!" She heard him squeal. Joshie was shy- she was glad that he had found an interest in Otis.

That night, they had a bonfire. Otis sat with Josh, helping him make a s'mores.

"Careful, now, it's gonna be hot. You gotta wait a minute till it cools to bite into it."

"Mmm! It looks so good!"

"Hey, be careful. Don't burn yourself."

"Ok! Are you gonna have one too?"

"Mmm. Maybe. I'm sure Adi will want one."

"Are you and Adi in love?"

Otis chuckled. "Yeah, buddy. We're married."

"Wow! I wanna get married someday." He wrinkled his nose. "Do you guys kiss?"

Otis laughed. "Yeah, buddy. We do."

"That's gross!"

"Someday you'll think differently, I bet."

"Will you make me another marshmallow, please?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"You're the best marshmallow maker ever!"

"Hear that, mama? I'm the best marshmallow maker ever!"

"Yeah, till you burn mine." She called back. "Or until it falls off the stick because you melted it."

Otis stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the gesture.

"What does it mean to be in love?" Josh asked.

Otis balked, sputtering for a moment. "Ahhh...Well for Adi and I, it means no matter what secrets we tell each other or bad stuff we've been through, we still love each other more than anything in the whole world. And at the end of the day, we make each other smile."

"oh..."

Otis sighed in relief that he had answered the question to his satisfaction.

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Huh? I'm an albino. You know the rats you see in pet stores that are white and have red eyes?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm the human version of that."

"Oh! That's so cool! Do you have any super powers?"

"Yeah, I'm the best marshmallow maker in the world, remember?"

Joshie giggled, happily munching on his s'mores.

When he was done, he sheepishly burrowed into Otis's side, wrapping his flannel around his body.

"What's the matter, buddy? Are you cold?"

"No. I just want to be close to you."

"Oh. Okay." Adi made eye contact with him over the flames, and he smiled and chuckled, shrugging.

When Joshie's mother ushered him to bed, he grabbed Otis into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Uncle Otis. I love you!"

"Goodnight, buddy. I'll see you in the morning."

Adi settled beside him in the grass. "Looks like you've got a little shadow."

"Yeah..."

"Do you mind?"

"What? Hell no. It's just...odd..." Otis turned to her. "How old is he?"

"Seven."

"Hm...I was just thinking about...When I was his age...What was...what was happening to me."

"Otis..."

"That was what I got for my 6th birthday. My daddy started raping me..." He shook his head. "And then there's him. He's so full of life and joy and vibrance. And I wonder...I wonder what it's like at that age. Because I never knew."

"Does...does it make you sad?"

"No. It just makes me think."

The next morning, as Otis sat drinking his coffee, Josh came barreling down the stairs and into his lap.

"Oof! Goodmorning, buddy..."

"Hi, Uncle Otis!"

She should have known Otis would turn this boy soon enough.

Sitting at the table, making ice cream sundaes, he started. There was a can of whipped cream on the table, and Otis squirted some in his mouth. Joshie giggled and gasped at him.

"Here. Open your mouth." Otis squirted some into Joshie's mouth, then a dollop on his nose.

"Hey!"

Then all hell broke loose. By the time Adi got into the kitchen, the entire can of whipped cream was either in their hair and clothes or on their faces. the chocolate syrup had been depleted, as Joshie was currently squirting it in Otis's face.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" She screamed. They both froze. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "What am I going to do with you two boys?"

Her mother stood beside her. "Take 'em out and hose them off."

And that's exactly what she did.

Otis trembled at the cold water, his bottom lip quivering. Joshie seemed to enjoy it.

"I think this counts as abuse..." He muttered.

"Oh, you stop it. You started it!"

"Did not! Ehh...yeah, I did..."

Joshie cackled beside him.

"Shh! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

That night, Joshie begged Otis to read to him. He happily obliged, sitting him in his lap and reading a book or two to him.

When Adi wandered into the living room, she couldn't help but smile.

Both Otis and Josh were asleep, Josh curled up as tightly as he could be to Otis, arm around his stomach. She had to take a picture, she couldn't help it. The scene was just too precious.

Eventually, she did wake him up. "Hey, handsome. I think you've had it for today. Let's go to bed."

He nodded, sitting up and cringing at the pain in his neck.

"What about Joshie?"

"Take him up, too. Put him in his mom's room."

Otis gently picked up the child, cradling him to his chest. She smiled hugely.

"What?"

"You...God you are such a sweet, sweet man. And I love you so much...I love you more than anything. I am so, so lucky to have you...And call you my sweet, silly man."

He kissed her. "I'll always be _your_ sweet, silly man."


	75. Chapter 75

"I don't understand why all this effort is necessary. It's a little kid's Halloween Party."

"Because it's Halloween. I'm your wife. And I fucking love Halloween." She sprayed the black-tinted hairspray onto his hair, covering his eyes.

"Mm."

"Besides, its for Joshie. He'll love it."

"Yeah, yeah." He stood, brushing himself off. "You ready, Morticia?"

"I am, Gomez." She giggled. "Oh! Wait!" She grabbed her eyeliner pencil and drew a moustache on Otis's upper lip.

He sighed, exasperated.

"Okay. Let's go."

She had a long black wig on with a simple, beautiful black dress she had altered at the sleeves. He had a pinstripe black suit on, with his hair pulled into a low ponytail and tucked into the neck of the suit, hairsprayed black.

They had traveled to her family for Halloween, along with Mother Firefly and the rest of the Firefly family, excluding Cutter. It was Joshie's birthday, and he had wanted a Halloween party. The Firefly family had been over joyed, they all loved Halloween, and were happy to oblige in the festivities. They had been more than helpful setting up, too.

Joshie squealed when he saw Otis and Adi. He was dressed as the Lone Ranger, whip and all. "Uncle Otis! Aunt Adi!" He ran up to them, letting them scoop him up between them.

"Uncle Otis! You didn't cut your hair, did you?!"

He laughed. "No, buddy. It's just in my shirt."

"Okay. Good. Because it's so cool!" He blushed as he turned to Adi. "You look really pretty, Adi..."

Adi giggled. "Thank you, Joshie." She kissed his forehead and put him down. He ran away, talking to the other members of the family present.

"You do look beautiful. Not that that's a surprise, Querida Mia." He stroked her face gently with the back of his hand.

Her heart stopped for a moment as she looked up into those maroon eyes, so smoothly speaking Italian despite his usual Southern accent.

"B...Baby..."

He kissed her lightly. "I love you like the wolf loves the moon."

She giggled. "You've been watching too much Addams Family."

"Maybe. But it's also the truth, mama."

"Babe..."

She caught a glimpse of her mother and Mother Firefly talking.

"They couldn't have picked a more accurate costume, could they have?" Adi's mother chuckled.

"They did, didn't they? They are so, so sweet together..."

"They're perfect...He loves her so wholly...You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her...God, he just bleeds for her..."

Mother Firefly smiled. "And she doesn't just love him despite his demons, she dances with them like they were her own. They were made for each other..."

"They were, weren't they?" Her mother smiled.

True to her character, Adi drank red wine. Otis wasn't that commited- he drank beer.

They danced and had a good time with the rest of the guests, especially Joshie. As the night wound down, they swayed in each other's arms.

"Baby...Thank you for making the drive up here. Thank you for dressing up with me. Thank you for humoring me."

"I love you, mama. You don't have to thank me for any of that. After all you do for me...That's...none of that ain't nothin' but nothin'."

She kissed him, sweetly, slowly. "I love you...More than anything. Babe...Thank you for making this the best Halloween...Ever." She smiled hugely.

"Mama, when we're together, darling, every day is Halloween. Cara Mia." He kissed her, cupping her cheek.

The next morning, she heard Otis in the shower, then heard him shriek.

"ADIIII!"

She hurried into the bathroom, and stopped dead in her tracks.

From the temporary colored hair spray, his white locks were tinted a shade of greenish-blue. Only on the top half of his hair, however. The rest had been hidden under his costume.

She was very distracted, however, by the fact that the only article of clothing he had on was a white towel hanging very low on his hips.

"Uhm..."

"I thought you said this was temporary?!"

"It is...Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"NO!"

"Ahh...Apparently, it soaks up dye very well...It'll just take a few washes, baby."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I gotta look like the hulk took a shit on my head for a while?!"

She burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Baby...Come on. It was for Joshie. He loved it. You know he did."

Otis smiled softly, slowly morphing into a larger, goofy smile. "Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

"Yes, baby." She rested a hand on his chest. "Now...You are...Very, very distracting right now..." She licked her lips. "God...God, DAMN baby...Wow..."

"Mmm...You see this every day of your life, mama."

"And it never, ever gets old."

He chuckled as she pulled the towel away from his waist, kissing him and b acking him up into the sink counter.


	76. Drunker n' Hell

They had only been dating a little less than a year. Otis was still extremely self-conscious about the situation. He didn't understand how someone like her could love someone like him.

She had been away for two weeks from their home on a conference. It was required by her job. She hated being away from him. She knew he still was struggling with the fact that he deserved her love, and that she really, truly did love him. She knew it would take him a while, and she wanted to be there when he finally did realize it.

She looked so forward to seeing her baby when she came home. She couldn't wait to see that crooked smile again, to hear that southern drawl and feel that scruff against her face. To feel his hands around her again, his lips against hers. The way, when he kissed her, the tip of his nose sometimes touched her cheek. How his calloused hands were so gentle despite their strength. How gentle and sweet he was with her. He loved her so much she could almost reach out and touch it. She couldn't wait to feel that love again.

She threw open the door of their room, and her mood immediately deflated.

"Oh, god..." She whined.

Otis sat in his desk chair, legs stretched straight out, slumped over with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was passed out drunk, and there were beer and liquor bottles strewn about their room. She didn't know how a human could possibly drunk that much and still be alive.

"Otis...?" She shook him lightly. "Otis?" She sighed. He hadn't taken care of himself at all in those two weeks. He hadn't shaven, hadn't showered, and from the looks of their room, had drunk himself into a stupor every day. "Baby...Come on..." She slapped his face lightly. Sighing, she went to the bathroom and drew a glass of cold water. She would have to clean up their room anyway, with all the bottles. Might as well make it worth it.

She splashed the cold water on his face, watching his eyes flutter open. "Hn...?"

"Baby...What're you doing...?"

"Mmm...Adi left...She's not gonna come back..."

"What? Otis..."

"She's gonna find some man wayyyy out there in...uh...uh..."

"Canada?"

"Canada! And she's...gonna leave me...Because I ain't shit..." He took another swig of alcohol.

"Baby...Good Jesus."

"Mmmmyyy Adi lies with a Canadian...Myyyy Adi lies away from meee..." He sang. "My Adi lies in another beeed... Please bring back my Adi to meeeee..."

"Jesus Christ, Otis...'My Bonnie'? Really?" She shook her head, smiling. She hugged him, squeezing his head into the crook of her neck. "You're so silly..."

"I love her...A lot..." He finished off his beer.

"And she loves you a whole lot, too."

"You think so?" He smiled dumbly. "I think so too..."

She raised an eyebrow. Just a second ago he was pining over the possibility she would leave him.

She threw a blanket over him, accidentally covering his head.

"AH! I'M BLIND! I FINALLY WENT BLIND BECAUSE I'M ALBINO! HELP!"

Laughing hysterically, she pulled the blanket down from his face.

"I'm cured!"

She thought she would piss herself laughing by the time he sobered up a little. "Mm...You're gonna end up on the floor with that blanket, aren't you..." She damn near carried him to their bed and threw him down into it.

"Hnn...NO...NO DON'T."

"Shhhhh...It's me..."

"I've got a girlfriend! Don't!"

"No, Otis...relax..." She pulled the covers up over him. "Just sleep it off." She turned around and by the time she had almost shut the door behind her, he was back up, finishing off another beer. "Otis! Jesus Christ!"

He dropped to the floor, finally too drunk to even stand. "I love my Adi..."

"Ohh, baby. I know you do. But I want to fucking kill you right now..." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Here I thought I was getting laid tonight."

"Nnnno! I've got a girlfriend."

"I know! I am her, dammit!" She grumbled. At least he was lying on his stomach so if he threw up, he wouldn't choke. She began to pick up the bottles, eventually carrying out three trash bags full of empty alcohol containers. She sat next to him on the floor, making sure he hadn't inadvertently drunk himself to death. She worried and worried until he finally came to once again.

"I miss my Adi..."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'll bet she misses you too, Otis."

"Nahhhh...You think so?"

"Yes."

"...Did you know...if you buy enough booze at Red Hot Pussy Liquors...they give you a free fuckin' t-shirt!?"

"No, I did not."

"I got four of 'em! This passed week and a half!"

She rubbed her temples. "That's wonderful. I can use them to mop up your puke."

"Aaaahh. I ain't gonna puke. Jus' beer tonight."

"Baby..." She sighed. "Dear god...I leave you for two weeks and you do enough damage to your liver to last you years..."

"Mmmm. I like to party..."

"Yeah. I see that."

"Drinking is fun."

"Mm-hm."

"I like booze."

"That's good, sweetie."

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"That sounds like a good idea." She stroked his hair as he slumbered once more.

She watched the sun rise by herself, and heard him groan next to her.

"Hey there, cowboy."

He pushed himself up. "What...?"

"You drank more last night than any human should be able to and wake up the next day."

"I'm good at drinking."

"I...I see that."

"...Wait...When did you get home?"

"Last night."

"Oh..."

"Otis..."

"No, I do NOT have a problem. With drinking."

"I know. I know. But damn...That's a lot of alcohol, baby."

"We partied...a lot..."

"We?"

"Baby, Rufus and I. I was drunker n' shit every other night. Then fffff...four...? Nights ago...? Cutter reminded me how much I don't deserve you and I was drunk _every_ night." He smiled innocently.

"A...are you...are you _still_ drunk?"

He held his fingers up closely to demonstrate a small amount. "A little."

She sighed. "I'll have this conversation with you when you're sober. But...Baby, you look like hell...You didn't shave and you didn't shower..."

"Brushed my teeth with Jack Daniels."

She sighed. "Yeah, come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Ooooh. Shower sex."

"I think you're too drunk."

"Wwwwatch me."


	77. Drunker n' Hell (continued)

Adi hauled Otis into the bathroom. He was standing well enough on his own now, and she undressed him.

"Heyyyy..." He let his hands wander her body, a bit sloppier than she was used to.

"Otis."

"That'sss my name...I think..."

She sighed. She undressed herself and hoisted him into the shower with her. "Baby..."

He swayed, leaning against her. "I love youuuuuu..."

"I love you too, Otis."

"Mmmm..." His hands cupped her breasts.

"Otis. No."

"Awwww...Come on." He kissed her neck, pulling her against him.

"Baby...Hnn..." She leaned into him, sighing. Even drunk out of his mind, he could get her. "Otis...Stop. Stop." She pushed him away.

"You...You don't want me...?" He looked genuinely upset and hurt, his bottom lip starting to tremble.

"Baby, no...Come on...I...I'm just tired...I want to go to bed and snuggle you. Okay?"

"Oh...Okay. That sounds good."

He let her wash him for a while, contentedly groaning as she massaged his scalp. She was getting slightly frustrated with how limp he was, however. And she was getting frustrated with him still fondling her and trying to seduce her.

"Baby. Stop."

"Come on, mama. It's been too long..."

"Otis, you're drunk."

"Yeah? So?"

"I love you...come on...Lemme make love to you..."

"Otis, I love you too. But I told you, I'm tired..."

"Come on, mama. Don't you wanna love me?"

She sighed. "Yes, Otis. But not right now."

"Don't you think...Don't you think I'm sexy anymore...? Did...Did you meet someone else...? Is that why?"

"No, Otis...Of course I think you're sexy, baby. Look at you. But I told you. I'm fucking exhausted, and I just want to cuddle up to my Otis, all snuggly and clean, and take a nice sleep. And then we can see each other in the morning."

"Ooooohhh. I know! You're on your period! Oooohhh I gotch-EEP!" He shrieked and doubled over, almost headbutting her as she grabbed his jewels.

"Otis. Stop. I am not. But you're testing my patience when I'm exhausted. If you keep it up. I will rip these the fuck off and make them Christmas tree ornaments."

"Sorry. Sorry. You're hurting me. Sorry. I think I'm sober now."

"Mm-hm. I bet." She shut the water off and helped him out of the shower.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, baby. You've said that a lot..." She dried him off.

"I just wanna make sure you know..."

"I do, sweetie. I do." She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I know you love me. You're a very, very sweet man. You've got a lot of love in you to give."

"Huh?"

"I meant...Nevermind."

"No...I know what you meant...That was nice..."

She giggled, leading him to their bed.

"Ooooh. Hanky-Panky after all, huh?" He flinched, guarding his manhood. "Please don't grab me again. I was kidding that time."

"I know, sweetie." She helped him stumble into a pair of boxers and sweatpants, leaving him shirtless.

"No shirt...?"

"No. That's my reward." She threw him back on the bed and kissed him from his belly button to his collarbone.

"Hey...thought you didn't wanna fool around?"

"I don't. I just wanted to love on you a little." She licked his chest, kissing back down then.

"Mmmm...Feels so good..." He mumbled.

When she was satisfied, she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He was snoring long before she was out.

The next morning, she was awoken with the sweet sound of Otis serenading her with retching violently.

She sighed and rolled out of bed, going to check on him. She saw him roll away from the toilet, wiping his face with a towel.

"Hey, there sunshine." She smiled. "You okay?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. "Why are you yelling at me...?"

"I'm not yelling. You have a migraine. Well, a hangover, but same thing."

"I'm going to die."

"No you're not."

"I'm too fucking old for this shit."

"You're not even 40."

"My head is going to fucking explode."

"You're going to be fine."

"I'm going to die."

"Otis. Stop." She giggled. "I haven't ever seen you hung over..."

"Which is why I don't drink tequila..."

"What? You hate tequila."

"Ah, yes. But the drunker you get, the better it tastes."

"Oh my god..."

"I started with rum."

"When?"

"Uhhh...3 days ago. I've been drunk a while..."

"I...see that. I gathered from all the bottles in our room, too."

"Oh...y-" He abruptly sat up and retched again, moaning in pain at the throbbing in his head.

"Need me to hold your hair back?"

"No..." He whimpered.

"How about your sideburns?" She smirked, earning her a glare over his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're cute..."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you remember how many times you told me you loved me last night?"

"No...I don't remember much of last night." He groaned. "And stop fucking yelling at me..."

"I told you, I'm not yelling."

"My head hurts..."

"Good god, you're worse than a kid."

"I'm going to die."

"Otis."

"I'm too old for this...Kill me. Leave me here to die...Go on...Live your life. Be free..."

She couldn't help but laugh as the smirk spread across his face. She knew he was joking.

Eventually, he cleaned himself up and flopped onto their bed. She lay down beside him.

"Oh god..." He groaned. "Don't move anymore. The whole fucking world spins when you do that."

"Sorry..." She stroked his face, tucking a strand of white behind his ear. "You need a shave..."

"I know..." He whispered, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, babe..."

"If I close my eyes, I can't see the room spinning."

"Ohh. Gotcha."She kissed his forehead. "Do you remember taking a shower last night?"

"No."

Good. Then he didn't remember the threat to his manhood. "You were a real mess when I was gone, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Ohh, baby."

"I missed ya."

"I missed you too..." She kissed his cheek and settled into him, listening to him groan as she rocked the bed again. She could work with him in understanding she wouldn't leave him later. Right now, he was miserable, and she was honestly enjoying the attention and snuggles he was giving her. Her Otis gave the best snuggles.


	78. Snakes

Adi stood at the end of the garage, waiting for Otis to come out from under the car. She knew better than to get his attention, he would likely bash his head off of the underside of the car and could seriously hurt himself. All she could see were his boots sticking out from the front of the car.

She heard him shriek then.

Then the bang as his head wrapped off of the car, then him crying out in pain.

"Fuck! HELP! HELP!" He kicked wildly, trying to get out from under the car.

"Otis, Otis calm down. What's wrong?"

"S-s-s-s-SNAAAAAAKE!" He still kicked, trying desperately to get a hold, but he was too panic-stricken.

She grabbed his feet and jerked him out from under the car. He sat up abruptly, pulling his knife.

The snake slithered out form under the car, and Otis tensed, ready to strike.

"Awww! It's just a rat snake!"

"...What?"

She began to approach it. "Come here, cutie!"

"ADI ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!?" He grabbed her and pulled her back. "It can kill you!"

"Otis. It's not a venomous snake."

He blinked, staring blankly at her.

"It's just a rat snake. It can't hurt you. Well...It can bite you, but it can't kill you." She giggled. "Whatsa matter, mister wildman? Don't you know about non-venomous snakes?"

"There's a lot of 'em that can kill you down here. I focus on those ones..." His face reddened.

"Aww, baby." She grabbed the rat snake by the tail, carefully avoiding the head as it swung around. "Look. It's perfectly fine."

Otis grimaced and flinched back as she came toward him.

"Huh-uh! Get the fuck away from me with that thing!"

"Can we keep it?! We have an aquarium!

"You've lost your fucking mind!"

The snake hissed at him and lunged. Otis stumbled back, crying out in terror.

"Awww, angry noodle." She cooed at it.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "You're fucking crazy."

"Awww. I bet its hungry."

"Let it go! You're makin' me nervous!"

"Doesn't take much."

"Let it go!" His voice was getting higher and more shrill as he begged. "Get it out of here!"

"Otis, relax. Relaaaax. It's just a rat snake. You're making it worse by being scared." She quickly grabbed it by the head, forcing its mouth open. "See? It doesn't have teeth like a rattlesnake or a cottonmouth."

"Mmm-hm. I see that. Get it out of here."

"You're like 10 feet away from me. You can't see that."

"I'm not gettin' close enough to know it's name!"

"Come on, touch it!"

"NO! Slimy mother fuckers..." He shuddered.

"Ohhh, they are not slimy...Come on, little snakey." She sighed and took the snake out of the garage, setting it free. "So much for my brave strong man. Taken into a corner by a little snake."

"That fucker was six foot long!"

"Yeah...it was big."

She drug him to the pet store when she knew there was going to be a reptile meet and greet. The albino bastard was always willing her to face her fears. It was his turn.

"What do we need here again?"

"To look at cute things. Because it makes me happy."

"Oh. Okay."

Otis knew Adi loved to look at the reptiles. She had had quite an assortment of pets, and didn't stop at the fuzzy ones.

"Ohhh, look at this one, Otis!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, he is pretty cute." Otis stood up abruptly from kneeling to look in the tank. "What the fuck is that?"

Adi looked up, a shit grin on her face. Someone was walking in with their pet snake. A six-foot long albino banana ball python. It was a beautiful animal. "It's a baaabyyyy!" She squealed.

"Ohhhh no. Nope nope nope." He turned on his heels and started away. She grabbed him and held him back.

"Ohhh no. You're staying here."

"No way!"

"Otis, it's a perfectly safe snake. Look how beautiful it is!"

"That looks like it can kill me."

"Otis. Venomous snakes have slit pupils and sharp, diamond shape heads with long front fangs. Pythons. Are not. Dangerous."

"Python SOUNDS like a predatory name."

"You made me face my fears. You're going to touch that snake."

"Nope."

"Yes you are. It's even albino!" She all but drug him over to the woman holding the snake. "Can I hold your baby?"

"Sure. His name is Pina Colada." She replied, draping the animal over Adi's shoulders.

"Otis! Look!"

"Mm-hm. I see it."

"Baby...Come on, do you want to hold it?"

"Ah, no. This...This is close enough." He was standing about arms length away.

"Awwww, it's nuzzling me!"

"It's seeing if you're small enough to _eat."_ He grumbled.

The snake rested its head on Adi's outstretched arm, trying to get to Otis.

"Aww! He wants to say hi!"

"Mm...Yes...Hello, sir..." Otis took a step back. "You...you are a snake. A very, very big snake."

"Pet him. He's nice!"

Gulping, Otis slowly outstretched his hand, flinching back when the snake moved its head up to meet it.

"He loves being petted." His owner smiled. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. He's really docile."

Otis slowly stroked the animal's head, a small smile growing on his face. "Aww...Hey, buddy..."

Adi smiled hugely. "See? It's not so bad..."

"Shhh. We're having a moment. Albino man to albino man bonding." Otis rolled his eyes, smirking. "No. You're right. You're right...He is pretty cute..."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Nope. Touching it is enough."

"It's just a scale puppy."

"No. It's a fucking snake, Adi."

"But it's a beautiful snake."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful animal. But it's literally made to be a killing machine." Otis looked down at the creature's face. Big, round red eyes and it's puffy chubby cheeks, its tongue flicking out at him. "Okay...Well...Maybe not a fierce predator, but a predator, nonetheless. Feel the muscle underneath?"

"Yeah...I know. But they're beautiful...And it's albino!"

Otis sighed. "Yes. I know."

They walked out of the store, hand in hand.

"You still afraid of snakes?"

"Petrified."


	79. Cocaine

"Come on, man. You're always so antsy. It'll make you more...sociable."

"Nnn...I don't...do drugs." There was a large family gathering at the Firefly household. otis was always antsy and nervous around large groups of people.

"No, but you fuckin' do everything else." Rufus snorted. "Come on. A little hit. Just do it. Come on."

"Nnn...Alright, alright..."

"Sure...Sure...Okay..." Otis did the line of coke, leaning back as it took effect.

Not too long later, Adi walked in the door. Rufus and Spaulding met her there.

"Uhm...So...We have a problem." Rufus admitted.

"What did you do?" She groaned.

"Uhm..." Rufus looked at Cutter.

"So...I had some coke..." Cutter sighed. "And...I know Otis gets all...skitchy around large crowds...and uh...We wanted to make happy boy a little more...of a party friendly- person..."

"NO." She gaped, just as she heard Otis's wild party battle cry.

"WOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, god. What is he doing now..."

Rufus looked into the other room. "He's...he's swinging from the banister."

"Oh my god..."

"Uhm...he did a little too much...It started with him just talking really fast..."

"And escalated to him doing stupid shit to try and hurt himself!" She ran into the other room. "OTIS!"

"Adi!" He ran up to her, picking her up and spinning around "Oohhh, baby I missed you! I love you! I love you I love you I LOVE you!"

"I...I love you too, baby..." She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed her cheek again and again.

"Mama! I feel great! I'm not even anxious or nothin'!"

"I bet you are feelin' great, baby." She giggled, stroking his face. "Your pupils are...enormous..."

"I'm high!"

She laughed outright. "I know, sweetie. Have you ever been high before?"

"No! But I don't know why! This is great!"

"Mm-hm. I'm sure you'll be saying that tomorrow..." She sighed. "Come on, let's settle down now..."

"Nooo! Come on! Dance with me!"

"Otis, you don't-" He grabbed her before she could protest, spinning her around and around. She decided to let him work it off, sweat pouring off of him from the drugs and the activity. She had never seen him move like that. Admittedly, he wasn't that good, but god she was having fun with him.

"Mama...I don't feel real good..."

"Okay, sweetie. Let's get you to bed."

"Yeah..." She walked up the stairs with him.

"Mama...I love you more than anything...I love you so, so so much."

She smiled. Even in a compromised state, he had to emphasize how much he loved her. "I love you too, sweet heart. More than anything, my handsome man." She kissed his cheek.

"I ain't handsome nothin'." He smiled, those sweet cheeks rising with his smile. She loved that smile more than anything, and loved being one of the only people that could make him smile like that.

"Sweetheart... Yes you are."

She stood with him as he undressed, making sure he wouldn't topple. "Ohh, sweetie...God, I love you so much, you handsome man..." She hugged him. "I'm gonna go get you some water for tonight, okay?"

He nodded. She made it downstairs and back up, to find him standing buck-ass naked in front of their bed.

"Catch me!" He took off.

"OTIS WHAT THE FUCK?!" God, he was fast. He was much taller than her, and had longer legs. He could move much more quickly than her, and easily got away. "I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T FEELING GOOD?!"

"I wasn't! But I got a second wind!" He cackled, sprinting down the hall away from her. In any other situation, she would have been dying of laughter. But there were people down stairs, and she knew he would be mortified.

"God, baby stop...Please fucking stop!"

"YOU CAN'T HARNESS THE ALBINO DEMON UNICORN!" He sprinted past her.

"Oh my god..." She groaned. Unicorn?

"NYOOOOM!" Otis took to making himself a windmill. She just stood in front of him, hand on her face, trying to come to the realization that yes, this was her husband. And yes, this was actually happening.

"Come on, baby. Put your boxers on and go to bed...Please."

"No! I'm havin' fun!"

"Otis...Hey, Otis?"

"Yeah, mama?"

"Wanna fool around?" A sure fire way to get Otis to do anything was to offer sex. Or threaten lack of sex.

A big, goofy grin spread across his face. "Fuck yeah!" He pushed her into the bedroom.

God, she was going to hurt in the morning. He could go and go and go any other time, but as high as he was, it was somewhat outrageous.

The next morning, she awoke to hear him groaning on the floor.

"Please...stop...moving..."

"Babe...You okay?"

"The world is spinning. Make it stop."

"Ohhh, sweetie."

"How drunk was I last night?"

"You weren't."

"Huh?" He lifted his head off of the floor and his eyes widened. "Ohhh god. Oh god oh god oh god."

"You were high."

"On _what?!"_

 _"_ Rufus said you took some coke. They wanted to make you a better 'party person' as they called it."

"Cutter. That bastard..."

"Maybe stop doing stupid shit because your brother told you to?"

"I'm not in the mood..."

"You want some water, sweetie?"

"That...sounds good."

"Come and get it."

"Ohhh-ho-ho. You bitch." He feebly stood up, immediately collapsing to the floor again.

"Do you know how fast you can run, you little shit?"

"Huh?"

"You were sprinting across here, making me chase you, buck ass naked last night."

"NO I wasn't!"

"Wanna bet?" She smirked. "You were swinging from the bannister when I came home. And you were a 'albino demon unicorn.'"

"Unicorn?"

"Penis."

He squinted, cocking his head. "Ohhh..." His eyes widened. "Oh shit...There were people here last night."

"Good job, genius!"

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE LYING. i DIDN'T DO THAT STUFF."

"Yyyyes you did."

"Ohhh god..."

"You're my special albino demon unicorn." She patted his head.

"Shut up..."

"Hey, asshole! You hurt me last night too!"

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

She chuckled. "No, no. You fucked me a little too hard...a few too many times. I hurt."

He smirked. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He tried to sit up again, immediately swooning.

"Maybe when you're not as fucked up, babe."


	80. Wedding Ring

"ADIIIIIII!"

Oh, fuck. She sprinted around the house, trying to find where Otis was. She knew he was in trouble. She could tell by the panic in his voice.

"Otis, I'm coming!"

"Hurry!"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

She ran upstairs to their bathroom. He was standing in front of the sink, cursing. The water was running, and when she noted which faucet was pulled, it was cold.

"Are you okay!?"

"Not...at the moment, not really."

"Ok...Okay...let me see." She pulled his hand from the water to see what the problem was.

His wedding ring was embedded in the flesh of his finger, which was currently swelling up.

"Ooh, ouch..."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Baby...I'm going to have to cut it off..."

"MY FINGER?!"

"No, no no. The ring."

"But...But that's my wedding band..."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"That...That signifies that I'm married. To YOU..."

"Yesss...?"

"W...Can't you wrap up my finger around it and I can...I can take it off for a few days and..."

"Otis..." She stroked his cheek. "It's just a ring, baby..."

"I...I know...But...But I want the world to know I'm married to Dr. Adoria Driftwood..."

Her heart melted. God, she loved this man. He was so proud of being married to her that he was willing to risk his finger to show the world. He sounded so sincere, so heartbroken over the fact of losing his wedding band. She knew how happy she made him. She saw the changes in him herself. How far he had come out of depression, how far his demons had receded back into the shadows because of the light she gave him. She knew all that the ring symbolized to him; the final reclamation of who he was, the realization that he deserved to be loved, and was very, very loved by her. A woman he saw as perfect.

"Sweetie...We can get you another ring. We can't get you another finger."

"Mama...please, please just try."

"Okay." She sighed. She sat down with him at the kitchen table, shoving his hand into a bowl of ice while she gathered the supplies she needed.

She carefully moved the jewelry out of the cut, suturing his finger. She sanitized both the ring and his hand, wrapping it up.

"If that starts to cut off circulation to your finger, it's coming off."

"Okay...Thanks, Adi."

After a few weeks, Otis's finger healed and she took the stitches out.

She came home one night, expecting to find Otis in his usual seat, either snoring or absentmindedly watching the TV. But he wasn't there.

"Rufus, you seen Otis?" She asked.

"Not him, but I saw his car down at Sailor Terry's."

"The tattoo shop?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..." She had no objections to him getting another tattoo, she just hoped it wasn't as stupid as the one he had. She loved tattoos, but she hated that damn thing. It ruined his perfect, beautiful chest.

Finally, he walked through the door.

"Otis!" she leapt up and hugged him. "What were you doing at the tattoo shop?!"

He smirked widely. "Oohhh, figured out where I was?"

"Rufus told me! What did you get?! What did you get?!"

"You'll see." He chuckled, walking away.

Later in the evening, she downed him on the bed, kissing him passionately. She was dying to know what new tattoo he got, and undressing him would be the perfect reveal.

She stripped off his shirt, inspecting his torso. Nothing new there.

He simply chuckled, knowing full well what she was doing.

She ripped off his pants. Nothing new there, either.

"Otis! What did you get?! Where is it?!"

He held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger.

"Huh?" She took his hand in hers, inspecting it. There, where his ring usually rested, was a thick black line. "Otis..."

"Figured even if I couldn't wear the ring sometimes, I could show the world anyhow."

"Baby...that's...that's so sweet...that's so _cool!_ " She smiled. "Baby..."

He laughed. "Thought you'd like it." He sighed. "You're my everything, Adi. I have never been more proud of anything than I am to be your husband. What an incredible honor that is..."

Tears rolled down her face. "Otis..."

"Don't cry now, mama." He wiped her tears. "I'm only tellin' the truth."

"Ohhh! I love you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Adi. Always."


	81. Drown

Otis was speeding down the back road, not entirely paying attention to the turns. The road was slightly slick- it had just finished raining.

He took the bank turn on two wheels, flipping the car into what he assumed was a pond beside it.

It was much, much deeper than that.

His car began to sink, and he frantically tried to get out, finally busting the window and scrambling to the surface. Fuck, he didn't know how to swim. Couldn't keep his head above the water. He kept slipping down and down, trying frantically to get to the edge. He couldn't. He didn't know what motions to make to make his body move in the right direction. Not only that, but the mass amounts of weaponry he kept on him at all times weighed him down in the water.

It was fall. The weather was turning colder, and the water seemed freezing to him. He paddled and flailed until he was exhausted, screaming for help, hoping to god someone would find him and drag his sorry drowned rat ass out of the water.

Exhausted, he couldn't take anymore. He felt himself sink under into the water, just as he heard a car door slam.

Adi rushed into the hospital. She had just fucking gotten off work, when she went home and got the news Otis had been admitted. He had almost drowned.

"Where is he?!" She grabbed a nurse by her blouse.

"H...Y...Your husband? H...He...He's in 405..."

"What?! Why is he in the ICU?!"

"Emergency protocol for code blue..."

"Code blue?! He stopped breathing?!"

The nurse nodded as Adi released her, sprinting down the hallway to the elevator.

The elevator ride was too long. Way too long. She sprinted out of the doors as soon as they opened, skidding to a stop in front of his room and going inside.

He looked so feeble, lying there with the IV leads in, an oxygen mask strapped to his face. He was wrapped in the blankets they warmed for patients coming out of the OR. He had hypothermia. God, he looked so fragile...It broke her heart.

"Baby...? Oh, god, baby..." She sat down on the bed beside him, stroking his face. "Please open your eyes. Please...Please, Otis...God..."

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He recognized that touch. He recognized that voice. His girl. His babygirl. His Adi.

"Hey, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

He shuddered. "C...Cold..." He mumbled behind the oxygen mask.

"Sweetheart...Do you want another blanket?"

"Nn..." He shook his head. He would be fine.

"You almost died...I almost lost you...I almost fucking lost you, Otis...I...I almost lost my husband...My everything..."

Though she was on the verge of tears, it warmed Otis's heart that she still loved him that much. He was still her everything.

He removed his oxygen mask to speak. "I'm fine...I'm okay."

She replaced the mask, only to have it taken off by him again.

"No...I wanna talk to you...It's in the way."

"Yeah, well you almost drowned. You need oxygen. Your lips are still blue."

"Mm...Well why don't you get some blood back into them?" He smirked.

"Otis..."

"Come on, mama. I almost died. Give me some sugar, huh?"

Sighing, she kissed him lightly on the lips, replacing his oxygen mask as he pulled away. "You be good." She warned.

"I'm always good." He said, muffled by the oxygen mask.

"I beg to differ, mister."

He rolled his eyes.

"Keep rollin' those eyes. You might find a brain back there!"

That deadpan scowl looked back at her.

"Oh, that's right. You have a brain, you just don't use it!"

"Mama-"

"You're so, so smart Otis. You're so intelligent. So why do you always do the dumbest shit?!"

More of that scowl.

She took his face in her hands again. "I could have lost my silly, sweet man. I could have lost my Otis. The one man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Do you know how...how devastating that would be for me? How heartbroken I would be if I lost my Otis? My silly Otis who...who makes me laugh and makes me smile so much my cheeks hurt. My handsome Otis that I can barely keep my hands off of. My sweet Otis, who is the most loving person I have ever met. I could have lost you."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Sweetie...I don't want you to apologize. I just want you to be more careful. Okay? You're...No offense, but you're not exactly the youngest man in the world anymore. And you could have DIED."

"I got that message."

She kissed his forehead again. "I love you so, so much. So much. Do you know how much? More than anything in this world. More than I have ever loved anything in my whole life."

He smiled back at her. Even from under the oxygen mask she could see it. That chip out of his front tooth, the way his cupid's bow ducked down into his mouth. How his cheeks bunched up so she just wanted to pinch them, and how his dimples appeared on his cheeks. How his eyes lit up with a genuine smile.

"I couldn't have gone the rest of my life without seeing that smile..." She stroked his face. "That's it. You're learning how to swim. I am teaching you how to swim."

His smile faded, and that deadpan look replaced it.

"Ohh no, mister. Don't you argue with me. I almost lost you due to a lack of a skill that you SHOULD know how to do. I am TEACHING you, and you are going to like it! You are not drowning on my watch. I will teach you anything I have to to keep you alive for as long as I possibly can!"

Well...he couldn't argue with that logic.


	82. Chapter 82

"Uhm...I...I don't really want to do this."

Adi giggled from the side of the pool. Mia had moved to a much closer apartment so she could be closer to Rufus and to her job. It was a nice apartment, worth the rent, and it had a pool- above ground, nothing fancy, but huge and well shaded. It sure was nice on hot Texas days.

Since Otis had almost drowned in the accident he had had, she had taken it upon herself to teach him to swim. Not just survive in a pool, but actually swim in case he got into trouble again.

"I'm going to come up there and push you in if you don't get in."

"Like hell you will."

She had to giggle. His red swimming trunks hugged his waist nicely- very nicely, in her opinion. But he damn near glowed in the sun, he was so pale. it was one thing with just his face and arms exposed, but his chest was absolutely porcelain.

"Come on, babe. I don't want you to die if you're ever in that situation again."

"Yeah, yeah. Why can't you just let me relax on a raft like I do at your parents?"

"Did you not hear me? You almost died!"

"And I'm not to keen on just jumping in the water right now, if you'll excuse me on that!"

"Hm..." Adi pondered. Rufus stood behind Otis, ready to swim as well. She debated signaling to him to just throw Otis in the pool.

Otis sat down at the edge, dunking his feet in. She swam over to him, grabbing his legs.

"Ack! Don't touch me, I don't trust you in pools!"

"Awww, baby. Come on."

"No! Back off for a second, okay?"

"You look like a night light."

He scoffed. "Thanks."

"But god damn I love you in red..." She bit her lip.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Come onnnn." She whined, pulling on his legs.

"If you pull me in, I'm going to smack my head off of this deck, and I will be pissed."

Rufus dove into the pool, splashing a huge amount of water and soaking Adi. Otis narrowly avoided the water.

"Can someone help me carry out the drinks? Who isn't wet?" Mia called.

"Me!" Otis jumped up and helped Mia.

"Wow, Otis. Have you been working out?" Mia complimented. She knew Otis was slightly insecure in general, let alone half naked in front of her and Rufus.

"N...No..?"

"You look really good, that's all I meant."

"Er...Thanks..." Otis's face reddened.

Adi sighed. She really wished Otis would stop being so weird when people other than her complimented his body, or complimented him in general. He was still antsy about his weight, so compliments about his physique often made him squirm.

Rufus climbed out of the pool, wrapping his arms around Mia, who squealed. "Ahh! You're all wet, Russie!"

"Well come on in, then!" He tossed Mia into the pool. "Come on, all in!" He grabbed Otis.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOTHER FUCKER!" As Rufus tried to throw him, he clung to the larger man.

"Holy shit, Otis!" Rufus stumbled back, smirking. "Alright, have it your way!" He jumped into the pool with Otis clinging to him.

Otis surfaced, sputtering. "God damn you, RJ!"

"Aww, Russie that was mean!" Mia scolded.

"No, it was fucking hilarious!" Rufus cackled.

"Aww, my little drowned albino mouse."

Otis cringed. "Please don't call me that. My dad used to call me that."

"Ooh...Sorry."

Otis shook his head, dismissing it. He quivered slightly in the water.

Mia cocked her head. "Otis? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm just always cold. As soon as I get wet."

"Then stay under the water, you loon." Adoria rolled her eyes. "Want your floaties, babe?"

"Shut up." He scowled, kneeling into the water.

She was extremely patient with him when she began to teach him to swim. She had taught her young cousins, certainly teaching Otis wouldn't be as difficult. He cooperated well, much to her surprise. But soon, Rufus was antagonizing him.

"Dude, how did you never learn to swim?"

"Because my shit stain parents didn't exactly buy me a pool, RJ."

"Didn't you live near a pond or something?"

"Man, I'm fuckin' telling you, you don't get it."

"Didn't they take you out? Didn't they teach you anything?"

"No. Rufus, I don't...I don't want to talk to you about this, okay?"

"Russie, stop..."

"You're good at everything you do. I just don't understand how you don't know how to do this. Because if you did, you'd probably be a fuckin' Olympian or some shit."

Otis paused, cocking his head. "I'm...I'm goign to take the hidden compliment in that and move on."

Rufus shrugged, but then smirked wickedly. "Hey. You didn't have much of a childhood, huh?"

"Rufus..." Otis warned.

"So you didn't have siblings to help you have a childhood."

"Russie, don't hurt him." Mia begged.

"I'm not going to! I love Otis! I'm just gonna show him what it's like to have a big brother."

"Oh, god." Otis groaned as Rufus tipped back the raft he was laying on, toppling Otis backward into the water.

Mia and Adoria looked at each other, shaking their heads. They were in relationships with grown children.


	83. Chapter 83

"Otisss?"

"Whaaaat?"

"Will you teach me how to shoot?" Adi stood innocently, biting her lip.

"Why...?"

"Because you own guns. A lot of guns. A LOT of guns. And I want to know how to use them and be safe."

"...Should I be worried?"

She laughed. "No, silly. I want to know how to defend myself. And not kill you or myself if I have to handle one of yours.

Otis nodded. "Okay. Fair enough. What do you want to shoot?"

"Uhhhh..."

Otis sighed. "Okay. Since I have a little of everything, you're going to learn to shoot a little of everything."

"Okay!" She kissed him. "When?"

"You free now?"

"Yeah...?"

"Get changed. We're goin' out back. By changed I mean wear real shoes, miss flip flops." He stood from his desk and went to collect the guns he would work with her with.

He set up a makeshift practice range in the back yard, stapling targets to boards. He set up the weapons on a small card table, ammo beside respective gun.

"Okay! Let's start!" She picked up a gun.

"Whoaaaa whoa whoa. NO way. Put that down."

She did, looking at him doe-eyed.

"We're gonna do this the right way, not the way I learned. First of all, you need eye protection. Shells fly, Mama. And you're a surgeon. You wanna risk your eyesight?" He shoved sunglasses onto her face. "Ear protection. You're already half-deaf. Don't need anymore damage." He handed her ear plugs and waited until she put them in. "Now. First thing is. Always assume a gun is loaded until you check it yourself. Got me?"

She nodded.

"This is very, very important." He took one of his pistols, unloaded it and handed it to her. "Is this loaded?"

"No...?"

"Wrong answer. Why is it the wrong answer?"

"I...I don't know."

"Because you didn't check it yourself." He showed her how to check and see, and then handed it back to her. She checked it, smiling at her success. "Is it loaded?"

"No."

"Good job." He kissed her.

She smiled triumphantly.

He showed her how to properly hold and load a gun, both rifles and hand guns, and then laid out his hand guns on the table.

"Okay. Now...This." He picked up a pistol. "Is my favorite to shoot. It's an M1911A1 .45 ACP. It's a nice little hand gun that packs a lot of punch. The kick isn't bad on it. It's gonna jerk your hands back a little bit, so be careful, okay?"

She nodded, carefully taking the gun from him and aiming it at the target.

"It helps if you take it off safety before you shoot it." He smirked.

Glaring, she took off the safety, and shot at the target, unloading the clip.

"Nice, baby! Good job!" He yelled excitedly.

"What are these?" She picked up a revolver.

"That's a Smith & Wesson Model 15 .38 special. The kick is a bit more with those. Go ahead. Load it up and try it."

She carefully loaded the revolver as Otis reloaded the clip for his ACP.

She shot again, smirking at the smoke rising up from the gun.

"Yeah, they're harder to shoot, mama. Don't be discouraged. You did really great with my gun."

"Who's is this?" She asked.

"Cutter's, I think. Or RJ's."

"I wanna shoot a shot gun, too!"

"Nnnno you don't. Not your first time, anyway."

"Oh...The kick?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be afraid of guns. I just want you to respect them and know how to be safe with them."

"What was the first gun you ever shot?"

"Huh? A hunting rifle. Nothin' too big, y'know. Winchester Model 70."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means I stole a pretty gun and played with it. Shot some game and actually ate for once."

"So...What would a shotgun be used for?"

"Damage. Serious damage."

"Not hunting?"

"Not unless you wanted to pick shot out of your food. That's what rifle's are for, really."

"Aaaah." She smirked, pointing the gun at his chin. He stiffened immediately and held his breath as she sauntered closer.

"Mama, is that loaded?"

"No."

"Lemme see."

"Don't you trust me?" She licked her lips.

"I just don't want my head blown off." He took the gun from her and checked it, trying to fire at the target, to no avail. "Okay." He handed it back to her.

"Think I'm sexy with a gun...?" She licked her lips again.

He smirked. "Course I do. Beautiful gun, beautiful woman. What's there to not think is sexy?"

"Mmm...Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

He snorted. "Cute." He kissed her. "Whatsa matter, mama? Don't you wanna play with my toys anymore?" She saw that seductive, lustful glint in his eyes as he looked down at her, their bodies pressed together.

"Mmm. I do. But there's one I'd rather play with right now, teacher."

"Otis! You shootin'?" Rufus hollered out the window.

" _Fuck."_ Otis muttered. "Yeah. Teachin' Adi how to shoot."

"I'll be down!"

"Hold that thought, I guess, mama." Otis sighed.


	84. Cuffs

"Hey, baby." She sauntered into their room. He was lying on their bed, reading.

"Hey, mama." He moved to sit up, but she shoved him back down to the bed, kissing him. "Mmm...That's a hell of a greeting."

"You complainin'?"

"Jesus god, no." He smirked. She kissed him again, slowly, passionately. She heard him moan lightly in the back of his throat as she pushed her hand under his shirt, thumb stroking his side. She pushed his shirt up, stopping when it covered his face. "Seriously?"

She giggled. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you too, goof ball." He pulled his shirt off, discarding it.

"You need to shave your chest again...There's like...three hairs and it drives me nuts." She yanked one of the white hairs in between the musculature. He shrieked in pain.

"Son of a bitch, Adi!" They both laughed. "You're in a weird mood today..."

"I know. Just go with it." She kissed him. "You're getting laid either way." She brought his hands above his head and kissed him.

He heard the click of the cuffs.

"Adi..." He shook his head, his eyes wide. "Don't you remember how badly this ended the last time?"

"It's not gonna be like that. I promise...I promise, Otis."

He nodded. "O...Okay. Okay." She could see he was starting to panic. She kissed him, stroking his face.

"It's not gonna be anything like that, okay? I'm not gonna tie your legs up this time. I'm not trying to be kinky this time. I just want you to sit back and enjoy this."

He nodded, sighing shakily.

She undid his belt and started to slide his pants off. "Do you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't LIKE this..." He struggled against the cuffs. "I hate being restrained..."

"Just relax, baby. Just relax..." She pulled his pants off with his boxers. He lay naked in front of her, vulnerable. She threw a blanket over his bottom half and left the room.

"Adi?! ADI! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She returned with a white cloth that she tied around his eyes.

"Adi...come on...You're actually scaring me."

"Relax, baby. Just relax..."

"Mmm..."

Her hands ghosted over his torso. He jumped, stiffening for a moment. "Shhhh..." She kissed him, letting her hands roam on his body.

"Nnn...God, I just want to touch you..." He struggled against the cuffs. She felt him begin to relax under her caresses, though.

She kissed him, making a trail of kisses away from his mouth and down his jaw to his neck.

"Adi..." He murmured.

She gently moved his head to have better access to the sensitive flesh of his neck. She heard him whimper in pleasure, and her heart pounded. God, she loved that sound. He sounded so submissive, so powerless to her.

He whined as she kissed down his torso, nipping at him every now and again. She traveled back up his body, leaving a trail of kisses. He jerked as she kissed his ribcage. She knew he was ticklish.

"I love you..." She murmured against his skin.

He moaned in response.

She started, relishing in the way he bucked his hips up to meet hers. She stopped for a moment, teasing him.

"Oh god...No, please...please don't stop..."

"Beg for it."

"Adi...Come on, mama..."

"More...Be sweet."

"Please, mama..." He twisted his head around, trying to get the blindfold off. "Please..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hn...Fuck me...god, please..."

"Hmm..." She nipped at his neck, making him shiver in pleasure. "Ohh...I suppose that's good enough." She started again, making him groan loudly.

When they had finished, she took off his blindfold and kissed him. "Surprise. It was me the whole time."

"Tch. You think I don't know exactly what your touches feel like, mama?"

"See? I told you you would be okay this time."

"Yeah...I know. I know..."

She kissed him, smirking, and pulled on some clothes, flipping the sheet over his bottom half once again.

"Hey...uh...Maybe uncuff me?"

She smirked over her shoulder at him.

"Adi? Seriously, come on. My shoulders hurt."

"Ohhh. Poor baby."

"Mm...Come on. Uncuff me."

"I love you sweetie." She walked out of the room, swinging her hips.

"Adi?! ADIIIII!" He struggled against the cuffs. "FUCK! ADI COME BACK! ADIII!"

He backed himself up against the bedpost, trying to raise his arms high enough to get them over the post, to no avail. He couldn't get good enough hold on the bed to stand up and work his way up, either.

"Shit...Fuck... ADIII!"

He heard footsteps and sighed in relief.

"Un-cuff me, woman!"

Rufus opened the door.

"Oh, fuck..."

Rufus burst into hysterics, laughing so hard he immediately doubled over.

"Shut up!"

Rufus just laughed.

"I'll kick your ass, RJ! As soon as I get free!"

"I was going to help you, but if you're going to kick my ass..."

"No! No wait! Help me, man! Come on..."

"Oh, you are NEVER going to live this down!"

"Fuck you!"

"Looks like you were already fucked today, Otis."

Otis just grumbled as Rufus freed him.


	85. Sunburn Past

_He sat by his bed, sighing. He had been outside a little bit yesterday, in the sun. Just enjoying the warmth and being in the yard instead of in the dreary house. His skin had gotten pink and hurt the next day. He didn't understand why. But his parents' eyes had gleamed with intuition when they had made the discovery._

 _"Come on, shit stain! Let's go!" His father called into his room._

 _Otis trembled. He was terrified of his father's capacity for evil, and the things he could have done to him._

 _He grabbed Otis by the arm, ripping his clothes off as they went._

 _"Nn!" He cried in pain. He knew better than to resist. It would only make it worse._

 _There was little to no shade in their yard. There was an area that was more private, but it got the most sun exposure. No one walking by could really see who was standing there._

 _"We're gonna dry out out today!" He cackled, throwing his son into the yard and locking the door. Otis pounded on the door, begging him to let him back in. He was naked, standing in front of the whole town._

 _He skittered back to the area of the yard where no one could see him. He lay as close to the house as he could, trying to get what little shade could be found in the eves of the home._

 _Tears rolled down his face. Why couldn't they just love him? Why did they hate him so much?_

 _He was left in the sun all day, his pale white skin turning an angry shade of red. It hurt to move, so he crouched in the shade made by the shadows of the setting sun and shook. He was so hot...So, so hot. He could feel the heat rising off of his skin._

 _Every movement was pure agony._

 _His father came around the corner. "There you are! You little fucker!" He grabbed him and jerked him into the house. Otis screamed; it felt like he was on fire._

 _He was thrown onto his bed. Even the soft cloth of the bed sheets caused him absolute excruciating pain._

 _"Look! He really is a devil child now!" His father cackled, nudging his mother._

 _"You're Satan! Lucifer!" She laughed. "Red skin and red eyes! Just like a fuckin' devil!" She howled. "Look at that little burnt sausage! Even your little ass too!"_

 _Otis quivered. Though the words hurt, he was happy they weren't touching him._

 _"You're so fuckin' ugly. Look at you. Fuckin' stupid face. Now you're all red! You really do look like a devil!" She howled._

 _"Let's see if we can make you squirt red!" His father laughed, taking him into his arms roughly._

 _"No! Please! Please no!" Otis sobbed._

 _His father bent the little boy over in front of him, spanking him. Otis squealed in pain, tears rolling down his face. At least his tears made his cheeks stop burning._

 _His father reached around and molested Otis, making him squirm and jerk. Everything was sunburnt. Everything. His father's touches were harsh, and on the aching sunburn, they were absolute agony._

 _"Ohh. You like that." His father smirked._

 _"N...No! It hurts!"_

 _His father's grip tightened and Otis screamed._

 _"You fucking LIKE it!" He plunged into Otis, taking him from behind. Otis screamed in pain. His sensitive skin made it so, so much worse._

 _"Oh, Tim. Let me have a little fun with him!" His mother whined. She slapped Otis on the back, making him howl in pain again._

 _They took turns slapping him indiscriminately, making painful welts rise on his skin. He screamed and writhed, exhausting himself._

 _"You know what I bet would make him miserable, Tim?"_

 _"What."_

 _"Wrap him in a blanket and make him sleep in between us. Every touch, every sensation is pure pain right now. Make him feel it all night._

 _Otis shook. They wrapped him in a blanket- not soft and comforting, old, heavy and scratchy. They lay on either side of him, bumping into him throughout the night, making him startle in pain. Not that he could sleep, anyway. He wanted so badly to be loved, held like this and snuggled and told how much he was loved. But not like this. Not when every caress, every touch was pure hell. His mother held him close, snuggling in to him. He should have loved it. He craved this affection, desperately needed it. But it was excruciating in the state he was in to have someone touching him._

 _"M...Mommy...?"_

 _She opened her eyes._

 _"P...Please let me go...P...Please...I...I'll be good...I...I promise...P...please...Please let me go...It hurts so, so much, Mommy..."_

 _"NO, you little fucker! What do you think we're trying to do!? Actually love you!? Actually hold you and nuzzle you? No, we know it fucking hurts you moron!" She slapped him across the face._

 _The next day was even worse. The beating had resulted in bruises under his scarlet skin, increasing the pain to new levels. He just lay and sobbed, he was in such pain. He didn't know what to do. His father raped him again, and the pain was even worse as he spanked him again and again. He didn't even struggle. He couldn't make himself move, knowing what pain movement caused. Otis felt ashamed when he gasped in pleasure at the cool knife his father laid on his face. The cold metal felt so good against his burnt skin._

 _"Ohh, you sick fucker. You like that?" His father smirked, scraping the knife along his chest. Otis squirmed. It wasn't pleasurable then. It made his flesh ache again. He squirmed under him as his father drew his fist back-_

Otis's eyes flew open and he gasped. Adoria looked back at him, reaching out to stroke his face.

"You okay, baby?"

"Y...yeah. I'm fine..."

"Bad dream?"

He nodded.

She sat up and kissed him. "Tell me..."

He sighed. "Er...My parents...the one time...they left me out in the sun all day to just...fucking roast. And every touch, every light caress, even was pure hell. God it hurt so fucking bad...The beatings..." He shook his head. "The beatings were so much worse because everything felt like it was on fire. My whole body was burnt. I mean my WHOLE body. They took my clothes off and threw me outside and locked the door, and only came to get me when the sun was coming down."

"Baby..."

He shrugged. "It was horrible. It sucked. But...It was worth it if I got you, in the end. I think, anyway." He smiled slightly.

"You silly man..." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.


	86. hot tub

Otis hated the drive back from Pennsylvania, but he would do it for her any time she wanted. He didn't understand why he always had to be drug along every single time, but for her, it was worth it.

They were both exhausted, and decided to stop at a hotel for the night.

"Sorry, baby. I just can't drive anymore."

"Hnn?" He sat up, stirring. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna complain. I get to sleep in a real bed. Wahh."

She giggled. "Okay." They checked in, booking a room, and he carried their luggage in.

"Hey! It's got a hot tub!" She smirked.

"Cool...?" He shrugged.

"Have you ever-"

"Have you been in one in the time you've been with me?"

"No..."

"Then no."

"Ohh, you'll love it." She turned to situate the room, and when she looked back, he was gone. She peered out their room window to see him, neck deep in the warm bubbling water, his head resting on the edge. She giggled. "So, what do you think?"

"Hnn..." He moaned in response.

She laughed outright. "That's not an answer."

"I want one..." He whined. "Birthday, Christmas. Both. I don't care..."

"Uhhh...They're not as useful in Texas."

"Dammit..."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"This might top sex..."

"What?!"

"I don't think in my entire life I have known what it feels like to not hurt somewhere. But right now, I don't."

"Ohh...Otis..." She leaned down to kiss his head.

"Please don't fuck with me. My back hurts and this feels so good..."

"Don't stay in there too long. You'll become sterile."

"You and I don't want kids, anyway."

"That's true. Stay in there as long as you want. Maybe we won't have to spend so much money on condoms."

Otis ignored her snark, sighing contentedly.

She went back into their room to change into her swimsuit, joining him, a glass of wine in either hand for the two of them. He sat up slightly, taking the glass from her. He took a sip and sat it down on the concrete beside him. "Wow. This is actually really good...Where did you get this?"

"A winery back home." She smiled at the sight before her. God, he looked good sitting across from her. The top of his chest and shoulders stuck out of the water, bubbling around him. His eyes reflected a brilliant violet in the blue-hued lights from the hot tub. His hair glowed in the light; combined with the moonlight, he looked like an angel sitting across from her. She sighed lovingly.

"Hm?"

"You. Just...You."

"What...? What did I do?"

"You know when girls in high school see their crush and they just sigh and bat their eyelashes?"

"No. I never went to high school. But I don't live under a rock, and I've seen TV, so yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Well...That's what that was about." She smiled. "God...You are just...so wonderful."

She saw his face begin to redden. She knew he would say it was because of the heat.

"You're so, so handsome...Otis, god, you look like an angel...God, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

He peered at her across the water, silent.

"I love you." She smiled dreamily.

"I love you too." He murmured.

She started over toward him, and he scrunched in on himself.

"Please don't fuck with me, Adi."

"What?"

"Water equals mischief for you, woman. No grabbin' my nipples or dunkin' me in or any of that shit, please..."

She giggled. "How about snuggling up to you and you wrapping your arm around me?"

"That I can do." He smiled, kissing her nose. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you."

"I love you more, I bet."

She lay her head on his shoulder, sipping at her wine. She heard him sigh contentedly again, relaxing against her. "This is perfect, isn't it, baby?"

"Mm-hmm."

She sat down her wine glass and rested her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, just as she claimed his lips, kissing him softly and slowly.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed, but she loved how he didn't open his eyes right away when she broke away from him.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"God, I love you so much..." He nuzzled her nose.

She lay her head on his shoulder again, nuzzling into his neck.

"I never thought I would end up here..."

"Life is crazy, Otis."

"Crazy isn't even the words for this..." She felt him tighten his grip around her shoulders. "I love you more than anything in this world, Adoria."

"Otis..."

"I do. I love you so much it makes my chest squeeze sometimes. Man...I wish that little 7 year old kid could see me now...Could see what he gets in the end. Maybe then I wouldn't have been as afraid."

She blushed, smiling up at him. "That's...That's so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

After they finished a bottle of wine, they curled up in the hotel bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. She lay in bed, smiling about what he had said. She had given him hope he wished he could share with that scared little boy. Almost four years together, and he still was as sweet with her and as loving as he was on day one. Much, much more so, actually, as he had opened up.

God, she loved that spindly albino.


	87. Cuffs (Part 2)

"Hey, Otis?" Rufus called.

"What?"

"Are you _tied up_ or can you help me?" Rufus smirked.

"Ha ha. Hilarious. Just for that, fuck you."

"Awww, come on. I helped you in a time of need."

"Fuck you, man."

"Come on, are you free or are you _strapped down_?"

Otis looked at him, a deadpan expression on his face. "Seriously?"

"No, no no. Seriously. Can you help me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I can."

"Ok. Perfect. Hey...Do you mind if I tie you up for a few hours then?"

Otis leaned back onto one hip, contemplating. He knew he couldn't take Rufus straight on. He was much bigger and much stronger than he was. But goddamn, did he want to punch his fucking lights out.

"You really want to hurt me right now, don't you?"

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Russie! Be nice to your brother!"

Rufus jumped. "Oh...I...ah."

"Don't act like you've never needed his help before! You do right now!"

"Yeah, but baby it was so fuckin' funny!"

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Russie."

Rufus seemed to crumple in on himself. "Okay..."

She stroked his cheek and kissed him. "That's my sweetheart."

Otis's jaw dropped. Mia had to be one hell of a spitfire to get her hands on a 6' 10" man's ego like that. And he thought Adi was bad.

"Come on, let's get to the garage."

"Did...Did that just happen?" Otis stammered.

"Fuck you, albino. Least she didn't have me tied to a bed post."

"Least I got laid."

"Who said I didn't?" Rufus smirked.

"Fuck you."

"No thank you. Mia takes care of that for me. What, isn't Adi fucking you enough, lab rat?"

"The fuck did you just call me?" Otis turned on his heels.

"Whoa, whoa...I'm sorry man. Relax. Relax. Chill. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Mm..." Otis was fine with Rufus calling him an albino, but as soon as he was implying he was a freak was when it pissed him the fuck off. And he had a temper. A BIG one.

"Hey...Chill man." Rufus reached to grab Otis by the shirt, and he flinched back, yelping in surprise. He burst into laughter. "Cool it, dude! I'm not tryin' to fight you."

"Hm..." they worked at the garage for a while, Otis leaving intermittently. Rufus just assumed he had to keep cleaning himself up from the grease.

Boy was he wrong.

He ended up chained to his floor, spread eagle. Mia had also been gracious enough to cover his privates, but he was still humiliated.

"Mia?...Sugar...? Come on...Seriously...Baby...? Come on...Come on...Please don't do this...please..." He whined as she walked out the door. "Miaaaa?"

Otis swaggered to their room and stood in the doorway, a beer in hand. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Oh, FUCK!"

"You a little _tied up_ there, Rufus?" He took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Otis..."

"No, no. Let me revel in this."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Looks like you're the one in need now." He sauntered over to him, smirking down.

"Having fun?"

"Just a fuckin' blast. Want a beer? Oh, wait."

"Nice. Fuck you."

"Why? Didn't Mia do a good enough job?" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. You got what you wanted untie me!"

Otis sat down next to him. "Lemme finish my beer."

Rufus growled.

Otis laughed. "Yeah. That's how I felt."

"Dude..."

"That's where I kept going. Mia and I planned this."

"What?!"

"Yeahhhh. Sorry. Eh...No, I'm not."

"Finish that beer!"

Otis took another sip, mockingly. "Aaah. Nice and cold."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You're pissed, but you don't hate me."

"Hey, Otis..."

"Hm?"

"UNCHAIN ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Otis howled with laughter. "Nice try, Thor! But no. I'm going to just sit here and enjoy this."

"You bitch ass."

"I could totally fuck with you right now."

"Don't you dare. I know where you sleep."

"That's why I'm not."

"I could kill you after this."

"Yeah, but I'm a lot faster than you."

"FUCKER! UNTIE ME!"

"Did I hear a please?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Say please."

"Otis. Please, untie me."

"No."

Rufus growled again.

"I'm not done with my beer!"

"I'll break that bottle over your fucking head!"

"Ooh. Scary. Your girlfriend would slaughter you."

Rufus cringed. "Fuck..."

"She wanted you to be nice to me. That's why she agreed to this." Otis smirked that goddamn shit-eating grin of his.

"I am nice to you! I just tease you! That's how we are!"

"Oh, I know. You're my brother. That's what we do. And I love you, man... in the most...heterosexual meaning of that phrase. But you honestly think I'm not going to use any chance I have to fuck with you!? Come on, now. Use that big head of yours, Rufus."

"I've gotta give it to you man. This was a good one."

"I know, right?!" Otis smirked.

Rufus laughed. "I'm gonna kill you when I get up."

Otis finished his beer and uncuffed Rufus.

"You better run, pretty boy."

Otis's eyes went wide and he sprinted away from Rufus, bottle still in hand.

"Babe? Where's the fire?" Adi asked as she saw the streak of white and red.

"Rufus is pissed! Duck and cover!"

Adi could only laugh. God, she loved this family.


	88. Past Lover

"Hey, mama? You might wanna...uh...Go to Mia's tonight..."

"Hm?"

"It's Halloween, baby. And we've got 'guests'."

"Otis..."

"I know. I know. That's why I warned you."

"Let me at least see them."

She peeked down around the stairs to look into the dining room. She gasped.

"What, baby?"

"Uhm...Nothin'."

"Mama, don't you bullshit me." He growled, tipping her chin up to make her meet his eyes.

"It's...It's nothing..." Her big blue eyes pleaded him not to press.

"Do you know one of them?"

"Two..."

Otis gulped. "Okay...?"

"Mary and Bill. Bill is the one with the glasses. Mary is his new girlfriend, I guess."

"How do you know them?"

"Otis."

"How."

"Mary bullied me...When I was in middle school...I...I was a bigger kid, and...and she tortured me..."

Otis's eyes narrowed. "What."

"Otis-"

"She. What."

"Baby..." She sighed. "Okay. She called me fat and shoved me into the lockers and made fun of me for not being able to fit...and...and she just...she was so mean...She made me feel like shit for just walking into school...She made me feel so terrible about myself..."

"And how do you know Bill?"

She looked up at him again, pleading. "You...You don't want to know, baby..."

"Yes. I do."

"He's an ex..."

Otis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes..."

"I take it he didn't treat you well."

"No...Not at all..." She sighed. "Everything I liked was stupid. I was stupid. Going into medicine as a woman was stupid. Horror movies were stupid...I was ugly, and he was dating me for pity."

His glare softened and he looked heart broken for her. "Baby..."

"And I believed him...I was so, so low on myself for such a long time...He told me my sex was awful...and I...I didn't deserve him...Because I was fat...He never hit me, but he didn't have to...The words were enough..."

"You...You don't believe any of that bullshit, do you?"

She looked up at him once more, her eyes brimming with tears. "N...No..."

"You're lying. I know you are." He stroked her face. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of them for you. No one. NO ONE treats my baby like that."

"Otis..."

"No." He kissed her. "No one treats you like that and gets away with it."

"Baby..."

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, kissing her deeply. Her head spun as he broke and walked away.

Now he finally had the bastard.

Bill awoke, tied down to Otis's chair.

"Whoa...What...What happened...?" He mumbled.

Otis spun the chair around roughly to face him. "You miserable cock sucker."

"Oh, shit...Listen, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry my girlfriend got into a fight with your sister, I-"

"You think that's what this is about? You're fuckin' stupid for a guy with glasses."

"You people don't understand that glasses don't mea-" Otis held a knife to his throat.

"Keep talkin'. I dare you."

Bill gulped.

"Now, you and me, we're gonna have a little conversation. Man-to-man. Okay?" He knelt in front of Bill, who nodded. "Okay. You want a beer or somethin'?"

"W...water...?"

Otis laughed. "Yeah, right. Fuck you!" He kicked the chair, startling the restrained man, who yelped. He sat down on the edge of his bed and spun the chair around to face him. "I'm gonna try to refresh your memory, yeah?" He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a picture. "You recognize this girl?" He showed Bill the picture of Adi- his Adi- that he kept in his wallet. Always. She was laughing as the sun shone behind her. She was radiant- gorgeous.

"Y...yeah...? That's Adoria...Sh...She's...an ex of mine..."

"Tell me somethin', boy." He stared down at the picture. "How did you treat her?"

"O...okay, I guess...We...we broke up a while ago..."

"Hm..."

"W...why...? How do you know her?"

He put the picture back into his wallet, and stared back at Bill. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to my sorry ass, you fuck head piece of shit."

Bill's face visibly whitened.

"I know how you treated her. I can see it in her eyes when I tell her she's beautiful that she doesn't believe me. From all the fuckin' lies you told her!" He pulled the picture out again. "Look at her! You tell me she's not beautiful! You knew her, tell me she's not the most amazing person on this fuckin' planet!" He shoved the picture in his face. "How can you look at her and tell her she's fat? That she's not worth it?! How can you tell her she doesn't deserve you?! YOU didn't deserve HER! She is...She's perfect! She's smart and funny and god, she's got a body that just won' fuckin' quit, man...How can you look at her and treat her the way that you did?!"

"I...I...I was stupid...I was stupid..."

"NO SHIT, ASSHOLE!" Otis slapped him. "You had something incredible, and you had no idea..." A cruel smirk passed his face. "I guess I should thank you. I never would have gotten her if you didn't let her go, but fuck, you didn't have to destroy her like you did. She didn't deserve that. Do you have any idea how many times I've had to look her in the eyes and tell her she's beautiful for her to believe it? How many times she's cried when she's stepped on the scale and gained a pound or two, and thinks I won't love her anymore? Because of what YOU did!"

"P...please...please let me make it up to her...I...I'll do anything to be let go, please..."

Otis smirked. "Oh, really?" He drew a gun out of his pocked, cocked it and shoved it in Bill's face, working it between his lips, drawing it in and out. Tears rolled down Bill's cheeks as he shook in fear. "You told her the sex was bad, huh?" Otis scoffed. "I don't know what kind of sex you were having with her, but you're fuckin' dumb." He shoved the gun farther into his throat, making him gag. "Oh, what'sa matter? Too big?" He stopped, looking at him for a moment. "You're not man enough for her." Otis curb-stomped him between the legs, eliciting a desperate cry and sending the chair backward.

Mary was just as fun.

After she called him a fucking freak, something snapped inside his head. "The fuck did you just call me?"

"You heard me, asshole!"

Otis backhanded her. "You cunt!" He heard the clicks as one of her teeth flew across the floor. She whimpered. "Ohh, you gonna cry now? AGAIN?" He snarled. "Wonder how many times you made my Adi cry..."

"What?"

"Adoria. You remember that name?"

Her eyes widened. "F...fuck..."

"She's the light in this dark world. But you're too fuckin' stupid to see that. You treated her like shit!" He grabbed her by the throat. "And so did your little boy toy. Well guess what, he was MY toy last night! You wanna know how I killed him? Huh?"

"N...no..."

"Well, I bet Adi didn't want to be called fat, either. So listen the fuck up." He smirked, squeezing her face in his hand. "I fucked him with my gun. Yeah, that's right. I shoved my gun up his ass and fucked him with it. And he liked it too. He fuckin' moaned and cried for more. but then my finger slipped on the trigger." Otis chuckled. "Oops."

"You BASTARD!"

Otis drew back and dealt her a hard punch to the face. "Be careful who you treat like shit. It may just come back to bite you."

When Adi came back from Mia's house after her stay a few nights after Halloween, Otis lay in bed. Their room was bloodied, a mess she would have to clean up later. He had remnants of face paint in his sideburns, eyebrows and on his lips. Shit...He had done that ritual last night. She was glad she hadn't come home earlier...


	89. Adi Drunk

Adi had come home, thrown his jacket at him and demanded they go to the bar in town together.

"You okay, mama?" He asked as he drove, hand resting on her knee.

"Rough day at work..."

"Okay...You wanna talk about it?"

"When we get there."

"Ok..."

He pulled into the parking lot and parked, taking her hand in his. "You wanna tell me about it?" He kissed her hand, eliciting a smile.

"Mm...I can't stay grumpy long with you around..." She scooted closer to him, pulling him into a hug and sighing contentedly. "Aaaah...That's much better."

He chuckled. "I love you, mama."

"Mmmm...That's the stuff."

"Okay, stop being weird. Tell me what happened." He pulled away, stroking the hair from her eyes.

"A patient I worked really, really hard on ended up dying...and my boss yelled at me. I just...I just feel like shit about it, is all..."

"And...you think getting drunk is going to fuckin' help?"

"No. But I'm going to do it anyway."

"Oh. Solid reasoning there, babe." He followed her into the bar.

"You gonna get a beer?"

"One of us has to drive home, Adi."

"Yeah, but one beer won't make you drunk."

"Okay."

By the time he had finished his beer, she had downed two shots and a beer of her own.

"Uhhh...You might wanna slow down there, cowgirl..."

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

"Okay..." He took a sip of his beer, raising one hand defensively. "You're an adult."

"That's right! I am, goddammit! I tried my best on that patient!"

"I'm sure you did, baby. You're a good doctor." He stroked her back.

"I am, goddammit!"

"Yes you are!" He played along with her.

"You're the best..." She looked at him dreamily.

"Am I?"

"Yes! You are the bestest...man...Ever!" She grabbed him and hugged him. "And I LOVE you!"

"I love you too, Adi."

"More than anything!"

"More than anything." He stroked her back.

"Another!"

"Nooo no no... No more."

"Yes!" She grabbed the bartender's attention, getting another drink.

"Adi-" He began as she took the shot. "Ohhhh god..."

After a rousing rendition of "Wouldn't It Be Nice" and "Don't Worry Baby" by The Beach Boys on Karaoke, she sat back down again.

"I'm hungry..."

His eyes widened. "NO. You are NOT throwing up in my car."

"Otisssss"

"No, Adi. Trust me on this, okay? How about we get you a water, huh?"

"I want a coke!"

"Okay, I can get you one of those."

"Oooh! How about a Shirley temple?!"

"A what? Nevermind." He ordered a Shirley temple from the bartender, earning a smirk. "Hey, I'm paying you. Shut the fuck up and make the girl what she wants, eh?"

He slid the glass over to her. It was just a Sprite with some cherry juice, but she was ecstatic.

"Ohhh! Otis! Thank you!" She peppered his face with sloppy drunk kisses.

"Mm...You...You're welcome..."

"I love you..." She sipped at her drink.

"Yeah... I love you too, baby."

"Really?!"

Otis quirked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You like me? Like...as a friend, or as...like...you LIKE like me..."

"Adi...we're MARRIED."

"Yeah, but do you like...Like me as a friend or as a wife. Unclear."

"Oh my god..." He rubbed his face. "Adi. I love you. As a wife. As my best friend in this whole world. As the person...Oh, fuck it. As a wife, sweetie."

"Yay!" She hugged him again. "You're sexy..."

"You are...very, very drunk."

"Noooo! I'm fine!"

"Adi. Do you have to pee?"

"Oh! Yeah!" She stood and immediately ended up on the ground. "Whoa! How did I get here?!"

"I don't know, mama. It's a mystery you're gonna have to solve." He stood and picked her up. "I think it's time we took you home, princess."

"Ain't no _princess!_ " She spat. "I'm a _doctor!"_

"Yes you are, sweetheart. Yes you are." He paid the tab and took her out to the car, driving her home.

"...Otis...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?" He glanced at her. "Of course I do. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"...Do you think I'm a good doctor?"

"Adi...Yes, I think you're a great doctor. The greatest doctor ever, honey."

"Are you mad at me?"

He sighed. "No, Adi."

"Why did you sigh? You ARE mad at me! You're mad!"

He pulled into their driveway, parking the car. He took her face in his hands gently. "No, babygirl. I'm not mad at you. Of course I'm not. You didn't do anything wrong. You're just drunk, baby." He chuckled. "I'm not mad at you."

"Why are you spinning? How are you doing that? Why are their five Otis's...Otie? OtEeses..."

He sighed, getting out of the car and going to her side, scooping her up into his arms and kicking the door shut.

"Hmm..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" He murmured, nuzzling her face.

"Yeah..."

"Let's get you to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

He carried her up the stairs, depositing her on their bed until he gathered her night clothes.

"Here, sweetie. Let me help you get some pajamas on."

"Don't...don't you want to have sex...?"

"I thought you were tired?"

"Don't...Don't you think I'm sexy?"

"Of course baby. I told you, You're the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I told you that."

"So...why don't you want to make love?"

"Because you're tired, sweetie."

"Yeah, I am...Okay." She let him help her get her sweatpants and t-shirt on, even let him wipe her makeup off for her.

"There we go..." He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm!" She stood, stomping her feet, puckering her lips up at him. He chuckled and kissed her. "Yay!"

"Come on, baby. Let's get to bed." He lay down on the side closest to the wall, pulling the covers back for her to crawl in. She gladly curled up to his warmth.

He stroked her back with his fingertips like he always did when she couldn't sleep, kissing her forehead, eventually just resting his lips on her head. "God, I love you..." He murmured. "I love you so much..."

"Do you really?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Absolutely..."

"How much...?"

"More than I can actually put into words." He kissed her head. "You're my everything..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

"I wanna have sex."

"You're going to puke on me if we do."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, I almost guarantee you will."

She eventually got her way. Who was he to deny her sex? But sure enough, a few minutes in, he was showering vomit off of himself while she cried hysterically in the other room, embarrassed to hell.

He came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, and put her back in bed. "Adi, it's okay. It was an accident. I can't say I didn't tell you so, but...It was an accident.."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes..."

"Do you still think I'm pretty?"

"Yes..."

"Do you still think I'm sexy?"

"Yes..." Though he could kick himself for it, he still found her unbelievably gorgeous and irresistible lying there.

He dressed and lay next to her, holding her in his arms. "Okay. Try and settle down, okay?"

She nodded, curling into his chest again. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

The next morning, she moaned as the sun filtered into their room. "Oh, god..."

She sat up, quickly retreating back into the bed. She looked around through squinted eyes. "Otis...? Why are there so many towels around...?"

"You threw up on me during sex last night."

"What?!"

"Shhh...You were really, really drunk. It's okay."

She groaned, lying back down.

"It's okay. I have a hangover cure."

"what's that?"

He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling into her. Best hangover cure. Ever.


	90. Grocery Shopping

Adi usually hated grocery shopping, but not when Otis volunteered to come with her. She loved every single moment she spent with the grumpy albino. She knew he didn't like to go into town all that much, because of the stares and whispers he got. But he would do it for her.

Otis stood in front of her, perusing the coffee. She couldn't resist, couldn't contain herself as she wrapped her arms around him.

He chuckled lightly. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Mm." She nuzzled into the flannel he was wearing. His red and blue one: One of her favorites. His hair cascaded down his back in a white blonde curtain. God, she loved him.

"Adi, cooperate for one hour. I know I'm hard to resist." He smirked over his shoulder. "But we need to get this done."

"Aw, who says we can't have a little fun while we're here. Just goofin' around with you is my favorite thing to to!"

He chuckled again. "Okay. True."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, standing on her tiptoes to reach his face. A small, happy noise passed her lips.

"God, you're so cute." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her. "What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Uh...Whatever you usually get..." He felt her hand snake around his torso, but then move down slowly. "Adi." He warned.

Biting her lip and smirking, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed the round flesh of his ass, squeezing slightly.

"Adi!" He hissed under his breath.

She giggled.

"Mm...You know I don't like that..."

"Awww. I know. But I love you!"

"So that makes it okay?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No. But you know my intentions are only to bug you." She smiled innocently.

"Mmph." He grunted.

She walked the store with him, tossing things into the cart every now and again as he pushed, leaning with his elbows on the steering bar.

Adi was behind him again, patting his butt with a package of paper plates.

"Adi. Seriously?"

She giggled. Every chance she got, she was fondling his backside, shoving her hands into his back pockets or swatting it.

"Adiiiii Stooooooooppppp." He whined. "People are gonna see us."

"So?" She kissed him lightly on the lips again. "I like this butt. It's my favorite!"

He rolled his eyes. "You are impossible to stay irritated with, you know that? Those sweet smiles make it impossible to stay mad."

"I know." She smirked over her shoulder.

She took his hand in hers and walked down the aisles with him, snuggled into his arm like he was the best thing in the world. To her, he was.

"I love that you're left-handed. Because then I can hold your right hand with my left and we both still have our dominant hands!" She kissed his shoulder.

"You're nuts." He smiled back at her, kissing her head.

He heard someone else coming behind them and quickly released her hand. Even after three years together, he still had a fear that she might be embarrassed of being seen with him.

Instead of separating from him, she wrapped her arm around his torso, curling into his ribs.

He smiled down at her, his face reddening slightly.

"You stop that. I'm proud to be with you."

His face reddened more.

"My silly man." She kissed his jaw. "My silly, silly man. Who is so sweet and wonderful."

"Mmm...Stop..." His face was bright red at this point as he tried to focus on the products in front of him.

"And handsome. And sexy. And very, very red in the face." She giggled. Your ears are even red!"

He laughed lightly with her.

"Hah. Fuckin' freak..." She heard someone murmur. She whipped around, separating herself from Otis. His heart sunk. Maybe she didn't want to be seen with him...

"The FUCK did you say about him?!"

Ohhh shit. Nevermind. Otis didn't even have time to answer.

"That he's a fuckin' freak a' nature. What's a gal like you doin' with a guy like that, huh?" The lanky teenager answered.

"Oh, sweetie." Adi purred, approaching him. Otis cocked his head. Where was she going with this? "Are you jealous?"

"Yeah, maybe. I bet you I could do better."

Adi smirked. "Ohh, with your pimple fucked face and your tiny little 16 year old penis? Awww, you're so cute! Why don't you grab some extra tissues and lotion tonight, because that's all the fucking you'll ever get you fuckin' twerp."

Otis's jaw dropped. Damn, that was good.

"You don't deserve to know what real love is if you think of women that way. Objectifying them. He treats me so well. So, so well. He treats me like a princess. No, a queen. And he is my king. You're just jealous because you don't have perfect skin that's never been touched by a blemish like his, and beautiful white hair flowing down your back. Or unique red eyes that catch all the different colors of the rainbow and can see into other's souls like his. You're fucking jealous that you're just like every other stupid, dim-witted, masturbation heavy horny teenager in the world, and you're going to grow old and die a lonely business man who had to sell his sperm to eat that night." She turned on her heels, grabbed Otis's ass, and escorted him away.

"Holy shit, mama."

She was fuming, shaking and red faced. "No one talks to you like that. No one talks ABOUT you like that. I want to tear them up. I want to eat them and return them like the pieces of shit they are."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down."

She kissed him aggressively, biting his lip and shoving her tongue into his mouth for a moment, then she broke away.

"My baby. My king."

"Alright. If you insist."


	91. Adi's Birthday

"Baby, you promise you won't be mad?"

"Adi, it's _your_ birthday."

"Yeah, okay. How come I don't get to use that on your birthday?"

Otis grazed his fingertips on her cheek, smiling softly down at her. "Babygirl. That's because I'm not anything special. But you? You're the rarest gem, babygirl."

She felt her face redden as her brain scrambled. She tried to find words to refute him, but couldn't. She hated that he could take her breath away. But she also loved it.

"When is AJ going to get here?" He sat down on their bed, watching her put her makeup on.

"Oh! He should be here soon. I'm so, so so excited for you to meet him, baby."

Otis shrugged. "Well. He's your closest friend. I guess it's only fair, yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't mention that to Mia. They fight about it."

"Oh..." Otis was fascinated by her. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress and stoplight red high heels. She was leaned over their dresser, looking in the mirror, applying her makeup as they spoke.

"You okay, baby?"

"Huh? What? Yeah. I'm fine."

"You were staring."

"Not staring. Watching." He stood, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I could have all the paints and supplies in the world, and I couldn't paint something as beautiful as you."

Her face reddened again and she looked away from his gaze in the mirror. "Otis..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She kissed him lightly. "Uhm...You're not wearing that out, are you?"

He sighed. "No, I figured I would indulge you and let you play dress-up with me."

"Oh, you've never been out clubbing?"

"Nnnno."

"Oh, sweetie. I've got you." She pulled off his flannel and made him take off his tank top, taking a moment to appreciate him. "Mm..."

He chuckled. "You see this every day of your life."

"And it never gets old."

Someone threw the door open, banging it against the wall behind. "Adi!" He stopped dead, looking at Otis. "Oh my god. His muscles point to his penis."

Otis's face reddened instantly. Adi squealed and ran to him.

"AJ!" She squeezed him.

"Girl, you're on FIRE tonight, baby!"

Adi joyfully struck a pose, then stumbled in her heels. She giggled as Otis caught her.

"And you must be the man of the year. My girl talks so much about you." AJ quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"You must be AJ." Otis smirked.

"And you're Otis. Well, Otis, thank you for making my Adi girl so, so happy. She deserves that." He looked him up and down. "And she didn't do too bad in the looks department either." AJ giggled. "Oh! You can make his face turn red so quick! He's like a mood ring!"

"AJ, tone it down a little." Adi giggled. "You're going to scare him..."

"Oh, is he a skittish little dear?" He walked his fingers up Otis's chest. Otis flinched back, swallowing heavily. "Oh! Oh no I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, no, man. It's okay." Otis sighed, smiling slightly. "I ah...I guess I am a little skittish, yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I was just playing with you! I didn't know..." Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he paused for a moment. Otis knew he more than likely knew he was abused. Adi had probably told him to be careful in how he touched Otis. He was fine with that, he just hoped she hadn't told AJ he was sexually abused, as well. But, considering how close these two were, AJ probably knew the exact measurements of Otis's penis. "Uhm, but you are NOT wearing those jeans clubbing with us. Or those boots."

Otis laughed outright. "No, I know. Adi is taking care of that."

Adi threw a shirt at him. It was his red button-down shirt. "Here. And you're wearing your black jeans."

"They're too small, Ad-"

"No, they actually fit. Because your other jeans are too goddamn big."

"Okay, okay." Otis looked at AJ hesitantly.

"Oh, honey, I'm not leaving. You're not my type, anyway. I won't stare."

Sighing, he dressed, still keeping an eye on Adi.

When he was dressed, AJ turned and whistled. "Damn..."

"Thought I wasn't your type?" Otis asked, buttoning his wrist cuffs.

"I'm not blind." He winked.

The three of them wandered downstairs once they had dressed. Mia hasn't arrived yet, so AJ started to pour Adi and Otis shots.

"I'll be the designated driver tonight." He proudly proclaimed, pouring a shot of tequila.

"You don't know your way around, AJ."

"You underestimate me, hoe. I spent a week learning this place. Drink up."

"Ahhh...You're...a little heavy handed with the booze there, buddy..." Otis looked at AJ hesitantly.

"It'll grow some hair on your chest. Drink up sweetie pie."

"He has some. I make him shave it." Adi said, downing the shot with Otis.

Adi and Otis were close to drunk by the time Mia arrived.

"Whoa...What did you do to them?"

"Pre-gaming a little bit, babe. You better catch up."

"No, someone's gotta keep an eye on these two."

"I'm not drinking."

"That's...not a responsible person." Mia giggled.

"Are you gonna dance with me tonight, baby?" Adi leaned into Otis's chest, whispering in his ear.

He chuckled. "Have your friend keep pourin' shots like that and fuck yeah."

"You don't like tequila."

"Nope. But it's gettin' me pretty fucked up pretty quick."

They went to the club, Otis only ordering a beer and Adi ordering a mixed drink.

"You are going to be SO sick in the morning, mama..." Otis shook his head.

"So are you."

"Nah. I'm used to partying with Baby."

And then AJ swooped in. "Hey. Bet you can't do three shots of patron in a row."

"You would be right. Because I don't like patron."

"What about Jack?"

Adi's eyes widened. Jack was Otis's drink of choice, usually.

"You're on."

It gave Adi heartburn just watching Otis do the shots. She wasn't a whiskey fan, but he certainly was.

Otis and AJ ended up being best friends- at least while Otis was as drunk as he was. They laughed and talked, Otis hanging on to AJ. The music was loud, and she knew if Otis was anywhere near sober, he would be panicking. At the sheer number of people and how loud the environment was.

One thing about Otis, though, was that he could really dance when he was drunk off his ass. And Adi loved it. She danced with him until her feet hurt, then let him return to AJ.

"Baby, I think you should drink some water."

"I've had 6 glasses. I'm literally almost sober."

She looked up at him. He wasn't lying. He was lucid. She knew what he looked like when he was drunk. He wasn't. But he was still dancing with her.

"You're...You're not freaking out?"

"Oh, I am. But it's your birthday."

"Aww...Baby..." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Besides. I have to be sober-ish to give you your gift later." He smirked.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "OOohhh. I wonder what it is. Is it your dick?"

He laughed outright. "Maybe YOU should be drinking some water."


	92. Old Photos

Adi had a well-deserved day off of work, and was helping Mother Firefly sort out some knick-knacks aroudn the house. Otis was working in the garage with Rufus, which she didn't mind. They were repairing a car for money, so she didn't object too sternly when Otis said he had to work that day.

Adi pulled out a stack of pictures from a drawer, flipping through them. All of the pictures were of her children, Baby as a very young girl and Rufus as a young boy. She smiled softly. They were adorable as children. Rufus with big, round joyous eyes and Baby with a huge, girlish smile like she always had. She watched them age through the pictures, and frowned suddenly. There was someone she didn't recognize. A very, very frail, thin man. His face was hidden by his hand; he hadn't wanted his picture taken.

"Eve? Who is this?" She handed the picture to her.

Eve looked hesitantly back at Adi. "A...Adi..."

"W...who is it? What's wrong?"

"You...You shouldn't see these..."

"Who is it?!"

She sighed. "Adi...That's...That's your Otis."

"W...what?"

"That's when he first came here, baby...You...You don't need to see that..."

"O...Oh my god..." She looked back at mother Firefly. "That's...That's not him. There's no way..."

"Sweetie, do you know anyone else that pale?"

"N...no..." She flipped the picture again. It was clearly Otis- there was no mistaking his face- and the picture was only of his face. He was lying in a bed, covers strewn around him in the frame. His brow was wrinkled in distress. God, he was thin, though. She could see the bone structure in his face all too well. It disturbed her.

Mother Firefly smiled softly. "I took that when he was so sick...I wanted to remember him. I thought for sure we were going to lose him. But he fought so hard..."

"No...No, that's not my baby..." Tears rolled down her face as the flipped the picture again. Baby was holding him in the bed, concern written on her face. The next was of him sitting up in the bed, holding a mug of tea. Another of him sleeping soundly. One of Baby helping him to stand by her side. That smile. There was absolutely no mistaking that smile. Any hint of denial was gone when she saw that smile. He looked like a skeleton, standing there next to Baby. How...How had it gotten this bad? How had he survived? Tears fell freely from her eyes onto the photographs.

"Ohh, sweetheart..." Mother Firefly drew her into a hug. "It's okay. He's alright now..."

"I...I didn't...I didn't kn...know i...it was this b...bad..." She sobbed.

"Baby girl...He's a fighter. You know that as well as I do..."

"I...I know...b...but...I didn't know it...was that bad! He..."

"I know...He wasn't nothin' but bones and a brain when we got him..."

"I...I heard you say that before, b...but...I...I had no idea..." She sniveled. "Th...thank you..."

"For what?"

"You...You saved him...God, he wouldn't have lasted much longer if..."

She stroked Adi's hair. "Oh, baby. That ain't nothin' to thank us for...I honestly don't know how he made it that long. Hugo said he had sepsis and a lung infection..."

Adi's sobs redoubled. Otis had never really told her how he had come to the Firefly family. Just that he had been very sick and Cutter drug him out of the apartment he was living in and to the house for medical care. She had had no idea he was on the verge of death.

"Shhh...Ain't no sense cryin' over it. He's fine now, baby."

"Th...thank you..." She sobbed into Mother Firefly's shoulder.

When Otis came in from work that day, she and Adi had dinner on the table, and once the family had finished eating, they settled in the living room.

Adi couldn't keep the images out of her mind. The stark contrast was alarming to her. The Otis she knew now was strong, virile and fit. Nothing like that shell of a man that couldn't have weighed much more than 90 pounds in the photographs.

She curled up to Otis more than she usually did. Wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, babygirl." He murmured, kissing her head. He snaked his arm around her back, holding her in place. She planted a single kiss on his neck, nuzzling him.

After the program they were watching was over, she nudged Otis in the ribs.

"Hnn...What?"

"Let's go upstairs."

"Okay...?"

They bid the rest of the family goodnight and trailed to their room. Adi held Otis's hand the whole way.

"Why are you acting so strange?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?"

"You're cuddly, but not usually this much. You realize you have had physical contact with me literally since I walked in the door? I'm not complaining. I'm CERTAINLY not complaining, but it's odd for you."

She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"What's goin' on, Adoria?"

Her head snapped up at the use of her full name.

"I..."

"Are you sick? Did you get bad news?"

"What? No! I...I found...pictures..."

"O...kayyyyy? I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"Of you."

"Yeahhh?"

"When you first came here."

"OH, shit..."

"Otis...I...I had no idea...Wh...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because what does it matter? I'm fine. I just had to fight like hell but I'm fine."

"Baby...I've never seen anyone that thin-"

"Stop."

"Huh?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it. I...I'm sure it...it was horrible for you to see. I know it was. I know how bad it was...But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see the pain in your eyes I'm seeing right now. So..." He looked down. "So...I don't know...But I don't like to think about it, either."

"Okay...I just...God, Otis...I knew you were strong. I knew you were a fighter...But...that's a whole new level..."

He shrugged.

"Oh, don't give me that!" She kissed him, feeling him smile against her lips. That smile. That same smile from the photos.


	93. Wasted

_As his father pushed his face into the mattress, Otis whimpered. He knew better than to struggle- not that he could. His parents had beaten him into submission._

 _He would never get used to this. He would never get used to the pain. The shame that came afterward._

 _"What'sa matter, boy? Thought you liked it?!" His father cackled._

 _A white hot sensation tingled the young boy's spine and he jerked against his father._

 _"There, see? You fuckin' whore." His father finished, and left, slamming the door behind him._

 _He lay and cried for a while, finally calming himself down. He sat up and gathered his book from under his bed- his little sketch book he had stolen from town one time or another, put together with clippings from newspapers and books he had had thrown at him in disgust._

 _He curled up, knees to his chest, flipping through the book, lightly ghosting his fingers over the already worn pages._

 _He stopped on an article he had clipped from the engagement section of the newspaper. He had memorized the names by now; had memorized the article._

 _Somewhat bitterly, he wondered: Would his love always be wasted on people that hurt him? Would he only have hands laid on him with malice behind them? That were as cold as ice with the words that froze their fingers as they crashed against his skin again and again._

 _His father made it seem like sex was something to be enjoyed. Or as he called it, playing "Let's go down the rabbit hole". Otis wondered if he would ever enjoy it. Or if it would always elicit fear and pain. He just desperately wanted someone to love him like the couple in the picture._

 _He stroked the woman's face, willing her to come to life in his room and hold him as he shivered, blood pouring from sinful places as tears rolled down his face._

 _It broke his heart to think his love would be wasted on people who's hands were as cold as ice. That they might be the only ones to touch him this way, with only cruel intent._

 _They had told him time and time again no one would ever love him. He was sure it was true._

Adi watched Otis from his desk. She had needed to review a case, so she had stolen his art desk, and he had gone to bed. His face was contorted in concentration or pain, she wasn't quite sure which. His brow was knit together and he was frowning. He mumbled or whimpered occasionally. She wondered if the dream was good or bad, but knew him well enough to know it was likely unpleasant.

"Baby..." she sighed.

 _He lay on the floor, shivering and shaking, full of hatred and fear. He heard Cutter stand up behind him and walk away. He tried to pull his pants up, hands quaking with the effort._

 _The first person he had trusted. The first person he had let his guard down for. He was the one that had abused him first again. Of course he was. How could Otis have been so stupid? He didn't really care about him. He was just another piece of ass right now. Any other time he was just another worker, just someone else to order around and treat as a lackey._

 _He had been drunk, but he had sobered up quickly. He lay and sobbed, in too much pain to move, and full of too much shame and fury to want to._

 _The second time wasn't any better- it was so, so much worse. He was fully sober, and had fought so hard. It was in the museum. On the bed Cutter sometimes slept on on late nights when he was too tired to drive home. He lay and sobbed into the sheets, finally dozing off in his exhaustion from fighting. Cutter had woken him up and sent him back home. The drive home was all too long and all too short at the same time._

 _He remembered the same thoughts crossing his mind both times as he had had when he was a little boy._

"Baby...You're okay..." Adi murmured, scooting closer to the bed. She stroked his face, brushing away the wayward strands of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. She leaned closely and kissed him lightly. "You're okay..."

His eyes fluttered open, and he stiffened, stretching. "Mmm...Adi...?"

"Hey. You okay?"

"Mm-hm..."

"You were stirring around a lot...You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. You comin' to bed soon?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done." She kissed him lightly once more and returned to her work.

As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but remember those thoughts he had had as a little boy. Finally, finally he knew the answer. His love wasn't wasted on only people who had hurt him. He had finally found a more than willing receiver.


	94. the little girl

Adi liked to spend her days off putsing around with Otis. She had finally gotten him to concede to taking her to the new cafe that had opened up in town. They would eat lunch there and then spend the day together somewhere. Otis preferred it would be their bed, but spending time with her was spending time with her.

Adi shrieked as a song came on the radio and she cranked the dial. There was a time when Otis would have swerved the car, but he was used to her antics by now.

"SWWEEEET HOOOOOME ALLLLABAMA" She didn't truly sing, but yelled the lyrics.

"Oh, christ..." He grumbled.

"What?!" She giggled.

"I hate this song."

"Come on! You're my Alabama babe!"

"No, I'm _not._ " He spat.

"But...you're from Alabama."

"No, I'm not. I'm from Ruggsville." He glared warningly.

"Come on, you're my sweet home Alabama!" She giggled.

"That's...exactly why I hate this song."

"Baaaaby..."

"I'm not from Alabama. I'm from Texas. From Ruggsville."

"Otis. We went to your home in Alabama."

"That's not home, Adi."

"But that's-"

" _Adi!"_

"Okay. I'm still singing the song."

"Of course you are."

He loved her, but God he wanted to shove her out of the car by the time the song was done.

"Satisfied?" He smirked.

"Extremely. My Alabama Slammer."

"STOP."

She giggled, nuzzling into his shoulder. "So how come you're not from Alabama?"

"Because I said."

"And your birth certificate doesn't."

"Because that's not my home. Ruggsville is home."

"Okay. Fair enough." They pulled into the cafe parking lot and wandered into the cafe, sitting down at a small table and chatting over their lunch.

Once they had finished eating, they ordered coffee and sat and talked for a while, his hand over her's on the table.

A little girl ran up to them, gently pulling on Otis's shirt sleeve to get his attention.

"Mister...Excuse me..."

"Hn?" Otis looked down at her, thoroughly confused. Adi's breath hitched in her throat.

"I really like your hair...Your hair is really pretty. I just wanted to tell you. I think everyone should know how beautiful they are."

Otis sputtered and his face turned red. Adi smiled sweetly.

"Er...Ah..." Otis cleared his throat. "Th...Thank you, sweetie..."

Her mother trotted up to their table and scooped up the little girl. "I am so, so sorry. I couldn't stop her. She was talking about your hair and she wanted to talk to you."

"N...No..." Otis shook his head. "Never apologize for your daughter being kind. The world needs more of her and less people with disgust in their hearts. Wish I had had a couple of friends like her growin' up..."

Reaching from her mother's arms, the girl lightly caressed Otis's face. Otis met her eyes. "Your eyes are real pretty too, mister. They're special!"

"Oh, Illiana...Let the poor man alone."

Otis chuckled. "Thank you."

The mother and child left, leaving Otis and Adi at the table.

"That was so sweet..."

"Mm..." Otis sipped his coffee, his face still red.

"See? Other people see you the way I do. Even children. You look like an angel, Otis."

"I wouldn't go that far-"

"I would."

"...She saw right through me, Adi. It was kind of unnerving. She looked me in the eyes and saw that I'd been through shit. And she touched my face...I...I could tell...she..."

"I knew that the first time I met you."

"Huh?"

"I looked in your eyes and saw your pain. Your sadness...That you'd been hurt so badly by the world."

Otis quirked an eyebrow. "Am I really that much of an open book?"

"No, just to certain kinds of people."

"Oh, no. She's gonna grow up to be another Adi." He chuckled.

"I hope she finds her Otis."


	95. babysitter

Otis came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Adi had come down before him, a rarity in and of itself, and Otis could smell the coffee.

"See? I told you he was here."

"Uncle Otis!" Joshie ran to him, flinging himself onto Otis.

"Oof! Hey, buddy!" Otis scooped him up into his arms. "When did you get here?"

"Mommy and Daddy brought me over to see you guys while they went shopping."

"I forgot to tell you, but I figured you wouldn't care." Adi smiled up at them.

"Nah." He turned back to Joshie. "I missed you, buddy. I'm glad to see you again."

"I missed you so much! I love you, Uncle Otis." He hugged him , wrapping his arms around his neck. "Can we play today?"

"Sure, kid. But let's get some breakfast first, okay?"

He nodded, letting Otis carry him to the table.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us talking, babe."

Otis shook his head. "No. I was dead from working on that motor yesterday..." He rubbed his face again.

"I know. You didn't even move when I got into bed." She smiled. "I love your cute sleepy face when you wake up when I come to bed, though." She tipped his chin up to kiss her, standing as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Do you have a motor to work on today, Uncle Otis?"

"Hn? No, I don't think so."

"So you have time to play?"

Otis chuckled. "I always have time for you. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"If you had a motor I could help with it." Joshie offered.

"I bet you could. But no, we don't have any cars today."

They ate breakfast and played board games until almost lunch time, when Adi discovered there wasn't much besides alcohol and eggs in the refrigerator.

"I'll run to the store. Can you keep an eye on him for a while?"

Otis was currently playfully wrestling with Joshie on the floor. "Yeah, I think I've got it."

When she got home, Joshie met her at the door.

"Where's Otis?"

"He's captured! He's an Indian and I'm a cowboy!"

She laughed. "Oh, right." She sat the groceries on the table and squealed in alarm when she saw two red eyes staring out from under it.

Panic rose in her as she saw his wrists bound. Chairs were placed over his torso to mimic a jail cell. She feared he would have an anxiety attack, or worse, lash out at Joshie because he had brought a primal fear out in him.

"Help. I've been caught." He smirked. Nope, he was fine.

"Did...Did he really tie you?"

"No. I have a hold of the end of it to make it look like he did."

She smiled. Oh, her sweet, silly man. "How are you going to get out?"

"Same way I got in. I wiggled under here."

"THAT was an interesting sight, I bet."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Hey, Joshie? Think Indian chief Uncle Otis can come out of jail long enough to get some lunch?"

"Yeah!" He rushed to the kitchen.

Otis and Joshie played all day, sometimes rough-housing, sometimes Otis would give in to a game of pretend. Toward the end of the day, she could see him begin to tire, and flinch as he started to stand up.

"Your back botherin' you, babe?" She asked, lightly stroking his shoulder.

The slight grimace on his face was more than an answer.

Joshie conceded to a much-needed rest period, where Otis read to him. After that, he and Otis wandered the back yard, looking at all the interesting things on the Firefly property.

"I think that kid is really good for him every once in a while." Mother Firefly startled her.

"Hm?" She watched Otis scoop him up and put him on his shoulders.

"I think it lets him live out a part of his life that was taken from him. He gets to be a kid, like he never got to be."

Tears welled up in Adi's eyes and she fought them back. She knew Eve was probably right. Otis had never been allowed to play or be a free child. Instead, he was raped and terribly, horribly abused and neglected. He was never allowed to experience the simple joys of being a little boy. But at least, with his bond with Joshie, he was allowed to see it now.

Otis was utterly exhausted by the time Joshie was picked up by his parents with a promise they would all spend the day together the next day. They retreated to bed rather quickly, Otis stretching to try and crack his back.

"Adi...?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you rub my back...?"

"Of course, sweetie." She straddled his hips, beginning to knead the muscles. He tensed at first, groaning in pain, but relaxed as she worked more and more. She kissed his shoulders as she worked to the small of his back, where she knew most of his problems stemmed from.

He gasped in pain. "Hnn...Don't stop...Fuck that hurts...fuck...FUCK..." He fisted the sheets, and then completely relaxed, sighing heavily. "Oh my god, yes..."

"Better?"

"So much..." He rolled onto his back once she dismounted him; she then immediately straddled him once more, kissing his neck in just the right spot. He gasped. "F...fuck, Adi..." She kissed his collarbone out to his shoulder, then back up to his neck. "Mmm...what's all this extra sugar for, mama?"

"For being such a sweet, loving man...For being so good with Joshie today."

"Mmm...Ain't nothin' but nothin'." She continued to kiss his pale skin, and he sighed contentedly. "Y'know...I was thinkin'."

"Hm?"

"I wanna have a baby, mama. I wanna have a son with you."

She froze, drawing back to look at him. "W...what?" The color drained from her face as she stared back at him in awed horror.

He looked at her seriously. "Yeah. I wanna have a son with you. I want you to be the mother to my children. I want a baby, mama."

"O...Otis..."

He couldn't hide the smirk any longer. "Gotcha."

"You bastard!" She grabbed both of his nipples and squeezed.

"Ow ow ow! Hey!" He laughed, shoving her off. "I was just kidding, mama. You should have fuckin' seen your face!" He howled. "You were terrified!"

"I was, you dickweed!"

"Oh, my god...that was so good. Even worth the titty twister."

She grumbled, rolling over in the bed.


	96. Comfort

Adi was relatively nervous. Her co workers had wanted to go out for drinks and some finger food after work that day, and had wanted Otis to come along. He had agreed, but she never knew how awkward and nervous he would be in a given social situation. Hopefully, he would be alright.

She saw his car in the parking lot when she and her friends walked out. He had agreed to drive. She happily trotted to his car, flopping in the passenger seat and kissing him. "Hey, baby!"

"Hey, mama." He smiled. She heard her friends get in the back seat.

"Hi, Otis!" They chimed.

"Hello. Alright. Where're we going?"

They gave him the name of the bar and grille and they set off, Adi chattering excitedly with her friends, Otis chiming in every once in a while.

Adi heard the beginning notes of a love song on the radio. One that she and Otis often listened to or sang to each other on long drives. Not wanting to embarrass him, she ignored it pausing the conversation for a moment.

He looked at her, that soft, loving smile on his face. She knew what it meant.

She glanced in the back seat, and saw her friends, a look of pure adoration on both of their features. They had seen his look, too.

'I love you.' She mouthed the words to him. He smirked back knowingly.

Another song came on the radio that she and her friends knew very well, and they very poorly sang it, much to Otis's feigned dismay.

When they reached the restaurant, she paused, waiting for Otis to open her door for her. He popped the other doors open on the way around, and helped her out of the car.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she stuck a thumb in his belt loop and they wandered into the restaurant

He and Adi sat in one booth and her friends sat in the other.

"You gonna get somethin' to eat, babe?" She asked him, giving him a look she knew he recognized as concern.

"Mm...I was gonna get an appetizer for all of us. But I'm not really all that hungry." He felt her hand on his knee.

She was slightly relieved; at least he was going to eat _something._

"You gonna drink with us?" One of her friends asked.

He snorted. "Oh, hell yeah. Food is one thing, but I'm always up for booze."

Adi smiled up at him. He seemed relaxed, but she wondered if he was hiding his anxiety, or if he was actually comfortable.

She kissed his jaw, earning a smile from him. "I love you"

"Love you too, mama."

"Adi tells us alllll about you. How sweet and wonderful you are."

Otis shook his head. "She brings it out in me, I guess."

Adi blushed, and he chuckled.

Their food came and they ate and talked.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

Her friends had Otis laughing so hard his face was a bright red, and she thought he would explode. For a long time, she had been the only one to be able to get him to laugh like that.

At first she twinged with jealousy; but soon enough, she felt ecstatic. He was comfortable with her friends, and he was able to smile and laugh.

She loved that smile. Adored every second she could spend with it.


	97. Cages

Otis and Adi were house sitting for a colleague of her's. She wasn't extremely close to her, but any chance Adi had to be around animals she willingly took.

The dogs that she had were two very large, very sweet ones who barked loudly, but whimpered and shied away when they came near.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you..." Otis crouched in front of their cages.

"She adopted them, baby. They were abused...They get scared, is all."

"Ohhh..." Otis let them out and sat on the floor in front of them, coaxing them out with treats.

Eventually, Adi had to fight to sit next to Otis, as they both ended up in his lap.

"I can't breathe..." He whined that night, lying on the couch with both of them on his chest and abdomen.

"Come on, boys! Let's go outside!" Adi whistled, opening the door. They both scrambled to the door, stumbling into the yard. Otis gasped for air.

"Thank you."

"You'd better brace yourself, because they're coming back."

"Oh, shit." He sat upright and curled into a ball, leaning against the arm of the couch as they bolted through the door and dove into the couch.

The next morning, the two dogs were playing in the yard as Adi and Otis cleaned up their breakfast. Otis was on his hands and knees, wiping up slobber from the back of one of their cages. Seeking an opportunity to playfully torment him, she pushed him in and slammed the cage door shut, locking it.

" _NO!"_ He cried out, turning around in the cage and grabbing the door.

Adi giggled, turning back to continue to clean up the kitchen.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" He jiggled the cage door. She stood in front of him, still giggling. "ADI!"

She began to suspect he wasn't just playing along with her joke.

"ADI! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!"

"Otis-"

He jiggled the cage door again, panic taking over. "LET ME THE FUCK OUT! GET ME OUT! FUCK!"

"Baby, calm down..."

Sheer terror over took him, and he slammed himself against the side of the cage, trying to break free.

"Hey! Holy fuck, Otis!"

"GET. ME. OUT!"

"Stop jiggling it, you're going to pinch my hand! Calm down, baby!"

A fearsome war cry, and then he kicked at the cage door with all his might, warping the metal.

"Jesus _christ_ , Otis!" Adi stepped back; an animalistic fear had taken over him. She knew that somewhere in his mind, he knew he could stick his fingers through and unlock the door himself, but he wasn't thinking straight.

She saw him preparing to throw himself at the side again, and took the opportunity to swing the door open before he could smash her fingers in the metal. He launched himself out of the cage, lying on the floor, breathless.

"Baby...holy shit...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was just kidding around I didn't know it would freak out out that much."

"Don't...don't ever do that again..." He managed between gasps. His eyes were wide and he was trembling. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

"What the fuck happened to you...?"

"Give me a minute..."

"Okay...Shhh..." She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair, waiting for him to calm down. His heart was racing, and she tried her best to soothe him.

 _He was too battered to move. He just lay and shook from the shock. He hurt so much. His father had been exceptionally angry with him today. He had tried to steal food from the kitchen- had made it back to his room with a piece of bread and an apple- and his father had seen him. He had waited a while, letting Otis eat the treasured nourishment before he punished him for it._

 _Otis had heard the horrible cracks, had screamed and shrieked with the white hot pain they sent through his body, but his father just kept going, only stopping when he had been satiated, and then continued to batter him, not stopping until the little boy was nothing but a naked, quivering pulp beneath him. Otis had felt the two shards of bone grinding back and forth in his hip with his father's thrusts. Had felt the bones shift in his ribcage._

 _"Mm...Fuck. Can't do nothin' with you for a while. Kill ya if I do anythin' else for a few days. Can't have that. Have to hide your fuckin' useless body."_

 _Otis could only whimper in response. He was sure he would die, wheezing. He coughed, spitting blood onto the floor at his father's feet. Rage crossed the older man's features and he drew back to strike the little boy, but stopped himself._

 _"Here, you little fucker. I know what I'll do with you." He left the room, and Otis thanked whatever deity may be listening to him for the sweet reprieve. But he soon returned with a metal dog cage, picking Otis up and throwing him into it. He lay at the bottom, thankful for the protection against his father's vengeful hands._

 _They traveled to the dark, moldy basement. Otis didn't even know they had had a basement. His father sat the cage down on the cold concrete floor and returned upstairs._

 _God, he didn't know how long he was in there. At first, it was blissful; knowing that he would be left alone for at least a few days. But the nights were cold and wet. Shivering jarred his battered little body and made him cry in pain. His stomach ached with hunger._

 _He began to regain some strength, finally able to sit up. His father had had the grace to give him water, and then had forced himself into Otis's mouth._

 _He touched his face, lightly patting his cheeks. They ached and were bruised on the inside. His throat burned, and he tasted the metallic copper of blood._

 _"I hate you..." He whimpered, a final heroic protest as he lapsed into an exhausted sleep._

 _The next day, his father got creative. He had found a cattle prod. The shocks were horrible. They sent surges of pain through his whole body, making him scream and wail in anguish as his wounds were exacerbated. But that wasn't the worst; it was the humiliation that accompanied what his father did with the handle of the prod._

 _"P...P...Please...Please..." He whimpered._

 _"You'll never fuckin' steal food again, you worthless piece of shit. You're lucky you get what you do."_

 _Otis dry-heaved; there was nothing in his stomach to vomit, but he felt sick. Collapsing, he sobbed._

 _When his father carried the cage back up to his room and opened the door, he cowered at the back of it, trembling. He had never been so thankful to see that bed, but he was petrified of what his father would do._

 _"Come on. What, finally know your place as a fucking animal and now you're comfortable? Get the fuck out!" He kicked the back of the cage. Otis skittered out, diving under his bed, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard his door click shut._

Otis closed his eyes in shame as he finished the admission. He felt tears fall on his face and opened his eyes again.

"Adi, no..."

"I'm so, so sorry...I never meant..."

"No, no. I know. You were just foolin' around."

She nodded. "No...something like that should have never happened to you..."

He shrugged. "Well...It did."

She squeezed him, unsure of what to say or how to comfort him.


	98. Fake Tan

"My GOD, Otis! You're a fucking nightlight!"

"Shut up! At least I have someone who loves me!"

"Yeah, and I don't know how she puts up with you at night! You'd keep me up, you fuckin' moonglow!"

"Alright, miss beauty queen! If you've got such a problem with it, why don't you help me fix it, bitch!"

Otis deeply regretted the challenge he had made to Baby.

He heard Adi trotting up the stairs, excitedly greeting him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him.

"Oh my god!"

He sighed. "I know, I know..."

"Baby...What HAPPENED?!"

He sighed again. "I was working with RJ and I came inside and took off my shirt. Baby was calling me moonglow-"

"Oh, no...I should have known this was her fault."

He scowled. "So I said if she's so bothered by it, do something about it."

"You look like a fucking jack-o-lantern."

The pointed glare she got was more than indicative of his mood.

"What did she DO?"

"Fuck, I don't know. She...Had something in a bottle and she rubbed it all over me- no, no, not like that-"

"I know, babe. You're lucky you weren't allergic to it."

"Hmm...I didn't even think about that."

"Remember the time I got you different shaving cream? You broke out in hives?"

"Yes, I remember..." He glared up at her.

"Come on, let's fix this problem."

He smirked. "What, you don't like the white hair and orange skin look?"

"I love tangerines, but I don't want to be married to one."

"Oooh. Ouch."

"Why did you let her do this?"

"...She said she didn't know how you put up with it..."

"Otis..." She whined. "Come on. Just...soak in the tub for a while." She paused, then curiosity got the better of her. "You didn't...You didn't...you left tan lines, didn't you?"

His lack of an answer combined with his expression answered her question. She sighed, disgruntled.

"Okay. To the bathroom with you."

Despite the situation, Otis sighed in pleasure as he sunk into the warm water. It felt so good to his constantly aching back. His sigh morphed into a groan of displeasure when the bathroom door opened.

"Thought I'd keep you company. God, it's even worse in the light."

"You're just here to torment me."

"Hey, you went from my albino babe to my tropical orange." She smirked. He scowled back at her. "Be careful, Otis. Get your hair out of the water. It might turn orange..." She picked it out of the suds and draped it over the back of the tub.

"Mm...Thanks..."

"Or you could just dye it green and you could be an oompa loompa."

Again, he scowled.

"You know I like doritos. So what flavor are you, sweetie?"

"OKAY."

"Sorry. Last one."

"Mm..."

She began to read to him to help him pass the time as he scrubbed his skin. The water turned a rusty shade of orange, and had to be drained and re-filled again.

"Don't forget your face, sweetie."

"Mm."

"We've seen a lot of sunsets together, Otis. You didn't have to become one."

Unfortunately, she had been within arm's reach when she had cracked that one. He grabbed her and pulled her into the tub, shoving her head under the water.

She resurfaced, sputtering.

"Ya done?" He asked, eyebrow quirked in a challenge.

"...Yes..." She admitted shamefully.

"Can you hand me another washcloth? I'm basically re-applying it at this point with this one..."

"Yeah..." She scrambled out of the tub and tossed him another cloth. "Can I play with your hair while you soak...?"

He sighed. "Sure..." He sunk down into the water, resting his head on the back of the tub.

She brushed his hair back, playing with it. His eyelids began to droop, feeling leaden suddenly.

"Mmm...Adi...You're makin' me sleepy..."

"Oh, sorry baby." She kissed him. "I think you're just about bleached out there, sweetie."

"Mm...The water's startin' to get cold..."

"Probably another shower in the morning will do it." She sighed. "Don't ever do anything to try and change your appearance to please me. I love you sweetie. Exactly as you are."

He smirked. "So you don't mind that I glow in the dark?"

"No. You're my nightlight. You keep the monsters away."

He couldn't help but smile at that.


	99. Rufus Tease

Music pounded in Mia's ears as Rufus threw her on the bed.

"Oooh. Russie." She smirked.

"I've got a little surprise for you."

Mia clapped her hand gleefully. He put their favorite song on the record player behind them.

He was wearing an unusual amount of clothing for him- a tank top, t-shirt, flannel and jeans.

She stood and sauntered to him, kissing him deeply, hungrily. He pushed her back to the bed.

"Russie?"

He smirked devilishly. "Now, now. If you can't keep your hands off of me, I'll have to tie you up."

She blushed, fidgeting.

"You be a good girl, and you'll get a treat." He licked his lips. "Be a bad girl, and I'll have to spank you..."

Her breath caught in her throat, beginning to tremble in anticipation. She craved his hands all over her, ravaging her. But still maintaining a certain amount of tenderness and sweetness. Was that how all the Firefly clan men were? She knew from Adoria's experiences that Otis was that way. But he had also been horribly, horribly abused, and had...Somewhat the opposite of a kink for affection. They both had large, strong hands that did terrible things...But when it came to their women, they were something else entirely...

Rufus ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He purposefully let it fall in his eyes

"Mmmm..." Mia growled in appreciation.

A devious twinkle crossed Rufus's eye. He slowly rolled up the sleeves on his flannel.

"Mm...It's hot in here..." He slowly pulled the flannel off, discarding it.

Mia's eyes lit up. She knew what he was doing.

He ran a hand through his hair again, pushing it to one side. He kicked his boots off.

Mia bit her lip. He was slowly killing her, but god, she was enjoying it.

"Still a little warm..." He peeled his shirt over his head, tossing it to her.

She whistled. "Yeahhh! Take it off!"

He chuckled. God, that smile.

"Oh, god, Rufus..."

"Take what off? This?" He pulled his belt through the loops, bending the leather in half and then snapping it together. Mia jumped, then giggled.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"What about these?" He pulled his socks off, tossing them with his boots.

"Mmm...That's no fun."

"Hmm..." He pulled the end of his shirt up, letting his hand graze his chest underneath. "I'd love to see that smile again. What could I do to see it?"

"Ohh, baby...Anything you want."

"Oh, I can put clothes back on?" He ventured toward her, moving to take his flannel back.

"No!"

He pushed her down to the bed, their noses touching. "Well, then. What do you want me to do, babygirl?"

Breathless, she stared up at him. "R...Rufus..."

He caressed her face lightly with the back of his hand. "Tell me what you want, and I'll grant my beautiful princess her wish."

"I want you...I want you." She leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Ah ah a~ah. No touching. Not yet."

She whined. "Russieeeee!"

He smirked, backing away from the bed once more. She sat up again, eyes glued to his performance.

"I guess I can get rid of this too, huh...?" He pulled his tank top over his head and deposited it.

"Mmm...God, yes."

"Ooh...Now I'm getting chilly. I'm going to need someone to warm me up." He dug his fingers into his belt loops, pushing down his jeans.

"I'll warm you up."

"I bet you will..." He slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Slowly peeled down the zipper. Let them fall to the floor.

Mia was breathing heavily now, watching him. Her heart pounded in her chest. They had been together almost a year, but it never got old between them.

"Rufus..."

"What, baby?"

"Come and get me. Oh, god..."

"Patience is a virtue." He smirked.

They heard footsteps coming toward their room.

Otis threw the door open. "Hey, man-AH!"

"What?!"

"Ahh...D...do you have...Wait a minute...Were you doing a STRIP tease for her?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Rufus began to redden.

"Oh my god! You were , weren't you!" Otis howled.

"What's so funny about it, whitey?!" Rufus growled.

"It's...It's just so cliche! I can't fuckin' believe it!"

"Otis?" They heard Adi's voice approaching. "What're you laughin' at?"

"Nothin', mama."

"He's laughing because my Russie was treating me by doing a strip tease for me. He was trying to be cute and sweet and lovely to me. Treating me like a real princess."

"I just never expected to see fuckin' Rufus dancing and shakin' his ass while takin' his clothes off!" Otis howled.

Adi waited for him to catch his breath and calm himself down for a moment. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"Huh?"

"Uh, dickweed, don't you remember? Or were you too blinded by the car headlights?"

"Adi!" Otis hissed.

"Aaaaahh you DO remember. I would be nice to your brother, sweetie."

"Remember what?" Mia and Rufus asked.

"Oh, he did the same thing for me."

"What?" Rufus smirked.

"Shut up!" Otis protested.

"Yeah. We both got to pick a fantasy we had. I wanted him to dress up in a suit and let me watch him take it off. Reaaaal slow. Out on our lookout in the dark, headlights on him like spotlights."

Otis's jaw dropped as Adi finished the story.

"His fantasy was a typical fuckin' male. Two girls kissing and then me fucking his brains out." She pat Otis's chest. "Huh, sweetie? Maybe you should join Rufus. Bet you two would have a cute partner act."

Rufus couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He began to howl as Otis shuffled out of the room, ashamed.

"Hey, what was it that you needed, Chip N' Dale?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rufus and Mia laughed until they thought they would die, finally resuming their activities.


	100. Revelations

"Hey, Rufus?" Otis spoke for the first time in hours, wiping his greasy hands on a towel. They had been working on a car, and both were drenched in sweat and grease.

"Yeah?" Rufus responded, tossing Otis a beer out of the fridge they kept in the garage for just such occasions.

"I uh...Can I tell you somethin'?"

Rufus plopped down in a lawn chair, sipping the beer he had grabbed for himself. "Sure thing, man."

"Well...I...I need to tell Adoria something...Ah...And I've never told anyone. Literally, anyone. So...I ah...I wanted to run it by you first."

"Oh god. Must be somethin' serious."

"Yeah, well, she asked about it, so...And I...I didn't want to tell her right away...I thought it would scare her off. I mean...We've only been together a couple months...But...I think she should know."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"And you CAN'T tell Baby or mom. This is just between you and I. And probably Adoria , later."

Rufus nodded. "Gotcha, man."

Otis opened his beer and took a swig. "So ah...You...You know all that stuff my parents did to me, yeah?"

"Yeah, man...I...I'm still so, so sorry that happened to you...I..."

Otis waved him off. "Well, ah...Y'know how I don't go into Cutter's shop anymore?"

Rufus cocked his head. "Yeah?"

Otis paused for a moment, willing RJ to put two and two together.

"What?"

Otis sighed. "Uhm...Well, ah...So...Do you remember...That time I stayed over at his house?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me another beer..."

Rufus tossed Otis another, waiting as he opened it and chugged half of it.

"So...That...That night..." Otis ran a hand through his hair. "That night...Cutter and I got really, really drunk. Like...I couldn't stand up, he fell when he tried to. Well...we sobered up a little...and...It was right after he and Mom broke up..."

"Okay...?"

Otis sighed. "I guess he was drunk enough to pretend I was Eve."

Rufus cocked his head again, then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh my god...He...No."

Otis nodded. "Wasn't the last time, either..."

"He...He raped you..."

Otis cringed at the word.

"Sorry...There was another time?"

Otis nodded.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

He sighed. "I...I asked him about taking over the family, since he wasn't around anymore. He asserted his 'dominance', I guess...I was sober that time. We both were."

Rufus was silent for a moment.

Otis looked down at his hands, waiting for his brother to speak. He finally looked up again, meeting Rufus's eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Otis looked back down, ashamed. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Fuck..."

"No, that's not what I meant. I...I just...I'm so fucking mad he did that to you."

Otis squinted at him, demanding an answer.

"He...He knew what happened to you as a kid...And he still went and did that to you. It...It's disgusting. You trusted him. You relied on him...And...And he betrayed that...I..." He crushed the can of beer in his hands, and Otis's eyes widened. "I want to hurt him...God..."

Otis shrugged. "So...You...You think that'll scare her away?"

Rufus snorted. "If your horrible childhood didn't scare her away, that won't. God...Why...Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Otis shrugged. "This was the first time I had ever experienced something close to a family. I wasn't about to tear it apart just because I was stupid."

"What?"

"I got drunk. I was the one who challenged his authority."

"No. No, Otis."

"Huh?"

"He...He still shouldn't have done that to you that...That's...Oh my GOD I want to hurt him."

Otis shrugged. "What happened happened."

"Otis. Stop making the terrible things that happened to you seem like nothing."

"They just don't own me, is all."

"I'm glad. But...God..."

"DO NOT tell Baby. It'd kill her. Or Eve."

"No, man. That's your story to tell, not mine. I just...I can't believe he did that to you. After all the stuff he knew happened to you...And he still does that to you. Like he 's mocking it..."

Otis quirked an eyebrow.

"I...I just...I can't believe it."

Otis snorted. "Yeah. I couldn't either when I was bent over the couch."

Rufus cringed.

"Sorry."

"I sat on that couch..."

That night, Otis lay in bed with Adoria. They had just finished making love, her lying on his chest, him absentmindedly stroking her back with his fingertips.

"Hey, Adi...?"

"Yeah?"

"I...uh...There's somethin' I wanna tell you."

She sat up, holding the blanket around her breasts. "What's wrong?"

Otis sat up and told her the same thing he told Rufus. Her face betrayed a look of absolute horror as he detailed the events with more specifics than he had told Rufus. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He was so afraid that when he was done, she would turn and run from him.

When he finished, he sighed and looked back up at her face. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Adi?"

She pulled him to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Otis...I...Why didn't you tell me."

"S' afraid you'd run."

"No...No you silly man..." She took his face in her hands, kissing him. "I...I can't believe the amount of courage that must have taken you to tell me."

Otis offered a small smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me that much. Thank you." She kissed him again.

"S...So...So you're not gonna leave me?"

"No! What kind of monster do you think I am?"

He smirked. "My favorite kind."

She giggled, settling down in his arms, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Both of them were still naked, entwined in that god awful orange blanket of his.

Rufus pounded through their door, and Otis bolted upright. Adi squealed and pulled the blankets tighter around her.

"Adi, you're gonna have to go down to the shop. Cutter got hurt."

Otis's eyes widened. "RUFUS?!"

Blood dripped from Rufus's hand.

Adi grumbled, jumping out of bed, forgetting she was nude as she stomped across the room into their bathroom. "Fuckin' men. If its not your goddamned bloodied pulp I'm scraping off the ground it's Cutters!" She shouted at Otis. She came back out dressed in scrubs and her hair carelessly tied in a knot. "Come on. Show me the mess you made, RJ."


	101. Revelations (part 2)

"Jesus CHRIST Rufus!" Adi scolded.

Cutter moaned from the ground, face bloodied and battered.

"What...?" He muttered, standing behind Adi.

She heard Otis's footsteps behind her.

"Oh, fuck..." He muttered.

"Rufus, what the fuck did you do?!"

"Well...Otis...Otis told me about...uhm...Something that happened to him..."

"Cutter assaulting him?"

"Yeah...Ah...He said he had never told anyone about it. And...and he wanted to tell me before he told you...to test it out, kind of."

"Okay...And...?"

"And...And I ah...I got really, really mad...because he did that to him...after all he had been through before...with...with his dad and everything and...And I just...God it just made me so, so mad. Because...He...he trusted him..."

"So...You beat the fuck out of him?"

"Yeah...I...I told you. I was so, so mad..."

Otis stepped forward. "God...Rufus..."

"Shut up, okay?! I was so mad he did that to you! I...I was so fucking pissed! He...He HURT you in that way after you'd been hurt so, so many times I couldn't...God..."

"If I had known it would have made you that upset telling you, Rufus, I-"

"NO!" Rufus pointed his finger at Otis. "You stop! I want you to tell me things. You're my brother, and I...I love you man. I was so happy you trusted me enough to tell me. To tell me before you told her!" He pointed his finger at Adi. "Someone you love more than anything in this w...world..." Rufus trailed off as Otis glared at him pointedly. He looked back at Adi nervously. "Oops...You didn't tell her yet, did you...?"

"Not that part, no."

"Surprise, he loves you." Rufus looked over Otis at Adi, who burst into peals of laughter at the look she KNEW Otis was giving Rufus. "Anyway, I was just...I was just so fucking mad he did that to you. Fucking...Scum ass mother fucker."

"I...I think...I'm...flattered that you did this?" He looked at Adi. "Uhh...I mean...Bad...Rufus."

"Mmm-hmm." Adi grumbled.

"Look, man...what I mean is...I...thank you...For...For caring like that...I..." Otis shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. "But ah...yeah...I...Thanks...I think...?"

"Can one of you asshats help me pick him up and take him to the bed in the back?"

"I will. This is my fault." Rufus hoisted Cutter in his arms and deposited him on the bed. "Sorry I made such a mess..."

Adi sighed. "Y'know Rufus...If I'm being honest, I wanted to do the same thing to him. I mean...think about where I'M coming from. Like...That's my baby." She gestured at Otis, who looked up questioningly. Adi approached him, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other on his chest possessively. "He's...He's the love of my life. And...And I know the horrible things he 's had to go through. Just with his parents, the trauma was unreal...I'm sure he's told you a bit, but not everything like he has me. And I don't mean that to rub it in your face, I'm just saying. But...When I found out the person he thought he could trust, who took him in and cared for him turned around and became the same monster his parents were?" Adi shook her head. "I wanted to kill Cutter. But I calmed down...and I thought I wanted to have a conversation with him about it." She sighed. "I guess you two did."

Otis stood, dumbfounded. Never in his life did he imagine having people care like this about him.

Cutter groaned from the bed.

"Oh, hello." Adi walked away from Otis to care for Cutter. "Shhhh...I'm right here. I'm taking care of you."

"That was a pretty cute little speech." Rufus murmured.

"Yep..." Otis answered.

"You're not getting laid tonight, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"I can HEAR you." Adi glared over her shoulder. "You already got some. And no, you're not. I'm pissed. I understand, but I'm still pissed."

"Wait...She JUST got home...How...?"

"What can I say, I'm irresistible."

"Is that why Cutter fucked you?" Rufus smirked.

Otis snorted. "Shut up, dude."

"Fuck...Hurts...God, I can't see..." Cutter groaned.

"That's because there's blood in your eyes. Here." She wiped his face gingerly. "There...You're not hurt bad...You're just pretty banged up. Looking at the other guy, you're pretty lucky..."

"Fuckin' Rufus...Goddamn...He came in here, swingin'...I didn't know why."

"False. I told you." Rufus chimed in.

Otis snorted again. All of this was too amusing to him.

"Hey, freak in the sheets albino in the streets, grab me some cloths to clean his face up with."

"On it." Otis skittered away.

"And you, Gigantor, you find me some bandages. I saw a first aid kit around here somewhere."

"Yes ma'am." Rufus grabbed the kit off the wall and handed it to her.

"I...I'm sorry. I said I was sorry." Cutter mumbled.

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't take back his past or what you did to him. Shut up and let me bandage you. Because I'm not too pleased with you either."

"I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time." Adi snapped back.

Otis cautiously approached her with the clean towels he had found. "Uh..."

"Thank you, baby." She smiled angelically up at him.

He stood beside Rufus again.

"She's fucking scary when she's mad..." Rufus whispered.

"Mmm-hm."

"But she's so cute..."

"I know."

"How...?"

"I don't know. It scares me too."

"She has you by the balls."

"Ohhh yeah. I never want that..." Otis gestured at Adi, who was angrily patching up Cutter's face, not being very ginger or tender with her stitches as she mended his brow. "Directed towards me."

"I don't blame you." Rufus sighed. "God, man. I'm sorry, but she's hot."

Otis smirked. "I know. You haven't even seen her tattoos."

"You lucky bastard."


	102. Chapter 102

Sometimes, when he heard that door click shut, he still felt a jolt of fear.

It always depended on what mood he was in. He was riled up today. Adi was grouchy from working too long, too often- the other trauma surgeon had taken off right in a wave of dumb people doing dumb shit, and she was absolutely exhausted. She had picked a fight with Otis, about how when he wanted loved on, he got it, but God forbid she ask him for any when he didn't want to. He had held his tongue for the most part, knowing she was exhausted and that she would leave him alone if he just kept silent, and that he loved her more than anything and didn't want to hurt her. But then she started picking about how he didn't have anything to say for himself, and he exploded.

Today was one of those times that when he tossed another victim roughly into the cage and slammed the door, his heart leaped.

He was pissed off. That's usually when those poor women ended up in that cage. That was his worst fear- so he subjected others to it. Well, not his worst fear, per se, but the worst events of his childhood he remembered had taken place in a similar cage. Much smaller, of course- he felt this one was luxurious- but a cage.

 _The little boy sobbed, shivering as water was thrown on him in the freezing basement._

 _"That'll fuckin' teach you! You prick ass stupid piece of shit!" His father spat, still rubbing his groin. Otis had tried to fight back. And he was being punished for it._

 _"P...Please...I...I'm sorry...I'll be good...I...I p...promise...Please, d-daddy...Please..."_

 _"You're right. You will fucking be good. But not for the reason you think. You think you can do that to me? Huh? You think that something. Not someone. You're not even a fucking human. Some THING that I make my bitch every night is going to do that and get away with it?"_

 _"I...I'm sorry, daddy...I...I got...s...scared...I'm s...sorry..."_

 _"I'll bet you are fuckin' sorry!" He jabbed Otis with a cattle prod. Covered in water, his whole body was jolted. He screamed in pain, his vision going white. "Ohhhh, not so fuckin' tough now are you? ARE YOU!?" He jolted him again._

 _Otis whimpered in pain, beginning to see stars and lose consciousness. "D...Daddy... Please..."_

 _"Please what you fucking piece of shit?!"_

 _"P...Please stop...I...I'll be g...good..."_

 _"I feed you, I clothe you, I make you orgasm. And all you can promise me is that you'll be good?"_

 _Otis sobbed, burying his head in his arms, curling into a ball._

 _"Bend over, you piece of shit."_

 _Otis peered over his arms questioningly._

 _"I SAID BEND OVER. ASS IN THE AIR. OR I'LL FUCKING TASER YOU IN THE TAINT."_

 _Shaking, Otis obeyed. This. This was a new low. He hated himself. God, he wanted to die. He wanted the pain to stop. The embarrassment and shame to come to an end. He wanted it all to stop._

 _His father brutalized him through the cage, then jolting him anyway. Otis blacked out._

 _When he came to, his mother was opening the cage door. He scrambled to the back of it, trying to avoid her reach._

 _"No. I'm too tired tonight." She shook her head, placing a plate in front of the cage. "If you can reach it, you can eat it."_

 _Otis didn't know how long he worked, trying to get to the sacred plate of food, but he did._

 _His mother laughed. "You're like a fucking dog. Worse. You're just a fucking circus animal. My god do you do tricks? Suck your daddy's dick! I'll give you a treat!"_

 _Otis flinched, expecting the cruel joke to end there, but his father stepped behind him, and Otis was forced to. There was no where for him to run in the cage. No where to hide. All he could do was escape into his mind._

 _His mother passed him a small piece of cooked sausage for his efforts._

 _"Not bad." She laughed. "Just like a dog, Tim!"_

 _His father scoffed. "Yeah. only fuckin' dumber and uglier." He stomped back upstairs._

 _He was so cold in that basement. He would almost take the assault to feel warm body heat against him._

 _He lay and shivered, sobbing and whimpering in pain._

 _He wasn't sure how long they kept him there- enough to make him realize that every. Single. Touch was pain. And he couldn't escape it._

 _As his mother came down the stairs, he began to shake. "What. I'm giving you food. You should be glad to see me." She stuck a piece of that sausage through the bars of the cage again. He just stared back at her apprehensively. He knew if he took it, there would be some punishment. But he was starving. "Come on you stupid fuck!"_

 _Otis carefully reached out to take the piece of meat, but she pulled away. He whimpered in disappointment._

 _"Take it with your mouth."_

 _Otis gulped. That was getting his face too close to her abusive hands for his comfort. But not doing so would anger her more._

 _He quickly took it between his teeth, jerking back immediately to avoid her anger._

 _"Good job, shit stain." She opened the cage door. Otis began to panic, trying desperately to push the crate away from her, throwing himself against the bars to try and catapult it away. "Stupid fucker. Can't get away from us."_

 _He heard his father's footsteps on the stairs._

Otis sat on their bed, carving away at a piece of wood. He heard the door open. Heard her come in, but he ignored her.

"You still pissed at me?" She asked. He ignored her. "Otis..." She approached him, tipping his chin up to meet her eyes. "Otis...I'm sorry...I...I know that...You've been through a lot...And sometimes you just...Need...Love because you've never had that before. I know it's different for you than it is for me. But can...can you be more sensitive to when I need it too?"

Placing his hand on top of hers, he nodded. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Ooh...You're that mad still...?"

He glared at her, going back to his wood carving.


	103. Sick Rufus

Mia rolled over in she and Rufus's bed, wrapping her arms around the giant in front of her.

She spend more and more time at the Firefly household as the months rolled on between she and Rufus. None of the family minded at all. For a pack of serial killers, they certainly could be sweet. Call it southern hospitality, she supposed.

"Mmm...Mia...?" He muttered.

"Goodmorning baby." She smiled, running a hand over his chest.

"Hnnn..." He drew the covers over himself, shuddering.

"Russie?"

"My whole body aches...Everything hurts..."

"Ohh, baby..." She placed a hand gently on his forehead. "You're burnin' up, sweetie."

"Nnnn..."

"Ohhh...I'll take care of you, big bear." She kissed his shoulder. She struggled out of bed and wandered to Adi and Otis's room. She knew Adi would be awake, and prayed that Otis would still be sleeping...Maybe not. She didn't want to scare him if he woke up when she was there.

She knocked gently. "Come in." She heard Adi say from behind the door. She gently opened it, and couldn't help but smile at the image before her.

Otis lay on his stomach, head in Adi's lap, arms wrapped around her as she read, one hand holding her book and the other entangled in his hair.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

"My Russie is sick..."

"Aww...There's medicine in the bathroom cabinet up here, but I have stronger stuff in here from my dumbass husband who can't seem to keep himself healthy if you need it."

Mia couldn't help but chuckle. She retreated to the bathroom to collect the fever reducer and a glass of water for Rufus.

"Here, sweetie. This'll help with the aches..."

He gratefully took the medicine, settling once again.

"What can I do baby? Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah...Mom has special tea down there for us when we're sick." He coughed feebly.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back."

"No...Get someone else to bring it. I don't want you to leave."

"Russie, I'll be right back baby. I promise."

"Mmm...Okay..."

Mia almost collided with Otis in the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wearing only his sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Thought she was with Rufus and Otis was married to her best friend, she couldn't help but appreciate the sight.

"Mm...Hey...G'mornin'..."

"Morning, Otis."

"Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Rufus is sick. I'm going to make him so tea."

"What?" Otis balked. "Make him get up and make his own."

"Otis, I said he's sick."

"Mm...Yeah, I heard you."

Mia knew to take most things Otis said in stride. He was likely joking, and he also still seemed drowsy. She smirked. "Those are some nice love bites there, whitey."

Otis grumbled, returning to he and Adi's room.

Returning with the tea she had made Rufus, Mia sat gently on the edge of the bed. "Hey, baby. Feelin' a little better?"

"No...My head is pounding..."

"Ohh, sweetie. It'll be okay. I'm takin' care of you."

"Yeah...I know I"ll be fine as long as you are."

She smiled, stroking his hair. "You are the sweetest man alive, Rufus Firefly."

He kissed her palm as she moved to caress his face.

She heard a knock, and told the intruder to come in.

"Hey, man. Get up and at 'em. We got cars to fix."

"Dude...I can't today."

"Why?"

"I'm sick, man...I feel like shit."

"Ohhh, come on you pussy. Let's rock and roll. Rise and shine there, king kong."

"Otis, I told you he was sick."

"Ah, he can still work."

"No, he needs to rest."

"Come on, man. I was sicker than that and I still went to work."

Rufus rolled over, glaring at Otis. "I will rip those sideburns right the fuck off of your stupid fucking face, Driftwood."

Otis snorted. "You're too sick, remember?"

"Fuck you, man."

"No thanks. Come on. Get up."

"Just because you're dumb enough to work when you're dying to the point someone has to scrape you off the floor doesn't mean everyone has to, Otis." Adoria called from their bedroom.

Otis's face fell. "Dammit."

Rufus laughed, breaking into a coughing fit. "Get lost, man. I'm not fixin' any cars today."

"Alright, alright." Otis sighed. "Feel better, Rufus."

Mia shook her head. "What the fuck just happened?"

"That's just Otis." He wrapped his massive hands around her wrists, pulling her to the bed. "Come on now. Forget about him. I need my snuggies to feel better."

"Awwww...Come here, big bear. I'll snuggle you."

"Ooh...ow...Everything aches...that kind of hurts."

"Ohh, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." He sighed, defeated.

"I love you, Russie."

"I love you too, Mia." He coughed again, moaning. "God, this sucks..."

"Here, baby. Drink some tea."

He took a sip, grimacing. "God, I forgot how awful this shit was...Eyagh..."

"Ohh, baby. Drink this up and I'll get you something sweet."

"Mm...Ain't nothin' sweeter than you, Mia."

"Aww, baby."

"I'm freezing..."

"Here, lemme put a blanket on you." She wrapped him in a thick, warm blanket, snuggling up to him.

"Aaaaahhh...That's nice..."

She giggled, kissing his jaw. "You're so handsome, even when you're sick."

"Mmm..." Rufus buried his face in the blankets.

"You just rest, big teddy bear."


	104. Old Flame

Adi and Otis meandered around the shop, Adi fingering each small piece of merchandise while Otis mainly stared into space, waiting for her to be satisfied.

"Ooh, babe! Look at these!"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're not even looking!"

"Yes I am. They're boots."

"You need new boots."

"No I don't. You just got me these."

"When we first started dating!"

"...Has it been that long?"

"Yes, you silly man." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. " I love you."

"Love you too, ma-"

"Abraham? Is that you?!"

Otis's face went white.

"It IS you!" A tall, slender woman approached Otis, embracing him. He visibly tensed.

"H...Heyyyyy..." He chuckled nervously.

"Long time no see, handsome! Wooooww, look at you. You look so healthy! Your hair's longer, too! Looks good."

"Uh...Th...Thanks..."

"How ARE you, sweet cheeks? I was just thinkin' about you the other day..." She licked her lips seductively. Adi's eyes widened in realization of how he knew this obnoxious woman.

"Uhhh...G...Good...Uhm..."

"You always were a man of few words, Abraham." She giggled.

Adi scoffed. "OBVIOUSLY you don't know him very well."

Otis's brain finally restarted, and he rested a hand in the small of Adi's back. "Uhh...Yeah, Farrah, this...this is my wife, Adoria."

"Oh my goodness! You're MARRIED?!"

"Yeah...bout 3 years now. Been together over 6..."

"Well that is just WONDERFUL!" She smiled. "Ain't you gonna ask how I've been?"

"Er...well...You see, the thing is I don't care."

Farrah gasped. "Abraham!"

"I swear to God if you slap me like you used to, I'll fucking kill you."

"Well! I hope you're happy!"

"I am. Happier than you ever made me." He snarled.

Farrah left in a cloud of cheap perfume and high heels, exasperated.

"Well I NEVER, Abraham!" Adi giggled.

"Stop it. Don't EVER call me that." Otis seemed relatively shaken.

"Sorry...She...She an ex?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I thought..."

Otis sighed. "It...was complicated."

"I...can see that."

He glared, then looked away. "She...Picked me up one night when I was out hitchhiking my way back to the Firefly place. And...I started seeing her more and more often. Turns out she killed people on the back road and throw their bodies in my little...hidey area i have back there. So...I guess...? We were together? I don't know...I...I invested myself in her and she turned around and hurt me." He shrugged. "Big surprise there, eh?"

"She...did she smack you around? You said..."

"Not really. Just if I said something like that or real crude or something she'd slap me. I was a lot more scared back then, too. Now if she tried it..." He shook his head. "But she ditched me for someone 'normal' looking. Less baggage. Didn't flinch when she touched 'em." He sighed. "Sooo...That broke my heart. Because I thought...I don't know what I thought, but I thought something was real that really wasn't. And I paid for it. I was really hurt..." He shrugged again.

"Hm. So I have her to blame for your walls having extra bricks with barbed wire at the top?"

Otis chuckled. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Why Abraham?"

"Uh...that's...a whole confounded thing too...Because I had to pick my name. It was the first thing I ever had to myself. The first part of my identity I claimed as my own. The only thing my parents hadn't poisoned. I...Didn't want her to know it if things got bad. I didn't want her to taint that. So I made up a name. Well...I made up my name, too, but...I made up another one."

"How did she never find out?"

"Because none of my family ever found out about her."

"Ooooohhhhh...Oooh, secret romance?"

"Mm..." Otis grunted. "If I regret one thing in my life, it's her. The wound still stings a little bit. But god, I haven't thought about her in years..."

Adi raised an eyebrow. "How does it still sting, then?"

"Well...I mean now bringing it up again. How much it hurt in the beginning. Y'know."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Come on."

"What?"

"I'm jealous. Now I have to fuck your brains out."

"I love it when you're jealous."

Adi held true to her words. It was rare that she could tire Otis out, but he lay limp underneath her, absentmindedly stroking her back.

"Good lord, woman. When I get older you're going to give me a heart attack."

She giggled, kissing him. "Keep lookin' like you do, that might be a reality."

"Mm...God, Adi I don't think I could go again...As much as I hate to say it."

"Nah, you're just easy to get going."

"With you, I always have been. Not with anyone else though. Takes me too long to relax."

"Awww..." She smiled, walking her fingers up his chest. "I do like the name Abraham, though. Maybe your middle name?"

"Well, the way it's listed right now, my middle initial is B, so you're gonna have to keep thinkin' on that one, mama."

"Damn."


	105. Jail time

As Otis was tossed into the cell, he rebounded off of the floor and lunged at the bars.

"NO! GODDAMMIT NO!"

"Sorry, fucker. We'll get you booked and we'll get you a nice cozy room with a roommate. Okay?"

"NO! MOTHER FUCKER!" He ripped at the bars, clanging them until he exhausted himself. "Fuck..."

There was no phone at the firefly household. There was no way of him contacting Adi. She wouldn't know where he was. She would be worried sick.

The idea of sleeping in the same room as another man petrified him. Hopefully, the guard didn't notice the fear in his eyes as he handed Otis his orange jumpsuit.

"Remember, kid. Don't drop your soap." The guard smiled cruelly at him.

Otis snorted. "Thanks." Despite his much more heinous crimes, Otis had never been in jail. Ironically enough, this time was from petty theft. Stealing a gift for Adoria he knew he would never be able to afford without borrowing money from her. And what would the point of the gift be, then?

Adoria was sick. She had checked in all of Otis's usual hiding spots when he wanted to get away from the world.

"He could be dead somewhere. He...He could be suffering and dying and in so much pain and I can't find him! I CAN'T FIND MY BABY! WHAT IF HE'S HURT?! WHAT IF SOMEONE HAS HIM AND IS...IS ABUSING HIM?!"

"Shhhh...I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure he's okay. We'll find him." Baby tried to soothe.

Adi sobbed. "Noooo...He's...He's probably bleeding to death in a ditch and he's freezing and he's so scared and he wants me to come find him and save him..." She shook with sobs, the weight of her grief overtaking her and forcing her to her knees.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's fine. SOMEONE would have found him by now if he was hurt somewhere. I know it."

Days passed until Adi finally found her Otis. Why no one had thought to check the jails was beyond her. But at least she found him, and he was safe.

Otis was exhausted. He hadn't slept in days, nor had he eaten. His left eye was swollen and black, blood collected around his iris. One of the inmates had sneered at his appearance. Had called him a freak. Little had he known the kind of crazy Otis could unleash. Had he had more time, he would have ripped one eye out at a time and eaten them in front of the man, but he was pulled off by a guard and beaten with the bully stick, which he ripped from the guards hands and snapped over his knee.

The showers were a completely different beast. Otis cowered in front of the spray, trying desperately to avoid as much attention as possible, or to go completely unnoticed.

"Otis?! Otis?!"

Adi came into his view, tears streaming down her face.

"That crazy mother fucker is yours?!" The guard asked. "Damn. Good luck girl." He unlocked the cell.

"Uh...A...Adi...D...don't be mad..." Otis backed away from her, pinning himself against the wall.

"What?"

"I...I...I'm sorry...I..."

"Otis, no, what?" She sped into the cell, reaching for his face. He flinched, crying out in fear.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!"

"Otis..."

The guard stood, perplexed. "You can tame that wild ass mother fucker?"

"Baby, don't be afraid of me..."

"Please don't be mad...Please...I...I'm sorry, mama...I..."

"Shhhh...Baby, no..." She stroked his face, looking into his eyes. He really was terrified of her wrath.

"Y...You're not mad?"

"What? No! I..." Adi began to sob. "My baby...I was so worried about you...Oh my god..."

"Adi, shhhh...I'm okay."

"What happened to you!?"

"I'll...I'll tell you in the car."

"Here are your belongings." The guard handed Otis a bag and lead him to a locker room to change. Once he and Adi were in the car, she pounced.

"What the FUCK happened?"

"Uhhhh...Can...Can we get a bite to eat? I haven't eaten in a couple days..."

"Sure. Okay." She drove along, passing through a drive through and ordering him food. "NOW. Tell me what the fuck happened."

"Uh, well..."

"Tell me what happened to your eye, first. And why that guard called you a crazy fucker."

In between bites, Otis explained. "Asshole called me a freak. So I went nuts, but he got a good punch in. A guard pulled me off and hit me a couple times with their...baton or whatever it's called, and I took it from his hands and snapped it in half and threw it back."

"Jesus christ, Otis...Why the FUCK did you get arrested?!"

"Uhm..."

"No, asshole. You better fuckin' tell me RIGHT NOW. I was SO fucking worried about you. I had no idea where you were or what happened to you."

"Whoa! You said you weren't mad!"

"You were fucking cowering away from me in a jail cell, Otis."

"So you ARE mad."

"No, I was fucking terrified! I thought...I thought you were dying alone somewhere, cold and in pain and terrified!"

"Oh...No...I was just in jail for theft."

"What?!"

Otis sighed. "I...I stole from a jewelry store."

"WHY!?"

Hesitating, Otis bit his lip. "Uh...Well...I...It's our anniversary coming up...And..."

"Otis..."

"I...You don't...You don't have a diamond. And...I ...I want you to have everything...Everything a normal relationship has...And I...I wanted to get you a real engagement ring. So...I found one I thought you would like. But...I knew there was no way I could ever afford it. So...I tried to make off with it."

Adi took his hands in hers. "You are such an idiot." She said, smiling softly.

"Thanks."

"No, Otis, look at me." She tipped his chin up to look her in the eye. "You...That engagement ring you gave me means more than any commercial mass produced diamond ever would. YOU made that with your own hands. YOU forged that, out of your love for me. What makes you think that's not more real than a ring that a hundred other women have? That...if that ring that you gave me means so much more. It...God, every time I look at it I see how much you love me. To craft something yourself. No one will ever have a ring like this. Ever. And no one will have a relationship like ours. Because no one is going to have my Otis except for me."

"Lucky you." He snorted.

"Yes. Lucky, lucky, lucky me." She kissed him.


	106. Baby

Adi looked down in horror at the blood on the fabric.

She hadn't even gotten to tell him yet. Hadn't gotten to tell him he would be a daddy.

Wandering back into their room, she hesitated. Otis was downstairs watching television with Hugo. She would wait until he came up to check on her to tell him. She didn't want to do it in front of everyone.

She lay, imagining what their life could have been like. Otis as a father. Considering the past he had had, she couldn't imagine how much affection he would have been able to show that little one.

After a while, she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She heard the door creak open and his footsteps across the floor.

"Hey, babygirl." He stroked her hair. "You okay?"

"Mm-hmm..." She smiled softly.

"You ain't been feelin' good lately, have ya, mama? You want me to go down and get your heating pad?"

"Ohh, you sweet man." She cupped his cheek with her hand. He was always so good and understanding with her when she was on her cycle. He knew how excruciating her cramps could be. She would squeeze him hard enough most nights for him to know, or vomiting and dry heaving long into the wee hours of the morning. That, or she was constantly riding the hell out of him because she was even more voracious than usual. "I'm okay...It's not that...Well, it is, but I'm okay."

He cocked his head. "What's goin' on?"

"Otis..." She sat up, taking his hands in hers. "You're going to want to sit down."

He pulled his chair over to their bedside, sitting in front of her.

"Otis...You...You were going to be a father."

"W...What?" His eyes lit up, and it tore her heart out that he had misunderstood. "I...I'm...I'm going to be a daddy? I...You're pregnant! Adi! We're going to have a baby?!"

"O...Otis..." Tears rolled down her face. "N...No..."

"W...Wait..."

"Otis...you WERE going to be a daddy...Y...You're not anymore...I...I lost it...I had a miscarriage..."

"Adoria..." He took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead. She squeaked with sobs.

"I...I didn't think you would be excited...I..."

"Adoria...Of course I would be excited about having a baby with you. It scares the hell out of me, but...The best thing that ever happened to me scared the hell out of me, too. Loving you.

Through her tears, Adi smiled.

"Mama, it's okay. It's my fault..."

"Otis, no. It's neither of our faults-"

"No, listen...Uhhh...I...don't think I can father children."

"Hm..?"

"I...uh...I was a prostitute for a little bit...to try and earn money...Uhh...But...I...They...did something to me...And...they told me they sterilized me."

Adi's eyes widened. "Otis...Oh my god...Baby..."

"I...I don't KNOW for sure what they did, but...That's what they said."

"I...I'm so, so sorry that happened to you, baby...I...Oh my god..."

"I mean...none of the girls ever used a condom, and as far as I know I don't have a son walking around anywhere."

"Or a daughter."

"Or a daughter." He agreed.

"Wait a minute. This whole time you were sterile, and you still made me buy condoms?!"

He laughed. "I wasn't sure! My God, Adi if I wasn't we'd have one little two little three little albinos bumping into shit because they can't fucking see."

She laughed, clutching her stomach. "You're horrible!"

"That's not what you usually say." He smirked wickedly.

She swatted his chest. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Am I?"

"Yes..." She grimaced, her stomach rolling in pain.

"You want me to go get your heating pad, babygirl?"

"No. I want you to be my heating pad." She pulled him into bed with her, snuggling up to him.

"I think I can manage that." He kissed her head.


	107. Cooper

"What?! Are you NUTS? I'm not going out there to feed that dog!"

"Why?" Otis asked, breaking up the left over hamburger into a bowl, then covering it with dog food.

"He's a mean son of a bitch!"

"Cooper is not! He's a good boy!"

Adi raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back on one foot, staring at him incredulously.

"Besides. You might have to feed him some time or something. Time you get used to the animals we have around here."

"You have 2 dogs and some horses and chickens."

"Yeah? So we've been together a few months. Time to get used to 'em." He took her arm, dragging her into the yard where Cooper was sitting in his dog house. Otis whistled, calling him.

The massive German Shepherd bounded out of the dog house, tail wagging and excited until he spotted Adoria. He stopped, haunches rising and beginning to growl.

"Heel." Otis commanded sternly. "She's alright. Come on." He knelt in front of the dog, placing his food dish on the ground before he sat beside him, gently stroking his coat as he ate, cautiously staring at Adi.

When he was finished, he sat obediently beside Otis, pawing at his leg. "What? Come on."

"Wh...Why's he scared now?"

"Didn't I ever tell you how we came across him?"

"No..."

"Well..." Otis grunted as the dog flopped into his lap. "Baby and I were out around town, and we heard a hell of a racket in this alley, right? Well, we look and there's this terrified dog, shaking and squealing as this guy is just beating on it. So he leaves and she and I walk up to it. He's still scared as hell and all battered and skinnier'n hell. I kneel down in front of it and just sit, waiting for him to be curious enough to come up to me. And he eventually does, but he's so scared...So I eventually get a hold of him and Baby and I bring him back here and nurse him back to health."

"He...He was being beaten?"

"Yeah...Must've been that person's dog, too. He had tags and everything." He sighed. "I...I guess...I was drawn to him because...Because I knew what it was like..." He wrapped his arms around the dog, burying his face.

Adi fell silent, watching him.

"Come on, buddy. Go say hi." Otis tried to shove Cooper off of him. "Go say hi to her."

Cooper began to shake violently, crying and whining.

"It's okay. Come on. You smell her on me all the time."

"Awww..."

"He's afraid you'll hit him...It's okay. Ain't no one done that to you in a long time." Otis rubbed the dog's ears. "Come and sit next to me. See what he does."

Adi sat next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. Cooper growled softly.

"Don't you growl at her." Otis warned. "Try and touch him."

Adi slowly moved her hand to stroke the dog, but he shrank away, curling tighter into Otis. When she touched him, he shrieked, shaking.

"Ohhhh...Poor baby..."

"Shhhh...You're okay." Otis soothed. "Just my girl. If I can trust her, I know you can.

Adi pet the dog gently, and eventually it stopped shaking, licking her hand.

"Good boy." Otis cooed. She had never seen that side of him, and all she could do was smile and chuckle at it. "What?" He grunted as Cooper whined at him, pawing his hand. "No. No more. You've had enough for now, fatass."

Cooper whined, turning it into a low howl and licked Otis's face.

"Mm..." Otis grunted. He and Adi wandered back to the house after playing with Cooper a bit.

Days passed, and Adi frequented Otis's visits with Cooper, growing more used to him. After about a week, he greeted her the same as he did Otis.

The next morning, a police car pulled into the driveway as Otis and Adi were feeding Cooper. The officer swaggered out of the car and over to them. "Hello. I'd like to speak to the owner of this house."

Otis stood, scrutinizing the officer. "Yeah? What for, hoss?"

"I said the owner, not some vagrant freak."

Otis's eye twitched. Adi rested a hand on his chest. She knew he hated that word with everything he had, but she didn't want him to lash out. "And what if I said I'm the owner, asshole?"

"Well, then I'd tell you you have to get some of your shit cleaned up before the town starts complainin'."

"We run a junkyard, ya fuckin' moron. Can't you fuckin' read? There's a sign out front."

"Otis..." Adi hissed, trying to pull him back away from the other man. She saw him beginning to tense like he was about to fight. He glanced at her. She could hear Cooper growling softly behind them.

"Maybe I oughta just arrest you for bein' a fuckin' asshole, huh?"

"Fuckin' try it, bitch!" Otis swung, making solid contact with the officer's face. He reeled, but immediately swung back at Otis, who wasn't expecting a retaliation so quickly as he was hit with the handle of a gun.

"Asshole!" The police officer toppled him to the ground, kicking him in the gut as hard as he could. Adi heard a growl and the tearing of flesh, a gunshot, and then a yelp.

The police officer fled to his car, tearing away. Otis scrambles over to his dog, who was collapsed in the dirt, bleeding.

"Cooper!? COOPER!" He turned to Adi in panic. "Adi! Help! Fix him!"

"Otis, i'm a human doctor, not-"

"Please!" His eyes held such desperation and pleading that she couldn't say no. "You have to save him!" He picked up Cooper, who whined in response, and ran inside with Adi, who immediately began working on him.

She eventually got the bleeding to stop, and was extremely thankful to find that it had only been a surface wound, not hitting the bone in his shoulder, but grazing the muscle.

"You were just tryin' to protect me..." Otis murmured, arms wrapped around the dog's neck, holding him. "I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

Adi's heart shattered. He felt responsible for the dog's injuries.

"Otis, he's gonna be okay..."

"He got hurt because of me. He got hurt because he was trying to protect me."

"No...But it's not your fault..."

"Mm..." Otis grunted, burying his face in Cooper's fur.


	108. Chapter 108

Adi felt Otis tossing and turning all night. She had even bettered him with a pillow in an attempt to get him to top moving, to no avail.

When she woke up that morning, she knew the horrifying reason.

Otis lay, covered in red splotches, scratching and itching and fidgeting. "Mama...Help..." he whimpered.

"Oh God, baby..." She sighed. He looked so pitiful, trying to desperately reach a spot in his back that he couldn't quite scratch. "Okay, stop itching you're going to make it worse."

"What? No way I can't stop! What the fuck IS this?!"

"I...It's safe to assume you weren't vaccinated for anything, right?"

"What? No!"

"Well...Then you...You have chicken pox."

"What?!"

"Okay, stop fucking itching." She said, grabbing his arms.

"No!"

"They're going to scar if you don't stop, stop it!"

He growled in frustration as the held him by the forearms, restraining him.

"Jesus christ, babe..."

"YOU probably brought this home!"

"No I-" She stopped, thinking for a moment. About a week ago, there had been a child that had come in with chickenpox. They had been short-staffed, so she had had to take care of him. "Ohhh no..."

"I hate you right now." He began to struggle against her. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

"What, are you gonna stay like this all day so I don't itch?"

"No..."

"Then LET. ME. GO!" He struggled furiously, to no avail. "Adiiii..." He whined. "Let me scraaaaatch."

"No. Just..." She was unbelievably frustrated. How in the hell had he survived his parents if he was this whiny when he was sick? She wanted to punch him. But she knew he had to be unbelievably uncomfortable. This technically WAS her fault...She had been vaccinated, and he hadn't. If she had just changed her clothes before she had come home... "Just...Okay. I'm going to let you go. Just...Don't. Touch. Your. Face. Or it'll spread there, too."

He nodded, eagerly awaiting her to let his hands go. When she did, it was like a tornado of flying limbs as he itched. Shaking her head, she went to collect the supplies she would need to care for him.

She knew he would be mildly humiliated by all of this, but she needed him to stop that incessant itching.

"Alright, strip down." She announced.

He quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"No." She quickly shot him down. "You look like a fucking leopard. You're going to sit and soak in the tub for a while and then I'm going to put some lotion on you and you're going to let me. Deal?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Some relief and maybe me not shoving my foot up your ass."

"Hey, why the pissy attitude?" He frowned.

"Because I didn't sleep last night because of your fucking scratching and tossing and turning. You scratch your back like a bear."

"Hey, YOU brought this home. I'M fucking miserable."

"Yes you are." She deadpanned.

"Adi, come on." His expression changed; instead of firey and irritable, he was slightly hurt. She knew that he relied on her to make him feel better. She was his doctor, yes, but also his wife and the person he loved most in the world. They had been through hell and back together, and he relied on her for comfort as much as she relied on him.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. Come on. Let's get you fixed up."

He nodded, following her into the bathroom. "What the FUCK is that?"

"An oatmeal bath."

"So...You're making me into breakfast."

"Well, I had you for dessert a few days ago, so I figured I'd try something different."

"Mm. I know something you can eat for breakfast..." He grumbled, sitting in the tub, tossing his hair over the sides.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." She retorted, shoving his shoulders into the water.

"Hey, you don't complain any other time."

"Yeah, but when your dick looks like a white strawberry it's not so appealing."

"How long does this shit last?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Whoa wait a minute you're going to cock block me for 2 weeks?!"

"I'm not scratching your back while we're having sex, Otis." She smirked down at him. She marveled that his symptoms were only the blisters. Usually patients felt like shit by the time she got them.

"What am I gonna do without sugar for 2 weeks, mama?" Ugh. Those fucking puppy dog eyes. She wondered how his parents ever hit him when he could look at them like that. He could get away with murder with that look- and had.

She leaned in, kissing him slowly and sweetly. She felt him shift as he moved. "Don't you dare fucking touch me with those chicken-pox oatmeal hands, Otis Driftwood." She began to kiss him again as he settled back in the water. "You can have all the sugar you want, baby. I'm just not being intimate with you."

"Mm. Guess I can get you sick too, huh?"

"Er...No. I've been vaccinated."

"Oh, you bitch." He growled.

"You just soak there a while and when you're done, I'll clean out the tub and rub you down with some lotion."

"Mmm..."

Once she had gotten him back into bed and rubbed him down with the calamine lotion she had found- batting off his sexual advances, she medicated him, hoping that the anti-viral she had gotten would last long enough for him to recover. And that her plan would work...

Thankfully, it had. The Benedryl she had snuck into the medicine cup she had given him had knocked him out for a few hours, enough time for her to sleep a bit.

"Adiiiii..." He moaned. She sat up from her make-shift bed on the floor and sat beside him, stroking his hair. There it was- when all of her patients felt like shit. "What the fuck... I feel like a train hit me..."

"I know sweetie. You will...But you'll be okay."

"Mmm..." He shifted to itch, but stopped. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"I'm sorry! You had to stop itching and I knew you wouldn't do it voluntarily!"

"Ohhhhh woman you are gonna fuckin' pay for this." He threatened, raising an arm. She had duct-taped oven mitts to his hands to prevent him from itching. Knowing how he could weasel out of just about anything, she had made sure they were EXTREMELY secure- taping them to about his mid-forearm.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." She smiled innocently.

"Why do you hate me?" He moaned.

"I don't hate you at all. I love you sooooooo much." She kissed him. "But you needed to stop scratching."

"When did you do this?"

"While you were asleep."

"I wasn't tired...And then all the sudden I was..."

"Well..."

"You fucking DRUGGED ME?!"

"It was an antihistamine! It...just happened to make you drowsy."

"You hate me."

"Stop it."

"I feel like shit."

"I know."

"Why are you so mean?"

"I'm a doctor."


	109. Sleep

She wasn't sure how they had all ended up in Mia's bed watching TV. She, Otis, Rufus and Mia had spent the afternoon together after Otis and Rufus had finished a motor. Mia and Rufus were spooning each other at the foot of the bed, she and Otis at the top.

She had known Otis was exhausted- working in the heat for hours that day had sapped the energy right from his pale skin. Not to mention he hadn't slept well in a few days. She knew it was likely that as soon as he sat down, he would be asleep. If they were in their own bed, that is. In a strange place in someone else's bed, it was highly unlikely he could relax enough, she assumed.

His strong arms wrapped around her as she cuddled on his chest, she relaxed, nuzzling him slightly. God she wished he would be able to relax around people other than her. He was always so tense around everyone else. She wished they would be able to see HER Otis some day- the man he was with her.

She felt him jerk himself awake, grunting slightly. She giggled and stroked his face. "You fallin' asleep, baby?"

"Mm...I'm fine."

"You're so sleepy..." She cooed, kissing his cheek. "It doesn't matter if you fall asleep, you know. It's okay."

"Nn..." He fidgeted slightly so that he was more upright, trying to keep himself awake.

"Ok, babe." She giggled. "You just fight that noble battle, okay?"

"Fuck you..." He muttered.

"I love you too."

"Mm...Love you, mama..."

He continued to try and fight slumber, but eventually succumbed, becoming still in Adi's arms.

Rufus turned and chuckled. "He's out."

"Awww." Mia cooed. "He looks so peaceful."

"He was exhausted...My poor baby's been having some rough nights."

"He still have nightmares like he used to?" Rufus asked. "I remember when he first came to us he would wake up screaming literally every single night. He was so scared one of us was gonna hurt him, he always kept the doors locked. Then I found out he moved the furniture in front of his door every night, too, for a while. Goddamn, I still wonder what happened to him..."

"I...I'm sorry Rufus, but he'll have to tell you..." Adi sighed. "I don't...it's not my place."

"I wouldn't expect you to tell me. That's his story, not yours."

"Exactly-" Adi heard Otis begin to whimper in his sleep, his face changing slightly. "Shhhh, baby it's okay. You're okay."

"Mm...Mama?"

"Yeah, it's okay baby."

"Mm..." He groaned, settling again.

"Aww..." Mia sighed. "He's comfortable anywhere you are."

Adi smiled. "I guess...I guess I make him feel safe..."

"Of course you do." Rufus smirked. "You're the only one he's ever talked to about his past. He's never told anyone. Not everything, anyway."

"I'm still not sure I know EVERYTHING. 13 years is a long time to suffer..."

"No..." Otis whimpered, squirming slightly.

Adi gently kissed his cheek, stroking his hair. "It's okay, Otis. Just a dream. I'm right here. Your Adi girl is right here."

Rufus waited until Otis had settled again before he spoke. "That what he calls you? His Adi girl?"

"Sometimes. That or babygirl or mama. He's...a lot sweeter than he lets on."

"That mother fucker is a rattlesnake and you can't tell me he's a pot of honey, Adi." Rufus smirked. Mia slapped his chest.

"He's a good man. He's just...been through a lot and doesn't trust hardly anyone."

"I can't blame him." Mia spoke up. "What little I know that he's been through I wouldn't trust anyone either. But I'm glad he has you, Adi."

They chatted for a few more moments, Otis whimpering in fear every so often, and Adi soothing him back to sleep.

Otis grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Adi, burying his face in her soft flesh. She giggled as his scruff tickled her- he hadn't shaven in a few days, much to her delight. "Who're you talkin' to, mama?"

"Mia and Rufus, sweetie."

"Why're they here...?"

"We're at Mia's house, honey."

"Huh?" Otis sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. "Oh fuck...OH shit."

"What, babe? What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Otis's face began to redden as he pushed himself up on his elbows. He leaned close to Adi, murmuring. "Did...Did they hear me?"

"Hear you what, babe?" Adi asked, placing a comforting hand on his chest.

"I was having a nightmare..."

"Yeah? You didn't scream. You just whimpered and said 'no' a few times. You're fine."

"Otis, it's okay. Don't get all embarrassed. You're fine." Mia tried to soothe.

"It's not like I haven't heard you screaming bloody murder, man. It's all good."

"U-Uhm..." Otis pushed himself against the headboard. "Sorry...I-I...I'm sorry..."

"Otis, relax." Adi took his hand. "It's just us. You're fine."

"I...I didn't mean to fall asleep...I-"

"Honey, you were tired. You took a nap. It's okay. It's all good. No one is mad."

"Yeah, dude. Calm down." Rufus snorted. "You act like you stripped for us or something."

"It's okay. Baby, it's okay. Relax. Why're you so embarrassed?"

"They heard me..." He whispered back to Adi.

"Otis, you're fine. We know you were abused. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Mia smiled. "I have too, remember? I told you?"

Swallowing heavily, Otis nodded. Adi took his chin between her fingers and kissed him.

"I love you. No one is mad."

"But you wanted to watch that movie because I hadn't seen it-"

"It's a movie, Otis. You were tired. It's not a big deal."

As they gathered themselves to leave, Otis avoided eye contact with Mia and Rufus, hand gently on Adi's back as they walked toward the door.

"Hey! You think you're leaving without giving me a hug?!" Mia scolded.

"Hm? Didn't you hug her, Adi?" He asked.

"No, you genius!" Mia giggled as she approached Otis, arms outstretched. Chuckling, Otis leaned down and wrapped an arm around her. "What's that?! Adi always says you give such good hugs!"

"Oh, alright." He grumbled, wrapping both arms around her in an embrace, squeezing her. "Happy, squirt?"

"Yes!" She giggled. "And don't worry about that stuff, okay, Otis? I would never judge you for that. The only thing I would ever hold against you is if you hurt my best friend. Okay?"

Blushing again, Otis nodded. "Thanks...Hey, RJ, you stayin here man?"

"Yeh. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some beauty sleep, fucker."

"Hey, fuck you."


	110. Fast food (smut)

Adi sighed as she reclined in the front seat of Otis's car, the wind whipping through her hair in the convertible.

She stuffed the last hamburger wrapper in the paper bag from the fast food joint they had stopped at, wiping her hand on a napkin and reaching to touch Otis's arm gently as he drove. They hadn't been together but a month or less, and he still flinched at her most of the time if she tried to touch his face without warning

"Aren't you hungry, baby?"

He shrugged. "I'll eat later."

"Alright..." She gently caressed his cheek. He flinched, but only mildly. "Hey, you didn't shave today."

He shook his head. "No. You like it better that way, I thought?"

"I do." She smiled. "But you're so handsome it doesn't really matter all that much."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "You're blind."

"No, that's you sweetie."

Hours passed and she lay on his bed, reading a book while he sculpted. She had come home and showered, leaving him to his work.

"Baby, you still haven't eaten. When are you going to eat?"

He smirked, standing up from his work. "Right now." He kissed her, pinning her to the bed- not that she was complaining- and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pushing her shirt to the side, he gently caressed her nipple with his thumb, biting her bottom lip as he still kissed her.

She moaned lightly into his mouth, and he pulled away, smirking down at her. "Mm, you like that, Adi?"

"Yes..."

"I wonder what else you'll like my hands doing?" He gently caressed down her abdomen, then reaching between her legs and caressing her lightly with two fingers. Her breath hitched as she stared him down. "What's wrong, mama? Cat got your tongue?"

"Mm..." She bucked her hips up to meet his hand.

"Oh, you like it?"

"Yes..." She whimpered. It was odd- they had had sex regularly, but this feeling of his fingers lightly caressing her lips from over her pants was driving her wild.

"Mm...Maybe it would feel better if you didn't have so much in my way." He kept going, though, gently rubbing her sensitive skin. She sighed in pleasure, letting him do as he pleased to her. Suddenly, he stripped her pants off, smiling as he realized she had no underwear on. "Aaah. You wanted this, didn't you?"

"I w-wasn't expecting it..."

"You always want me, Adi. Don't lie to yourself."

"Mm...I do...I...You make me feel good, baby."

"Oh, I do?" He pulled her waist over the bed, getting on his knees. She squeaked in alarm. this was new. They had never done this before. "Relax, mama. I just wanna make you feel good."

"O-Otis...I've never..."

"You've never what?"

"Had someone do this...To me..."

"Oh, but mama. I'm hungry. I didn't eat all day, remember?"

 _Oh, you bastard. That's what you meant._ She thought.

"I've been saving my appetite for this." He murmured, placing her legs over his shoulders.

Her breathing increased, became ragged. She was excited. So excited. She couldn't wait to feel what he was going to do to her.

"Now, mama. You need to be patient. I'm a slow eater, remember?" He caressed her thighs.

"Hn..."

She felt him place a light kiss on her pubic mound, his stubble tickling her.

"Mm...You shaved just now, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I thought so. Did you want me to do this?"

"I...I wasn't...expecting you to..."

"Mm. Did you shave your pussy just for me?"

"I like...how it feels..."

"I do, too. So smooth...So soft..." He placed another kiss at the top of her lips. "Should I have shaved?"

"No, No god no...It feels so good..."

"That's what I thought. I've been thinking about this all day. But I didn't expect the treat of you being freshly shaved." Another kiss, this time right on her lips. "Mm..."

She entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling the white strands away from his crown.

Slowly, he licked the line of her lips, then again. And again. She gasped, fingers digging into his scalp as he lapped at her.

"Mmm..." He moaned, taking her lips between his gently, making her whimper as he stimulated her through the skin. She arched her back, moaning and whimpering.

"Otis...O...Otis..."

Hearing his name drove him further mad, pulling her even closer against his face and plunging his tongue between her folds. All she could do was let out a breathy moan and tilt her head back as her eyes rolled. He found her most sensitive spot, flicking his tongue over it once, gauging her reaction. She shrieked in pleasure, wrenching his hair at the root. "Mama, you've gotta be more gentle with me if you want me to keep going."

"H...Hnn..?" She ventured one eye open.

"I'm going to have a bald spot if you keep jerking like that."

"S...Sorry..." She blushed, moving her hand away.

"Why so shy all the sudden?" He licked his lips, then slowly licked hers again, maintaining eye contact. She whimpered in response. "Mm, I love those noises you're making."

"Oh, god please don't stop..."

Again, he separated her lips with his tongue, finding that bulb ever so successfully, and flicking it. She shrieked again, bucking her hips. "Now now. Be patient. You won't last long if I keep doing it that way." He pulled her flush against his face once more, plunging his tongue into her. She let out a gutteral moan that turned into a high pitched squeal as he began to rub her sensitive nub with his thumb.

She tried to hold on as long as she could, enjoying his tongue more than she cared to admit, but she finally couldn't stave off any longer and released, screaming and whimpering.

He didn't move, instead, licking up the evidence of her pleasure until she was clean, then standing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

As he went into the bathroom to clean himself up, she lay in bed, panting and reeling at what she had just experienced.

He laughed outright when he came back in the room, finding her still spread-eagle on the bed. "I didn't think it would be that impressive."

"I've never had oral before..."

"That wasn't just oral. That was being utterly eaten out."

"That was amazing."

"Told you I was hungry." He smirked, kissing her. "You missed a spot shaving, by the way."

She swatted his chest as he laughed.


	111. 4th of July

Adi used to love the fourth of July

When she was a small child, that is. She had become cynical as she grew older. Especially when she worked in the Trauma Center. The fourth of July was nothing but another excuse for idiot rednecks to get drunk and blow their hands off.

Idiot rednecks like her husband and his family.

They hadn't been too bad, though, she conceded. Especially since Tiny fussed and fussed over them when they were lighting them, considering his past experience with fire and explosives.

The fourth, however, meant Cutter joined the family for the festivities. And Cutter and Otis were never really a good mix.

There was always a picnic in their backyard- the booze flowed freely and the food came in piles. She always loved a Firefly picnic. Mama sure as hell could cook.

"Adi, can you do me a favor?" Mother Firefly gently touched her shoulder.

"Of course! What do you need?"

"Can you make sure your Otis eats something?"

"I...I always do..."

"No, I know, but...With John here I don't...He might not without you prodding him."

She sighed. "Oh. I see what you mean."

"And with him drinking..."

"You don't have to explain to me. I know what you mean." She smiled sweetly, then scouting out her man.

He stood at the edge of the yard, over looking the festivities, arms crossed and holding a beer.

"Hey, baby!" She pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, mama." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Have you tried the sausages, baby?"

"Hn? No, not yet." He took another sip of beer. He wasn't looking at her, rather, still scanning the yard.

"Babe...Relax. What's wrong?"

"I just know he's gonna fuck with me."

"Otis. Stop it. You're not going to start anything, and if he does, ignore him." She swatted his ass. "Come on. Go get something to eat."

They ate a plate of food together, Adi watching him carefully.

"I love you so much, baby." she smiled up at him.

"Love you too, mama." He pecked her on the lips, smiling. "I love you so much."

Cutter's acerbic laugh cut through their adoration. "Fuckin' thinks he's an alpha. He ain't nothin' but a beta bitch."

Otis stiffened, tension rippling through his body.

"Baby, stop." Adi warned.

"He thinks he's all tough and big man. He ain't shit. He's weak. He ain't no alpha male. He's everyone's little bitch."

Otis growled, starting toward the clown. Adi grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back.

"Stop it!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Cutter jumped, laughing. "See? There he is. Thinkin' he's fuckin' tough."

"Otis, STOP IT!" Adi pushed him away. "Relax. He's just talking shit. What does it even matter to you anyway?"

"You miserable cock." Otis growled.

As the fireworks began to be set off, Adi noticed Cutter becoming less extroverted.

"Hey, Eve? What's wrong with Spaulding?"

"OH, honey...He...He was in the service. Fireworks remind him of the war. He's okay. He's just struggling a little bit. Always does."

"Oh..."

"It's okay, honey. It's just like your Otis. Just...a little different."

Adi sighed, watching Otis carefully.

He was utterly fine. The loud noises weren't affecting him at all. He had a different beast to deal with. Cutter, however, was visibly nervous.

"Otis?" She smiled up at him. That look that said she wanted something.

"Oh, no... What?"

"Look at Cutter...See how scared he is?"

"Mm. Yeah, guess I didn't notice. Pussy."

"Hey. You get that way when you get touched the wrong way don't even start that."

He glared back at her.

"Don't you want to repair your relationship with him?"

"Why? He's hurt me-"

"Maybe it would be better for you. Help you in the long run."

He sighed. "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Nope."

"What do you want me to do..." He grumbled.

"Go over and talk to DON'T. Make fun of him, either."

He sighed. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Fiiiiiiine."

He trudged over to Cutter, that confident swagger he had when he was ready to fight. Adi prayed he wouldn't.

"How's it feel to be afraid of your past?"

"Fucker..."

"I know how it feels. It hurts.

"Who's a pussy now? Who's a beta now?"

Cutter stared at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

"But uh...I...Think we should fix this."

"Fix what?"

Otis scoffed. "Don't play so stupid with me. You know what I mean.

"Yeah...I...I think that uh...That would be good."

Otis nodded. "Why're you so scared of fireworks?"

"I was in the army."

"Mm."

"I don't hear fireworks. I hear gunshots..."

"Pussy."

"It's like you. You don't feel touch. You just feel pain."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Otis sighed, patting Cutter on the shoulder. "You'll be alright man."

"Thanks kid. So will you."


End file.
